Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: The Platinum of Remnant
by PlayingRascal
Summary: Jaune was the weakest student in Beacon. After Cardin told the headmaster about his transcripts, he was expelled. After six months, team RWBY and some other characters watch their blonde knight embark on a journey fighting evil with his stand, Star Platinum!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

It has been a while since the group last saw their blonde dorky knight. They have been worried about him. The news about his expulsion left a massive shock to them.

Ruby Rose, a 15 year old girl in a bob cut with the color red on the tips of her hair. Caucasian skin, and silver eyes. She was dressed with a black dress with a red combat skirt, combat shoes, and a red cloak. She was the leader of team RWBY similiar to her friend being the team leader of team JNPR. She was depressed about his absence because apparently Jaune was Ruby's 1st friend and both of them had a lot in common making them the best of friends.

Pyrrha Nikos, a 17 year old girl with long, red hair that seems to emphasize her emerald green eyes. She is the new leader of the team (J)NPR and was the 4 time champion of the Mistral Fighting Tournament. She was clad in spartan armor, red combat skirt and gold armored boots that seems to reach to her thighs. Her feelings with her partner appeared when she found out about his obliviousness, boy was she happy about it but when she learned his blonde partner's expulsion, devastated would be an understatement to how she felt.

Lie Ren, a 17 year old boy with black hair with a single magenta strip. He has Caucasian skin and has magenta eyes. He wore a long, green, Chinese shirt(idk what its called) with white pants and some black, leather, chinese shoes. He is the 4th member of team (J)NPR

Nora Valkyrie, a 17 year old hyperactive girl with Caucasian skin and orange hair to go with her turquoise colored eyes. She wore a shirt with a heart shape in the center, a jacket that is unstripped, a pink battle skirt and pink boots that reach up her quads. She is the 3rd member of team (J)NPR and is the most active of the group. The two of them felt like they lost a family member especially Ren. Jaune treated him like his own brother and never did anything wrong so his expulsion led a lot of questions and of course it made them sad. Nora also grown fond of him as well. He was one of the few people to not leave her because of her antics. She already lost a lot of her family and she hopes that one day she won't lose another one anymore but her dream got crushed when Jaune left.

Yang Xiao-Long, a 17 year old girl with long, blonde hair. She has lilac eyes and her attire is composed of an orange tank top covered by a brown jacket, brown shorts, brown boots and an orange scarf. She is the 4th member of team RWBY and is very protective about her sister Ruby. She was angry at first when she found out about Jaune's transcripts but she let it slide when she saw Ruby missing him so it really meant that she really cares about the blonde dork.

Blake Belladonna, a 17 year old girl with long, black hair and amber eyes. Her outfit is composed of a white blouse covered by a black coat, white heels, white shorts and a black bow on her head. She is the 3rd member of team RWBY and she is an ex White Fang member. Due to her being a cat faunus, she hides her catears with her bow because of faunus discrimination. When Jaune found about her secret she panicked but instead of being picked on or being tormented, he helped her and kept her secret. This made her had a warm feeling and it resulted to them being friends even though they don't hang out much. Her face was stoic but deep down she felt bad about him and wished that she could have a chance to return the favor.

To think that his disappearance changed a lot to the group. However, someone didn't have the same effect and that person was Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. She is 17 years old and she has pale caucasian skin and snow white hair in a side pony tail to match her icy blue eyes. Her outfit screams elegant and rich. It consists of a pale white dress with a pale blue jacket with a snowflake emblem on the back that matches her white skirt and white heels. Due to the knight's annoying courtship towards her, she actually felt happy he was expelled. To think that he actually tried to court her. She felt pleased that the dunce was finally gone. She knew that the knight only liked her for her name and for her riches. She was dead wrong.

* * *

*******6**** MONTHS AGO***

Jaune Arc, the weakest arc of the arc bloodline, was expelled due to fake transcripts. Cardin told the headmaster about Jaune's transcipts and even though Jaune saved him, he still sold him out because he was a dick. Jaune was horrified, and the thought that Cardin still backstabbed him, left a cold emotion in his gut. He was sent to his room to pack his belongings and say goodbye to Beacon forever. To his friends, to his family. Knowing his shame he won't come back here to prevent hurting them anymore. He knows what he has done and he knows what the consequences are and he fully regrets his decisions. He threw the Arc family name to avoid tainting it even further. His guilt drove him away and Oum bless his soul for his journey.

* * *

***PRESENT TIME***

The group was walking down to their perspective dorm rooms until a white, blinding light consumed them.

"Ouchies!!!"

"Let go of me you dolt!!"

"Where are we!!"

"Who's touching my ass?!?!"

"Be on guard everyone!!"

"Is anybody alright?!?"

"PANCAKES!!!"

We now see a pile of 7 bodies on top of each other naming Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora respectively.

"Sorry about that Yang" Ruby said with an apologizing tone.

"No probs sis, just a little startled" Yang responded.

"I'll ask my question again where in the world are we?!" Blake said with an uncertain tone in her voice.

They observed their surroundings and they found a door similar to the ones in the theater.

"Guys, look there's a door maybe whenweentertherewillbepancakesandthepancakegodwil-"Nora said with speed that rivals Eminem's

"Calm down Nora, seeing that this is the only way to know where we are we should open it" Ren said to the group cutting off Nora.

"I don't see why not but let's be careful, it may be a trap" Pyrrha said with caution

"I agree with pyrrha" the heiress added

They slowly approached the door and carefully opening it not expecting what was behind it.

"Sup guys" Sun said very casually

The group then looked at the entire room finding their family members their friends, team CRDL, team CFVY, team SSSN, Beacon's staff members, Jaune's family and what's surprising is the villains.

They only had one reaction to this.

"**EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!**"

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading this, this is the first story I've ever done and I hope that it satisfies you. This story is completely around Jaune being Jotaro because both of them are my favorite characters. I know that some stories are made like this but I will make sure to update it if I'm not busy. I also thought of many story ideas like Jaune in honkai impact or if Jaune was Josuke because I haven't seen these type of stories and I know that many of you don't as well. Another thing is, my English might not be fluent because English really isn't my strong point. The reason I'm doing this is because I'm bored and I don't have sht to do. Another reason is with this I can practice my grammar and my vocabulary so if you guys see any grammatical mistakes, don't be afraid to point them out but do it in a nice way. Again thank you for reading this and I hope you have a good day.** **Ciao~**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

After they have got out of their state of shock, they observed the room. They saw people that they know and didn't know leaving the group confused. Seeing this, the headmaster of Beacon, Ozpin spoke.

"This is quite interesting, would any of you know where we are?"

"I am not quite sure Ozpin. The last thing that I remember is **you** dumping all of your paperwork to me and then suddenly a bright light erupted." Glynda responded, a little annoyed by Ozpin's actions

"Now, now Glynda, I was just doing errands." Ozpin said

Glynda then pinched the nose of her bridge due to her being annoyed at the headmaster's antics

"I expect a raise" Glynda muttered with a little angry tone

"O-of course" Ozpin replied

The group then noticed team CRDL, team CFVY and team SSSN

"OK back to square one, **WHERE IN THE ACTUAL HELL ARE WE?**" Coco Adel shouted making everyone a little startled

"Yup, I agree with fashionista over there. Where are we?" asked by the one and only monkey faunus, Sun

"I think we're in a theater room" Neptune said pointing out the obvious

"No shit sherlock" Cardin replied with an insulting tone

"Hey, what the hell crawled up your ass and died?" Sage said to Cardin

"If you want to fight then bring it you ass" Russel shouted to him back

"**Could anyone of you stop fighting? You're all annoying!**" Raven mouthed angrily

"Oh, hello there sis" Qrow said mockingly

"What is it brother? Aren't you glad to see me?" Raven responded sarcastically

"Nope! When you left with your bitchy attitude, my life is actually a lot more peaceful" Qrow responded with an insulting tone

Raven scowled "I left for my tribe, I left for my real family" she narrowed her eyes on her brother

"Was it worth leaving your child for a stupid tribe" Qrow announced to her sister

The two of them started arguing. Their voice echoed throughout the room. Ruby and Yang ignored them and they rushed to see their father

"Dad!!" both of them shouted

"I'm glad to see that my girls are fine" Taiyang said, happy that was finally able to meet his daughters again

"Oh and uncle Qrow, please stop swearing! There are kids in the room" Ruby said with a cute pout while pointing to some blonde kids

"Oh yeah and by the way, who are they?" Ruby added

Yang was about to speak making a pun until she was interrupted by an older looking Jaune that appeared behind Yang

"Well they are my daughters! I'll introduce them to you but first that is my wife Juniper Arc" the Jaune look alike then pointed to a blonde woman next to the kids "And I'm Nicholas Arc, short, sweet, ladies love it!" Nicholas said

"HAHAHAHAHA, So that's where Vomit Boy got his cheesy pick up line" Yang replied while laughing

"V-Vomit Boy?" Nicholas asked confusedly

"She meant Jaune. You see, he threw up on her shoes but don't worry he bought new ones for her." Ruby answered

"Sorry about that, it runs in the family" Nicholas states making the girls nod in understanding

"Why don't you go to his sisters? They would love to introduce themselves!" Nicholas exclaimed

"Sure, why not?" Yang responded

The two girls then walked over to said sisters.

* * *

***Meanwhile in Weiss' family***

"Mother? Winter? I'm glad that you are fine but how did you get here?" asked the heiress

"I'm quite not sure on how as well. Last thing I remembered is I was in my room until a light consumed me. Your sister said she was in her quarters until the same happened to her" Willow answered getting a nod from her daughter

"I'm glad that you're fine as well Weiss but there is someone you don't want to see right now" Winter said making Weiss confused until she saw a white haired man next to a white haired boy

"Father? Brother? What are **they** doing here?" Weiss muttered

"I don't know. Whoever sent us here must be the one responsible for all of this" Winter mentioned what was on her mind

The three then held a conversation about their current achievements or current events that happened.

"So Winter, I heard you got a promotion to being captain of your unit!" Weiss then hugged her "Congratulations on getting it, you deserve it!"

"Why thank you, I worked hard for it." Winter voiced with pride

"I'm proud of you! I wish you good luck for your future and for your career" Willow then proceeded to hug Winter. Winter then noticed General Ironwood walking towards them. She then broke out of their hug

"Sir!" Winter saluted in which the general saluted back

"Congratulations on getting the promotion, _Captain_ Schnee" Ironwood declared

"Thank you sir for giving me this title" Winter thanked him

"No problem, please continue serving Atlas until the day you die" He then took a seat next to them

* * *

***With Blake***

"Mom! Dad!" Blake shouted to her parents

"My baby! I'm glad you're fine and look at you! You're grown up already!" Kali said with tears of joy

"Blake, I know that I didn't see your growth but know this even if I didn't see it, I know that you are doing whatever it takes to stop the discrimination and for that I'm proud of you" Ghira said to his daughter

"I'm sorry I left you! I'm sorry I left our family!" Blake cried

"True, you did left us but we know you did it for the greater good. You left us because you wanted to be a huntsman, to end the discrimination and to protect those who are around you and for that I'm proud of you" Ghira said while holding his daughter in his arms. Blake started erupting tears from her eyes.

She calmed down and noticed her friend Ilia. She was a member of the White Fang and best friend of Blake

"Mom, Dad, I'm gonna go greet Ilia" she said

"Sure honey, go ahead and make sure to say hi for me" Kali said

"Sure mom" Blake then went to see her friend

Ilia noticed Blake coming towards her. She waved her hand and went to her as well

"Blake! I missed you!" Ilia said and she hugged Blake. Both of them started reminiscing their memories with each other until a voice came from behind Ilia

"It has been a while... Blake" Adam said

"**Adam**" Blake hissed

"So you left us for some lowlifes. To think that you want to unite humans and faunus, it was already a symbol that you have gone mad" Adam declared with a mocking tone

"You were the one that went mad! You caused innocent lives to suffer! You didn't want to end the discrimination! You wanted to end all human lives!" Blake growled to her ex boyfriend

"And what is wrong with that? They mistreated us, they neglected us, abused us. I want... no, we want revenge!" Adam responded

"Enough of that Taurus! Go back where you came from" suddenly a voice came from behind Adam

"Lady Sienna" Ilia then bowed to Sienna's presence

"If you are just gonna disturb the others with your arguments then its better for you to be silent!" Sienna implied to the two

"Fine. This is not over Blake! You will regret leaving the White Fang!" Adam then left and proceeded to take a seat on one of the chairs

" *Sigh* Finally, Ilia we shall discuss our plans right now" Sienna then took a seat near Adam. She then signaled Ilia to take a seat with her

"Farewell Blake, let's talk later" Ilia then left Blake

* * *

***With Jaune's sisters***

Ruby and Yang noticed team (J)NPR, Coco and Velvet greeting his sisters

"So what outfits do you make and do you let someone model them for you?" asked Coco being in her fashionista mode

"Well you see, we let Jaune model for us! Ever since he was a kid, we used to dress him up. Hold on! I still got the pictures in my scroll" Diana Arc, the second eldest sister, took her scroll from her pocket.

" *Gasp* We're gonna see fearless leader wearing girly clothes as a kid!" Nora shouted excitedly while jumping up and down from her seat

"Fearless leader?" Diana asked confusedly

"She meant Jaune and also calm down Nora" Ren tried to calm her partner down but unfortunately, he didn't succeed with his intentions. He then noticed Ruby and Yang coming towards them

"Hey guys, whatcha up to?" said the blonde brawler

"J-Jaune's sister is gonna show us his c-childhood pictures" Velvet said being a little nervous because she was about to see her crush in girly clothes

"Can we see it as well?!" Ruby asked with sparkles in her eyes

"Sure, why not? But let us introduce ourselves first" Juniper said. She then gestured to her family to clap along with her. The family then began to clap together.

"Let's start the name train, choo choo!" the family sang in sync

"Lily Arc!" then a 3 year old girl jumped and waved her hand "Here!"

"Rose Arc!" a 7 year old girl then shouted "Hello!"

"Jane Arc!" a 17 year old girl waved her hand "Sup"

"Mary Arc!" a 20 year old woman shyly waved "H-hi"

"Barbara Arc!" a 22 year old woman then raised her fist in the air "Woohoo!"

"Diana Arc!" a 23 year old woman did a two finger salute "Yo!"

"Saphron Cotta-Arc!" a 25 year old woman then raised her hand "Here!"

"Terra Cotta-Arc!" a 24 year old woman with dark colored skin holding a baby greeted them "Hello"

"Adrian Cotta-Arc!" Terra then raised the baby in her hands "Bwah!"

"Juniper Arc!" a 45 year old raised her hand as well

"AND WE ARE THE ARC FAMILY!" the group then shouted in sync. Suddenly Nicholas rushed to said group, panting.

Hey *pant* why didn't *pant* you wait for me?!" Nicholas asked while catching his breath

"I thought you were busy talking to these girls relatives, that's why I didn't want to bother you" Juniper replied. Nicholas then started to whine

"So why do Terra and Saphron have a 'Cotta' in their names?" asked Nora

"Well its because we are married!" Terra announced

"Well that was something" Yang muttered to her friends

"I think it was cute!" Ruby said with a slight blush from her face from the cuteness

"I agree, but I want to see it with Jaune there" Pyrrha then looked down on the floor thinking about her crush

"Pyr, don't worry about him. I'm sure we'll find him and if we do, we're gonna make him come back!" Nora tried to cheer up Pyrrha

"Thanks Nora, I mean it" Pyrrha then let out a sincere smile

"Ahem~ So can we now see Vomit Boy's childhood pictures? Can't wait to tease him! I'm sure it will be arcsome!" Everyone groaned from her pun

"What? It was good!" she complained but she was met with silence

"Sure you can see it. Let me just open my scroll and here we are!" Diana ignored her then proceeded to show them Jaune's pictures. Let's just say some of them have nosebleeds **(*cough* Ruby, Velvet, Pyrrha *cough*)**

"Oh my Oum! He is fucking cute!" Yang exclaimed. Suddenly a jar was presented to her courtesy of Ruby

"SWEAR JAR!" Ruby shouted. Yang hesitated at first but she put 1 lien in.

"Why does he look so cute! I wanna cuddle him up!" Nora said getting nods from her friends. Ren's face was stoic but in his mind, he is flipping out

* * *

**With the villains***

"My lady!" Tyrian then bowed to Salem

"My lady, do you have any knowledge about the being that sent us here?" Watts said in which Salem shook her head

"My lady, if we find who is responsible for this, shall I kill him?" Tyrian said with a psychotic grin

"I'm afraid not, we shall first seek if it is powerful because if it is, fighting it might be a mistake" Salem answered back

"Yes, my lady" Tyrian replied back

"My lady, I shall speak with my subordinates" Cinder said in which Salem approved. She left the group in search of her subordinates. While walking towards said subordinates, she then noticed a malfunction to her semblance. She can't use it for some reason. This made her panic but she didn't show it in her face. Emerald noticed this and she bowed to her leader

"Ma'am, what are we supposed to do? For some reason we can't use our semblances and we lose all strength when we attempt to fight" Emerald said slightly confused about the events

"We shall wait. The creature that sent us here might appear later." Emerald nodded and they took their seats

* * *

"Its boring in here, what the hell are we gonna do here? We can't fight or do anything! Oh, I have an idea! Why don't we make out so that I can die more faster" Mercury said to his partner earning an icy glare from Cinder

"If you don't shut up, I'm gonna burn you and turn you into that excuse of a thief's cigarettes" Cinder growled making Mercury shiver

"Y-yes ma'am" He then looked at Emerald and he caught her smirking "_You will fucking regret that you bitch!_" He mentally thought to himself

"No thanks! I'd rather be burnt by you than to smoke his ash" Roman exclaimed earning a glare from Mercury. Neo then watched the scene, silently giggling

"By the way, who the hell sent us he-" Roman was then interrupted when a ghostlike being appeared in the center of the room.

"**Greetings, I see that all of you are here.**"

the being said with a deep but peaceful voice

"Who are you? Or in better words, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU PLAN TO DO!?!?" Qrow shouted

"**Fear not, I don't intend to hurt any one of you. As for who I am, I am PlayingRascal or you can call me PR for short. I am a god and I am responsible for all that is happening right now**" PR answered

"S-so why d-did you br-ring us h-here?" asked the scared Ruby

"**I brought you here because I saw some interest in this particular person. He is smart and very powerful. What's shocking is that some of you already know him**" PR declared making the crowd shocked. The heroes thought if he will be a danger or an ally to them while the villains thought if he will ruin their plans.

"**It seems that all of you are curious. Don't worry, I will make all of you watch his adventures throughout his life to make all of you know why I have taken interest in him**"

"Who is this person then?" asked Ozpin

"**That person is... JAUNE ARC**!!!" PR said earning a lot of complaints.

"You mean that we are gonna watch that weakling!?!" Cinder said. She had researched about Beacon's students and to think that **Jaune Arc** of all people, will have the interest of a god.

"That dunce can't even properly use a sword!!" Weiss remarked

"So **we **are gonna watch Jauney boy? This will be fun" Cardin remarked

"What has happened to him!!" Nicholas asked worried about his son.

"**He is fine and ****I prefer to show why I'm interested in him than to tell wh-**" PR announced but he was cut off by-

"WE'RE GONNA SEE FEARLESS LEADER AND HIS STUPID FACE" Nora shouted while vibrating in her seat.

"I'm glad that we get to see how he is doing" voiced by Pyrrha getting a tease from Yang

"Yeah, sure you are" this made Pyrrha blush

"Oh shut up" she muttered while Yang was laughing

"**Ahem, a****nyways, all of you take a seat and I'm gonna start showing you his adventures**" PR said

Everyone then proceeded to take a seat and they are getting prepared to see the blonde knight.

* * *

**Boom thats a wrap! Sorry if this was poorly made. I am unsocial and very sensitive to criticism so it took me a while to make this. I'm also doing a lot of chores in a house of 18 people so I barely have time. Our tests and project submissions will be next week so it might take a while before I make a new chapter. And I'm also still in highschool that's why my English might be off. Anyways thank you for reading and have a good day. Ciao~**


	3. Chapter 3: Stands

**I don't own RWBY or JJBA because if I do, Pyrrha will live as well as MILF hunter**.

**to ZonZus: What you said really gave me a confidence boost. I wish that there are more people are like you.**

**to Arkadian97: ****Thanks for the advice man. I assure you that I will do whatever it takes to finish this**

**With that being said, I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

"**B****efore I forget, I'll add in two more guests**" PR said making the crowd curious. PR then started chanting in a foreign language. Then, a red glowing orb appeared in front of them. Said orb exploded making the crowd slightly startled. The explosion settled down and there came a woman with a red cloak, silver eyes, and a lolita goth outfit.

"M-mom?!" Ruby then rushed to the woman instantly locking her in a tight embrace. "Mom! I-is it really y-you!?" Ruby asked while trying to fight back her tears

"Yes dear, it is me" replied by the woman. She then noticed Yang and she tightened her embrace. "Look at how much you and Yang have grown! I'm so proud to both of you!" Then she heard a voice from behind her

"S-Summer?!" Taiyang then did the same and hugged her long lost wife. "You haven't changed a bit my blonde teddy bear" Summer then broke out of their embrace and walked towards Yang and Qrow.

"M-mom! I missed you so much! Please don't leave us again!" Yang then emotionally erupted which was rare to the group considering her personality. Qrow then walked to her. He then observed her from head to toe and shouted, "Shorty! B-but how?!"

"**I told you, I am a god which means I can do whatever I want to any universe and I also figured that Ruby has been motherless for a long time so why not change that!**" PR said with a happy tone

"Thank you! thank you so much!" Ruby exclaimed. "**Your welcome. Go and make up with your family Summer. I'm sure they missed you**"

"I will. Thank you for making our family complete again" PR smiled at the words of Summer

"**Ok here comes the next guest**" PR then started doing another chant which resulted to an orange glowing orb appearing out of nowhere. Said orb exploded as well and when the explosion subsided, an orange haired girl with green eyes came out.

"PENNY!" Ruby ran to her friend

"Friend Ruby? H-how did I end up here?" Penny asked "Don't worry about that, I'm glad I can see you again!" Ruby then hugged her orange haired friend

"F-friend Ruby, I feel d-different" Penny then observed herself. "It's like I don't have readings anymore. I can feel differently." she then went wide eyed at what she discovered

"I-I'm a real girl. I'M A REAL GIRL!" Penny then took a look at her hands and started petting Ruby. "I can feel without my sensors! I can breathe now! Th-this is a dream come true!" she then approached PR and thanked him sincerely

_'I'm not entirely on the idea of Penny being human but if it makes her happy, then its all good"_ with a nod of appreciation, Ironwood turned to Penny to see if she feels any abnormalities or any side effects. Seeing none, he sighed in relief as he turned to PR for his other announcements

"**Ahem, a****nd lastly, can Ms. Neopolitan come to me?**" PR said in which Neo followed his orders. PR's hands started to glow white as he put his hand on top of Neo's head and suddenly Neo glowed. She floated making everyone in the theater slightly startled. The glow then stopped and she landed in front of him.

"HEY, WHAT DID YOU DO YOU BASTARD!?!" said an angry Roman. PR ignored this and he continued on what he was doing. "**Can you please speak Ms. Neopolitan**" PR requested

"H-hi" Neo's eyes went wide. She can finally speak. This thoughts lingered on her mind and it made her incredibly happy. "Tha-thank y-you. Thank you!" Roman then approached Neo and looked at PR with an apologetic look

"I-I'm sorry for me bursting out there. You see, she's the only family I got and I don't want her getting hurt." Roman then looked at Neo and said, "I always knew you had a beautiful voice short stuff. Let's get back to our seats, shall we?" The two then went back to their seats, happy that Neo is finally able to talk

"**Now that everything is settled, we will now begin!**" PR then inserted an orb into the screen

* * *

**The screen was black until the words: "Jojo's Bizarre Adventure" presented itself. It faded into the background and the scene now changed to a boat in the middle of the ocean. The sun was setting and the men in the boat looked like they were getting treasure in the bottom of the ocean. One of the men was controlling the crane that was pulling up said treasure.**

**"W-we did it! We finally pulled up the treasure chest that sunk one hundred years ago!" one of the men said****.**

* * *

"I wonder what this has anything to do with Vomit Boy" Yang wondered trying to think of a connection

"This might be connected on what will happen to him" replied Pyrrha

"Or maybe they're just getting treasure. I mean look at them, they're blinded by greed!" Weiss then pointed at the men with disgust

"While I agree with you Ms. Schnee, we don't know what will happen. Only time could tell" said Ozpin since he has often encountered the unexpected

* * *

**"Alright! Careful now! Keep calm, just bring it this way..." a fat man adviced to a man with sunglasses (sorry couldn't think of anything to describe them other than this)**

**"I know, I know" the man with sunglasses whined**

**"Up we go" they then took a good look at the chest****. ****"Isn't it a bit long and narrow to be a treasure chest?" the fat man asked**

* * *

"Now that he mentions it, it does" said Ruby while the others started to wonder what the chest really is

"Maybe it's a coffin?" suggested Scarlet earning baffled looks from the audience

"Then what could be inside it, **and** why would it be **in the bottom of the ocean**" replied by Neptune since he has aquaphobia

"Dude, I'm just saying OK" whined Scarlet

"Maybe a new type of grimm is in there?" wondered Port

"That's highly unlikely Port. However, it does make me wonder about the history of it." Oobleck stated. Ironwood couldn't agree more with what he said

* * *

**"Hey! You're lifting it too high!" the man with sunglasses said**

**"Okay, I'm putting it down. Three, two one" they carefully placed the chest on the floor****. ****"Alright, hurry up and pry it open!"**

* * *

"To think that they went to the middle of the ocean just to have fame, it's a clear symbol of them being desperate" said Jacques with a mocking tone

"I agree father, I think that the reality that they will never be as rich as us made them mad" added Whitley making everyone in the room scowl at their comments

'_Goddamn Schnees! They think that they're too good than us! Just you wait..._' thought Adam

"Hey Ice Queen, are the both of them always like that?" whispered Yang while gesturing to Whitley and Jacques

"Unfortunately, yes they're always like that. They're the reasons why us Schnees are leaving bad impressions in Vale" muttered Weiss getting a nod from Yang

* * *

**"Wait, th-this is bizarre! This chest is locked from the inside!" one of them said**. **Making his companion furious.** **"Who the hell cares?! Bust it open!"**

**"Just hang on? There's something written on it!" the man with the knife then removed some of the barnacle in front of the chest**. **He then became confused of what was written. ****"D-I-O, Dio... Is it a name?"**

**"What the hell does it matter!!! The sun's going to set soon. Once it gets dark, we won't be able to see anything" yelled the man with the sunglasses**

**"Yeah, you're right" the man replied back****. ****"I'll get the blowtorch"**. **"Let's say hello to our treasure!" the three of them then proceeded to open the chest**

* * *

"They are greedy but the man with the sunglasses is impatient. If you want something, you must be patient and wait for the perfect chance to grasp it" said Roman

"He is also stubborn. He doesn't even acknowledge the possibilities on why the chest is locked inside" added Neo

"Gotta agree with ice cream girl here. We don't even know how it got like that and all he cares about is getting treasure" said Mercury

"You don't even agree with me when we discuss our plans and now you agree with her? Heh, I guess there's a first time for everything" Emerald mocked earning a glare from the silver haired assassin

"Why you green haired bitch!" the two then started to fight until they were stopped by their leader's glare

"Wait how do you lock a chest from the inside?" asked Nora

"Someone needs to be in it, obviously" Ren then noticed what he just said and became shocked

"So wait, someone was inside it!" shouted Ruby making her team puzzled

"Probably. Who knows? Its probably just a corpse inside it" said Blake while some agreed to her statement

* * *

**In 1983, an unmanned cabin cruiser was spotted. The boat was in perfect working order, and there were no signs of any attacks. There were only three half-full cups of coffee and on deck, was a steel coffin opened by a acetylene blowtorch. The box was empty, and it strangely has two compartments as if they were made to hide something or better yet someone. At first, it was thought to have treasure but it was later forgotten for months.**

**The screen became black and the words "Stardust Crusaders" appeared slowly fading into the background. The scene then changed, it showed a city with the background being a little lighter showing that the time is different.**

* * *

"And all of this went over our heads" said Saphron

"I wonder what happened to those men" Port wondered since they disappeared all of a sudden

"Who cares about them? They're fucking stupid for even trying it in the first place" said Sky while he received a scolding from Glynda, "Mr. Lark! Language! There are kids in the room!"

"Hey that looks like Mistral!" Pyrrha announced gathering the audience's attention

"Maybe fearless leader is in there?" Nora wondered

"Why would Jauney boy be there?" Russel asked since Jaune lives in Vale

* * *

**The scene then changed to a police station**

**"Jaune Arc, 195 centimeters tall. His parents are in Arctown, a little island in Vale, named in honor of the Arc family due to them being heroes in the past. Both seem to be retired huntsmen and are currently living peacefully."** **stated by a policeman**

* * *

"Holy hell! Lil bro got tall!" shouted Barbara

"Incredible! He became that tall in just the span of six months!" Nicholas said impressed of how much taller his son got in a matter of days

"Never knew he was into steroids" remarked Dove

"Awesome! Big bro became a mountain" said Rose while daydreaming about Jaune giving her a piggyback ride

* * *

**"And who are you supposed to be?" the policeman asked**

**"I'm Holly Kujo, I-I'm his aunt" she replied****. **

**"I see" the officer responded**

* * *

Nicholas then remembered who the woman was and decided to speak up until he was interrupted

"Wait, Aunt!?! I've only heard of her until now!" proclaimed Diana earning nods from her family

"I kinda forgot mentioning her to you guys" Nicholas muttered. Many of the audience then face palmed due to his stupidity while Saphron deadpanned and said, "Seriously dad?"

"I'm sorry ok! She is my cousin, and I haven't met her in almost 30 years until Jaune was born. Apparently, she had heard about him and she decided to visit our house but unfortunately, I was the only one at home taking care of him while all of you are in Vale. At first I didn't know her because of how much she's grown but not until she introduced herself. She then requested if she could sometimes have Jaune visit her in which I approved because I trust her and considering the crazy events that happened this past few years, I forgot about her. I only have a picture with her and we barely even see each other! I can even count on my hands to how many times I've seen her in my entire life!" Nicholas stated earning a bewildered looks from everyone

" *Sigh* Fine, I can let this slide. And make sure this isn't an excuse that you're just being forgetful" Juniper replied to her husband making him nod in fear. Hell hath the wrath of a woman

* * *

**"It tells here that he is currently living with you, why is that?" the policeman asked**

**"I found him one day knocking on my door and he then asked if he could stay at my house. I then asked him that why shouldn't he just go home to his parents. He replied that he already tainted the Arc family name many times and he refused to come back home, he's upset that he's a disappointment to his family. He said that it will be the first step that he needs to change, to become better" Holly started to have tears on her eyes**

* * *

"S-son, you aren't a disappointment. You have a good heart and you risk your life to protect others. Do not let belittle yourself." Nicholas said with a little guilt in his voice. Many of the audience then started to feel bad for Jaune (aka his friends and family).

"I shouldn't have expelled him. He has great potential in his abilities. At that time, I was too shocked to comprehend what was happening and then I immediately drove him away" Ozpin said with a regretful tone remembering the noble actions his student did

"Hmph, what you did isn't wrong Ozpin. You just took out a burden in your academy. You should be proud of yourself! Without the Arc boy, maybe you'll have a chance to go against me or the Grimm Queen " remarked Raven making Pyrrha shout at her furiously. "How could you say that? You know nothing of him!"

"You're right, I don't know anything about him, but I know that he is weak and he will only drag you down." Raven replied back making Pyrrha furious

Ren then grabbed her arm and said, "Pyrrha stop it. Let's calm down so that we can see what has happened to him." Pyrrha then muttered, "F-fine". Everyone then continued watching

* * *

**"What an interesting story you have there." the policeman said**

**"Apparently, the people in his school call him 'Jojo'. They misheard his name for 'John' so they took out the 'Jo' in it and repeated it. That's really dumb." the policeman's partner then chuckled a bit**

* * *

"Pfft, HAHAHAHAH!" Yang, Nora, Coco, Mercury, team SSSN and team CRDL then bursted into laughter

"S-sorry! I know it was serious earlier but 'Jojo'? It just doesn't fit him!" Yang said while clutching her sides

"What a stupid name! 'Jojo' Hahahahahha!" remarked Coco

"Hey it isn't that bad Coco! It's actually quite a cool nickname" Velvet said trying to defend her crush

"But it just doesn't fit him!" Coco then wiped off her tears

* * *

**"So, h-how many people did Jaune kill?" Holly asked concerned about her nephew**

* * *

All of the laughter then turned silent after what they just heard. Many of them started to be worried and concerned

"This has certainly gotten interesting" said Watts

"Wh-what! My son will never do such a thing!" Juniper exclaimed

"W-we admit, we bully b-but killing someone?" said Cardin while slightly trembling

"He's annoying but this? This is just wrong!" remarked Weiss

* * *

**"No! Don't tell me! I don't want to hear! No! shouted Holly**

**"Uh, who said he killed anybody?" said the ****cop**

* * *

Some sighs of relief were then heard from the audience. They were relieved that Jaune didn't do anything bad

"Phew, never doubted him" Ren said while wiping off his sweat

"Yeah. I know that deep down, his heart of gold will never wither" Pyrrha said

* * *

**"****He got into a fight. Actually, the thugs he faced were armed with nunchucks and dust empowered knives. There were four, including a former boxer and between them, fifteen bones were broken. They all had their balls crushed too. Ah pardon my language... And they were sent to the hospital." said the policeman**

**"Ma'am please make sure he learns his lesson!" the policeman's partner scolded****. Holly then became relieved that her nephew didn't kill someone**

**"Okay!"** **Holly responded**

* * *

Everyone was surprised. Jaune Arc, the weakest among them, managed to take down four armed thugs and a former boxer singlehandedly.

"You know, I was convinced lil bro will get destroyed but to think he actually won? Damn, he's strong!" said Diana

"M-maybe he trained?" Mary suggested trying to come up with an explanation

"That's the only thing I can think of other than him being lucky" Jane said

* * *

**"But the problem is what happened after. Your nephew is quite the oddball" the policeman then opened a door taking her to ****where the cells are**

**"Come in. We'll show you the way."**

**"Thank you" Holly replied**

**"Well anyway, please take him home" he said**. **This surprised Holly, "****What? He's being released already?"**

**"Well we can't keep him forever. By the way ma'am, your Mistralian is very good. How long have you lived in Mistral?" he asked****. Holly responded, ****"20 years"****.**

**"Ah, no wonder. We've had our hands full lately. There's even a waiting list for cells. Your nephew is just ahead"**

**"Jaune!" Holly then ran to where Jaune is while visions of him and Holly are being shown**

**'****_Jaune, throw the ball_!' then Jaune was shown catching the ball**

**'****_Jaune, take care at Beacon_!' Jaune was shown getting ready for Beacon**

**'****_Don't worry Jaune_****. _Everything is alright_' it now then showed a crying Jaune hugging Holly**

* * *

Jaune's friends and family then reminisced their moments with the blonde knight.

"I miss him, I really do. He was my first friend at Beacon" Ruby said while remembering her moments with the blonde knight

"I wish I could have done something to make him stay" Pyrrha said with regret

"When will big bro be back?" asked Lily since she missed her big brother. Nicholas hugged her and said, "I don't know sweetie. I just hope he's doing alright without us"

* * *

**Jaune...Jaune...Jaune...Jaune...**

**"Jaune!" Holly shouted**

**"Shut the hell up! You're damn annoying, you bitch!" Jaune ****shouted** **with a deep and rough voice befitting for a delinquent**

**"Okay!"**

**The screen became black and then the words "Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders" appeared**** on the screen**

* * *

Almost everyone's jaws fell to the ground. They just saw their dorky knight in all black. His clothes look like those of a delinquent and his build a lot larger than when they last saw him.

"What the hell! First of all, who calls their aunt a bitch and second of all, damn he is ripped as hell!" said Yang while having a little blood on her nose and then a jar was presented to her "Dang it". She then put one lien in the jar

"Why is he like that? We never raised him that way" said a very worried Nicholas

"Hmph! His expulsion must have left him dry" states Weiss

"M-Mr. Arc, what happened to you?" said Glynda

"Ok never bullying him ever again" said a terrified Cardin receiving nods from his fellow teammates.

"His clothes are black, his hat is black, he even dyed his own hair black! He looks like a delinquent" said Coco

"Really? We just heard Jaune, I mean Jojo call her aunt a bitch and all you could comment is about what he looks like?" deadpanned Fox

"Yup! That's the type of person I am and did you just call him Jojo?" replied Coco

"Well it does sound more catchy" responded Yatsuhashi who is beside Fox

"Jaune. I know deep down you're still the same" Pyrrha said hoping that her crush is still the same

* * *

**"He's actually a very sweet child. He's not capable of doing something like that." Holly defended her nephew in which said nephew ignored her comments and justbturned over his bed.**

**"Hey! Don't fall asleep, Arc! You're being released! Get out! What part of "go home" did you not understand?!" a policeman ****then kicked his cell**

* * *

"He doesn't have to be violent about it!" said Velvet

"Easy there bunny ears. They are just doing their jobs" said Qrow

"But unfortunately, some of the modern policemen, even huntsmen, have been tainted by their own desires making them forget their morals and values" stated Tai earning a nod from his family

* * *

**Jaune then sent a menacing glare at the policemen making them gulp in fear**

**"Aunt Holly, go home. I'm not leaving here for a while. I've been possessed by an evil spirit. I don't know what he will make me do. Even during the fight, it took all I had to stop it. So don't let me out of this cell." said Jaune**

* * *

This then made the audience confused.

"Hmph. It seems that he is delusional. Evil spirits? He finally lost his mind" Salem commented

"Evil spirits? Ha! Bastard finally went crazy!" added Watts

"Does such a thing even exist?" asked Penny

"Penny, no. Evil spirits are just fiction and they don't exist along with vampires, and the undead" answered Winter

"Is Jaune alright?" asked Ruby, concerned about her friend

"No he isn't. Apparently the poor peasant melted whatever what was left of his brain" said Whitley

A lot of them then thought that he was just being crazy. Boy, they were in for a treat

* * *

**"For crying out loud... See what I'm talking about ma'am? We're trying to release him but he keeps refusing to leave. Forgive me asking, but is he alright upstairs?" said the policeman****. ****"This isn't a hotel!"**

**Then suddenly a group of men then ran up to the cell bars with fear written on their faces****.** **"Please let us change cells!"****. ****"He's telling the truth!"****. ****"There really is an evil spirit possessing him****"****. ****"It's really terrifying!"****. ****"We won't do anything bad again!"** **The group of men said, desperately begging to change cells**

**"That's enough! Quiet Down!" ****the cop shouted while hitting the cell bars forcing the cellmates to go back**

* * *

This sudden event then shocked the entire audience. Was the knight telling the truth? Is he really possessed? This questions lingered on the minds of his loved ones while the villains wondered if it is a strange force or a semblance that they could use against their enemies.

"Woah! Is fearless leader really possessed?!" asked Nora

"I don't know but what on remnant did he did to make them all scared like that?" wondered Scarlet

* * *

**Jaune then grabbed a soda can and stabbed it the bottom creating a hole for him to drink it.**

**"What is that? You've been locked up! H-how did you get that in here!?!" exclaimed by one of the policemen. Jaune then finished his drink and released a deep burp while crushing the can making the other cellmates ran to the other side of the room terrified.**

**"I told you. It's the evil spirit****. The evil spirit brings things to me." answered Jaune. Then a comic book flew into his hands while the radio suddenly turned on by itself.**

* * *

Everyone's eyes went wide. They have seen something that is impossible and utterly bizarre.

"H-how did he do that?!" asked Sienna

"Ma-maybe he's telling the truth!" suggested Summer

"Maybe it's just the kid's semblance!" suggested Qrow trying to find an explanation

"Impossible! I locked his aura when the headmaster expelled him!" replied Glynda

* * *

**"He's listening to a boom box and reading a magazine of _Vale's Finest_!"**

**"How? Th-this is a problem! This is a huge problem!" the cop shouted**

**"Hold it! This might not be enough to stop you from releasing me. I'll show you what a terror my evil spirit can be. Just so you'll understand how dangerous it could be to let me out." Jaune then walked to the cell bar. He reached his arm and suddenly a purple arm appeared and it grabs a gun from one of the cops. It then yanks the gun, breaking the latch and it brought it to his hand**

* * *

"Finally! We're about to see some carnage!" said Tyrian with a psychotic grin

"Yang, I'm scared" said a trembling Ruby

"If Vomit Boy does anything bad, I swear I will beat him up until he begs for me to stop" Yang growled while her eyes are starting to turn red

"FEARLESS LEADER, STOP THAT!" screamed Nora

"O-oh my Oum" muttered Terra. Adrian then cried in her arms

"Jaune don't!" screamed the Arc family

"M-Mr. Arc" stuttered Ozpin

"He's gonna shoot someone!" shouted Winter

"Jaune! Please choose your actions carefully" pleaded Pyrrha

Everyone of Jaune's loved ones then pleaded to stop what he was doing. They are convinced that he will shoot them while the villains just watched with interest.

* * *

**"****M-my gun! How!"****. ****"We've got trouble!" the cops panicked**

**"Well? Did you guys see my evil spirit just now!? If you didn't then..." Jaune then pointed the gun to his head. He then readied the trigger.**

* * *

"Is he insane!?" Weiss exclaimed

"Jaune, I'm sorry! Just drop the gun!" screamed Ren

"Jaune, no!" shouted Velvet

Nobody expected this sudden turn of events. All of the rage and confusion felt by his loved ones suddenly turned to shock, worry and concern. They were about to see Jaune, their lovable knight shoot himself. Some of them just watched with fear while some watched with regret. His loved ones then felt like failures as they couldn't stop him from doing 'this'.

* * *

**"J-Jaune!" Holly shouted**

***_BANG!* _The gun then fired right at his head.**

* * *

"JAUNE!!!!" All of his friends and family shouted. They now started crying and mourning about him while the villains didn't care and just focused on how he got the gun

* * *

**Everyone screamed. A lot was happening and they were to shocked to comprehend the situation. But before Holly's eyes, she saw a purple arm catching the bullet before it hit his head. Jaune then started panting.**

**"There's someone behind me. It seems to have possessed me recently." He then gave the gun back to the cop while the purple arm dropped the bullet**

* * *

A wave of relieved sighs was heard in the room. However, all of them are shocked. They are currently wondering what on remnant was that. They just saw a purple arm, fast enough to catch a bullet, save their beloved knight.

"Wh-what w-was that?!" asked a scared Mary

"I don't know but its pretty cool!" shouted Rose

"Really?" deadpanned Cardin

"It is kinda cool" muttered Sky earning a look from Cardin

"What kind of semblance is that?! I haven't seen anything like it" asked Salem

"My lady, I have no knowledge of it. My theory is, that the Arc boy must have gained an unknown force, capable of giving him whatever that is" stated Watts

"Impossible! Throughout my life, I haven't encountered anything like it!" asked Salem

"My lady, whatever it is, I assure you that it won't be a threat to our plans and if we encounter it, we will do whatever it takes to destroy it" Cinder answered with confidence in her voice but deep down, she was slightly terrified

* * *

**'_My father, Joseph Joestar, had strange powers. B-but what is happening to my nephew?_**** ' Holly thought. The screen then faded to black and a stats screen appeared that said**

**[Stand Name] : ???**

**[Stand Master] : ****Jaune Arc**

**Power - ?**

**Speed - ?**

**Range - ?**

**Durability - ?**

**Precision - ?**

**Growth Potential - ?**

* * *

"So the spirit lil bro has is called a Stand?" asked Saphron while Terra answered, "I-I guess"

"Friend Ruby, what's a Stand?" asked Penny

"I have no idea. Maybe the headmaster knows it?" said Ruby

"Sadly, I haven't had the faintest idea for these so called 'Stands'" stated Ozpin

"Maybe it's a ghost" said Yang receiving bewildered looks from the audience

"Really? That's the best you got?" deadpanned Neo making Yang complain,

"Well I don't see you giving any suggestions!"

"You see, I'd rather just wait for answers than to give some that are completely ridiculous" replied Neo

"Actually, now that she mentions it, it is a possibility Neo. I mean for starters, it's obvious that the cops didn't see it" Roman commented in which Neo pouted and looked away

"Then how the hell did his aunt see it then?!" responded Emerald

"Beats me. Let's just shut up and continue watching. It might tell us" Roman replied

* * *

**The scene changed and it now showed an airport. Holly was then looking for someone but it looked as though she was worried that she might not see the person until she finally spotted him in the crowd**.

**"Papa! Over here, Papa! Over here!" Holly shouted trying to catch the attention of her father. She then ran through the crowd trying to approach him. The person that she was shouting to was a tall and muscular man who appeared to be in his 60's. The person was wearing a black turtleneck, grey pants and a beige coat with a matching beige hat. He has white hair that reached to his nape, a white beard and hazel eyes.**

**"Holly! Hey out of the way!" he said as he pushed a man even though he wasn't in the way. The both of them then ran to each other giving each other a hug with smiles on their faces.**

**"Papa! I'm so glad you came!" Holly said** **in which he replied with, ****"Of course I'll come. If its for my daughter, I will travel across the world 24/7 and no one will stop me until I see her happy."**

* * *

"Aaaaawwwwww!" almost everyone's hearts melted when they witnessed the wholesome event

"That's so sweet!" said Ilia

"He seems like a loving and caring father." Winter commented

"Unlike someone over here" muttered Willow while looking at her husband

* * *

**"What about Mama? I don't see her anywhere" ****she said as she started looking around**

**"She didn't want to come and she tried to convince me to stay but I just told her that it was a business trip for the Joestar Real Estate Agency" he said**

* * *

"WAIT JOESTAR AGENCY!" shouted Jacques

"What is it father?" asked Whitley

"Apparently, the Joestar Agency is a company as big as ours but only slightly more powerful and more wealthy. The agency is owned by Joseph Joestar which is the man we see right now" answered Jacques while knowing how rich the Joestars were

"Tsk. More leeches to the faunus society" growled Adam

"Don't be like that Adam. Maybe they're a lot more tolerable than the Schnees" said Sienna

"Wait, if Jaune is related to Holly and Holly is the daughter of Joseph Joestar, then does that mean that Jaune is a Joestar? Or more importantly, is the Arc family connected with the Joestars?" wondered Velvet. The Arc family then gaped. They just discovered that they are relatives to one of the most powerful men in Remnant.

"Why didn't fearless leader bought us anything if he was that rich?" asked Nora. Ren then scolded her, "Nora". She replied, "What? I know I'm right! And also should we call him Jojo or should we stick with Jaune?"

"Nah, I'm gonna call him Jojo" said Yang making Coco chuckle. "Pfttt.. But why?" Coco asked trying not to laugh

"Meh, it is catchy and I think he'll prefer 'Jojo' than 'Vomit Boy'"

"Fair enough. Ok from this day forward, we will now call Jaune: Jojo! Does anyone object?" Coco then scanned the room for objections only to find that no one objected or more like no one cared.

"Motion carried" Coco announced

"Let's just watch please" said an annoyed Weiss

* * *

**"Holly...Holly...Hey Holly! Come on, get off of me already!" he said**

**"No! It's been a while since I hugged you so no!" said Holly**

**"Look at you! You're a 45 year old woman so stop acting like that" he commented**

**"Now you've done it! I'm gonna tickle you!" Holly then started tickling her father**

**"Hey! Stop that! AAAAAAHHHH! NOOOO! Hmm? What the hell are you staring at?" he shouted at the people staring at them**

* * *

A lot of the audience then laughed at the cute pair, reminding them of their times with their families. Maybe it runs in the family? A lot of them thought

* * *

**"I'll get your bag Papa!" she then approached the bag and picked it up**

**"By the way, about Jaune. Are you certain that he said 'Evil Spirit'?" asked Joseph. Holly then went to her knees and sobbed**

**"J-Jaune! Yes, the policemen said they couldn't see it but I clearly saw it with my own two eyes. It was like a third arm and it grabbed the gun from the police!" Holly muttered while sobbing**

**"So you're saying that others couldn't see it but you could?" he asked****. She muttered, ****"Yes"**

**"So Jaune said that he's been possessed recently but nothing happened to you?" Joseph wondered**

**"No, but he said that he wouldn't leave the cell until he knows what's going on. What should I do Papa?" she asked worried about ****her nephew**

**"There, there Holly, I, Joseph Joestar, am here so you have nothing to worry about" he consoled. He then snapped his fingers resulting to man, clad in baggy clothes following him.**

**"First I'd like to see my grandnephew, Jaune" he announced**

* * *

"I wonder who that man is?" said Oobleck

"Probably an associate?" suggested Ironwood

"Might be a gypsy" added Russel

"What's a gypsy?" asked Sky

"Kinda like a fortune teller" answered Dove

"Huh. The more you learn"

* * *

**The scene went back to Jaune's cell showing him playing a remote controlled car. It is now seen that the room is filled with more items courtesy of Jaune's evil spirit.**

**"H-how scary. He's got more items than before and it's violent. There's something possessing him. I-if anyone found out about this, I'd lose my job in an instant" a cop muttered when suddenly a man came from behind him. It was Joseph.** **"Don't worry. I'll take my grandnephew home"**

**"Grandnephew?" Jaune questioned, not aware of his family ties to the Joestars**

**"Hey what are you planning to do? I told you, you can't get in any further! Convince him from over here, it's dangerous!" the cop warned**

**"It's fine leave him to me. Come on now, you're in the way" he said as Jaune watched him held up the two cops, throwing them away like they were nothing**

**"Jaune, this is your granduncle Joseph Joestar. I'm sure he'll be able to help you. Please come out with your granduncle" Holly pleaded. The two then approached the cell bars, meeting each other up close. Joseph then opened the door waiting for his grandnephew to come out**

**"Get out. We're going home" Joseph demanded**

**"Get lost. I didn't ask you to come here. Help me? What the hell can you do? Sorry you came all the way from Vale but you're not going to help me" Jaune**** said while opening his hand revealing a metal finger**

**"HGHMHH! _Th-the pinky from my artificial hand! Since when was it torn off?_** **" Joseph thought**

* * *

"Amazing. We didn't even see the spirit this time" Raven commented

"Mr. Joestar has a metal hand? That's so cool! Does it have any weapons?!" asked Ruby, the weapon geek while drooling

"How did he got it though?" asked Glynda, curious about the hand

"He probably got it from a fight considering many would want to take his head for his riches" answered Tai not knowing what really happened to him

"He is even rude to his granduncle. He doesn't make a good first impression" said Summer

"What happened to him that led to this change?" Juniper questioned

"Think they're gonna fight?" asked Neo

"Probably. If they did, I have my money on the kid" replied Roman

* * *

**"You see? Do you get it know? That's my evil spirit. Don't get close to me." Jaune then tossed the finger back to his granduncle**

**"You'll just shorten what little life you have left" the door then slammed behind him as he walked away**

**"_H-how can this be? I don't believe it... It was able to deceive me right off the bat. Yes...I know exactly what Jaune's evil spirit is._****_ But rather with explaining it with words, if he experiences the truth himself, he'll understand it much better. No, he needs to physically understand because of the dangers he'll face in the future_" Joseph puts his metal pinky finger in his pocket and he then snapped his fingers**

**"Avdol! You're up. This is my Vacuan friend who I met three years ago. He lives in the desert region of Vacuo, far away from the cities" a tall and bulky man with dark skin and brown eyes then appeared. His hair was put in dreads and has a pony tail in the back. He's dressed with baggy white and red robes with silver bracelets on each arm. He has a blue scarf, white headband and gold earrings that is connected to each other below his neck making it look like a necklace**

**"Avdol, chase my grandnephew out of this cell" he commanded**

**"Don't" Jaune warned**

**"He looks strong, but do you really think I'd let someone chase me out of here just because you said so? Hell, no. Now I'm just gonna be more stubborn and want to leave even less" Jaune exclaimed**

**"I'll have to get violent. But soon enough, he'll be addled with pain, he'll be begging to come out of there" Avdol requested**

**"That's fine" Joseph replied**

* * *

"W-WHAT?!" shouted the Arc family

"H-he's gonna hurt big bro!" exclaimed Rose

"W-why is Mr.Joestar fine with this?" questioned Glynda

"Maybe it's the only choice he's got to make the kid understand" said Qrow

"Finally! Some action!" exclaimed Cardin

* * *

**"Papa! What are you doing?" Holly questioned**

**"H-hey, we can't have you-"**

**"Shut up!" Joseph shouted making the cops ****cower in fear****. ****Avdol then began to move his hands and started to do a pose, then a red aura that resembled a lot like fire surrounded him.**

* * *

"F-fascinating! In all these years, I haven't seen anything like it!" said Raven

"This is interesting. I should study about this. Maybe I can recreate it to make my army more stronger" muttered Ironwood

"Wh-what is that?" asked Port

"I haven't seen anything similar to this" Sage said in awe

* * *

**Everyone except Joseph and Avdol, watched in awe. Then a figure appeared out of nowhere with flames all around its body. It seems humanoid but with a bird head. It flexed its muscles and screeched** **its war cry.**

* * *

Everyone was in shock. They just witnessed this 'being' suddenly appearing out of nowhere. The audience couldn't believe what they are seeing and no words can describe what they just saw.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" screamed Sun

"Its so cool!" shouted Ruby, Yang, Rose and Lily

"It appears that this so called 'Avdol' person has a spirit as well" stated Winter

"It seems to control fire around it" Emerald commented

"So its the same type of power with my semblance. Interesting" Cinder muttered

* * *

**"T-that's..." Jaune gasped along with Holly**

**"That's right. Avdol also has a so called 'evil spirit'. An evil spirit that he can control easily. The evil spirit's name is: Magician's Red!" Joseph yelled. The being then started to spew out red binds and it grabbed Jaune in his limbs and neck pinning him to the wall.**

**"_It's hot! Fire!? I'm burning! My limbs are burning! What is this evil spirit?_ " Jaune thought**

**"Arc's pinned himself to the wall and won't move!"****. ****"I don't get this at all. But is it sort of getting...How is it that hot?!" the two cops then looked at the thermometer noticing that the heat rises incredibly****. ****"Th-that's insane! How is it possible to be this hot?!" the two panicked.**

**Magician's Red then grabbed Jaune by the shoulders and lifted him in the air but suddenly a large, muscular purple man appeared out of Jaune. It has black hair that flowed at his back, has a red scarf and a loincloth** **as its clothes**

* * *

"Oh my GOD!" shouted Barbara

"I-its so ripped" muttered Yang while a bit of blood came out her nose

"So this is Mr. Arc's so called stand" said Ozpin

"I wonder how he got it" Port wondered

"Go get him Jojo!" Ruby shouted

"You got this Jaune!" cheered Pyrrha

* * *

**"OOORRRRAAA!" the purple being shouted**

**"Oooohhh! There it is! It's finally shown itself! And the fact that it is clearly visible means it's very powerful." Joseph yelled**

**"Why you" Jaune then pointed at Magician's Red****. The purple man noticed his anger and it approached Avdol**

**"ORA!" the purple man yelled lunging its hands to Magician's Red's neck strangling it. Finger marks then appeared at Avdol's neck making it look like he was the one being choked**

**"I-I can't believe he's able to manifest it this clearly" Avdol muttered**

* * *

"The spirit was the one being strangled b-but how is he the one being affected?!" exclaimed Willow

"Hmmmm" Ozpin then cupped his chin

"What is it Ozpin?" asked Glynda

"I have a theory. I think that these so called 'stands' are connected to the user kind of like our aura is connected to us" Ozpin commented

"So if one gets hurt, the other gets affected as well?" Ironwood questioned

"Exactly, Ironwood" Ozpin replied

* * *

**"I'm surprised you have an evil spirit too, and old man, the identity of the evil spirit..."**

**"I know it, yes" Joseph replied**

**"Mr. Joestar, you asked me to get your grandnephew out of this cell. I was planning on holding back, but considering its unexpected power, one single misstep will put us in danger. Shall I stop? If you still insist of getting him out then I'll have to get violent enough to send your grandnephew to the hospital" said Avdol, not bothered being choked by Jaune's Stand.**

**"That's fine. Just get him out." Joseph demanded**

**"Yes sir! Red bind!" Avdol yelled. Fire binds then grabbed Jaune and pulled him on the cell bars. Jaune then tried struggling to release himself from the binds but it was futile.**

**"What is this heat?!"****. ****"I don't know what's going on!" the cops panicked**

**"Papa! What are you doing to Jaune?!" asked Holly**

**"Holly, be a good girl and keep quiet, ok?" Joseph requested**

**"I-I can't breathe****!" Jaune wheezed**

**"Th-the evil spirit's withdrawing" Holly muttered**

**"If the heat is restricting your breathing, your evil spirit will weaken. I shall reveal its identity! It may seem like an evil spirit, but it is not. Jaune, what you believed to be an evil spirit is a powerful vision, created from your own life energy. Because it appears next to you, that vision is called...A Stand!" Joseph explained**

* * *

"Looks like I was right. The spirit is called a Stand" said Diana

"B-but what are they? Created from life energy!? That's the first time I've heard of such a thing!" remarked Glynda

"Let's worry about that later Glynda. For now, let's just observe how Mr. Arc will get out of this" Ozpin said, focused on the screen

* * *

**"A-a Stand?"**

**"As told in Aesop's fable, the cold wind only made the traveler pull his coat on tight, but the heat made him admit defeat. Do you want to come out of your cage now, Jojo?" Avdol asked**

**"Enough of this. The reason why I won't leave is because I keep harming others without realizing it. Sure, it interests me that you have an evil spirit too. But if you're gonna keep going, you're gonna die." Jaune warned**

* * *

Almost all of the audience shivered a bit.

"D-did he really meant what he said?" asked Ilia

"Jojo! Go get him but only hurt him a bit!" shouted Yang

"Yeah, but don't actually kill him!" yelled Velvet

"What they said!" added Coco

* * *

**Jaune then kicked the table behind him, hard enough to send it to the toilet. The toilet then broke and water spread everywhere including on himself weakening the flames.**

* * *

"Sharp thinking Mr. Arc!" praised Ozpin

"I-I haven't even thought about that" Fox muttered

"Yeah, go fearless leader!" cheered Nora

"Good use of the environment" Yatsuhashi commented

* * *

**"He broke the toilet!"**

**"Th-that's destruction of property!" the cops remarked**

**"I warned you" said a pissed off Jaune**

**"ORA!" the purple being yelled**

**"Bastard!" the purple man then grabbed the cell bars, manually bending them creating an opening for Jaune to come out**

**"Don't say I didn't warn you" Jaune's stand then broke off two bars from the cell and held them up like weapons**

* * *

"Damn that thing's strong!" exclaimed Roman

"I hope we don't have to encounter one when we do our heists" said Neo

"Yup, it will be a pain in the ass if that thing shows up" added Roman

"Woohoo! Just found someone to arm wrestle with!" shouted Yang

"Count me in!" said Tai

"Hate to break it to you two but I think you'll both lose" said Summer

"We'll see honey, we'll see"

* * *

**The two then looked at each other dead in the eye. The purple being then lunged the metal bar to Avdol attempting to stab him until Avdol turned around and walked away. This surprised Jaune making him stop**

**"Hey! Why'd you suddenly turned your back on me?! Come and face me!" Jaune yelled as he watched Avdol sitting down**

**"Mr. Joestar, as you can see I have managed to get him out of his cell but..."**

**Jaune's Stand then disappeared as he approached Avdol**

**"Are you saying you let me win?" Jaune said while he sighed**

**"Not exactly. I truly did plan to send you to the hospital, but I did not expect such power" Avdol replied**

**"If I hadn't stopped this steel rod, what are you going to do?" Jaune asked holding up the steel rod**

**"My Stand is Magician's Red. It can melt a steel rod like this in the air with ease" Avdol replied while pushing off the steel rod**

**"Avdol has the same power as you" Joseph said while Jaune threw the steel rod away**

**"You don't have to stay in that cell to research your evil spirit any longer"**

**The stats screen appeared once again and it showed:**

**[Stand Name] - Magician's Red**

**[Stand Master] - Mohammed Avdol**

**Power - B**

**Speed - B**

**Range - C**

**Durability - B**

**Precision - C**

**Growth Potential - D**

* * *

"I was waiting to see the full potential of the Arc boy's 'Stand' but unfortunately we didn't. What a truly wasted opportunity. Watts! Try to see if you can recreate it in the future" Salem commanded

"Yes my lady! I will do what it takes to successfully achieve what you have tasked me to do" replied Watts

"Oz, let's keep an eye on them" Qrow whispered to Ozpin. "I agree. We must stop them from doing whatever they are planning"

"It seems like the Stand's attributes are graded by letters like from a report card. A for the highest while probably F or E for the lowest" said Weiss

"I'm kinda curious what stats Jaune's Stand is. Maybe all of it are A's?" asked Ruby, leaving her team baffled

"I don't know Ruby, but doesn't it seem like that's highly unlikely" deadpanned Blake

"It can happen, ok!" Ruby whined while doing a cute pout

"It seems that Avdol's Stand is quite average on range and precision considering that it is a C but it does make up for its power, speed and durability" said Neptune

"Yeah dude. It's kinda strong. Hope I get one someday" said Sun

"I hope you don't. Since your personality is a bit...off, you'll probably just create more chaos if you have one" replied Sage

"Oh come on! A monkey can dream ok!" whined Sun

"Let's just hope that a Stand won't fall to the hands of the enemy because if it does, it will be a lot more difficult to confront them" said Ren unbeknownst to the enemies Jaune will fight

* * *

**The scene now shows a cafe outside of the prison cell they were recently in. Our heroes are shown having coffee and it seems like they are discussing something**

**"Oh thank goodness. Jaune finally came out of his cell" Holly said clutching to his nephew's arm**

**"You're so annoying, you bitch!" Jotaro insulted**

**"Okay!" Holly replied**

**"Hey! How dare you call your own aunt a bitch!? And Holly, stop smiling after he just called you that!" Joseph demanded**

**"Okay!" Holly said**

**"Old man, there's one thing...I'm going to ask you one thing that I don't understand. Why did you know about my evil spirit—no my Stand or whatever? That's what I don't understand" Jaune asked**

* * *

"We're finally getting some answers" said Summer

"My head hurts from thinking over it" Yang then started massaging her temples

"You? Think? Who are you and what have you done to Yang?" shouted Ruby

"You and think shouldn't be put together in a sentence. It just doesn't work out" remarked Weiss

"Oh yeah? You and big breasts shouldn't be put together as well. I just don't see it happening" Yang mocked with a smug

"Xiao-Long, do you want me to remove this excess fat on your chest?" Weiss replied with an ice cold voice making Yang shiver. "That's what I thought"

* * *

**"Hmmmm. Very well. I came from all the way from Vale to explain that but in order to explain it, I must start from the beginning. This has to do with the Joestar family" Joseph then took out a bunch of pictures from his coat**

**"First take a look from this pictures" he then showed it to Jaune**

**"What are they?" Jaune ****asked**

**"That's a hundred year old coffin pulled up from the Mistralian ocean four years ago" Joseph explained****.**

**"Coffin?" Jaune ****questioned**

**"After I obtained and researched it, I found that it was on the boat my grandfather, the man four generations before you, Jonathan Joestar died. It was apparently empty when they discovered it. But I know exactly what was inside! Avdol and I are trying to locate him as we speak" **

* * *

"Wait him? He's saying that someone was in there?!" asked Jane

"I-impossible! No one could survive 100 years under the depths of the ocean!" exclaimed Ghira

"I have a hunch that just says that its something like a demon or a vampire" said Scarlet

"I mean it is possible considering we just saw punching ghosts" Sage added

* * *

**"Him? Hold on a sec. You're making it sound like someone is in there. Why would you call something that is lost at sea for a hundred years 'him'?" Jaune questioned**

**"He is evil incarnate! His name is DIO! He has awakened from his hundred year sleep and we are fated to fight him!" Joseph yelled**

* * *

This shocked the audience. Apparently, an unknown being, that was hidden to the world, has know awakened and is currently roaming around the cities

"Um...What did he say?" Ruby asked confusedly

"DIO! Just like from the chest!" exclaimed Weiss

"Wait what!? I don't care what faunus you are, you can't survive for a hundred years without food, water and air!" exclaimed Cardin

* * *

**Jaune then sighed and ignored him, completely doubting his story**

**"What was that Jaune! Don't make a face like this has nothing to do with you!" Joseph yelled**

**"This face says 'That was so stupid I don't know what to say' old man" Jaune remarked**

**"O-old man?" Joseph recoiled from Jaune's brash personality**

**"Avdol was it? I don't know who you are but you're sure full of yourself. And old man, do you expect me to hear such a crazy story and just say 'Oh, I see' and believe it?"**

* * *

"Oh come on! Didn't he just see his Stand thing or whatever it is?!" shouted Mercury

"He is a fool but I don't blame him. If I ever heard such a story, it will be difficult for me to not think that he is not insane" said Cinder

"He's a meanie! He was never like that when he was at Beacon" said Ruby

"I don't know sis. I kinda prefer him like this, so manly!" exclaimed Yang

"Couldn't agree with you more" Coco said. The two of them then received the glares of Pyrrha, Ruby and Velvet but they just shrugged it off and sees it as competition

* * *

**"Heh. But it is not a fact that our evil spirits are crazy as well?"** **Avdol said**

**"Hmmm. Well, whatever. Soon you'll have no choice but to believe it. If you ask me why I know of Dio's existence, and why I'm after him..." Joseph said while Avdol hands him an old camera**

**"I'll show you the reason. Actually, about a year ago, I also suddenly obtained an evil spirit, or rather, the power of a Stand"**

* * *

"So that's why he knows about that kid's 'Stand' thing or whatever" said Roman

"Oh? I wonder what the old geezer has?" Neo said

"But what is he gonna do with the camera?" asked Ghira

"It probably has something to do with his Stand" answered Kali

* * *

**"What?!" Holly gasped****. ****"Old man, what did you just—" Jaune was then interrupted by Joseph slamming the camera on the table**

**"I shall show you!" Joseph yelled as yellow electricity and purple, prickly vines surrounded his hand**

**"This is my Stand!" Joseph then smashes the camera with his hand, breaking it**

* * *

"Purple vines? What a letdown. I was expecting another punching ghost or at least an alien-looking one" said Nora

"Alien-looking?" Ren questioned Nora

"It can happen Renny! I mean we just saw a bird man and I figured that maybe these Stands comes in different shapes and sizes"

"But why did he need to break the camera?" asked Pyrrha

"Maybe it activates its ability when it breaks one?" suggested Fox

* * *

**A photo was ejected from the broken camera. Joseph then took the photo and showed it to them**

**"Did you see it? The thorny vines that came out from my hand? This is my Stand! Its power is to take spirit photos of visions I captured from far-off places. Though I have to smash and destroy a 30,000 lien camera every time I do it"**

* * *

"Looks like you were right Fox" said Yatsuhashi

"That's actually pretty useful in missions. It will be a lot more easier to scout out villages and camps and to track down wanted criminals" Blake commented

"But you have to break a 30,000 lien camera every time you do it so it is quite expensive" said Velvet

"Hmph. For you animals but for us, we can easily buy one wherever we go" Whitley mocked

"Ignore him Velv. Bastard doesn't know what he is saying" Coco whispered

"Th-thanks Coco"

"_Maybe I can use it for spying on the boys' locker room! _" Yang thought with a perverted face which Weiss noticed

"Thinking something indecent Xiao-Long?" asked Weiss

"No...Ok, yes" Yang admitted in defeat

"Stop being a pervert!" exclaimed Weiss

"What? Everyone is thinking about it too! Right guys?" Yang was then met with silence "Traitors" she muttered

* * *

**"Sir, is something wrong?" a waiter asked**

**"We're fine. Go away" Avdol waved him off**

**"Right, the vision that's going to appear in this photo, Jaune! Will be what determines your fate!" Joseph exclaimed**

**"What?" Jaune questioned**

**"Jaune, Holly, have either of you have looked carefully at the back of your necks?" Joseph asked**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"You've probably never gotten a close look. But right about the base of our neck, there is a star shaped birthmark" Joseph then pulled the upper back of his shirt, revealing the star birthmark whilst Jaune and Holly did the same**

* * *

"Wait what!" Nicholas then gestured the entire Arc family to pull the upper back of their shirts except for Juniper and Terra. It then revealed that they also had the star birthmark

"H-how is this possible? W-we're part of the Joestars?" Nicholas asked

"Maybe it will tell us" said Jane

* * *

**"B-But how? I'm an Arc, how the hell am I a Joestar? I know that my parents don't have siblings so I'll ask again. What the hell does all of this mean?" Jaune asked confusedly**

**"I'll tell you the reason why you are connected to us Joestars. I asked my mother about it and she said that my father, who died from a plane crash, also had the birthmark. She also said that she gave birth to two children. Those children were me and my sibling, who was said to be with my father during the plane crash. Someone discovered the crash and she saw that my father was stuck to the chair. She then heard a cry, miles away from the crash site. That person then followed it and she found a baby strapped to a parachute. She then took the baby and raised it as her own and my guess is that my father gave the parachute to my sibling so that she will be the one who survives" Joseph then did a thinking pose**

**"After my mother said that, I searched for my long lost sibling but I was unsuccessful until one day, while I entered a coffee shop in Atlas, I then noticed the woman in front of me. But what surprised me is that she has the star birthmark. I then asked her my suspicions if she was the one in the crash which was confirmed when she answered that she was. Apparently, she married Julius Arc, the father of Nicholas Arc, which was why you and the next generation of the Arc family, are connected to the Joestars. Apparently, those of the Joestar bloodline all have this birthmark." Joseph explained** **further**

* * *

"That's quite bizarre" muttered Winter

"That explains it. S-so my mother was adopted all along?" wondered Nicholas since he didn't know his mother too well

"What an interesting story" Ozpin commented

* * *

**"Hey, old man. I'm asking you what's going to show up on that photo" Jaune said in impatience****. ****"It is our destiny, as yet undiscovered"**

**"Damn it, just show me what's on it already!" Jaune then took the photo from Joseph's hand. It fades and a man with long, golden hair with the same birthmark on the back of his neck along with a huge scar on his neck, was shown on the photo**

**"DIO! He is always the one who shows up in my spirit photos. And on the back of his neck. From this bastard's neck down, is the body of my grandfather, Jonathan Joestar, which that bastard has taken over!" Joseph yelled while gripping the photo with pure rage. This then hit both Jaune and Holly in an instant**

**"A hundred years ago, an incident occured in the Atlantic Ocean. I only know what I heard from my grandmother, Erina, but DIO took over the body of my grandfather and survived! And this much is certain: He is currently hiding somewhere in this world, plotting something! It's been four years since he came back. The reason my spirit photos and your evil spirits all began manifesting this past year...is most likely DIO!" Joseph explained**

* * *

"I haven't even heard of this DIO till now" said Ghira

"This creature is certainly terrifying. I'm glad we don't have to encounter such a being" said Glynda

"B-but will Jaune fight him?" asked Mary

"It would appear so Mary" answered Saphron

* * *

**"In the wider world, our gifts are considered psychic powers. I've had my stand since birth, but your powers are bound to DIO's body... In other words, Jonathan's body by invisible threads. All we can say now is that DIO's existence is what brought forth the powers that are dormant in you" Avdol interjected**

**"Avdol, from this photo, can you tell where he is now?" Joseph asked****. ****"I cannot. There's hardly any background visible"**

**"As I thought"**

**"I'll take a closer look" Avdol then puts the photo in his sleeve**

**"Please. Hm?" Joseph looks at Holly and he notices Holly's worried look**

**"Oh Holly. I apologize for bringing all this up suddenly. Now, let's go home****"**

**"Yes..." Holly muttered**

**"I'll be staying in Mistral for a while. And I'll be staying at your place"**

**"Yes Papa" all of them then went out of the cafe to go home. Then the screen now shows the antagonist of the story, DIO.**

**"****Hmmmm. It happened again... Just now, it felt as though someone was watching me again. Is it Jonathan's descendants, after all? This body must be sending out some kind of soul signal to his descendants" a lifeless body of a woman was showed in his staircase. It would seem that blood loss was the cause of death since bite marks were present in her neck**

**"Very well. This might be called fate...A fate that must be rid of, a destiny I must erase. I already made my move" DIO faded into the dark and eery background**

* * *

No one said a word. They felt shivers crawl up their spine as a new monstrosity is walking among their land. His deep but calming and peaceful voice made it more terrifying for them as they cower in fear. They do not want to be in Jaune's place and face whoever this creature is

"Jaune..." this was the only thing his loved ones can say after they have witnessed what he was gonna fight against

**\--TO BE CONTINUED--**

* * *

**And that's a wrap! This took me a while to make since the show is full of dialogues. I'm kinda reading some light novels as well to enhance my vocabulary while I'm making this. So I made Jaune the nephew because it's more fitting for him since he came from the Arcs and not the Joestars. I kind of put in a little story on why he's related and I'll also put in some original content to this story. I put Mistral as to where Jaune was kept and Vacuo as to where Dio is. The reason for that is Vacuo and Mistral are in the opposite sides of the map showing that Dio is far away. Kind of like from Japan to Egypt. And also, a bug keeps happening that's why I always tried to see if there are errors which is why this took me a while to make and I hope that the Devs fix it. So I hope you enjoyed it and have a good day. Ciao~**


	4. Chapter 4: Hierophant Green

**Still don't own RWBY and JJBA**

**Ok, I'm gonna put the two openings for SC****,** **the second one will be later on****.**** I'll also won't add the 'previously on blah blah blah' because it just adds extra work**

**to ZGMF-****X13A Providence: ****Actually that's a good idea. I'll think of the plot of it but don't worry, I'll make some of them faunus**

**to** **Midnight49: ****I ****could at**** least make him run up to them but he avoids them**** in a special way****. And also sadly I won't make the main cast into faunus because it will be too big of a change but I'll at least make some of the villains into faunus. I just don't see any of the main cast being faunus****.**** Sorry about that****. The only thing I could think**** is Polnareff being a turtle**

**to ReallyOriginalName:**** Yup, I'll add some non canon things and yes I'll add the Speedwagon Foundation thing**

**to The Real Hell Fire: Yeah I intentionally made it into a soda because I'll later make Jaune drink alcohol. And I'm not replying this because I thought it was soda. Nope I did this on purpose. Hehehe.**

**to ggwpdragon: Actually, I have a theory for it. We both know that Auras and Stands have the same meaning, it is both manifestations of the soul however the difference is the kind of manifestation. They are the same but also different since 'manifestation' has different meanings. Like from what I saw on the internet, manifestation means incarnation. It can also mean taking form of a spirit or a ghost**

**Take Aura for an example, Aura is the manifestation but the kind that turns the user's soul into an incarnation or in simple terms, it takes another form. From what I heard, it flows the user's soul like an electric flow but since there is no exit for the flow because it is trapped in the user's body, it keeps flowing endlessly in the body therefore it forms into a barrier or a shield.**

**Stands are also manifestations but the kind that the user's willpower or soul will physically form into a spirit or in simple terms, it has a body of a spirit. However, though its definition is: a visual manifestation of the user's life energy, it can also be made from the user's pysche or fighting power and since Stands are spirits that are made from the psyche, willpower or the soul of the user, it gives off the user's soul essence.**

**Therefore, the only thing that Aura user's can see is the soul essence or the aura surrounding the Stand since they can't see spirits. That is my opinion on it but I'll think about what you said. And yes I searched the different meanings of manifestation**

**I'll write what the fonts mean** **for those who are confused**

"Hi" = normal conversations

"_Hi_ "= thoughts

"**Hi**" = PR talking

**Hi** = bold without quotation marks to emphasize their emotion

"**_Hi _**"= PR's thoughts

**"Hi" **= conversations or narrations of the show (Jaune, Joseph, etc)

**"****_Hi_** **"**= thoughts of the show (Jaune, Joseph, etc)

**Before you say that the show's dialogues and PR dialogues are the same, take note of the quotation marks. The show has bold marks while PR has normal ones**

**With that being said, let's continue the story**

* * *

PR then walked into the room and he snapped his fingers to gather everyone's attention. "**I assumed that all of you enjoyed the first one?**".

"W-why is my son like that? He is never that rude before!" asked Juniper

"**Figures. Not gonna lie, at first I thought of him like that but after I continued watching, my opinion of him kinda changed**", this statement of PR got a lot of them confused since Jaune didn't make a good first impression at the last screening

"**Fine, I'll say a little bit about him. On why he's like that is because he feels that he doesn't need to show his emotions and he just assumes that people know what he is thinking. This then made some misunderstandings and people think that he is cold and heartless**", this didn't help because a lot of them became even more confused

"That still doesn't explain on why he's rude!" shouted Mary. She then blushed from embarrassment

"** *Sigh* ****. He is rude and emotionless because it intimidates others. Last time I checked, people always bully him before and it resulted to him and sometimes his friends getting hurt****. I mean his intimidation worked on you guys, right?**" a lot of them nodded their heads and they began thinking.

"So he puts on this tough guy act but deep down he's still the same?" asked Kali in which PR did a 50/50 motion to her question making her doubt him but she shrugged it off and accepts the answer from the god

"Ok, but what happened to our world?" asked Pyrrha.

"**Don't worry. When I took you here, I stopped time in your world so that you won't age and ****you will be back like nothing happened**" the god replied making a lot of them sigh in relief

"But what about our food, drinks or using the restroom?" asked Summer.

"**You'll get a time for food breaks like dinner or lunch but if its just snacks or drinks, just think about what you want and it will appear**" the god responded as Ruby then started thinking cookies to make sure that it works in which it did and she happily devoured the poor souls.

"**And for going to the restroom, just go to the door you came from and take a right**" PR added

"Why didn't you tell this earlier?" asked Ghira.

"**Well you didn't asked**", everyone just wanted to murder PR at the moment but thy can't hurt thy god so it sucks to be them

"**Before we begin with the second screening, I'll add in an opening for entertainment purposes**" PR then started doing a chant in which the screen lighted up temporarily until it turned black again.

"**Ok everyone, get back to your seats and we will now continue. I'll give you some time for dinner later**" everyone then sat down at their respective seats while they prepared their snacks and drinks for the next screening

* * *

**The scene changed into the large, authentic and traditional Mistralian home of Holly. It now shows a little look of it until the front door was opened by Jaune. It would appear that he is preparing to leave until Holly called out to him, "Jaune! Wait! You forgot something!****"**** This made Jaune turn around to see what she is talking about**

**"Goodness...Here, a goodbye kiss. Smooch." Holly kissed Jaune on the cheek, annoying him.**

**"You bitch...Stop clinging to your nephew already" he then walks away, annoyed at her. Holly ignores this and bids him farewell, "Okay! Have a good day!"**

* * *

"He may be more handsome but damn his personality is different than before" Yang commented until a swear jar was presented to her making her whine. "Again?!" she then put one lien in while she crossed her arms in frustration

"That's what you get for swearing and didn't PR kinda said that he's still the same deep down? Maybe Holly ignores it because she knows" Ruby suggested making Weiss raise her eyebrow. "Or maybe she's just used to his rudeness" she remarked.

Willow then coughed grabbing Weiss' attention. "Who knows, Weiss. I did some thinking and I think it could be possible considering we don't know what he's always thinking". Weiss couldn't help but agree with her mother's statement seeing there is a valid point in what she said

* * *

**Jaune then grabs his hat and pulls it to cover his eyes. "Yare yare daze", he muttered. It now showed Jaune walking down the street with the sun's rays shining on him and with birds chirping, signaling that it will be a wonderful day until—**

**"Hey its Jojo.", "What? Its Jojo?", "You're right! It's Jojo!", "Jojo!", "Good morning, Jojo.", "Jojo!", a group of girls said while walking towards him**

* * *

Pyrrha, Ruby and Velvet then glared at the screen with murderous glares making everyone near them feel uncomfortable and scared. Team CRDL, and team SSSN then stared at the screen with pure jealousy

"Yo Cardin, what the hell are we seeing?" asked Russel. He then received a slow shrug as an answer

"He's done it! I'm so proud of him despite his attitude!" yelled Nicholas making his family sweatdrop

"What the hell?! Who are you and what have you done to this bunny's lover?" shouted Coco. Velvet heavily blushed from her comment then nudged her to shut up

"What does 'yare yare daze' mean?" asked Lily. Pyrrha's killer intent suddenly disappeared.

"It means 'good grief' in Mistralian". After Pyrrha said that her killer intent came back but more stronger

"Look at all those cute girls! Lucky" Neptune said making Weiss facepalm. "Of course you'd say that" she sighed as she continued locking her eyes on the screen with clear disbelief

Nora then nudged Ren's shoulder and asked, "Renny, what happened to them?".

Ren then went closer to her ear and whispered, "They broke up weeks ago. Apparently, even if Neptune has a girlfriend, he won't stop flirting with girls which made him and Weiss argue and now this happened". Nora nodded her head, accepting the answer from her childhood friend.

* * *

**A brave soul, I mean one of the girls approached him, clinged to his arm and asked, "Jojo, what were you doing while you were absent from school for four days?".**

**This made Jaune look at her with a cold glare but for some reason, instead of being scared or angry, the girl blushed from his gaze**

* * *

This made a lot of them sweatdrop. Apparently, a cold stare from a handsome boy is attractive and sexy

"Never knew hormones could be this bad" muttered Mercury while laying his arms on the back of his head while putting his feet above the chair that was in front of him. Emerald heard this and started thinking if the girl is crazy or not

Jaune's sisters started to look worried because if this continued happening, they will get a hard time picking a sister-in-law.

"Yup, totally changed. He never looks at women like that because he can't look at one straight in the eye especially if it's a stranger or his crush" Saphron said making her family and Jaune's friends nod in agreement

"Teenage romance, I can't understand it" Port muttered

Pyrrha clenched her fists very tightly making Ren and Nora who were beside her, jump a bit in their seats. "They better stay away from him cause if they don't, they'll know the consequences"

* * *

**Another girl then pushed the one that was clinging to Jaune and screamed, "Hey! Why are you clinging to Jojo's arm like that?! You're being too chummy! Stay away from him!". Said girl who was clinging to his arm, recoiled from her comment.**

**"What the hell, ugly!". "Shut it, no boobs!". This continued and it turned into an all out war from the two**

**"Ugly", "No boobs", "Ugly", "No boobs", "Ugly", "No boobs", "Ugly", "No boobs", "Ugly", "No boobs", "Ugly", "No boobs****"**

* * *

This made everyone gape. Two girls are fighting for Jaune. The **Jaune** who is very unsocial and awkward. The **Jaune** who is the dork of Beacon. The **Jaune** who is now handsome but harsh and cold. The **Jaune**, ok I'll stop now

* * *

**This made Jaune's patience wear thin. "Shut up! You're damn annoying!" he yelled in annoyance**

* * *

"If I were him I would just burn them until nothing is left of them. They were being nuisances and they're starting to irritate me" said Cinder. Emerald and Mercury shook hands and made a vow to never ever piss her off

"Never thought I'd hear lil bro yell 'shut up' to a girl before. Usually if this happened, either he will blush or make them calm down" Diana commented while having flashbacks from Jaune's cute reactions when blushing

"Does he go through this everyday? No wonder kid's so dry to women" Qrow remarked

* * *

**This did only do more damage and the girls started to squeal with blushes on their faces.**

**"He totally said that to me!", "No that was for me!". Jaune became more frustrated and he continued to walk away trying to ignore the girls**

* * *

Penny then put a finger on her chin and she nudged Ruby's shoulder getting her attention. "Friend Ruby, is that what love is?" Penny asked in which Ruby shook her head rapidly

Neptune then had enough and started to scratch his head in pure frustration. "What the hell! He just yelled at them but instead of being angry, they blushed even more! Is he that handsome?!".

Pyrrha, Ruby and Velvet then muttered, "Yes" very quietly making sure that no one heard them

* * *

**ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**

**A man then was shown to be observing Jaune as he walks. It would seem that he is painting Jaune while he held his brush with red paint at the tip. As Jaune walks down the staircase, the mysterious man looked at the painting ominously. He painted a red line across Jaune's left leg and then—**

**"Hnghhh!" Jaune's left leg was cut making him surprised**** from the pain as he falls and bites the dust (sorry)**

* * *

Many of the audience were shocked with the sudden event that many of them became worried. But some were interested in the display of power the random person showed

"Jaune!" his friends and parents shouted

"Big bro/Lil bro!" Jaune's sisters shouted

"Mr. Arc!" Glynda yelled

"B-but how!?" Neo kept thinking of ways on how on Remnant that happened but couldn't think of any

Tyrian then grinned psychotically. "What a useful ability. It will be very efficient especially for assassinating or...killing. I can't imagine how many I would kill if I had that"

"Is killing always in your mind you ignorant buffoon?" asked an annoyed and frustrated Watts in which the scorpion faunus replied with a glare

* * *

**As Jaune was falling off the stair case, the girls began to scream. Jaune then started thinking quickly to avoid getting hurt.**

**"The tree branches!". Jaune's Stand appeared and desperately reached the tree branch to avoid getting himself badly injured. The tree branch slowed down his fall as he lands in the bushes with only a cut from earlier.**

**The group of girls then went down very quickly to make sure that Jaune is fine. "Jojo fell down!", "Oh, but he is moving", "The tree branches must have broken his fall!" they said as they reached the location where Jaune landed**

**Jaune put his hand to his wounded leg to put pressure into it. "_Did the tree branch cut me off? No...It was cut before I fell! That's why I fell down! There's no doubt about it._****_ But..._" he thought as he slowly stood up regaining his posture**

* * *

This made some of them relieved and they were very impressed with his quick thinking

Port then put his hand on his chin. "Very impressive Mr. Arc" he commented as he thought of a coffee mug. Said coffee mug appeared before him as he took a sip in it

"Not bad. But not good either. I could have done much more" Salem mocked as everyone who heard her looked at her with a scowl while her followers praised her

* * *

**The mysterious man then walked off to observe Jaune further more.**

**"Oh? He's able to summon a pretty strong stand. I see...No wonder he wants me to get rid of him. But..." he then throws the painting in a random direction in which it got stuck to a tree branch. He waved the paint brush in his hand and then the painting ripped into shreds.**

**"He is no match for my Stand!" he said with pure confidence in his voice**

* * *

"_Why does he look familiar? Have I seen him before?_ " Cinder thought to herself as she somehow recognized the man but she couldn't figure out who he was

"Pretty sure fearless leader is gonna win against you bud" said Nora

Dove then looked at her with doubt. "Are you sure about that? We don't even know what Stand that person has". Nora then stuck her tongue out at the bully

"Oooh! The opening is gonna start! I wonder how cool it would be?!" shouted a very excited Ruby making her friends and family chuckle at her childish personality

* * *

**A red star appeared not until it zoomed out revealing a blue haired man posing and preparing for battle. "Dio! With the power of hamon, I will defeat you!"**

* * *

"That must be Jonathan Joestar. Man he is ripped as hell!" yelled Barbara. His sisters then scolded her for being loud but they couldn't agree more with what she said

"Maybe Jaune's muscle came from him?" that question came surprisingly from Ren. Nora was about to answer until she was interrupted. "Shh!" Ruby scolded them as she really wanted to hear this opening

* * *

**But as Jonathan spinned, there came his grandson, Joseph Joestar, preparing to strike with a chop. In his hand, yellow electricity flowed. "You'll be dust in no time, Kars****!"**

* * *

"Wait, is that Joseph!?" Ilia shouted. The audience's jaws fell to the floor. Who knew a lot changed in the old geezer

Yang had blood flowing down her nose as she witnessed the brunette. "He's hot! He's even more attractive than any boy I've seen before! Well other than Jaune but still!" a lot of the girls nodded their heads in agreement. This man is definitely more eye appealing than any boy they've ever met.

But what confused them is the name Kars. They think that it is just a dangerous killer or criminal that Joseph encountered in the past. Wait until they meet the pillar men

* * *

**When the brunette was off the frame, Jaune appeared with his back turned.**

**"The only reason you lost—"** **Jaune then turned around as he pointed at the screen aggressively. "—is because you pissed me off ". His Stand then appeared and punched the screen with full force as it yelled its battle cry, "ORA!"**

* * *

A lot then flinched at his pose and at what he said, especially Blake

"Honestly, that was pretty badass" muttered Scarlet. Adam crossed his arms at the comment. "You got impressed by that? Heh, no wonder humans are easily manipulated". A lot of them frowned at what he said.

"Silence Adam!" Sienna shouted making Adam recoil a bit. He then glared at her temporarily, "_You'll regret humiliating me, Sienna!__ Once I'm done with my plan I will make sure that you'll get a fitting death_ " he thought as he locked his eyes back on the screen

* * *

**_Soshite tsudoishi STAR DUST _**

**The screen ascended to show the broken moon. Then, five shooting stars cruised through the world's surface but the audience failed to notice the sixth star cruising with them from the far right.**

**_Hyakunen me no mezame ni yobarete_**

**It now panned to a eery and ominous mansion. The camera climbed the stairs and it showed the half naked and mighty DIO posing in all his glory.**** "You dare approach me? Very well, allow me to determine your fate"**

* * *

Once again, everyone felt a shiver crawl up their spine as they witness DIO. They couldn't imagine what will happen to them if they even manage to encounter him once. However, Salem acknowledged him as a worthy opponent

* * *

**He knocked the camera away as though it was useless and it showed Jaune, Joseph, Avdol holding a picture while Jaune's stand was looking at it.**

**_Otoko tachi wa mukau_**

**Then the camera displayed five different people walking down different terrains. Those people were Jaune, Joseph, Avdol, the person that attacked Jaune**** from before** **and a white haired man with a flat top haircut**

* * *

Almost everyone spat out their drinks as they saw the man that attacked the knight while some who don't have drinks glared at him. "Wait why is **he** with them?!" shouted Jane

"Maybe he joined big bro when he lost" Lily answered with an innocent look on her face. Nicholas looked at her and thought about what she said.

"I mean we haven't met the white haired guy before so it could happen". A lot of the audience couldn't help but acknowledge his answer since he's not wrong

* * *

**_Toki no suna wo koeru Journey _**

**It now cuts to them riding camels in a distance and a side view of them looking at the distance**

**"Over here!" the white haired man happily jumped and yelled as Jaune and the red haired man walked towards the group**

* * *

A lot of them couldn't help but snicker at the man's enthusiasm and childish antics.

"Great, another kid to meet" Weiss sarcastically said making Ruby pout.

* * *

**It cuts to them camping and looking at a campfire to indicate that they are resting for the day.**

**_Kusari no you tsunaru karami au KARMA_**

**It cuts to a view of the bodies of stars that are shining at the night sky while Avdol and Joseph looks at the distance. It transitioned to the five looking at the beautiful sunrise**

**_Hikari de tatsu sadame_**

**It switched and an image of Holly with vines on her back and the Joestar bloodline appeared on the back of Jaune until it descended to show the burdens that he needs to carry.**

**Yet he stands proud to the side and his Stand appeared ready to beat the everloving shit out of anyone** **who stands in their way**

**It now switched to a rather distorted drawing of DIO ready to annihilate anything that will tarnish his plans. "WRRYYYYY"**

* * *

Rose and Lily couldn't help but use their sisters to hide their scared faces. Their sisters couldn't help but chuckle at the cute display of their younger siblings however they are still terrified of DIO.

"What does 'wry' mean?" asked a curious Sage. His team deadpanned at him due to his question. "What? I know he's scary but I'm just curious!" he crossed his arms as he sighs in frustration as the chorus kicks in

* * *

**_Stand up! Stand up! Stand up!_**

**It now showcased the abilities of their Stands as they fight.**

**"Hermit Purple!" Joseph yelled** **as purple vines shot out from his arm****.**

**"Magician's Red!" Avdol shouted** **as his stand lunged forward to attack its enemy****. **

**"Hierophant Green!" the ****green uniformed** **man cried as he pointed to the side where a green humanoid appeared.**

**_Uchi komu no wa_**

**"Silver Chariot!" the enthusiastic man posed as a scrawny looking knight emerged from his side as it thrusted its rapier to slice his foes**

* * *

Raven couldn't help but be intrigued in their powers. "Hmm. What fascinating set of abilities they have. They could be valuable assets to my tribe"

"Pftt! Yeah right. **If** they join in your stupid tribe. There's no way in hell that they're joining your tribe so just dream all you want" Qrow mocked as he received a death glare from Raven in which he just took his flask and took a sip in it ignoring her

"Since when did they named their Stands?" asked Willow.

"Unfortunately, I don't recall such an event. My only guess is Mr. PR made this when they've already named their Stands" Oobleck replied as they continued watching

* * *

**_All right now, All right now, All right now_**

**"Star Platinum!" Jaune pointed at the side as his Stand attacked yelling its battle cry "ORAORAORA!"**

**Joseph jumped to the side as he used his Stand to expertly swing across the platforms.**

**"Crossfire Hurricane!" Avdol cried out one of his special moves as Magician's Red produced fire to attack**

**"Come on! En garde!" the white haired man boasted as his Stand lunged forward**

**_Hokori no Bullet!_**

**"Emerald Splash!" the red haired guy shouted as the green humanoid shot out emeralds that no one can deflect**

**_JOJO! JOJO! JOJO!_**

**The screen showed Jonathan dying in the bright flames with a contented smile as it switched to Joseph tying his bandana as he prepares for battle and to Jaune glaring at his enemies menacingly**

* * *

A lot of them once again winced to his stare as they aren't used to this new type of personality their knight has

* * *

**_Break you down, Break you down, Break you down_**

**_Kobushi hanatsu_**

**The camera ascends as tarot cards surround a shadowy figure and Jaune with his Stand. "I'll beat your ass...with my fists" Jaune said as a flamy aura surrounded his Stand as it punched towards his enemy. "ORA!". A lot of the audience scoffed at his statement which is ridiculous but lowkey badass**

**_s_****_einaru Vision, Stand Proud!_**

**The camera moved to Jaune with his fingers on the tip of his hat as he fixed it completing his pose. "I, Jaune Arc, will teach you justice with my Stand"**

**His Stand growled and prepared its attack. "ORA! ORA ORA!". It punched the screen four times in slow motion as it went berserk and sent a barrage of punches to the screen while Jaune glared at it coolly**

**"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA—" the screen cracked and cracked at every punch as the audience squinted at their seats**

* * *

"P-PR? Are you there?! What's happening to the—" Ruby was interrupted by—

* * *

**"ORA!" Jaune's Stand sent its last fist breaking down the screen** **and startling everyone in the room**

* * *

"EEEP!" the younger viewers, Ruby and surprisingly Ilia, squeaked and jumped a little in their seats as the Stand shattered the screen into shreds

PR walked in the room as he noticed that the screen is broken. "**Oops. I put in too much power in the opening. Let me just fix the screen for a ****while**". As he began fixing the screen, Ruby's friends and family laughed at her misfortune while Sienna and Blake's family did the same to Ilia.

"S-Shut up Yang! It isn't that funny!" Ruby whined making Yang laugh harder.

"S-Sorry sis! I-I can't get over it!" Yang shouted as she clutched her sides

"Blake, not one word!" Ilia blushed from embarrassment as Blake patted her shoulder to signal that she gets the message.

Neo ignored the dispute of the two pairs and started to comment about the opening. "Ok about the opening. Besides the part where he broke the screen, that was pretty cool"

"I know right! The part where Jaune's Stand was like 'ORAORAORA', his badass quotes, and their poses, its so AWESOME!" Coco yelled as her team chuckled at her antics.

"These Stands are really intriguing. I hope Jaune lets me spar with his" Yatsuhashi declared getting a nod from Fox as he too wants to see if he can match the power of a Stand

"**The screen is fixed so everyone please calm down and sorry about what happened. Continue watching please**" PR excused himself as he has to do some errands

* * *

**The scene went back to where we left off. The group of girls finally reached where Jaune fell and they began bickering questions and comments to him.**

**"You really scared me", "Are you okay, Jojo?", "You were really lucky. If you were even off for fifteen centimeters, you would have hit the flagstone", "Accidents always happen on these steps", "Starting tomorrow, you should hold my hand when you go down, Jojo", the last statement made all the girls glare at the one who said it.**

**As Jaune crouches and tries to cover up his wound to prevent losing more blood and to prevent possible infection. The mysterious man walked down the staircase** **grabbing Jaune's attention. **

**"****You...seem to have cut your left leg. You should use this handkerchief as an emergency binding. Are you okay?" he asked as he gave Jaune his handkerchief**

* * *

"You're the one who did it asshole" Sky mocked as he still has his arrogance but he's clearly not wrong

"Punch him in the face fearless leader!" Nora shouted as Ren patted her head to calm her down. "Nora, he doesn't even know that he did it in the first place" he commented as Nora pouted at him

"He's smart. Pretending to be innocent while he slowly kills him from the shadows. Not bad" Salem commented as she sometimes used this tactic to finish off her oblivious prey

* * *

**"Yeah. It's just a scratch" Jaune answered while slowly standing up from his crouch. The man was walking away as he was stopped by-**

**"Hold it" Jaune ordered as the man looked at him with a cold stare. "Thanks. I haven't seen you around here before. Do you go to our school?" Jaune asked as the man continued looking at him with a cold glare.**

**"I'm Noriaki Kakyoin. I just transferred here yesterday. Nice to meet you" Kakyoin replied as he slowly walked away**

* * *

Everyone released their breath that they didn't know they were holding. The tension was so thick, you can almost see it and cut it off with a knife

* * *

**"Huh..." the group of girls said. "He said his name is Kakyoin", "He's not bad", "I still like Jojo more". The girls continued to bicker in the background as Jaune clutches his star birthmark. It now transitioned to DIO doing the same as he clutches the star birthmark from Jonathan's former body.**

**"At the time, I was weakened...Because I was only a head. If I hadn't stole Jonathan Joestar's body" he narrated as he magnificently posed asserting his dominance.**

**"If I didn't have his energy, I would have had very little. I never could have survived at the bottom of the ocean for a hundred years. But this body itself is like a bond between parent and child, and it seems to connect with his descendants" he narrated further as pictures of the Joestar bloodline appeared stopping to Jaune.**

**DIO walks up the staircase, going to his private room as he continued narrating.**

**"They are aware of my existence. The new power that I have acquired by obtaining Jonathan's body...The Stand"**

**"This Stand also affects the bodies of his descendants. Advantages and disadvantages come hand in hand. That is inevitable. I must eliminate them...I must eradicate Jonathan's family" he announced while he looked at his mirror only revealing his golden hair while his face is hidden from the darkness.**

* * *

Once again, everyone had beads of cold sweat run down from their faces derived from their own fear.

"It seems that the worst possible scenario has happened. DIO has obtained a Stand. Mr. Arc, what are you going to do?" Ozpin said worried about his former student

"W-wait. Didn't he said that his Stand will affect all of Jonathan's descendants? And since we are technically his descendants, then how come we don't get affected?" wondered Nicholas as his daughters wondered as well

Juniper noticed her husband's confusion as she thought of it as well. "Honey, let's ask PR later. Maybe he knows about it" she said in which Nicholas agreed

* * *

**The camera takes us back to the peaceful and quiet house of Holly. It takes us to a room where Joseph and Avdol are relaxing however Joseph begs to differ**

**"What's the deal with this cramped room? This is why I hate Mistral!" Joseph complained as Avdol looked like he was preparing tea**

**"Avdol, how can you stand this?" he asked as Avdol finished the tea.**

**"It is quite fascinating...This thing they call 'the tea ceremony'." Avdol replied with a contented smile**

**"Tea ceremony, nothing. Instant coffee is plenty good!" Joseph said as he prepared his instant coffee**

**"By the way, about DIO..." Avdol said as Joseph stopped what he was doing due to the topic**

**"Mr. Joestar, now that we know of his existence, wouldn't it be safe to assume that he knows about us, as well?" Avdol added as he took a sip from his delicious tea**

**"Indeed. But if we don't know what he's going to do, or even know what his powers are..." Joseph replied as he drank his finished product. "Bleh, Mistral coffee tastes terrible!" Joseph shouted in displeasure.**

**"That's Vale coffee" Avdol commented in which Joseph responded with, "Hmm?"**

* * *

A lot of the viewers chuckled at this profound display of Joseph. They finally noticed how amusing he can be. This reminded them of their times with their once blonde knight as they wondered if all Joestars are like Jaune.

* * *

**The camera switched to Jaune's school where his wound was being taken care of by the school nurse**

**"Jojo, how did you get that cut? You didn't get into another fight, didn't you? And take off your hat! It's poor manners!" the school nurse scolded as she attempts to grab Jaune's hat. Jaune casually dodged her making her pout. "For pity's sake..."**

**"Teach, has Jojo ever gotten hurt in a fight? There's no way that would happen", "Yeah! Hehehe" the two delinquents commented**

**"You've got a point. Hahaha, then I guess I'll just believe that you fell, you scatterbrain" the school nurse teased as she got some scissors to cut off the fabric where Jaune's wound is**

**"Hey, hold on. What are you going to do?" Jaune asked which the school nurse replied with, "I'm cutting your pants"**

**"Like hell you are" Jaune complained while he jumped off his seat to avoid his pants getting cut. "Well I can't treat you through them" the school nurse explained**

**"I'll take them off. Cutting them will be a waste" Jaune said. "Hahaha. You're surprisingly stingy" the school nurse teased as she got back to the two delinquents to check them**

* * *

"Oh? We're getting to see him without his pants!" Yang said while lewd thoughts filled her mind

"Only you would want to see that Yang" Weiss exclaimed. "Oh? Are you sure about that?" the brawler responded as she pointed to Pyrrha, Ruby, Coco, and Velvet with blushes on their face

"Imagine what could be under those" Coco said with a pervy grin and a nosebleed making the girls that like Jaune blush even more

"I'm surprised that he cared this much about his clothes" Kali said while she thought of her plain clothes in her wardrobe

"Trust me mom. Last time I saw him, he almost broke down when his favorite hoodie had a smudge on it. Luckily, Pyrrha was there to calm him down" Blake responded causing her mom to giggle

"Hmph! He's being stingy for something like that? He's part of the Joestar Agency so why not just duplicate it. As expected of the Joestars, they don't know how to use their powers for their own benefits" Jacques mocked

"No worries father. We won't have to encounter such pathetic plebeians in our company. They don't deserve to be in the same length as ours. Its just pure luck that they managed to become more powerful than us but it doesn't matter, because one day, they will beg to our company and we will become more superior than anyone in the world" Whitley added.

The audience looked at them with pure disgust from their comments. Just because they're rich it doesn't mean that they have to treat anyone like they're dirt

* * *

**"Now then, while Jojo is taking off his pants, I'll take your temperatures and prove that you're faking ill" the nurse said while she grabbed the thermometer**

**"We are sick.", "Just let us go home early." The two delinquents pleaded. "Nope!" the nurse replied**

**Jaune begins to take off his coat as the handkerchief fell on the floor. "Whoops", Jaune bent over to pick it up however when he got it, he noticed a hidden message in the handkerchief****. **

**"What is this?" Jaune questioned as the message read: "Jaune Arc, I will kill you today with my Stand —Noriaki Kakyoin"**

* * *

"He finally revealed himself. What a waste. You should never reveal yourself if you're gonna assassinate someone. It just ruins the whole thing" Emerald commented being a professional assassin herself

"Kid's gotta do something. If he doesn't, let's just say it won't end pretty" Roman commented since he knew how assassins do their jobs

"Kick his butt big bro!" Rose cheered her big brother as Ruby and Lily giggled from the word 'butt'

* * *

**"K-Kakyoin?" Jaune questioned**

**"Hey...Teach! What are you doing?" the two delinquents asked while completely freaking out as they witnessed the nurse shaking a sharp pen**

**"What does it look like? I'm waving the thermometer to reset it" the nurse said as her eyes looked like she was being possessed****, her skin was pale and she was frothing foam from her mouth**

**"Th-thermometer? Teach...Teach that's a pen!" one of them yelled as their fear grew**

**"A pen?! Did you say a pen!? Does this look like a pen to you?! How...How stupid can you be?" the nurse yelled as her mouth frothed more foam. Jaune noticed a green tentacle crawling up her leg** **as she continued waving the pen around**

* * *

Many of the audience wondered where the tentacle was going until it hit them. Some of the adults felt disgusted, some of the younger viewers were scared and some of them had blushes on their face due to the appalling method the enemy used

* * *

**"This thermometer actually looked like a pen to you?! Then...have a better look!" the nurse yelled while she stabbed one of the delinquents right in the eye.**

**The stabbed delinquent was stood still in shock until he felt intense pain on his eye as he screamed, "AAAAGGHHHHH!"****. The nurse just laughed maniacally as Jaune and the delinquent's friend just watched in ****horror and confusion**

* * *

"AH!" Rose and Lily hid their faces on their sisters as they saw the traumatizing event.

"How horrible!" Summer exclaimed while she looked at the student who was in pure pain

"W-who would do such a thing!" Ironwood said as he was shocked. He's lucky that his arm was the only one that got cut off since he can replace it with an artificial one but to lose an eye, it will take months or even years to come up for a replacement for that

"Its that cherry guy. He must have did something to the nurse" Yang said while her eyes are turning red from anger

* * *

**"She's..." Jaune said while still trying to comprehend the situation as the Stand stats appeared once again.**

**[Stand Name] - ?****??**

**[Stand Master] - Noriaki Kakyoin**

**Power - ?**

**Speed - ?**

**Range - ?**

**Durability - ?**

**Precision - ?**

**Growth Potential - ?**

* * *

"Is he going to be okay?" Ruby asked

"Probably not. He doesn't have Aura so it will take a while for his eye to heal but he will probably never see again" Weiss replied as she felt her scar.

Tyrian's grin grew more as he laughed making the students uncomfortable. "I'm so jealous. What a beautiful display of gore and carnage. I'm envious of his ability"

"Be quiet you imbecile. You are disturbing me from thinking. I have to recreate that. It will be a powerful asset in our advance against Beacon" Watts whispered to the scorpion faunus as they both started thinking of ways on how to imitate the Stand's ability.

* * *

**"My eye! My eye!" the delinquent screamed as he clutched his stabbed eye. The two delinquents ran for their lives to not get stabbed by the crazy nurse**

**"Jojo...You're not going to say that this looks like a pen, do you?!" the nurse said as she tries to stab Jaune****. ****Jaune grabs her hand to stop the attack however the display of strength the nurse was showing overwhelmed his as the pen stabbed his cheek.**

* * *

"How the hell is she overpowering Arc?!" Sky shouted

"It must be the work of Kakyoin's Stand. To possess civilians and make them act against their will, what a terrifying ability" Ozpin commented as he witnessed the power of a Stand

"Jaune. I know you can do this" Pyrrha pleaded as she didn't want to see Jaune being hurt

* * *

**"How is she so strong? This isn't a woman's strength! I saw something unknown crawling up the floor earlier. Was it a Stand? Noriaki Kakyoin... Was he the one who cut my leg on the stairs" Jaune questioned as he was struggling from the nurse's attack**

**"Precisely****" Kakyoin said as he casually laid on the window frame. "Y-you're..." Jaune said as he was cut off by Kakyoin**

**"Hey, short time no see. My Stand's possessed that nurse and is controlling her. Attacking my Stand will be like hurting that nurse, Jojo" Kakyoin started fiddling around with the wooden puppet that he brought**

* * *

"He's a coward. Can't fight one on one eh?" Roman mocked causing some of the audience look at him like he's some sort of hypocrite.

"Pot calling the kettle black" Ruby muttered

* * *

**"You bastard...Who the hell are you?" Jaune yelled as was still struggling to keep the nurse from stabbing him**

**"I told you. My name is Noriaki Kakyoin. The name of my Stand is Hierophant Green" he said as he continued fiddling around with the puppet. "I am human, but my loyalty is to him...Therefore...I shall kill you!"**

**Kakyoin made a motion with the puppet as the nurse mimicked its movements. The nurse lunges forward, pushing the pen deeper in his cheek but luckily, Jaune was still holding her back. She then raised her head a little and she screeched as she continues to try and kill Jaune**

* * *

"He needs help! Since his Stand possessed the nurse, he can't hurt her. There has to be another way to defeat him without affecting the nurse" Juniper panicked as she thought of plans to defeat Kakyoin however, some of those have risks that her son needs to take

"Maybe someone will help him? I don't want to see him lose" Diana said as she is worried about her brother

* * *

**While the nurse was still screeching, Jaune noticed something on her mouth. It was like a blob with two bright dots for its eyes. If that was the Stand, he will have a problem taking it out of her.**

**Jaune thought of an idea. It was stupid but its worth a shot. He took out the pen from her hand as he pushed her creating an opening for him to lean as fast as he could to press his lips against hers**

* * *

Everyone wasn't expecting this type of action Jaune did. Their jaws are starting to dislocate from the many times it hit the floor. He was in a life and death situation and out of all the things he could do, he kissed the doctor to survive!

"What the hell is he doing?!" Jane shouted as she just witnessed her twin kiss someone in this type of situation

"My, how bold! I like him. If I ever meet him, I'll take him out on a date" Neo commented as she received death glares from Ruby, Velvet and Pyrrha within the crowd

"What is that dunce trying to achieve?! Is he so desperate that he needs to kiss someone before he goes down!?" Weiss remarked

"Should've been me" Pyrrha, Velvet and Ruby muttered as their hearts were starting to ache. They were having fantasies of their first kiss with the knight but it was all shattered because of this.

* * *

**Jaune used his tongue to wander around the nurse's mouth to locate the Stand. He felt something so he used his teeth to bite it down. He then learned back as his Stand pulled out presumably Kakyoin's [Hierophant Green] with its teeth at the tip of its head**

* * *

Everyone was baffled at the action Jaune did.

"That was...an odd way to do it" Glynda muttered

"Well it worked so, hooray for him" Qrow said as he took a sip from his flask

"So he kissed her...to remove the Stand from her mouth? What kind of strategy is that!?" Sage exclaimed

"Well at least he survived so let's just focus on that. Its probably just one of the few ways he can do to survive anyway so lets not hate the guy, ok?" Sun said as the rest of the audience just watched in silence

* * *

**"I won't hurt her. Now that I've dragged it out...I see...It's just a sleazy Stand that can't do anything but to possess people" Jaune said as his Stand pulled out Kakyoin's even further. It then lifted it and gripped [Hierophant Green] on the head and on the neck while Kakyoin grit his teeth from the ****pain**

**"Kakyoin, this is your Stand? All green and striped...It looks like a shiny melon" Jaune mocked**

* * *

"To be honest, it does look a bit like a melon" muttered Winter

"It actually kinda looks like a robot as well" added Velvet

"So his Stand is a Melon Robot that possesses people? Its kinda crazy and unrealistic" Cardin said as the audience gave him bewildered looks

"Dude, we live in a world where **soul less monsters** roam around our planet and we use **weapons** that uses our **soul** and it **turns into guns** **for no reason** and there are people that have **animal traits**. Not to mention that a **god** took us to a **theater room** with a **bunch of villains** to watch **Arc's life** where he uses his **punching ghost** to defeat **other punching ghosts** and now you tell us that a **Melon Robot** that **controls people** is where you draw the line of realisticity?" Russel deadpanned making Cardin gape

"Point taken"

* * *

**"Hnghh! You're going to regret that out of her, Jojo." Kakyoin said while a finger mark appeared on his forehead, making him grit his teeth in pain**

**"Don't try to act tough. I can see my finger marks on your forehead. If I go ahead and crush your Stand's head like a melon, it looks like your head will be crushed too" Jaune said as he ordered his Stand to tighten its grip causing Kakyoin to painfully grunt**

**"I'm gonna keep a grip for you a while. I'll take you to the old man. I'm sure he'd like to meet you...And I'd like to know more about DIO myself" Jaune said as the windows behind Kakyoin suddenly went shut. Then, green liquid was dripping down from [Hierophant Green]'s hands causing Jaune to be baffled**

* * *

"What's cherry guy gonna do? Splash green slime all over his face?" Roman mocked as he doesn't know the dangers of the undeflectable Emerald Splash!

"Jaune, be on guard. Watch his every move" Pyrrha adviced as she really want to see her crush winning this fight

* * *

**"What? Green fluid is coming out of his Stand's hands?" Jaune questioned as the green liquids are being continually produced from [Hierophant Green]'s hands**

**"I already told you, Jojo...That you would regret this. Feel the attack of my Stand, [Hierophant Green]!" Kakyoin cried out**

**"Don't make any weird moves" Jaune shouted but it was useless because the green fluid was violently shot out from between [Hierophant Green]'s hands as it pulls its hands apart creating a torrent of green, shiny water. With one twist of its hand, sharp emeralds emerged from the fluids as it was shot towards Jaune**

**"Emerald Splash!" Kakyoin cried out his special, undeflected move**

**The attack connected to Jaune's Stand as its chest was ripped due to the intense force his attack managed to make. This effect mirrored to Jaune causing him to be flown out across the room where he hits the doorframe as he spat out blood**

* * *

"Jaune/Mr. Arc!" Jaune's loved ones screamed in sync as they witnessed the damage he took

"Bastard! Once I'll find you, I will tear you apart until nothing is left of you and that's an Arc promise!" Nicholas shouted with unadultered rage

"If he ever shows up and tries to hurt me or my friends, I swear I will beat him within an inch of his life!" Yang shouted as her eyes started to glow from red again

Meanwhile, the villains were having an orgasm, I mean they were astonished by the amazing display of ability Kakyoin used. They thought about how wonderful it would be if he joined their forces

* * *

**"What do you think? Emerald Splash...What looked like the bodily fluids of my Stand, [Hierophant Green, was a vision of destructive energy! It's pierced through your Stand's chest. Therefore your insides have been torn to shreds. And that nurse..." Kakyoin explained as he turned at the nurse as her blood was shot out from every angle of her body**

* * *

Almost everyone gasped from the bloodied display of the nurse. They expected her to be fine but, what they saw was unnerving that it made some of them disgusted

"H-how!? Didn't he took it out of her?!" Ilia shouted

"Was it an after effect?" Oobleck questioned

"It must have damaged her when he dragged it out of her body" Glynda said

* * *

**"Wh-what?! I'm certain that I removed the Stand from her..." Jaune said in anguish**

**"I already told you...Attacking my [Hierophant Green] would mean hurting her. My Stand can reach further from yours but it doesn't like open spaces. It prefers to hide within something. If you drag it out, it becomes angry. That's why, when it came out of her throat, it hurt her" Kakyoin explained**

* * *

"So it seems that it was an after effect" Ozpin said

"Kinda reminds me of some Grimm out there. Disturb it in their nests and they'll tear you limb by limb" Qrow pointed out

* * *

**"Its your fault, Jojo. This is your responsibility! This is your fault, Jojo! You did this! If you had let me kill you the first place, this nurse wouldn't have been hurt"**

* * *

This caused almost everyone's blood to boil. Not only did he took a person's life without any hesitation but he blamed it all on Jaune just because he exists. They felt an urge to punch his smug face as he stood there.

"This fucking piece of trash!" Sky shouted

"He's despicable! He's a horrible monster!" Blake shouted as Kakyoin reminded her of Adam

* * *

**After hearing all of this, Jaune struggles to stand up as he uses the destroyed wall as support****.**

**"Oh? You're trying to stand up? But how sad...If I were to compare you to something, it'd be a sandbag in front of a boxer. You stood back up only to be hit again" Kakyoin taunted**

* * *

"Who does this asshole think he is?!" Yang shouted

"He's lording his power over him. What a show off" Mercury scoffed

"Let's have faith in Jaune. I know he can do this!" Pyrrha pleaded

* * *

**ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**

**(Insert theme)**

**Jaune glares at Kakyoin with utter rage and an expression of pure hatred**

**"I, Jaune Arc, am labeled a punk. I tend to overdo it with my opponents in fights, so much that some are still in the hospital. There was one idiot teacher who was all talk, so I thought him a lesson, and he hasn't come back to school. At restaurants that served me lousy food, I leave without paying the bill all the time"**

* * *

Everyone was shocked. A lot has changed from the weakling that they once knew. His actions, his personality, he completely transformed into a delinquent. They thought it was only just a tough guy act because of what PR said earlier. What's even more surprising is the expression of raw anger he was emitting. It was like they were seeing a different person

* * *

**"But...Even I. Even I know nauseating evil when I see it. Evil is when you use the weak for your own gain, especially a woman! That is exactly what you've done!" **

* * *

"What's wrong with using the weak? After all, in this world, power is everything. The weak ones will always suffer while the strong ones will always triumph" Raven said

"Can you please just shut up? Kid's about to beat his ass and I won't miss it because of your dumb speech about power" Qrow said as he drank from his flask

* * *

**"Your Stand isn't visible to the victim or the law. Therefore...I shall judge you!" Jaune shouted**

* * *

"Seriousness aside, that was a badass quote. Can't wait to use it against someone" Coco said as her team deadpanned at her

* * *

**"Evil? There you are wrong. Evil refers to the loser. Justice refers to the victor. The last man standing! The method doesn't matter!"**

**Kakyoin thrusted his hand forward causing [Hierophant Green] to shoot out its tentacles towards Jaune. However, Jaune swiftly dodges his tentacles by jumping through obstacles. He then kicked a table towards Kakyoin but it was caught by [Hierophant Green]'s tentacles.**

**Jaune was then caught by the tentacles that [Hierophant Green] lunged towards him however he didn't show any sign of worry as his expression was calm**

* * *

While most people would worry about this situation, everyone noticed Jaune's calm expression

"He's planning something" Ren said

"Um, what do you mean by that Renny?" asked Nora

"Yeah, what the hell is he gonna do then!? There's no way that he could get out of that!" Dove shouted

"I know my leader, and that expression that he has. He has a card up his sleeve. He has a strategy to win" Ren replied with a smirk

* * *

**"The loser is the evil one. And now the final blow!" Kakyoin cried out while he started preparing his attack for Jaune**

**"What? The loser is evil?" Jaune questioned**

**"Emerald Splash!" Kakyoin did his special attack again**

**"Well, in that case.." the attack connected again but only this time, "ORA!" Jaune's Stand was able to block and deflect the attack causing Kakyoin to be stunned**

**"What?! Impossible! He just shrugged off my attack? B-but no one can deflect the Emerald Splash!" Kakyoin shouted**

**"You're the evil one after all!" Jaune yelled as he pointed at him sending his Stand at [Hierophant Green]. It grips its neck as it violently strangled it while yelling out its war cry.**

**"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"** **Kakyoin coughed out blood from the violent strangle as Jaune's Stand** **readied its fist with its free hand**

**"ORA!" it punched [Hierophant Green] straight in the head causing it to crack right before unleashing a barrage of incredibly fast punches**

**"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"**

* * *

Everyone that was seeing this event had their mouths wide open as they were taken aback by the sheer power Jaune's Stand displayed. Every punch that connected made a shockwave. Its speed surpasses even Ruby's as each punch was like a blur.

* * *

**"The one who'll be the judge is...my Stand!"****Jaune's Stand sent its last blow to [Hierophant Green]. The destructive power of the punch sent a shockwave that caused the school's windows to break and the walls near them to crack. Kakyoin had the worst. Blood sprayed everywhere from his body**

**"AAAGGGHHH! W-what a powerful Stand" Kakyoin said before his consciousness faded as he fell to the floor**

* * *

Everyone was silent. Everyone was still in awe due to Jaune's Stand. They have witnessed who was considered to be the weakest person in Beacon go all out as he completely destroyed someone

"That...was...AWESOME!" Yang, Coco and Nora yelled as their voices reached the entire room

"BIG BRO WAS SO COOL!" Lily and Rose shouted as they complimented their big brother

"He was like 'Yare yare daze' and Kakyoin was like 'Emerald Splash!' but his Stand was like 'ORA!'" Ruby said while trying to imitate the two Stand users

"Your uncle's amazing, right Adrian?" Terra said as her son responded with a happy giggle, "Ooh, you're so cute! Mommy thinks you're amazing as well so don't worry sweetie"

"S-such strength" Salem muttered as she was still in awe

"Honestly, that was pretty neat. Kudos to him, I guess" Tai said as he was impressed by his Stand's performance

"I have to admit, that was impressive. However, he didn't have to overdo it." Weiss comment

"You can't blame him Weiss. Even he doesn't know the full limits of his Stand" Winter replied as Weiss thought about it and felt about what she said

"Why are you kids so reckless" Glynda muttered. She was really glad that something like that didn't happen to Beacon

"Emerald. Why didn't you tell me about his true power!?" Cinder whispered with a cold voice causing Emerald to shiver

"M-ma'am! H-he didn't h-have any before. H-his rec-records show that h-he has lost e-every battle" Emerald responded which didn't lessen her leader's anger

"Let's talk later. If he manages to foil our lady's plans because of your ignorance, there's no knowing what will happen to you" Cinder growled as Emerald replied with a slow and terrified nod while Mercury was smirking at her

* * *

**"You just caught it by surprise and hurt its chest a little. Lucky for me it's not a weak Stand, but I have a feeling it'll be more violent. That was close" Jaune then approached the nurse to see if she was still alive**

**"She should be fine once her wounds are treated" Jaune said as the school alarm rang causing everyone in his school to panic**

**"What was that? A gas explosion?", "It came from the nurse's room!", "None of you leave the classroom!" the students panicked as the teachers were approaching to the nurse's room to investigate**

**"I'll leave the rest to them. I'm ditching school today****. I've got to have him explain some things to DIO"**

**Jaune then jumped over the window while carrying Kakyoin over his shoulder as he goes home to let his granduncle take a look at him. The stats screen once again appeared as it showed [Hierophant Green]'s stats**

**[Stand Name] - ****Hierophant Green**

**[Stand Master] - Noriaki Kakyoin**

**Power - C**

**Speed - B**

**Range - A**

**Durability - B**

**Precision - C**

**Growth Potential - D**

* * *

"So it seems that though it is average in power and precision, its range makes up for it" Mary muttered

"So its a long ranged Stand?" asked Saphron receiving a nod from Mary

"So these Stands have different strengths and weaknesses. Very interesting" Ironwood commented

* * *

**As the screen shifted back to Holly's peaceful home, it panned to Holly as she was doing chores while humming. She then gasped as she looked at the photo of her nephew as she approached and hugged it**

**"Jaune's totally thinking about me at school right now! I feel like I had a connection with my nephew just now" Holly said until**

* * *

A lot in the audience sweatdropped. She's so passionate when it comes to her nephew as if Jaune was her own son. This caused many of the adults be weirded out from her affection while some of the students think it's cute

* * *

**"I'm not thinking about you" Jaune said as he heard her aunt talking about him**

**"KYYAAA! Jaune!" Holly gasped as she was startled by Jaune's unexpected presence**

**"Wh-What about school? And who is that? He's covered in blood! Don't tell me...you did that?" Holly asked as she was concerned**

**"It's got nothing to do with you. I'm looking for the Old Man. Sucks having to find him in such a huge house" Jaune said as he left Holly to find his granduncle for interrogation**

**"I think your granduncle's in the tea room, with Mr. Avdol" Holly said to make sure Jaune knows where his granduncle's at**

**"_Oh, Jaune. You won't tell me anything. Even though I...I...worry about you so much_" Holly thought to herself. "But I know that, deep down, you're a sweet boy"**** Holly thought out loud**

* * *

"Even she thinks that he's still the same. Can't she see that he is very different from who he was before?" Scarlet wondered

"Who knows dude, maybe she's right" Sage replied

"I just hope that he's still the same Jaune we know and love" Pyrrha said as Yang thought of something to tease her

"Yeah, you love. Am I right P-Money?" Yang teased making Pyrrha blush and stutter

"Hey hon, I think we have a contender for future Mrs. Arc" Nicholas whispered to her wife in which she agreed

"Let's just continue watching please" Glynda sighed

* * *

**"Hey" Jaune said making Holly startle a bit**

**"Yes?" Holly asked, a little shocked from the sudden call of her nephew**

* * *

"See. He's just rude and impolite" Weiss scowled

"Just wait and see Weiss-cream" Yang replied with a smirk

* * *

**"You look a little pale this morning. Are you all right?" Jaune asked with a concerned tone**

* * *

"Look at that. The kid broke his character just for her aunt" Ghira said

"Even though he looks like that, deep down, he's still Jaune, the mama's boy" Coco said

* * *

**Holly gasped from her nephew's words. She squealed as she jumped and made a peace sign. "Yay! Fine, thank you!"**

**She then looks at her nephew leaving as he goes to where his granduncle is. "_I knew it"_**** she thought to herself as she was happy that her nephew still cared for her**

**The scene changed to Avdol and Joseph kneeling down as they check Kakyoin's condition**

**"Well, this is no good. It's too late for him. He's not going to make it. He'll die in the next few days" Joseph announced**

* * *

Almost everyone went wide eyed. They can't believe that Jaune managed to kill someone

"What?! D-did Lil bro actually kill him?" Saphron asked as she was in shock that Jaune actually beat him to death

"Crap. Well it happens in life so let's just forget about it and move on" Neo said as the Beacon students looked at her with a look that says 'Hell no'

"Can't they just send him to a hospital?" Dove suggested

"What about information? They need him to get info about DIO right? What happens now?" Diana asked

"I just don't understand it. There has to be something that's killing him other than from the fight" Juniper said

"What is it honey?" Nicholas asked

"I think that there's an unknown force that's doing this. My son will never kill someone unless he needed to and since they need info, he wouldn't kill him. It's just plain stupid if he does that"

* * *

**"Jaune, it's not your fault. Look, the reason that this man swore loyalty to DIO and came to kill you...is right here!" Joseph said as he pulled out Kakyoin's hair to reveal a flesh bud in his forehead**

* * *

"So he followed DIO because of that?! Does that mean that everything he has done is against his will?!" Jane shouted making everyone shocked from the reveal

* * *

**"What the hell is that?!" Jaune yells as he witnessed the flesh bud**

**\--TO BE CONTINUED--**

**And that's chapter four. Again, it took me a while to make since yada yada yada. So I've been thinking about something that you guys may like. I'll make Jaune be born without Aura but with a Stand in the first place. I actually have a plan for this if anyone of you guys agree but feel free to leave suggestions. And also I have different plans for Kakyoin. It's too obvious if I make him be a relative to Pyrrha so I won't do that** **but for Polnareff, I can't think of any so who knows.**

**I'll probably start the next chapter a little late because tomorrow is my online quiz but I'll still continue it so don't worry. So anyways, I hoped you enjoyed reading this and have a good day! Ciao~**


	5. Chapter 5: The Start of An Adventure

**Yo, I'm back! Just finished the quizzes and I didn't know there were more so I took my time for studying. It was held within three days because teachers want us to suffer(jk) and almost all of the class had a perfect score because of the power of messenger and google.**** And I probably don't have much free time due to online classes but I'll still continue making these**

**to ggwpdragon****: Thanks for the suggestion. Honestly, that really helped me out but ****I'll change a little of it because wheel of fortune shows up**** a little too soon which kinda sucks. And yeah I'll make his harem more vast since the dude deserves it in the actual show**

**to** **Sean Lopez: I was planning a story like that but it'll probably take a while before I start it**

**to** **PhantomKnightPercival:** **Yup, I have something like that in mind. Stay tuned for that chapter**

**And yes, I'll make some of the Crusaders related to the viewers (aka the show) since I have plans for it for those who are wondering****. And also I changed my mind, I'll make Stands visible to Aura users** **since I was convinced by a Reddit conversation I read online**

**Another thing, some of you might notice that I changed the time length of Jaune's absence. I changed it to 6 months because the time length is appropriate for his change and for his journey. I didn't know what I was thinking that I wrote 2 so sorry about the mistake. It won't happen again**

**Anyways with that being said, let's start the chapter**

* * *

After the last screening, everyone's thoughts is about the flesh bud that controlled Kakyoin. Some began to think how it was made or how it will be removed to release Kakyoin from being manipulated. However, the intense strength Jaune's Stand had shown hadn't exited their minds

"You know, I wonder if Jojo can remove the flesh bud from Kakyoin" Ruby wondered

"I kinda felt bad about hating the cherry guy there. Who knew that the dude was being controlled" Coco said earning some nods from her friends since some of them might have misjudged Kakyoin

"The flesh bud aside, I think I'm gonna copy Jojo's Stand battle cry. It's so badass and so cool! Imagine if I did that in our missions" Yang said as her team heavily refused to her statement

"Yang, please don't. It will only make our missions a lot more annoying if you do that" Blake replied as Yang pouted

"Oh come on! Can't a girl do something that she wants!" her team ignored her whines as they continued discussing about the flesh bud

"Back to our topic, how is Arc gonna remove it?" Weiss asked

"Since his Stand is fast and precise, maybe it can remove it through surgery or simply just taking it off with its hand" Ren suggested

"However, the question is, will the flesh bud be removed from those methods?" Pyrrha asked as they continued thinking ways of removing it

"Let's find out later. We probably can't do much even if we think about it since what we are watching are past events" Fox said as they agreed to what he said

PR walks in the room as he finished his errands to project the next screening

"**So before we begin, does anyone of you have questions****?**"

"Yes Mr. PR, DIO said that Jonathan's descendants will be affected to his Stand but how come me and my daughters aren't getting affected?" Nicholas asked as his daughters waited for the god's answer

"**That will be answered in due time since it will be explained later on**" PR replied as Nicholas didn't feel more comfortable since it was still bothering him but he decided to let it go and just wait for answers

"Are there Stands that are more complex and more powerful other than the ones we've just witnessed?" Ozpin asked as he was curious about it

"**Yes, there are more powerful ones. However, Jaune Arc's Stand is one of the most powerful ones so only very few Stands can defeat his**" PR replied as some of them became surprised to this revelation

"What about the Stand abilities, does it depend on the user or is it completely random?" Glynda asked

"**The abilities do not depend on the user. It is completely random and it can be anything no matter how ridiculous or how weak it is**"

Nora gasped as she thought of a question, although it is a ridiculous one. "Is there a Stand ability that controls pancakes!?" many of the audience gave her bewildered looks since the question itself is completely stupid

"**Yes, even that can be an ability**" the god replied as Nora started jumping on her seat as everyone deadpanned to PR

"What about the sign from before? What language was it written? It seems familiar to me" Port asked

"**You mean this sign?**" PR then wrote **ゴ** on the screen earning a nod from the professor. "**From what I heard, it means menacing** **and it was written in Mistralian****. The opening was made with the same language as well so that some of you can understand it**" Port became interested in the language. He had thoughts if he could study it to gain information about it to make communication with Mistralians a lot easier

"**Does anyone else have any questions? ****If not t****hen let us start the next screening****. And I'll be staying this time since I have nothing to do**" PR then projected another orb to the screen as the next episode began

* * *

**"What** **is that spider-like growth?! Are you saying that this is the reason he swore loyalty to DIO?" Jaune asked, confused to the whole situation**

**"This is a flesh bud, formed from DIO's own cells. It connects to his brain. This tiny little flesh bud was implanted in his brain to influence his mind. In other words, that flesh bud is a controller that draws forth certain feelings" Joseph explained to his grandnephew**

* * *

"So he can control anyone as long as he implanted a flesh bud on them? H-how terrifying" Ozpin muttered with a hint of fear in his voice. He thought that Salem was the evil that he needs to defeat in order to achieve piece in Remnant. But the discovery of DIO proved that there are more powerful dark forces that they need to defeat to achieve this goal or else all of Remnant will be doomed

"And added that the flesh bud kills the person if they somehow got defeated. It is a perfect strategy to avoid leaking out information if the victim manages to fail" Oobleck added whilst shivering a bit

"H-how useful! If we manage to obtain such a thing, controlling others would be much more easier! Watts, this will be another task you have to do. Remake that and our forces will overwhelm Beacon once and for all" Salem commanded to Watts but she didn't say it out loud as to not inform her enemies about her plans

"Yes, my lady. As soon as we leave this wretched place, I will do it even if such a thing is beyond my ability. I will not stop to succeed at what you have given me" Watts replied as he already began thinking of ways to recreate the flesh bud

* * *

**"Charisma! The feeling that makes soldiers want to obey dictators! The feeling that makes true believers follow cult leaders! This young man admired DIO and swore loyalty to him!" Joseph pointed at Kakyoin to emphasize his statement**

**"Dio is a charismatic figure...which means he can sway others with his overwhelming charm. He used that to order this young man, Kakyoin, to kill us" Joseph explained further**

* * *

"It is true. Some men have followed their leaders due to charisma. However, it would seem that Mr. Arc's enemy has this personality and it resulted to him being more powerful than any of us can ever imagine. If he manages to have an army of henchmen, he would have to fight many stronger foes before he even reaches DIO" Glynda said as Jaune's loved ones became more worried about his fate

"I definitely don't want to be in his shoes right now" Cardin said as some of them nodded their heads, afraid of encountering DIO or even fighting one of his underlings in their lives

* * *

**"Do an excision to remove it" Jaune demanded**

**"The brain is very delicate. If he were to move during the extraction, we could inflict brain damage" Joseph stated**

* * *

"That means that if they even make one slight mistake, they could kill Kakyoin?!" Neptune shouted as some of the audience felt concerned about Kakyoin's fate

"Crap. What are they gonna do now? They can't just yank it out right? It will be pretty dumb if they do that" Scarlet said

* * *

**"Jojo. What I'm about to tell you happened four months ago. I met DIO!" Avdol announced as Jaune slightly gasped**** from what he said**

**Avdol started narrating his experience from that terrible day. "I am a fortune teller by trade. I have a shop in a souk called Khan el-Khalili"** **said shop was ominous and eery due to the darkness of the night**

* * *

"Guys, what's a souk?" Sage asked unbeknownst to the meaning of it

"**It's kinda like a market but it's mostly found on cities that are near or in desert regions like Vacuo**" PR answered

Sage became more confused as to why someone would open a shop near the freaking desert. "Why would someone do that?"

"They need money to buy the things that they need to live since they can't go to anywhere else in Vacuo because it's very dangerous. Trust me, it's pretty hard to make a living in there" Sun said as Sage felt bad about questioning it

* * *

**"It was the night of the full moon. He..." as Avdol walked up the stairs of his two story shop, he stopped as he realized that someone was waiting for him. As he looked up, he met the one and only DIO.**

**"He stood quietly on the stairs that led up to my shop's second floor" Avdol started describing on what he saw that day.**

**"His cold gaze felt as if it was trying to pierce my heart. His golden hair...his near-transparent alabaster skin...and his strange, commanding presence was unlike that of any normal man. I had heard about him from Mr. Joestar, so I knew immediately that he was DIO, back from the Atlantic' depths!"**

* * *

Everyone's fear towards DIO grew and grew everytime they see him. It was like an evil being that was considered fiction but it soon came reality as it gathers subordinates to aid him in eradicating his foes and soon THE WORLD. Some of the adults started to cover the younger viewers' eyes to prevent any trauma while some that are watching are trembling in fear

"Could we just agree that we are glad that we didn't meet that fucker in our lives" Qrow said as he took a sip from his flask out of fright

"You know, I should scold you for your language but considering the events that we are watching right now, I wholeheartedly agree to what you just said" Summer chastised but her agreeing to the drunkard earned looks from her family

* * *

**DIO saw the look of fear in Avdol's face as he attempts to put the man under his control. ****"I hear that you have a power that ordinary people don't. I'd be grateful if you could show it to me." as he said this, he licked his lips, slowly making Avdol's fear grow**

**"It was then that I found him truly terrifying. His words brought such peace to my soul. They had a dangerous sweetness. That's exactly why he was terrifying!"**

**"Come, Avdol..." as DIO said this, his hair became tentacles that scattered throughout the staircase as it tried to reach him. It would seem that the tentacles are the ones that implants the flesh bud to its victims**

**"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Avdol screamed as the tentacles lunged at him but luckily, he was able to jump out of the window**

**"I ran for my life. I didn't dare think of fighting him. I was very lucky. Because I have heard about DIO and realized it was him, I was able to make a quick escape out the window. I knew the winding streets of souk below like the back of my hand, so I was able to escape. Otherwise, I would have ended up like this young man...Forced to become one of his followers through a flesh bud" Avdol finished his flashback while having beads of sweat rolling down his face ****from the fear that he felt that day**

* * *

Everyone also felt a cold sweat run down on their faces. They haven't seen such a being who can charm his opponents into becoming his subordinates. His figure, his presence, it emits a dark yet peaceful aura, it adds fear into the hearts of his victims without them even knowing. They are so screwed if they encounter him

* * *

**"You would have died a few years later, your brain completely devoured" Joseph stated**

**"Died? Hold on a minute. Kakyoin here...isn't dead yet!" Jaune protested as he manifested his Stand****. "I'll put it out using my Stand" Jaune crouched down to hold Kakyoin's head in place as his Stand prepared to pull out the flesh bud**

* * *

"What is that dolt doing?! Didn't he listen to what they just said?!" Weiss exclaimed

"Maybe he has a chance. We're forgetting that his Stand also has precision that could rival many experts and specialists. Although it is very low, he can do it" Winter stated as Weiss looked at her with a hint of doubt but since her sister is the one who said it, she placed her trust that the dolt can succeed to whatever he was doing

* * *

**"Wait Jaune!" Joseph yelled**

**"Gramps, don't touch me! I'll pull it out without harming his brain. My Stand moves with such precision that it can grasp even a bullet" Jaune ****exclaimed**

**"Stop! That flesh bud is alive! Don't you realize why a part of the flesh bud is outside your body? That's why not even the best surgeon can extract it!" as Jaune ignored Joseph's warning, his Stand slowly grabbed the flesh bud but suddenly the bud reacted and it stabbed Jaune's hand with its tentacle as blood spewed out from his hand**

* * *

"JAUNE/MR ARC!" his loved ones cried out as they witnessed Jaune being pierced in the hand

* * *

**"Shit"** **Joseph cursed as he failed to stop Jaune's act**

**"The flesh bud stabbed him with its tentacle! This isn't good! Let go, Jojo! It will try to enter the brain of anyone who tries to extract it!" Avdol warned him as the flesh bud roamed through Jaune's veins as it attempts to invade his brain**

* * *

"He has to let go cause if he doesn't, he'll die!" Ruby shouted as tears started to form in her eyes

"Well, it is his fault. Humans, they show sympathy towards another yet they don't think rationally. If I were him, I could've just left him to die and move on to whatever I have to do" Adam said unsympathetically causing some of the heroes to scowl at him

"Jaune would never do that! He'll risk his life to help others even if its his own enemies!" Pyrrha shouted at him

"And that's the reason why humans are such pathetic beings. Because of his 'heroic' act, they're both going to experience de—" Adam was silenced by the glare of Sienna. Her gaze promised eternal suffering if he ever finished that sentence. He zipped his mouth and continued watching to not anger his leader any further

* * *

**As Jaune was extracting the flesh bud, Kakyoin suddenly gained consciousness. He looks over to Jaune's hand and he realized what he was doing to him. "Why...you..."**

**"Don't move, Kakyoin. If I fail, your brain is done for" Jaune demanded as the flesh bud continued to move inside his veins until it got up into his face**** but in spite of this, he kept a calm expression**

* * *

"How the hell can he be that calm!? He has a fucking tentacle on his face!" Mercury shouted as Emerald elbowed him from being too loud but she lightly concurred to what he said

* * *

**"Let go, Jojo! It's gone up to your face!" Avdol ran as he tried to stop Jaune from continuing the extraction but Joseph interfered and he stopped Avdol from interrupting his grandnephew **

**"Wait Avdol. My grandnephew is quite a man. It's entered his body, and yet he's completely calm. He isn't even trembling. Nor is his Stand! He moves with more precision and strength than I anticipated"**

**Bit by bit, the flesh bud was slowly being removed from Kakyoin. Jaune still kept his calm expression even though the tentacle is almost at his forehead until—**

**"He did it!" Avdol shouted as Jaune's Stand successfully extracted it from Kakyoin's brain. After the flesh bud was** **withdrawn from Kakyoin, Jaune's Stand pulled the bud's tentacle to remove it from his own veins. "ORA! it then ripped the bud as a chunk flew to Joseph. In response to this, Joseph used his hamon to strike the ****chunk**

**"OVERDRIVE!" Joseph yelled out his special hamon move as the bud disintegrated to dust** **in front of Kakyoin**

* * *

"He actually did it" muttered Sienna

"Kid has balls. He risked his life to save someone even if that person tried to kill him before. And what's more is his expression, many people would've panic if they were in that situation but he's different. He kept a calm expression, not showing any nervousness cause he knows that if he panics and he screws up, they'll both die and for that, the kid has my respect" Ghira complimented

"That's my son for you!" Nicholas proudly shouted

"I knew you can do it, Jaune" Pyrrha muttered

* * *

**Jaune walked away a****s Kakyoin got up from his position. He rubbed his forehead as he still couldn't believe that Jaune saved him. "Wh—" Kakyoin stuttered as Jaune stopped and turned to him to hear what he has to say.**

**At the exact moment, Holly was about to enter the room to give first aid to Kakyoin but she stopped when she heard the conversation. "Why? Why did you risk your life to save me?" Kakyoin asked as Jaune just stared him down**

**"Who knows? I'm not really sure myself" Jaune answered as he walks away and looked at the distance. Kakyoin, though was given a blatant answer, was grateful. This stranger, even though he tried to kill him, saved him from the fate of death. He looked down as tears started to form in his eyes**

* * *

"Aww, big guy can't be honest, can he? Well, glad to see that some part of Vomit Boy is still in there" Yang said

"Jaune" Pyrrha muttered with a smile on her face, happy that some part of his past self is still inside him

"It seems that though his personality might have changed, his will to save others still lies within his heart" Oobleck commented

"It's a shame that only few people like him exists in this world" Willow added

As Ozpin recalled the events that happened months ago, he felt guilty to what he had done. If he wasn't careful, he could've sentenced the boy to evil as hatred filled and corrupted his heart. After this, he promised to fix his mistakes and ask the boy if he could forgive his actions

* * *

**Holly leaned at the wall as she was delighted to the actions his nephew did. "_Auntie sees right through you Jaune_"**

**After a few moments, Holly was able to treat Kakyoin's wounds. She finished attaching the gauze to his head as she patted Kakyoin to indicate that she was done. "Right, all done" Holly announced**

**"Thank you...very much" Kakyoin expressed his gratitude to her service**

**"Kakyoin, wasn't it? You should rest for a while. Stay here tonight" Holly said as Kakyoin was about to decline but he wasn't given a chance to speak up. "Papa, please get his futon ready"**

**"HUH? Why do I have to do that?! I've never even liked the idea of sleeping on the floor! Holly, replace the futon in my room with a real bed!" Joseph complained, not liking the idea of resting on the hard and rough floor**

* * *

"Well someone's choosy" Sienna remarked

"I don't blame him. I mean, why would I sleep on the floor when I could sleep on my warm and comfortable bed" Whitley complained

"It's actually not that bad. In Mistral, I sleep on a futon. It just reminds me of the times when me and my mom sleep together. Once you get used to it, you'll see how comfortable sleeping in a futon really is" Pyrrha commented. She missed the days where she spends her time with her mom especially when its Mistralian traditions or holidays

"Yeah. I've been to Mistral before and I'll say, the traditions are very unique. Their lifestyle and their way of welcoming foreigners are very relaxing and pleasing. It doesn't matter to them if you are a faunus because they will always be happy to show how great their kingdom is no matter who you are" Blake added receiving a nod from Pyrrha

* * *

**"Papa, you're in Mistral, so please just get used to the Mistralian way of doing things" Holly argued. "Oh, and call me 'Seiko'."**

**"HUH?!" Joseph questioned. "Holly comes from the word 'Holy', which is 'Seinaru' in Mistralian. So all my friends call me 'Seiko'." Holly explained**

**Joseph was furious. He couldn't believe that her daughter's wonderful name was replaced because of those damn Mistralians. "What the hell is that?! 'Holly' is the wonderful name that I gave to my beautiful..."**

**Holly pouted as she looked away due to her father's disapproval to her Mistralian name. "If you don't call me Seiko from now on, I won't answer" Holly argued**

* * *

"She seems a little childish towards her father, don't you agree?" Ilia said

"I think its a part of her charm" Kali commented

"It's cute that she acts like that. I can't wait to meet my aunt once we get back!" Jane exclaimed

"It'll probably take a while before we do considering we have to watch Jaune's entire journey but, I also can't wait to meet her. She seems like a fun aunt to hang out with" said Barbara

* * *

**"Holly!" Joseph yelled to get her daughter's attention yet said daughter was ignoring him. "Does it hurt Kakyoin?" Holly asked****. "I-I'm fine"**** he answered back**

**"Holly!". Holly kept ignoring him as she checked if Kakyoin has any wounds other than the one on his head. "All right, Kakyoin, take off your uniform" she requested. "Huh?" Kakyoin questioned**

**"Holly!" Joseph yelled more louder as Holly responded with, "Hmph"**

* * *

A lot chuckled to the childish dispute of the two. This reminded Jaune's friends and family of his immature personality when he was still with them

"They kinda remind me of us Tai" Summer commented

"Yeah, I'm glad that we can be together again, honey. I'm not gonna let you go again" Tai embraced her as he reminisced their times together

* * *

**The dispute of the pair annoyed Jaune. He pulled his cap down as he endured the infuriating yells of his granduncle and the puerile antics of her aunt. "Yare yare" he muttered as he walks away to find some peace and quiet**

**The scene changed to the next day. The sun is shining brightly through the roofs of the house. The chirping of the birds and the peaceful flowing of water, created an ambiance that soothes the ear. Joseph woke up early in the morning to find his daughter due to a problem.**

**"Holly! Hey, Holly!" Joseph yelled out. "Hey where are you? Take a good look. These are Jaune's pants. Where are mine? The size is just right but I can't wear these!" he shouted as he rubbed his eyes**

* * *

"Wait, Arc's clothes fit him? Seriously though, how the hell did both of them get that big?!" Dove shouted

"At least he got bigger. Look at me, I drink milk but I'm still smaller than anyone of you" Ruby whined

"Sis, drinking milk doesn't help with getting tall. You probably just got unlucky and got mom's genes" Yang said to mess with her as Ruby kept hitting her with small punches

"At least she's taller and more busty than Ice Queen over here" Coco teased as she pointed at Weiss. In response, Weiss gave her a death glare. "**What did you just say, Adel?**" Weiss muttered with an ice cold tone that made Coco shiver

"N-Nothing" Coco replied while trembling from her gaze. "**Good because if you did say something, say goodbye to your beloved outfits**" Weiss threatened. Her gaze went back to normal but her threat will become a reality if she continued to insult her

* * *

**"Hey, Holly!" Joseph still yelled as he was met with silence****. He wondered why his daughter wouldn't answer him until he realized what she said the previous day.**

**"****Oh, maybe she won't come out unless I call her Seiko". He looked down and thought if he should use her Mistralian name but he refused to use such a name.**

**"No, my daughter is Holly. Holly! Answer me!" he continued to yell to find her beloved daughter to sort his problem out**

**The scene transitioned to Jaune leaving the house through the front door. It would seem that he is going to school due to him wearing his usual customized school uniform**

**"I'm definitely going to go to school today" he muttered. He looks back as he expected his aunt to give him his irritating goodbye kiss before he leaves but strangely, it didn't happen.**

**"That's weird..." he mumbled. Then a flashback occurred in his mind. "_Here, a goodbye kiss. Smooch._"**

**"_That's usually how it plays out _" he thought as her sudden change in her routine started bothering him**

* * *

"Big guy misses his aunt's smooches. Can't say I blame him, I mean, his aunt is kinda hot" Cardin muttered which didn't help because multiple people in the audience still heard him as they felt disgusted to his words

"Dude, gross. I admit, she's attractive but come on! She's probably married to someone!" Russel exclaimed, disgusted that his leader has a fetish for MILFS

"Stay away from my cousin, young man. Oh yeah! You also told us before that you bullied my son, is that correct? I forgot due to the shock I felt to his sudden change. But don't worry, since I remembered it now, you and I are gonna have a long talk later" Nicholas said with a smile but underneath that smile, is an intention to kill that made Cardin wished that he didn't bully the Arc before

* * *

**It now showed Kakyoin, waking up from his slumber. He looked at the closed sliding door, wondering why it was so quiet.**

**The scene changed once again to Avdol roaming around the house yet at one hall, he noticed something that's out of the blue. A spoon was laying on the ground**

**ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**

* * *

"What's so menacing about a spoon?" asked Neptune, the intelligent one in team SSSN. His team just deadpanned at him due to his stupid question

"First of all, why is there a spoon lying in the floor for no reason whatsoever?!" Sun shouted

"Sometimes I think that you're only good at books, Neptune" Sage remarked

"S-Shut up! Someone could've dropped it ok!" Neptune argued

"And that someone could've heard the spoon when it fell on the floor" Scarlet argued back

"S-Shut up!" Neptune is now currently curled up into a ball, overwhelmed with embarrassment while his team went back to watching

* * *

**ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**

**Avdol went into a room that was beside the spoon to investigate as to why a random spoon is lying on the ground. What he saw inside the room was scattered silverware and an open fridge that lets its cold air flow out of it. The fridge opened up a bit more to reveal what the fridge door was covering. A hand was revealed! He approaches the fridge and he finds out that, Holly was lying down on the floor, unconscious and breathing heavily.**

**"Ms...Ms. Holly!" Avdol shouted**

* * *

"Wh-what happened to her?!" Fox shouted

"Probably a Stand attack" Yatsuhashi muttered

"Woah, let's not jump into conclusions. Maybe she's just not feeling well or maybe she fainted because of an allergy or something" Coco suggested to lighten up the mood

"But why though. The previous day, she was still energetic and healthy. It just doesn't make sense if she suddenly got sick without a reason and it's just plain dumb if she puts something in her fridge when she knows she's allergic to it" Velvet argued

"Good point. Let's just not think negatively and assume that everytime something bad happens, a Stand is responsible for it, ok?" Coco replied as her friends just nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Avdol ran up to her. He carries her a bit to check on what happened to her. "Ms. Holly! Ms. Holly!" Avdol cried out as he puts his hand on her forehead. "She has a high fever... Is she sick?" Avdol questioned and suddenly, green vines with roses appeared on the back of her shoulders**

**"This is... It can't be!" Avdol turns Holly over to inspect her back. "Excuse me..." Avdol pulls her clothes down as rosy vines appeared on her back.**

**Avdol tried touching the vines but his hand went through. "It's intangible... It's a Stand! A Stand has manifested from Ms. Holly, as well!" Avdol shouted as the stats screen for Joseph's Stand appeared**

**[Stand Name] - ****Hermit Purple**

**[Stand Master] - ****Joseph Joestar**

**Power - D**

**Speed - C**

**Range - D**

**Durability - A**

**Precision - D**

**Growth Potential - E**

* * *

"Even she has a Stand. I'm getting more worried about this" Nicholas muttered

"I hope Adrian doesn't get affected by this curse" Terra muttered as she cuddled her son more tightly

"Wait, aren't Stands supposed to be one's ability or special skill but how come she's getting sick because of one?" Juniper questioned

"Maybe because of DIO's curse? But if it's that then shouldn't Jaune and Joseph be suffering as well?" Saphron wondered as they both started thinking possibilities of why she fell ill

"Holly's Stand aside, it would seem that Joseph's Stand is quite a weak one" Blake said

"I do agree Ms. Belladonna. It would appear that Mr. Joestar's Stand attributes are below average except for durability which was given the highest grade" Ozpin replied

"Maybe his Stand is more on utility use rather than raw power" Ruby suggested

"It would appear so Ms. Rose. Though I'm quite curious on how he uses it. We've known that though he is a loud mouthed person, we haven't witnessed what great feats he has accomplished" Glynda said

"Maybe he fought gods!" Nora shouted as everyone gave her baffled looks. Ren patted her shoulder as he tries to calm her down by giving her pancakes which successfully worked because Nora is currently eating it quietly

"Just ignore her" Ren requested

"**_Well, she's not wrong Ren_**" PR thought as he remembered the times where Joseph fought the pillar men

"What a weak Stand. It suits him since he is old now" Neo said

"Neo, we shouldn't underestimate him. He has an ability that can track criminals and hidden camps with a single camera. Their powers are unknown to the world that has a chance to interfere with our plans so let's be cautious" Roman replied

"Says the guy that underestimated and got his ass kicked by a group of teenage girls" Emerald mocked

"Why you!" Roman was about to pounce her but he remembered the rules the god left so he just grabbed a cigar in his pocket as he smokes in frustration

"Emerald, stop mocking the feeble thief, I have an assignment to you and to Mercury. When we get back, keep an eye on the Stand users. They might be able to intervene with our plans. If they act strangely, do not hesitate to take them down however, be careful" Cinder ordered as her subordinates replied with, "Yes, ma'am". Boy they don't know what'll happen if you piss off Jaune Arc

* * *

**The scene went back to where we last off**

**Avdol raised Holly a bit as he started describing about her condition. "Ms. Holly has a Stand too. B-but this high fever... The Stand is causing her harm. We thought that only Jojo and Mr. Joestar were being affected by DIO's body... We were relieved that Ms. Holly was unaffected... No, we merely wanted to be relieved. But there's no way she could be unaffected. Anyone who has the blood of the Joestar family in their veins... will be affected by DIO's curse. But..."**

**"Aura and Stands are manifestations of the soul wherein Stands are more powerful. Stands are controlled by a person's mental strength, and move with their fighting instincts. However, Aura can negate the curse of manifesting a Stand. Aura absorbs the soul as it turns it into one's weapon or barrier and when Aura and Stands collide together in one's body, Aura has a higher rate of manifesting. But the person needs to have a locked Aura. Aura can be unlocked instantly by a person that is capable of using theirs while Stands need time to grow to become more powerful. So if Jojo's relatives have Aura, locked or unlocked, they will be unaffected but, Ms. Holly here clearly doesn't have any"**

**"You're either born with a locked Aura or born without any and in this case, Ms. Holly here is born without Aura and therefore she is affected. What's more is that Ms. Holly is very gentle and peaceful, so she lacks the strength of DIO's curse. She has no power to control her Stand! That's why her Stand is moving against her and harming her! This isn't good at all. At this rate... she'll die! She'll be killed by her own Stand!"**

* * *

Everyone was surprised that she can be killed by her own Stand but what shocked them more is that Jaune was born without Aura

"M-my son, is b-born without Aura?" Nicholas muttered

"That's impossible! I personally unlocked his and now he's saying he doesn't have any! Even Ms. Goodwitch claims that she locked his before he left" Pyrrha shouted in frustration

"I don't understand this. How can someone be born without Aura?" Jacques muttered

"Father, I believe that we shall wait for the answer to satisfy your question. They might be giving us an explanation due to this shocking revelation" Whitley replied to his father

* * *

**Avdol was about to get up and call for help but he noticed Joseph and Jaune staring down at Holly with worried looks**

**ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**

**"****A S-Stand...****" Joseph mumbled as he stared down at his daughter, suffering from her Stand. "Holly..."**

**"Tsk" Jaune clicked his tongue, expressing his pity**

**"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Joseph screams in frustration and agony as he pinned Jaune to the wall to release his emotions. He tightens his grip to the collar of Jaune's coat as he grieved.**

**"This...this is the one thing I feared most! M-My daughter finally has a Stand. I knew she didn't have the power to withstand it. I knew she didn't have the power to deny the curse from DIO's soul" as Joseph still sobbed due to her daughter's state, Jaune grips Joseph's hand, surprising him.**

**"Tell me, what do we do?" Jaune releases his grip as Joseph recoiled a bit. "There's only one thing. We need to find DIO! We need to kill DIO and lift the curse! That's all we can do!" Joseph said with a serious face as Jaune grunted**

* * *

"So they have to fight that...creature?" Mary trembled as the thought of DIO's terrifying presence hadn't left her mind

"It would seem so" Diana muttered

"But, does Lil bro really care about her. The way he reacted... it felt like he only pitied her. He didn't show any emotion of worry or concern. Just pity" Saphron muttered

"I know your brother and he'll do whatever it takes to save her. I know that he loves her and cares for her. I just don't know why he doesn't show it" Juniper said as her daughters looked down

"Let's see if that's true" Terra replied

* * *

**It now showed Holly resting down as Joseph took spirit photos of DIO**** to locate him**** but unfortunately, he is unsuccessful to find his location due to the pictures always being dark.**

**"But... No matter how many times I try, he hides in the darkness. In every spirit photo I take, the background is darkness! I cannot find out where he is with them" Joseph stated as Avdol took a picture to examine it as well but to no avail**

**"We've used various means to analyze them, but with this darkness, it always failed" Avdol added**

**Jaune heard this and he approached them to try and analyze the photo. "Hey, you should've told me that in the first place. I might be able to find something...hiding in that darkness!"** **Jaune manifested his Stand to use its enhanced vision**

* * *

"His Stand also has enhanced eyesight! How extraordinary. If any mercenaries have that, they are a force to be reckoned with" Ironwood muttered

"So his Stand is one punchy boy with precise movements, quick speed and enhanced vision? Oooh, I hope it can make precisely made, super sized pancakes!" Nora shouted while she daydreamed about multiple human sized pancakes being cooked by Jaune's Stand at incredible speed as she gobbled up the poor things

* * *

**As Jaune's Stand continued to search for a clue in the photo, it saw a small being, hiding in the darkness. "Did you see something in the space behind DIO?" Jaune asked to his Stand as he went to a drawer and took a pencil and a notepad probably to make it sketch on what it saw.**

**"My Stand is able to move with such accuracy that it could extract a flesh bud from a brain... and with such precision that it caught a bullet. Let's have him sketch" Jaune suggested as he held the notepad while Jaune's Stand started to draw**

* * *

"Damn! Look how good it can draw!" Fox complimented

"Maybe he can draw me" Pyrrha muttered as she fantasized Jaune drawing her as he became flustered due to her pose. He slowly leaned forward to kiss her as he takes the lead and then— "_No no, Pyrrha! Stop thinking lewd things!_ " Pyrrha mentally slapped herself as she went back to watching while still having a huge blush from her fantasy

* * *

**After Jaune's Stand is finished sketching, it soon revealed that what it draw was a fly**

**"A fly! A fly was in that space!" Avdol shouted. "But a fly won't help us at all..." Joseph argued**

**"Wait a minute! I've seen this fly before!" Avdol stated as Joseph gasped. "What?!"**

**"Jojo, do you have an encyclopedia?" Avdol asked. "We have a library" Jaune answered back**

**"I'll take the memo. And I'll go investigate" Avdol hurriedly went into the library to investigate ****about the fly**

* * *

"What's so special about a fly?" asked Neptune making his team deadpan at him again

"Dude, seriously? You know what, I'm just gonna say it. The **fly** probably has **something** **to do** with the **location** depending on its **species**" Sun answered as he face palmed at his partner

* * *

**"Hey gramps, about what Avdol said earlier. How come my aunt was born without Aura?" Jaune questioned**

**"Fine, I'll explain. I'll even add in why you are born without aura" Joseph stated as Jaune gasped from what he said**

**"Hey, stop giving me bullshit!" Jaune complained**

**"You don't believe me do you? Very well, I'll start explaining if you don't mind. A hundred years ago, during the era of my grandfather, some people have been born without Aura but because of a high percentage of offsprings having locked Aura when they were born, almost all of the people in the modern era have Aura in them. This made them presume that everything that has a soul, has Aura and they considered Auraless people to have locked Auras"**

**"The next Joestars were supposed to have Aura however, when my grandfather learned hamon, the Joestar family continued to be Auraless through decades. It seems that because of hamon, his descendants' life energies or soul has a chance to manifest into hamon but only few people have acquired hamon like me. But, that chain of Auraless members of the Joestar bloodline was broken because of Julius Arc****. His extremely large Aura quantities have overwhelmed the Joestars' hamon blood therefore, all of Julius' descendants have Aura except you" Joseph pointed to Jaune as he continued explaining**

**"Even if Julius Arc managed to make the Joestars' descendants to have Auras, there is still a very small possibility that one might be born without any. And that is you" Joseph ****stated**

**"Tsk, yare yare daze. Did you really think that I'll believe that bullshit? I saw my partner unlocking my Aura and I saw one of the teachers in Beacon locking mine when I was expelled. Care to explain that gramps?" Jaune said as Joseph sighed**

* * *

"Aside from his rude way of saying it, he does have a point" Kali commented

"I'm just waiting as to why that dolt is born without Aura" Weiss exclaimed

* * *

**"What you think is your Aura is obviously your Stand. You said that your partner unlocked it right? Then tell me, what color is your Aura before, and do you heal more faster because of it?" Joseph asked**

**"It was white and no, I don't heal more faster when I unlocked it but it did protect me from attacks when I was in combat class" Jaune answered**

**"I see. What you have witnessed when your partner used the unlocking chant was not Aura but it was your Stand. You probably had it when you were born. As to why you were emitting a white Aura is because your Stand reacted to the chanting and you just presumed that it was your Aura. And finally, you said that you were protected by your Aura but in reality, you're subconsciously using your Stand for protection. You probably hovered its own body over yours to protect yourself"**

**"****And as to why it was white before, it's because of your psyche. I'm guessing that before, you've always wanted to help anyone even if you were weak that's why your Stand before was white. The color indicates your will to protect others because of your heart of gold even if you lack the strength to defeat whoever threatens them. But now, your Stand is purple. It indicates your rough and aggressive attitude but despite this, you still want to protect others and yourself by means of fighting your opponents through violent yet effective methods and that's why your Stand appears like a warrior, ready to fight for any battle or war" Joseph finished explaining as Jaune was stunned to his explanation**

* * *

"So that explains it. Though, that was the strangest yet convincing explanation I've ever heard" Nicholas muttered as his daughters nodded

"Ditto" his daughters said in sync

* * *

**During the conversation of the two, Holly has finally awoken. The two noticed this as Joseph came closer to check up on her**

**"Holly!" Joseph said in relief. "Papa, I..." Holly was struggling to speak but Joseph noticed this so he stopped her**

**"Just rest. Jaune, get some water" Joseph ordered. Jaune let out a very small smile, trying to keep his rough persona but he was glad to see that his aunt is okay and without a moment of hesitation, he walked away to get some water for his aunt**

* * *

"You know, I started to think that he didn't care but I take it back. Jojo here really does care" Yang said

"But why doesn't he show it though? There has to be a reason for him to be like that" Ruby said as he was concerned for her crush

"Like what I said earlier, its probably because of his expulsion. Must have left him dry" Weiss suggested

**Right as Jaune went out the room, it turns out that Kakyoin was eavesdropping while listening to their conversations.**

**The scene changed and it now showed Avdol in the library as he researched to find out what species the fly belongs to. He browsed through the books with a flame floating beside him, courtesy of Magician's Red, as his source of light**

**"You seem to be doing well" Avdol commented. He seems to have noticed Kakyoin entering the room without even looking. This made the teenager stunned. "Sorry but I'm a little busy right now"**

**"Is it really possible for your own stand to kill you?" Kakyoin asked**

**"It is. I have seen many people suffer that fate" Avdol answered as Kakyoin gasped.**

**"Right now, it's just her back, but eventually that Stand, growing like a fern, will slowly bind Ms. Holly's entire body. She will suffer high fevers and various illnesses, and eventually, she'll fall into a coma. She'll die" Avdol explained as Kakyoin couldn't believe what will happen to Holly**

* * *

"Shit. I feel so useless that I couldn't help her!" Nicholas cursed himself

"Sweetie..." Juniper muttered. She felt bad about her husband but the least she could do is to give him hope. "Have faith in our son. He can defeat DIO and he will save your cousin, I'm sure of it. He'll defeat him because after all he is an Arc and an Arc never goes back on his word"

Nicholas smiled at his wife's words. This managed to cheer him up and hope that his son can defeat DIO and save his cousin from dying. "Thanks hon"

* * *

**"It would appear to a normal person that they are dying of something unseen and unknown, and no skilled doctor would be able to treat them. No one, nor even you and I, can do anything about it" Kakyoin's worry just grew more and more from hearing about Holly's fate**

**"But there's still hope. It will take around fifty days for her to reach that state. We will find and defeat DIO before that.**** If we are able to destroy the connection to DIO's Stand, we can save her!" Avdol announced**

"It sounds more easier than it looks like you fool. I probably can defeat whoever this 'DIO' is without any trouble" Raven scoffed

"Sis, don't be like that. We all know that you have no chance if you fought that bastard so let's just give the kid our moral support, capiche?" Qrow jokingly said as he took a sip from his flask, ignoring the curses of his sister

"Mommy, is auntie gonna be ok?" asked Lily, sobbing a bit while hugging her precious mom

"She's gonna be ok sweetie. Your big brother will save her" Juniper replied

"Yeah, don't worry Lil sis. Big bro will beat the bad guy and he will save auntie like a hero!" Rose exclaimed as Lily cheered up from their words

* * *

**Moving on, the scene went back to Holly as she was drinking water to replenish herself. She finished drinking her drink with a relieved sigh as she said, "Thank you, Jaune. Really, I wonder what's wrong with me... I can't believe I took fever and passed out. But... I feel better now"**

**"_She hasn't realized what happened, since it's coming from her back_" Jaune thought, still worried about his aunt**

**"You gave me quite the scare, Holly. Come now. You've got to brush your teeth now that you're up" Joseph then got a toothbrush as he poured toothpaste into it to brush her daughter's teeth. "Say 'ahh'."**

**Holly did what Joseph requested as her father brushed her teeth. Right after that, Joseph wiped her face with a wet towel to clean her. "We've got to wash your face...".**

**And then Joseph brushed her hair. "Your hair is a mess too". Then Joseph clipped Holly's nails. "Then we'll take care of your nails..."**

**Joseph then peeled an apple to feed her. "Say, 'ahh'." Joseph requested as his daughter did what he requested and after that Joseph wiped his daughter's legs**** as he continued taking care of his daughter**

* * *

"You know, even if he is a loud person, he's still a caring father so he's ok in my book" Coco commented

"Still hoped that someone here is like him" Winter muttered with venom in her voice as she looked at her father

* * *

**"Papa, help me change my underwear, too" Holly teased as Joseph blushed to what she said**

* * *

"Ok that escalated quickly" Kali muttered

"She's probably just messing with him" Sienna said

**"Hahaha, I'm kidding! It was a joke!" Holly giggled as she fiddled around with her underwear.**

**"Now then, what do you want to eat for dinner, Jaune?" Holly asked as she tried to get up**

**"Don't move! Just stay in there!" Jaune yelled at her out of instinct, making Joseph and Holly surprised as the rosy vines in her back started moving around**

* * *

Almost everyone in the audience recoiled from Jaune's sudden yelling. This is the first time they've heard Jaune scream at his someone. What's more appalling is that he yelled at his very aunt

"HE NEEDS TO CHILL" Cardin exclaimed as everyone agreed with him

* * *

**Jaune realized his sudden increase in his tone. "I-It's just that you shouldn't do anything until your fever goes down" he pulled his hat down as he faces away from her. "Just shut up and get better"**

* * *

"Tsundere much?" Blake deadpanned

"Tsundere?" Yang questioned to her partner, unknown to this word. Blake then prepared herself as she was about to explain the meaning of the word.

"A tsundere is a person who initially possesses a cold, rude, impolite, and hostile personality, yet gradually presents a soft, sweet and loving side. Kinda like Weiss over here" Blake explained

"WHAT?! I-I'm not like that!" Weiss exclaimed

"Oh believe me partner, you are like that" Ruby said as Weiss looked at her. She blushed as she looked away from embarrassment. "S-Shut up!"

"Kids these days" Glynda muttered

"They're so full of energy" Ozpin chuckled at the display of the team as he sipped his coffee mug, which was there before the screening even began

* * *

**"Holly, come on..." Joseph gestured his daughter to go back to bed. "You're right" Holly said as Joseph tucked her blanket to make her more comfortable**

**"You're all so nice when I'm sick. Sometimes having a cold isn't so bad" right after she said that, she fell unconscious which didn't go unnoticed by Jaune and Joseph**

**"H-Holly! Sh-She lost consciousness again..." Joseph grunted as he put his hand on her daughter's forehead to check her fever, still troubled about her condition.**

**"She's acting cheerful, yet she's burning up. The way she acted confirms it. Though she hasn't said anything, my daughter is aware of her Stand. She was actually trying to hide her Stand from us. She was trying not to let us worry! That's what kind of person my daughter is" Joseph felt his heart being stabbed. He couldn't do anything to prevent his beloved daughter to experience his curse**

* * *

"Her personality reminds me of Jaune from before. He wouldn't tell us what's wrong to not make us worry and now, he's gone because of it. I wish I could've helped him" Pyrrha sobbed as Ren tried to calm her down

"Tch. If she was sick in the beginning she should have said so and now she's just becoming a burden even more" Adam said with no sympathy whatsoever

"Silence Adam. For me, I think what she did is very heartwarming. She didn't let her family worry for her. It takes extreme care and love for a family to sacrifice your health just to make them smile. So you have no reason to judge her actions" Sienna said as Adam glared at her temporarily but he shrugs it off as he went back to watching while he gathers ideas for his assassination

"**_I better warn Sienna about what Adam is planning_** " PR thought

* * *

**Avdol entered the room to give his reports about his investigation. "Mr. Joestar, I've found it! That fly is..." Jaune and Joseph braced for the answer as Avdol showed the page of the book that contains the details about the fly. "This"**

**"_The Nile Ue Ue Fly. It dwells within the Nile River Basin. The ones with the stripes on their legs are known as Vacuan Ue Ue Fly_._ Vacuan Ue Ue Flies are commonly found in the City of Vacuo_" The narrator explained**

* * *

"Wait, the City of Vacuo!?" Sun shouted as everyone was surprised on how far they have to travel

"Wait, so that means that they have to go from Mistral all the way to Vacuo?!" Sage exclaimed

"It would seem that their journey will be very tedious. They would have to cross many towns and landmarks before they reach their destination" Port commented

"Welp, this show might take a while" Neo said as she put her arms behind her head as she comfortably laid on her seat

* * *

**"Vacuo! And we've narrowed it down to Vacuo's capital area. DIO is there" Avdol announced**

**Suddenly a voice came from behind them. "So it is Vacuo..."**

**"Kakyoin" Jaune said as the group looked at him. "What do you mean by that?" Joseph asked**** to** **Kakyoin**

**"The flesh bud was planted in my brain three months ago. When my family was on vacation in Vacuo visiting the Nile, I met DIO" Kakyoin declared**

**"You were in Vacuo too? It appears that, for some reason, DIO doesn't want to leave Vacuo" Avdol said**

* * *

"It's no doubt that he's making his base in there as he gathers his underlings" Winter assumed as she has knowledge about these type of things. "Plus it's a smart tactic. Letting the enemy come to you as you slowly sabotage their journey, using his own minions as he gathers strength"

"They need to be careful if they plan to make an expedition. They need to be on guard since they have no knowledge about the abilities of their enemies" Ironwood added as Jaune's friends and family became more worried

* * *

**"When are you going?" Kakyoin asked. "I'll go with you" he announced**

**"Go with us? Why would you?" Jaune asked**

**"To tell you the truth... I'm not sure why I suddenly want to join you, either" Kakyoin claimed as Jaune scoffed at what he said. "I've regained my senses because of you. That's all"**

**Avdol and Joseph smiled at his words as well as most of the audience. Joseph went closer to his daughter to bid her farewell as they prepare for their trip to defeat DIO. "Holly... we'll save you no matter what. Don't worry. There's nothing to worry about... We'll make you better. You just take it easy"**

**"Jojo's mother, Ms. Holly, is a woman who can calm the hearts of others. People feel at ease when she is nearby. This may sound awkward... but if I were to fall in love, I'd like it to be with someone like her. I'd feel compelled to protect her. I'd want to see her happy, kind smile" Kakyoin said as Joseph agreed with him**

* * *

"See! Even he likes her!" Cardin argued

"Dude, there's a difference with liking her and liking someone like her. Know the difference" Sky argued back as Cardin just sighed in defeat

* * *

**"There's no time! We're leaving immediately!" Joseph announced**

**(Insert theme)**

**The scene went on the front entrance of Holly's residence as multiple cars and vehicles came parked in front of it. Several men came down the vehicles as they entered the humble homestead as Jaune and Kakyoin eyed them**

**"They're doctors of the Speedwagon Foundation. We can trust them. They will take care of Holly around the clock" Joseph reassured them as he came out of the entrance to join them.**

**"Speedwagon Foundation?" Jaune queried**

**"Oh, I forgot to tell you about them. They are a foundation that is very influential throughout Remnant. Though they are disguised as a mere health organization, in reality, the foundation is the most powerful established organization in Remnant and I am currently partnered with them. I also can use his foundation to do whatever I want but I'm limiting myself as to give my respects for my friend" Joseph explained**

**"How did you manage to become one of its partners?" Kakyoin asked**

**"The reason why I'm partnered with them is because I'm friends with the founder of the foundation. And that friend of mine is Robert E. O. Speedwagon. Many years ago, he had discovered one of the most important resources in Remnant that can also power many modern industries aside from dust and that is oil. Due to his discovery of it, he gained millions and he formed the powerful Speedwagon Foundation"**

**"And how powerful you ask? Well, the company has wealth three times more than Vale and Atlas' current finances, the Schnees included, combined" Joseph clarified**

* * *

Almost everyone spitted out their drinks due to the Joestar's divulgence. Some of them choked while some of them gaped, especially the Arcs. They have no idea that they are that wealthy

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?" Jacques shouted in frustration. He believed that he was the most powerful and wealthiest person in all of Remnant but jokes on him, the Joestars are more powerful so suck on that bitch!

All of Jaune's friends couldn't believe about this shocking revelation but Weiss was the one who got the most impact. She couldn't believe that the dunce was that prosperous.

"Renny, remind me to ask fearless leader if he could buy me some things" Nora muttered as Ren just scolded her. "Nora, no. He's our friend so let's not abuse him just because he's rich". Nora just pouted at him bit she forgave him as Ren gave her some pancakes

* * *

**Jaune was shocked but he kept his stoic expression as to not show it. "Yare yare daze gramps"**

**"Jojo, before we leave, since I am a fortune teller, I shall name your Stand" Avdol declared as Jaune just questioned him. "Name?"**

**"With the cards of fate, the Tarot. Choose a card wisely and it shall be decided. This will suggest your fate, as well as your Stand's power" Avdol said**

* * *

"Tarot cards?" Yang questioned

"They're cards used to tell someone's fortune and since Avdol is a fortune teller, it's no doubt that he has one" Blake answered

* * *

**Jaune picked up a card randomly as Avdol requested, he got the Star card. "The Star! The Star card! Then I shall name your Stand... Star Platinum!" Avdol announced**

* * *

"That's actually not a bad name" Barbara said

"Yeah, I think it sounds fitting for his Stand" Terra added

"What a cool name!" Rose shouted. "It sounds like a superhero name!" Lily shouted as both of their eyes sparkled since both of them still have their hero worshipping. The Arc family just chuckled to the antics of the two as they continued watching

* * *

**The narrator now showcased each of their Stands, the cards that they represent, and the abilities of their Stand.**

**_"__Jaune Arc. Stand name: Star Platinum! Powers: Precise movements and superhuman strength__!"_ **

**_"Joseph Joestar. Stand Name: Hermit Purple! Powers: Spirit Photos!" _**

**_"Mohammed Avdol. Stand Name: Magician's Red! Powers: Fire and Heat!"_**

**_"Noriaki Kakyoin. Stand Name: Hierophant Green! Powers: Long distance manipulation and Emerald Splash!"_**

**The four of them now readied themselves as they start their adventure. "All right, we're off!" Joseph shouted as each of them took a step forward as they posed**

**"Let's go!" Joseph announced**

**\--To be continued--**

**YEET, that's a wrap. Another chapter is done. I appreciate all of your reviews and worry not because I will finish this. So this took me a while cause quizzes and stuff and in this coming week, we have an activity. To be honest, I'm getting lazy of doing the activity but I have to do it because my Asian parents will Ora Ora me into oblivion. Again, thank you guys for reading this and I hope you have a good day. Stay safe from the virus! Ciao~**


	6. Chapter 6: Tower of Gray

**I'm fucking back and ****I'm making a new chapter.**** I hope you enjoy and sorry for the long absence**

**to ****Bonestar: Although those are some valid points, those are still good ideas especially the re unlocking of Jaune's Aura and the villains having semblances. I won't do it in this story cuz I already have different plans set for it but those would be good story ideas for other fics which I will read if there are some.**

**to Fireworks****174: I actually have been suggested about that before and I decided that sure. I'll make some of them faunus.**

**to LLDW: Please don't. ****I have** **a full life ahead of me****. I still haven't done coitus so at least let me experience the joys of having a gf :(**

**to ****itsyaboiiii: I'm sorry but I won't do it. The Aura thing is too late to do since I already did an explanation on it and I think the hamon thing won't work****. Its not like I don't want to use the hamon idea its just that the main spotlight of the fic is about Stands. Also, the time would not be enough if they fight Stand users everyday so its a no no. Sorry bout that :3**

**to ****ggwpdragon:**** I was actually planning on putting it in omakes or putting both the break and some moments in the same chapter. For example, showing them some glimpse of Joseph's or Dio's moments and after that, they'll eat.**

**to CydrikSpider: Really? Haven't watched RWBY for a while so my memory is foggy. I always thought he was like that...probably. Shit. I already done it so... sorry bout that. I'll probably just do some character development on him** **or I'll just drop the war thing off.**

**Oh yeah, ****every time a gory scene is shown, the younger viewers's eyes are covered by their guardians/parents. I won't write it every time cuz its a pain**

**Also, I probably have lost my touch/I've become a little rusty so I have to read and watch a shit ton of other fanfics and videos for reference to enhance my imagination, to create more emotive reactions and for more exciting chapters. ****Actually, before I started this fic, I read some Jaune multiverse fics and a lot of 'Jaune what if' stories kinda like this one. It was a delight to read them and it inspired me to create my own since the others I've read are unfortunately, either been forgotten or dead.**

**I actually started this one day after I published chapter 5 but since projects came out, I postponed it. It even got more postponed when family problems came up. So in short, its been a while since I wrote a chapter even though it was technically just 2-3 weeks ago but still had to watch or read to get ideas for reactions****.**

**W****ith that being said, let's start another chapter**

* * *

In the last episode of Drag-, I mean in the last screening, everyone was interested in what will become of the Crusaders. Some were excited, some prepared to gather new ideas and tactics to use for their future battles and some are intrigued to see the other Stands and their abilities but overall, all of them were enjoying themselves. PR let himself out of the room to acquire the orb for the next screening as the audience chat a bit during his absence

Yang smirked, thinking of Jaune's well toned muscles from their pose. She couldn't help but nosebleed due to his improved and sexy figure. "Damn. Their poses are weird but for some reason, its hot, especially Jojo. Didn't know that he can pose that well"

Yatsuhashi, though weirded out, raised a brow. "Why did they pose though?"

"Shhh! Just encourage it big fella" Coco replied as she too was doing the same as Yang. Yatsuhashi then sighed at the display of his leader

Pyrrha was holding her hands as she prays to Oum that their journey will be safe or at least let Jaune and his comrades be strong enough to withstand their enemies.

While the others were chatting, Ruby spoke up as she got her friends' attentions. "Hey guys. Have all of you noticed some other changes in him besides his delinquency? Like for instance, before, I remember him getting scared in dark alleys but now, he can keep a calm expression even if the situation is scary" she asked

"Friend Ruby, maybe his expulsion led him to this change. According to what we have witnessed and to what all of you had said, he's a very unskilled student but he has a kind personality. Though despite this, his forged transcripts were the reason he's expelled in the academy. This probably had a strong effect on him that resulted to him being rebellious and he began to be a bit more calm when it comes to fights or traumatizing events due to his change in traits" Penny answered back, slightly happy that she can finally have a dialogue because the author forgot her in the last chapter. Screw that author for his forgetfulness

Whitley then thought of something to insult these lowlifes as he cannot wait to see their pitiful reactions. "That fool deserves it. He knows that he is not capable of attending such a prestigious academy but he's so desperate that he forges his transcripts even though he knows the consequences. He should have just given up at the very beginning"

"Well said my son. After all, a worthless idiot will forever be worthless. He may think that he can be better but its all just a delusion made up from his desperate and miserable way of thinking. Besides... the academy doesn't need useless and pathetic students to hinder its grounds" Jacques added as they were both satisfied to the angered faces of the Beacon students

Qrow's patience is wearing thin due to the constant yapping of the annoying Schnees. The 'Ice Queen' is a special case but they're the pinnacle of sadistic, snobbish, and arrogant bundled up into a small and annoying imp and a middle aged man who looked like a ripoff of Joseph Stalin. "At least the kid and the old geezer doesn't rub his money on people's faces. Seriously, is the thought of the two of them being more richer than you, hurt your whiny asses?" he remarked as the two were glaring daggers at him

"My my, you have some nerve to talk to us especially since you're just a drunkard. If my men were here, I would've ordered them to shoot you down" Jacques threatened

"No need. Just hearing your voice makes me want to shoot myself" Qrow remarked back as he smugged at the expression of the Schnee. The father and son duo now became enraged as they cursed at the behavior of the veteran huntsman/alcohol lover

Willow, even though she has a stoic expression, was pretty annoyed. "_Oum...please just let these two behave for once__. Ever since we came here, they've been nothing but stuck up brats so please... let them be quiet_ " she prayed as she was getting frustrated at her husband and son. Her life was going well until **they** happened. She wished that at least, they could be less stuck up about their superiority and wealth but no... they just have to be arrogant little shits

Pyrrha, though grateful for Qrow standing up to their friend, was furious to the comment of the Schnee. She was gripping the arms of her chair to release her frustration but luckily, Ren was there to calm her down. "Don't listen to them. They don't know how great our leader is. They're probably just jealous that they can't get close to how amazing he is" he said as Pyrrha managed to calm herself down from his words. "Thanks. I needed that"

Juniper then heard this as she smiled at her son's former teammates' statements. This reminded her of her husband's caring personality towards others be it human or faunus. "Jaune has good friends in Beacon. Am I right Hon?" she whispered to Nicholas

Nicholas agreed though he still has a bitter taste in his mouth. He considered himself as an incompetent father due to his past actions towards his son. "I-I still feel guilty about him. I should've helped him... encouraged him to follow his dreams yet I didn't support him... I forced him to give up because I thought that if he doesn't become a hunstman, he won't experience the pain I felt. But seeing him risk his life to save others... it made me realize that... I'm a failure as a father"

Juniper was taken aback at her husband's words. She felt bad about him. She hugged her husband as she patted his back to comfort him. "I-It's my fault as well... I was afraid that he would hurt himself with this profession. I thought that he could do much better if he wasn't a huntsman. Though... it's not too late to change our mistakes. We can still fix our relationship with our son so don't let it get to you. As an Arc, I vow that we'll get our son back no matter what happens" Nicholas, though was still weary, cheered up from her words as he felt a bit of hope that his son can forgive his flaws. After this, he swore to become a better father for his children.

PR then walked in the room, holding 4 (Mista is disappointed) orbs that confused the audience. The god noticed this as he looked at their bewildered faces to explain. "**My other higher-ups requested that I shall bring three more guests. At first I refused but when I did my research, these guests actually had a former connection to Jaune Arc****. So I decided to bring them in because why not?**** The more the merrier**" the god explained as others began to wonder about who these mysterious guests were. Some guessed while the Arc family had a feeling as to who these guests were.

PR then started chanting as the three orbs glowed and levitated at the center of the room. It exploded as it leaves wild gusts of smoke. When the smoke resided, a white dressed girl, a red dressed girl, and a man in a bartender uniform emerged. Some people recognized them from the news or from rumors but for some reason, the Arc family recognized them as well but in a different event

Yang went wide eyed as she stared at the newcomers in pure disbelief. She remembered them from a certain bar she destroyed as she gaped from what she's seeing. "What are they doing here?!" she shouted

"Same question here. Why are we here and why do I see Aunt Juniper and Uncle Nicholas?" Militia said, trying to keep a calm expression but in her mind, she is having a panic attack.

Some of the audience, more specifically the Beacon group glanced at the Arc family in shock as to what she just said. "UNCLE?! AUNT?!" Yang shouted, more louder than before as Weiss had enough of her constant shouting. She elbowed her in the stomach causing Yang to recoil in pain. "You're too loud!"

"**I would love to explain however, I probably should leave that to Mr. Arc**" the god said as Nicholas just sighed

"Fine. But first, I should inform them as to why they are here" Nicholas declared as he and Juniper approached the three to explain the circumstances

***ONE EXPLANATION LATER*******

"Let me get this straight. You're telling me that a god sent us here because we're gonna watch Jauney, who is now buff but hella impolite and he has a punching ghost because of a curse from 'DIO' which is your step-vampire ancestor. This affected his aunt and they are now on a trip to Vacuo to defeat this step-ancestor of yours to lift her curse with the help of a teenager he saved from a bud made out of your step-ancestor with a melon looking ghost as his guardian, a gypsy with a flaming bird as his ghost guardian, and his foxy grandpa that has purple thorny vines that can use spiritual photos to track this 'DIO' guy down" Melanie summarized the explanation as her uncle nodded in confirmation

"Those ghosts or guardians or whatever are called Stands" Juniper said to correct her

"Still, that has to be the craziest story I've ever heard. But considering that we also came out of nowhere because of a so called god, I guess we have no choice but to believe you" Militia said as she sighed from the event

Junior sighed as well from the absurd strangeness of the occuring events but decided to let it go as he tries to change the subject. "Nicholas my old friend, how are you and your wife?" he asked

"We're fine. I'm still busy with the household chores and my beautiful wife here is still as beautiful as ever" Nicholas replied as Juniper kissed his cheek due to his compliment

"I see. By the way, you said that the boy was impolite but how come?" he asked as he strokes his chin

"Long story short, because of his expulsion, he became a delinquent. He picks fights and he even calls her aunt a bitch" Saphron cut in as the three couldn't believe on what she said

"You're lying! Jauney is the most nicest guy we've met!" Melanie defended

"Yeah! He wouldn't do that!" Militia added

"Trust me. We're surprised as well but it's the truth. He turned into a delinquent" Diana said as the twins felt a little sad to his sudden change in personality

"Ahem!" Yang coughed loudly to catch their attention. "Now that Jaune's dad is done 'explaining'... would you tell us the reason as to why you know Jojo? And why does Junior know his parents?" she asked as she pointed at the three of them respectively

"Jojo?" the twins questioned in confusion

"It's his new nickname. He got it when he enrolled at a normal school in Mistral. People thought his name was 'John' as in J-O-H-N so they decided to repeat the 'Jo' in it" Jane explained as the twins snickered a bit due to the funny nickname

"As for your question Missy, met him when he was on a mission back when he was still a huntsman. Almost got killed but luckily he was there to save my ass. After that, we began to hang out. But the boy happened so they retired and moved away" Junior answered

"Still can't believe you worked with a criminal Junior" Nicholas muttered in disappointment

"I have no choice. It was either goodbye world or follow their orders to stay alive" Junior argued

"Hey! Me and Roman here were ordered as well pal so don't pin the blame on us! If we haven't met this fiery bitch we wouldn't have come to you in the first place!" Neo argued back in which Cinder glared at her and promised to raise hell on her when they get back

"Woah. I thought you were mute?" Junior questioned, oblivious to her change as Neo smugged

"Fufu. It was a gift from PR. He did some enchantment thingy and now I can finally speak" she answered back, still happy that she can finally talk after being mute for so long

"Compelling answer Junior. How about the two of you? What's your story?" Yang then looked at the girls, eager to find out about their former relationship with Jaune

"We're his childhood friends" Militia replied casually. No one said a thing as the room was filled with awkward silence until—

"...WWWHHHAAATTT!" a lot of them shouted. They couldn't believe that Jaune could befriend such beauties when he was a child

"Yep you heard me. We're his childhood friends" she repeated as the Beacon group were dumbfounded

"Oh ho? Just friends? Last time I checked, you girls developed a crush on him. Care to explain?" Juniper teased as the two now started blushing heavily

"A-AUNT JUNIPER!" Militia yelled in embarrassment as she covered her face with her hands

"T-That was b-before!" Melanie argued with a huge blush on her face

"Is that so? Then how come you kept calling on us to check on how he's doing?" she teased even further as the girls' blush becomes more heavier

"Great. More competition" Ruby whispered as Velvet's and Pyrrha's jealousy grew when they learned that they have a crush on him and that they met him when he was a child nonetheless

Neptune was also more frustrated than ever. He was jealous that **the Jaune** could have loads of girls fall in love with him but **the Malachite Twins**?! This just hurts his pride on a whole different level. "Goddamn it! He managed to make **them** to fall for him! Even I had a hard time trying to flirt with them yet they still didnt fall for me!"

"Maybe they were into dorks" Sun said in which Neptune felt even more devastated

"Never knew Jauney was a lady killer before because damn... they're hot!" Dove muttered as he stared at the assets of the two fantasizing about them being his girlfriends

"You probably don't have a chance with even one of them" Cardin mocked

"Oh shut up milf boy" Russel mocked back with a smirk to remind Cardin of his disgusting fetish

"What did you say bastard!" Cardin was about to pounce Russel but he was interrupted by PR

"**I'm sorry to interrupt this 'whole thing' but can you all please take a seat. We are about to begin**" PR said as Cardin sighed in frustration. The audience followed his orders as the god subjected an orb to the screen as the next episode began. "**Also, I added an ending since it was in progress last screening so I hope you ****enjoy**" the god then walked away from the room as the viewers were confused, curiousity surrounding their minds as they started their viewing

* * *

**The screen transitioned to an ominous and menacing staircase. The atmosphere is filled with darkness as the only source of light were some lit candles. As the camera slowly went up the stairs, a voice that seemed to belong to an elderly woman was heard, narrating about a questionable topic.**

**"There is an emotion called fear. It's a very natural emotional reaction found in all animals"**

**The scene now showed a shaman (?) looking old woman with a cane as her support and a muscular and well toned body. The body belonged to the one and only DIO as his back was turned to show off his chiseled figure.**

* * *

The three new guests cowered in fear as they first witnessed the vampire. They thought it was just the creatures that they saw in movies but this proved them wrong. His figure is different and his aura is pleasing yet dangerous. They felt his intentions to trample his opponents as he slowly devours their blood which made their fear grew up

"So he's gonna face them?!" Militia shouted, worried about Jaune

Barbara nodded to the question of Mili. "Yup. They're the ones they need to defeat to save our aunt"

"Yeesh. Now that I think of it, I think I got lucky that Roman found me. I'd rather have him as my boss rather than that vampiric fuck" Junior said, trembling at the thought of encountering the fiend

"Aside from those creepy freaks, I really want to see Jauney. Its been years since we last saw him! Maybe he's more dreamy?" Melanie muttered while having a light blush but this didn't go unnoticed since Ruby, Pyrrha and Velvet heard her. They just sighed as they continued watching

* * *

**"Why does fear occur? KHEHEHEHEHEHE. There is the fear caused by animal instincts, ****and the fear born of logical thought****" it then showed some naked women DIO managed to control, laying at his personal bed. Who knows what terrible things he has done to these unfortunate girls**

* * *

"Poor things. He must've used them as his personal playthings" Kali muttered in pity

"Not only that but they can also be his food supply considering he's a vampire. Once he's finished with them, he'll just suck them dry and leave them, dead on the ground" Ghira added as he grunted at the sorry image of the girls

"Even if I'm a criminal, I feel sorry for them. We may use some idiots for our own gain but only to an extent. We would never use them for sexual pleasure against their will. That's just a line we won't cross" Roman commented as Neo agreed with the statement of her partner in crime

* * *

**DIO then gestured one of his playthings to come to him. The woman walked up to him without hesitation and was joyful to the thought of following his every order. DIO then stretched out his hand in which the girl held it**** with bliss**

**"Namely, when you encounter something stronger than yourself and realize that you have no way of facing it, or when you encounter something unknown. Something as simple as "not knowing" can evoke fear"**** the old hag continued**

**The vampire**** held her head as the woman understood on what he was implying. She readied her neck nonchalantly as he rubbed it slowly and surely to find the right area to pierce. After a short moment, he then stabbed her using his fingers as he absorbed her blood. The woman moaned, happy though trying to endure the pain**** as she lets the vampire suck her own blood**

* * *

Everyone cringed at the action DIO did. Though what surprised them is that the woman casually followed his desires without any sign of regret and hesitation

"Why did she let him suck her own blood!?" Ruby shouted, feeling a little sick to what she just witnessed

"Friend Ruby, maybe the group of women were manipulated due to his flesh buds. Remember, the flesh buds are able to change its victim's emotions towards the person that injected it" Penny replied while Ruby thought about what she said

"It could also be possible that he swayed them with his charisma. I hate to see one of our fellow huntsmen falling down and becoming his slaves" Sage added

Salem, though quite intimidated, agreed with the old hag since all of her victims were frightened when they encountered her. It satisfies her dominant nature to learn that her own prey knows that they can't withstand her power

* * *

**"When faced with fear, you have a number of choices****" as she said this, the woman DIO was feeding on, fell to the floor, dead due to blood loss**

**"You might struggle, resist, flee, accept, or many other things. But upon meeting lord DIO, a new reaction arises... Joy! Not even the Grimm Queen, Salem, can outrank lord DIO's superior power!" the old hag shouted as DIO felt satisfied to her admiration towards him**

**"That worthless queen is no match for my Stand... She will succumb to me. She can dream of defeating me... though... that is impossible to happen. Her abilities are far more inferior than mine and she will learn that I am far too powerful than she could ever imagine. Struggle all she wants but it would all be useless... Once I'm done with the Joestars... she is my next victim"** **DIO said with a sadistic** **grin**

* * *

Salem's forces including Salem herself just scoffed at the ridiculous comments the two stated as they thought that what they said was a complete farce

"That's preposterous! No one can defeat our lady! Not even that joke of a vampire!" Cinder yelled in anger

"He probably doesn't have a chance. Let's see if he says the same once Salem defeats him" Mercury mocked unaware to the true strength of DIO

"They're just delusional. It's very unlikely that a mere vampire can defeat the Grimm Queen herself. I'd say that they're being too cocky" Emerald mocked as well

"Don't worry my children. They will surely regret insulting me. I will make them suffer until they eat their words as I destroy what is left of their prides. Sooner or later, once I face him, I will turn that vampire into mere ashes" Salem remarked with an ice cold tone almost making everyone in the room shiver

* * *

**"Also... tell me how do people act once they feel joy in fear? Do they follow it? Do they worship it similar to how humans worship their gods? Tell me, my servant, how?" he asked, waiting for her answer but she instead reported about the whereabouts of the crusaders**** (this happened in the show and I don't know why she didn't answer that****)**

**"He is currently on the plane that Joestar and the others are on. They will not reach their destinations safely. KHEHEHEHEHE!"**

* * *

Jaune's loved ones felt worried about him once again but they decided to put their faiths in him. They believe that he and his comrades can face whatever threat that approaches them

"I'm scared for him. All of a sudden, he has to fight someone powerful without having any knowledge to his enemies" Terra commented

"Don't worry Aunt Terra! Big bro will beat them up!" Rose pumped her fist as she innocently answered back.

"Yeah! Big bro is gonna be like 'ORAORAORAORA' and the baddies will lose!" Lily added as she imitated [Star Platinum]'s attack rush. The Arc family chuckled at their antics but there is still a feeling in their guts that says that their journey would not be easy

* * *

**The scene then transitioned to the plane the crusaders were on. It showed Avdol and Kakyoin taking a nap whilst Jaune was looking at a picture of him and his friends from Beacon. He let out a small smile that is ****covered by his hat to conceal his emotions from his companions**

* * *

Said friends were happy to see that Jaune still cares about them even after his expulsion

"I'm happy to see that the big guy still cares about us" Coco commented

"Aww~ We care about you too fearless leader!" Nora shouted

"Yeah. Especially these three over here." Blake deadpanned as she gestured at Ruby, Velvet and Pyrrha. The three blushed heavily due to her sentiment

Jaune's renewed figure was a complete surprise to the three newcomers. Their eyes went wide eyed in the revelation of his new look. "Damn... kid's rocking the delinquent outfit" Junior commented

"H-He's much m-more bulky and h-handsome" the twins stuttered as their blushes became darker in color. They began to fantasize about their crush until they felt death glares within the audience. They were oblivious to who were sending these glares but they chose to ignore it

* * *

**Joseph noticed the photo as he talked to him about it. "Hey Jaune, are they friends of yours?" he asked**

**"None of your business gramps" Jaune answered as he lowers his hat**

**Joseph snarled at his grandnephew's brash attitude though this made him more curious as to why Jaune doesn't want him to know the people in the photo. "Oh come on! Just tell your granduncle a bit and I won't bother you till the rest of the flight" he pleaded**

**"I don't want to talk about it. Even if I did, it won't change a thing to what I've done to them" he answered as his granduncle gave him a sympathetic look**

* * *

The Beacon group was dumbfounded about what he said. "Wh-What does he mean by that? He never did anything wrong!" Pyrrha shouted

"He probably thinks that he took advantage of our friendship which is in his point of view, makes sense since the transcripts did affect us in a way" Ren said as the Beacon group looked down, sad that Jaune thinks he misused their trust

"Yang... help me with making some friendship bracelets. I need to give him one once we get back" Ruby demanded as Yang just accepted it to help her sister get back their former friendships with the now delinquent

* * *

**"Is this still about your transcripts? Look... even if you did fake your way into the academy and it affected your friends... What matters is the things you did for them and I'm sure as well that they'll understand on why you did that since after all, you are a nice guy... Well you were but right now... you're an ass. In fact, you're a massive one" Joseph commented, trying to cheer up his grandnephew but said grandnephew just lowers his hat even further, storing the picture in his coat as he muttered, "Yare yare daze"**

* * *

"Real smooth there" Fox deadpanned as some face palmed at his attempt while the others laughed

"I know I've never said this before but, I like him (no homo)" Qrow said as he wiped his tears from laughing too much

* * *

**Right after the conversation of the two, Kakyoin and Avdol felt something that was odd. The two looked at each other, trying to figure out what it was as the other two noticed it as well. They began to observe their surroundings as they heard a mysterious sound. "BBZZZTTT"** **(I don't know what sounds beetles make but thats what I heard in the show)**

**They noticed something flying at the front row seats of the cabin. They looked hard, hard enough to see what was making that sound until it hit them. They finally saw the culprit of the sound **

**"A... a rhinoceros beetle? No... a stag beetle!" Jotaro exclaimed as he stood up. The beetle kept coming to their direction**** which further surprised the group**

* * *

"H-How did a stag beetle get in there?" Port wondered

"There are multiple possibilities there Port. It probably went in there when the plane was still open. Worst case scenario, it's a Stand" Oobleck suggested as he observed the movements of the beetle

"It's most likely one since it's movements are hostile. Also, most stag beetles prefer areas with light soil so its very unlikely for one to be on a plane where soil is not present" Ozpin said since he has knowledge to these. Can't hurt to be overprepared for anything

* * *

**"Avdol, is that a Stand? Are we already encountering another Stand user?" Joseph asked****, cautiousness clouding his mind**

**"It is very possible. It could be a bug shaped Stand" Avdol answered as the beetle dashes and hid in one of the seats**** leaving the group dumbfounded**

* * *

"It seems you are right Oz. Though it means that the user is probably nearby" Glynda said, trying to figure out where the user is hiding

"Since the user's nearby, it could be both an advantage and a disadvantage. The advantage is that the user has very limited space to run and its disadvantage is that they will have to look for the user through dozens of passengers in the plane which in my experience, very difficult to do" Winter commented as she encountered a similar tactic in her battles

"Kid needs to be on guard as well. His enemy is small so its hard to locate it especially since it could hide in small spaces like the seats" Tai added as Summer agreed with him since they have faced small enemies in the past

* * *

**Joseph grunted as he said, "It hid in the shadow of the seats..."**

**"Wh-Where did it go?" Avdol asked as the four of them looked hard to find. They glanced at every corner and every direction but suddenly—**

**"Jojo! It's at the side of your head!" Kakyoin shouted as the beetle were inches away to his head****, ready to attack**

* * *

Everyone was surprised on how fast the enemy is. They didn't expect it to be there right away

"I-Its fast. Jaune has to find a way to defeat it quickly. Who knows how dangerous it can be" Velvet uttered worriedly

"Even a stupid bug can be faster than me!? What's next?!" Ruby shouted in frustration as she couldn't believe that there are more things that can be faster than her. Jaune is an exception but a beetle?! It damaged her self-esteem that an insect outmatched her speed

"It doesn't matter if you have a unique semblance. You need to learn that there are also beings that can surpass it so stop being childish and just accept it" Raven remarked as Ruby felt even more frustrated as she looked down, depressed.

Summer noticed this as she glared at Raven for making her baby girl feel bad. "Don't worry sweetie. There is a thing called 'training' you know. Maybe if you train hard enough, you might even defeat me" she said while she hugged her cookie loving daughter. Ruby slightly cheered up from her words as she returned the embrace of her mother

"H-How fast! W-We didn't even witness it approaching them!" Cinder muttered, quite in awe as she didn't expect this kind of speed. If it was an ordinary beetle, she could've burned it to eradicate the annoying thing but it's sheer speed made it look like it teleported

"I'm quite excited to see how it kills! A fast and small yet deadly creature capable of slaughtering its victims! This just keeps getting better and better!" Tyrian exclaimed in pleasure, close to ecstasy

"Its speed is extraordinary. I look forward to its other strengths and attributes" Watts muttered

* * *

**"I-It's huge! It has to be a Stand! That bug...is a Stand!" Kakyoin yelled as the beetle** **started frothing foam in its mouth. Then, a second needle looking mouth emerged from the foam making its appearance more gross than ever**

**"It's disgusting... But leave this to me" Jaune announced as he prepared to face off the gross ****creature**

**"B-Be careful! I've heard there is a user of a bug Stand that likes to rip out the tongues of its victims" Avdol warned him as Jaune called out his Stand. "[Star Platinum]!"**

* * *

"So cool!" the twins shouted as they first witnessed Jaune's Stand

Junior whistled as he saw the peculiar sight of Jaune's Stand. He's interested about its strength or weaknesses since this was a new thing to him. "Not bad... Is that thing strong though?" he asked out of curiosity

"Yup... It's strong. Not only that, it also has enhanced vision, precise actions and fast movements" Mary answered back as Junior became more intrigued to these Stands

* * *

**[****Star Platinum] then striked the enemy with a chop but unexpectedly, it didn't land as the bug avoided ****the attack**** which baffled everyone**

**"I-It dodged it! I-I can't believe it! It's faster than [Star Platinum] , whose speed and precision are such that it can grasp bullets!" Avdol shouted as he was dumbfounded that a mere insect can beat [Star Platinum]'s precise and intense speed**

* * *

Everyone was baffled as well. They were clearly surprised that a bug was faster than [Star Platinum]. They are now on the edge of their seats as they watch the scene with either in worry or in awe

"It seems that the beetle is faster. They're clearly at a disadvantage. Since they can't catch up to its speed, they might as well outsmart it to defeat it" Ilia said as Sienna and Ghira agreed with her

* * *

**"It has to be a Stand. That bug is a Stand! Where is he? Where is he hiding? Where is the one who's controlling it?!" Kakyoin muttered, slightly panicking as the bug started frothing more foam from its mouth. Kakyoin noticed what it was doing as he tried to warn Jaune from its attack.**

**"Its attacking!" he warned as the bug launched its needle towards Jaune**. **[Star Platinum] raised his left hand to block the attack while yelling out its war cry as blood spewed out from its hand from the contact.**

**"No!" he yelled out, shocked as he didn't expect the needle to pierce through its hand as it went straight for [Star Platinum]'s mouth. Luckily, it grabbed hold of the needle, only injuring its mouth and hand in the process as the damage were reflected to Jaune**

* * *

"How did he get hurt?! The Stand thingy was the one who got injured!" Melanie exclaimed in confusion, unbeknownst to the rules of Stands

"I forgot to mention that if the Stand gets hurt, the user gets hurt as well. Sorry about that" Nicholas answered as the three gave him a look that says 'seriously'. Though to their surprise, the former knight was calm despite the event. Questions lingered on their minds but they decided to wait for the right moment to voice it out

* * *

**"Jaune!", "Jojo!" the team shouted as [Star Platinum] was struggling to keep hold of the needle whilst more blood was pouring out of his injuries**

**"Luckily, it could stop the beetle's mouth needle with its own mouth but..." Joseph mumbled worriedly**

**"Since it tried to bite off Jotaro's Stand's tongue off... It must be him. The Tower card of the Tarot. The one that depicts a Stand suggesting destruction, calamity and an end of a journey: [Tower of Gray]" Avdol announced**** as the Tower card was shown along with its respective Stand**

* * *

"Eh? I was expecting a well thought out name but I was met with such a letdown. It doesn't even look like a tower. My disappointment is immeasurable and my day is ruined" Nora said with an overreacting voice as Ren just mentally face palmed at what she said

"Nora, you do know that the Stand names have nothing to do with the Stands' appearances right? Its based off its respective Tarot cards" he explained, slightly irritated at his partner's antics. However, the hyperactive Valkyrie noticed this as she pouts on her partner

"I know that Renny but still... Its not as cool as [Star Platinum]. The name could at least use some work and you can't deny that fact!" she exclaimed as Ren just sighed from the ruckus that is Nora

"So are we just gonna dismiss the fact that it rips out tongues off of people and just focus on the name?" Sky deadpanned at the two causing them to look at each other and think about what he said. They imagined it and felt sick from the gruesome thought

* * *

**"[Tower of Gray] commits mass murders, making them look like accidents" Avdol narrated as multiple crash incidents were shown, precipitated by the bug Stand's previous handiworks.**

**"The airplane crash that happened a year ago, in Vale, causing 300 deaths, is thought to have been its work. I had heard rumors, but it seems that he's working with DIO!"**

* * *

"Poor souls. Worse part is that they don't even know what hit them" Summer muttered with a remorseful voice

"I could say the opposite about that. I think me and that Stand's user are gonna get along well when we meet each other" Tyrian said with a maniacal smirk. Watts, who was beside him, just rolled his eyes at the madman's words

* * *

**Jaune became angered about what he heard. He has had enough and he will defeat the user to prevent him from destroying lives and ruining futures**

**"ORA!" he yelled out, preparing to send out an attack rush. "ORAORAORAORAORAORA!"** **with each fist, the needle broke bit by bit and he hoped that the Stand was hit at least once but alas, his enemy wasn't even scratched. He stared down at the enemy Stand as the tip of the needle was still in [Star Platinum]'s mouth**

**The group couldn't believe what they're seeing as well as the audience. It dodged a complete attack rush from [Star Platinum] , the fastest Stand in the group**

**"I-It dodged it! Not just the single hand, but it also dodged a two-fisted rush of blows. I-It's so fast..." Avdol muttered, shocked from the sheer speed the enemy performed**

**"Hehehe. Even if you were to have ten guns shoot bullets from one centimeter away, they would not be able to touch my Stand! And you couldn't kill my Stand with a bullet anyway" the bug boasted in pure confidence as the Crusaders had beads of sweat roll down their faces****. They then attempted to search for the user, hoping to defeat this wretched creature**

* * *

"I call bullshit on that!" yelled Qrow, still in denial that an insect could be that fast. A jar was then sent to him as he understood the drill

* * *

**"_He has to be nearby! Who is it? Who's the one controlling the Stand? Which one of the passengers is he? If we can track him down..._" Joseph, slightly panicking, looked at the horde of passengers of humans and faunus who were sleeping on board as he tries to figure out where the user is. But before their eyes, [Tower of Gray] disappeared once again much to their dismay.**

**"_It disappeared again._" Jaune grunted. They looked everywhere. Left and right, they searched for the Stand until it shown itself, a little farther away from them**

**"It moved over there!" Kakyoin voiced out as they glanced over the insect. But in their minds, they were confused as to why it distanced itself away from them. The bug Stand then chuckled until it lowered itself and it was now behind the seat of a sleeping passenger**

**"_What's it planning to do?__ I-It can't be..._****" Avdol knew what its going to do but he couldn't stop it in time as the bug pierced the tongues of the sleeping victims much to their misfortune, horrifying the Crusaders and the audience**

* * *

A lot of the viewers felt sick as some of them had their lunches made their way out of their mouths. Luckily, some buckets were shown courtesy of PR's powers

"Ewwww! Why?!" Sun then puked out more in his bucket as the others did the same

"I hated bugs before but now I hate them more than ever" Barbara muttered as she wiped her mouth, still grossed out

"If I have nightmares because of this, I'm blaming PR" Mary mumbled as the scene probably caused some trauma into her mind

"Well you better get used to it. We're probably gonna see some more disgusting stuff later on" Mercury adviced as they felt even more uncomfortable. What could be more gross than seeing people get their tongues ripped out? Well... they'll find out eventually

* * *

**"****HAHAHAHAHA! Bingo! Got their tongues! And my objective..." the Stand then used the tongues and its blood as a writing tool, similar to a pen, as it wrote something on the wall. The group was observing what it was doing until it finished its ****message to the group**

**_"Massacre! This word's meaning: to kill everyone!_****_" _the narrator explained as the group couldn't believe what they were seeing**

**"I-It actually did it..." Kakyoin muttered, confusion and horror in his mind**

* * *

"G-Gross. I think I'm going to puke again" Neptune tucked his stomach, preparing for impact as he readied the holy bucket

"Wh-What a monster. To him its just a game to satisfy his amusement..." Kali muttered in disgust as blood was boiling in her

"The user is probably human. After all, humans only want satisfaction in their lives. Be it murder, money or lust... that's more of a reason why he's the user and why humans are scum" Adam remarked, venom clearly in his voice to let out his despise for the race. However, many weren't happy to hear about what he said

_"Good grief. It tires me every time I scold him for saying nonsense like that. I'll just ignore him for the time being but if it gets worse, I'll give him a lecture__"_ Sienna thought, clearly irritated about the bull faunus' constant remarks towards the race. She does despise them but only some of them since she experienced some hospitality from humans who has actual brains. So it annoys her that her subordinate kept yapping about his hatred towards it, especially if he does it everyday.

* * *

**"B-Bastard! I will burn it to death! [Magician's Red]!" Avdol cried out his Stand as he readies for battle but Kakyoin suddenly interfered with his attempt to face the enemy**

**"Wait! Wait a minute, Avdol!" Avdol was surprised but he called back his Stand, waiting for Kakyoin's reason on why he stopped him. Due to all of the noise, an old man who was near the group, woke up from his slumber**

**"It's so noisy... I wonder what all of the ruckus was all about..." the old man said as he rubbed his eyes. Though, due to him not knowing about the situation, he didnt notice the bug**

**"Look out!" Kakyoin warned him, hoping that the man at least acknowledge his warning. ****Still oblivious to the situation, the old man got up as the bug flew off for unknown reasons**

* * *

"Wh-Why did it ignore him?" Weiss questioned in confusion. The rest had the same question in their minds. They expected the bug to kill him as soon as the elder gets near but it didnt happen

Ozpin had a hunch as to why but he decided to not say it since he's having second thoughts. _"C-Could he be?__ It could be, however...__"_

"Oz, is something the matter?" Glynda asked, noticing his demeanor. He still has doubts so he decided to not voice out his intuition. "I'm fine Glynda. I'm just curious like the rest of you" he said, convincing the headmistress

"I see. Feel free to tell us if there's something bothering your mind" she replied as she goes back to observing the scene

* * *

**"I guess I'll go to the bathroom" he then walked away from his seat as he goes to his destination. However, when he puts his hand on the wall for support, he felt something unusual** **on his hand**

**"What's** **this slimy stuff?" the man then examined the gooey substance as he took a closer look. He then notices something on the wall as he read the encryption out loud**

**"M...A... AHHHHHH!" he realized what he had touched. He had touched blood! This horrified him as his dentures fell on the floor from his ****frightful revelation**

**"I-Is it blood?! Blood!" he panicked as he slowly steps away, trying to get away from the scene. Luckily, Kakyoin managed to make him pass out by striking his nape to prevent any unwanted panic attacks**

**"We have to defeat it before the other passengers panic. But, Avdol, an active Stand like your [Magician's Red] could make the plane explode. And Jojo, if your power were to put a hole in the fuselage, it'd be a catastrophe. My quiet Stand [Hierophant Green] , is most suited to defeating it" Kakyoin then did his battle stance as he readies to fight**

**(Insert Virtuous Pope Theme)**

* * *

"That is reasonable. Mr. Arc doesn't know the full strength of his Stand and Mr. Avdol can burn down the plane so it is fitting for his Stand to defeat it" Port said, pointing out the obvious

"Other than the Emerald Splash, he can also attack with his appendages without alerting his enemy so it does make sense if he fights it" Ironwood added, agreeing with Kakyoin's decision

"Aww... I really hoped that Jauney would be the one to fight it. Better luck next time I guess" Melanie sighed, though excited to see her first Stand fight

As the others chatted about Kakyoin's decision to fight, Coco could've sworn she heard some faint music in the background making her confused. "Are you guys hearing some music?" she asked

"Probably his theme. I mean, I did hear Jaune's theme but I think only some of us heard it since the beatdown overwhelmed the music" Velvet answered back, though a little sad that she didnt hear the full version of her crush's theme song

* * *

**"Hehehe. Noriaki Kakyoin, eh? I've heard all about you from Lord DIO. Stop. If you know that your Stand is quiet, there's no point in challenging me. You cannot catch me with your speed nor stealth" the bug bragged once again.**

**Kakyoin's reaction was different though. He then posed as he eyed the enemy. "You think so?" [Hierophant Green] then started secreting green waves of liquid in his hands, preparing its special attack**

**"Emerald Splash!" multiple emeralds were shot out to the enemy though said enemy just dodged all of it effortlessly. However, despite this, Kakyoin continued to use his move. "Emerald Splash!" this resulted to the enemy dodging it again without breaking a sweat**

**"Hahaha. You seem to think you can hit me if you fire enough shots, but you haven't beat me at all!" the enemy then had a good position to fire out his counterattack**

* * *

"What the hell is he doing? Its fast so stop using your stupid emeralds! Its just gonna dodge it!" Cardin yelled out, thinking that Kakyoin may be an idiot

"He's desperate. I could've done much better. Though... I'll give him some praise for attempting to fight it even though he's just going to lose" Raven remarked with a scoff

"50 lien for cherry boy losing and making the kid pick up his job" Roman wagered, completely doubting Kakyoin in this fight

"Here you are again with your underestimation. Fine, I'll play your game. 50 lien if he wins" Emerald put on her bet, much to the thief's satisfaction.

"50 for cherry boy winning" Neo also wagered. Although her side of the bet caused the thief to frown.

"Whatever. A bet is a bet and I'm sure I'm taking all of the loot" Roman vaunted while the ice cream themed girl and the green haired assassin just smirked

* * *

**"This isn't good! Its still dodging with its speed!" Avdol points out the obvious as the enemy lunges its mouth needle, successfully damaging [Hierophant Green]'s mouth**

**"K-KOH!" (I don't know the sound effect for it) Kakyoin spat out an adequate amount of blood as he, along his Stand, collapsed down on the floor in pain**

* * *

"No!! Come on Kakyoin, get up!" Ruby shouted, hating to see one of the main heroes to die

"Tch. Come on! Get up Kakyoin! You can do this!" Scarlet cheered as the rest of the Beacon students cheered along with him. "Fight Kakyoin!"

"Might as well reconsider Neo. Its obvious that he'll lose" Roman said as Neo just smirks at his demeanor

"Let's see about that Roman" she answered back, her smug not exiting her face

* * *

**"My speed is on an entirely different level! You're way too slow to get a bingo! And Kakyoin... with my next attack, I'll stab your Stand's tongue with this Tower Needle and rip it out!" [Tower of Gray] laughed, clearly enjoying Kakyoin's suffering**

**Kakyoin grunted in pain, though he completely ignores it as he fires off his special attack once more. "Emerald Splash!"**

* * *

"What the hell is he doing?! Doesn't he understand that the bug is faster?!" Sky yelled out in frustration, having enough of Kakyoin's futile attacks

Pyrrha then puts her finger on her chin as she does some thinking. "I think he's onto something but I don't know what. Clearly, he knows his enemy's speed yet he still fires off his Emerald Splash when he knows it will dodge it. There must be a reason behind this" she muttered as she brainstormed, trying to figure out Kakyoin's plan

"So, you're saying he has a plan?" Yang questioned

"Probably. He's either luring him into a trap or he's just shooting out his emeralds in desperation. Either way, let's hope its the first one" Blake answered, really hoping that Kakyoin has an idea to defeat the killer bug

* * *

**"HAHAHAHA. Don't you get it? You won't be able to hit me fool!" one by one, the emeralds were being dodged like it was nothing, similar to an athlete completely dominating a dodgeball match**

**"Th-This isn't good! It dodged the Emerald Splash again!" Avdol yelled out the obvious once again as the other Crusaders just watched the scene, hoping for their friend to win**

**"Once this rips your tongue out, you'll go mad... From the pain!" [Tower of Gray] then lunged forward to Kakyoin as its mouth is frothing, preparing to attack using its mouth needle**

**Many people would have panicked or would have given up and accepted their fate. However, Kakyoin was different. He has a trick up his sleeve that will cause the enemy Stand's demise. "What? If its tongue is ripped out, it'll go mad from the pain? _My_ Hierophant Green?" he repeated as [Tower of Gray] attacked him with its Tower Needle. However, before the attack connected, multiple appendages shot out from the seats, catching the enemy off guard** **as the appendages pierced every angle of its body,** **trapping it**

**"AHHH! WHAT!?" the bug yelled in pain as his body was pierced all over as blood sprayed out**

* * *

A lot of the audience weren't expecting this sudden counterattack from Kakyoin. All of their doubt on him were erased as it was replaced with rejoice

"Time to pay up Roman~ You owe me and greeny over here 50 lien" Neo said as Roman grumbled, giving them their well deserved prize

* * *

**"If it rips _you_ apart, it'll go mad, all right... From joy!" he cried out as the enemy Stand was screaming in pain and agony**

**"Hierophant's appendages had already slipped beneath the sheet. Didn't you realize that I was trapping you there with Emerald Splash?"**

* * *

"Cherry boy is amazing! Didnt expect that from him" Yang shouted

"Nice job, Kakyoin!" Juniper yelled out, praising the man along with her family

"So all of his Emerald Splashes were just used to position the enemy towards his trap? That's... actually very smart. Even we were deceived" Yatsuhashi muttered, admiring Kakyoin's intelligence

"He's very intelligent. If he were to enroll at the academy, there's no doubt that he will become one of the best students alongside Ms. Nikos" Glynda complimented, quite in awe as the headmaster along with the rest of the Beacon staff, agreed with her

"I see there's more to him that meets the eye. His intelligence could rival others. I'll give him some praise for that" Jacques said, surprising the audience since that was the first time they actually heard him compliment somebody, a stranger nonetheless!

"I guess there's a first time for everything" Willow mumbled, still a little shocked that this wretched man could praise others

"He actually defeated it. No wonder that joke of a vampire recruited him" Salem commented, wondering if she could also use Kakyoin with her plans to destroy Beacon

* * *

**[Hieriphant Green] then ripped the insect into shreds as the old man from earlier, had his tongue ripped in half and his head being sliced open, gushing out large amounts of blood****. He then collapsed to the floor as wings, similar to a fly, broke out from his clothes revealing his fly like traits, symboling that he was a fly faunus****. He also has exoskeleton-ish scales on some areas of his backside and frontside, adding more evidence that he is a fly faunus**

**"So the geezer was the user? A repulsive Stand usually has a repulsive user. Though I didnt expect him to be a faunus"**

* * *

The discovery that an innocent old fart could be the one that caused thousands of lives to perish entered the viewers' minds as many of them had different reactions to it. Some were disappointed, some were angered and some were... envious?

"You were saying Adam?" Ilia mocked, causing the bull faunus to be enraged. However, deep down in her heart, she was also disappointed that one of her kind was actually a murderer

"I knew it" Ozpin said, although satisfied that he guessed right, he was disgusted at the elderly fly faunus

"So you knew that he was the user?" asked a surprised Oobleck, overhearing the headmaster

"I had some second thoughts but my intuition is always right. The stag beetle ignoring the man and him waking up despite there are more people closer to the scene were dead give aways. Though I am sad to see that even someone as old as him could be ruthless as well" Ozpin replied, giving his answer to the prof- I mean doctor

* * *

**The scene now changed and the old faunus was being examined by the group to see if he was also controlled by DIO**

**"It doesn't appear that he has DIO's flesh bud in his forehead..." Kakyoin said, all healed up from the fight**

**"From the start, [Tower of Gray] was an evil Stand that kills tourists, making it look like an accident only in return for pay" Avdol said as he covers up the deceased faunus with a large piece of cloth. "I'm sure DIO was able to use him because he was easily bought, and blinded by greed" **

* * *

"Hm. All of that for fortune? As expected from faunus. They act like animals, only following their desire and instincts" Whitley remarked, being a dick when the mood was nice before

"Hey brat. If you still want to live, then you better shut up or I'll rip your mouth. Understand?" Adam threatened the Schnee, causing the atmosphere to become even more tensed than before

"Adam silence. Just ignore his remarks" Ghira scolded as the bull faunus just grunted in displeasure while the brat sadistically smirked. _"You shitty Schnees. I'll get you back for insulting our race"_ Adam thought, going back to watching before he rampages across the room

* * *

**Just then, a cup fell down on the floor as Joseph noticed something unusual. It felt like the world was tilted so it definitely felt strange to him**

**"Something's wrong. I could be imagining it, but it seems like the plane is flying crooked" he voiced out as he tries to perceive what was happening. The cup that fell before, was now moving as Joseph now knew what's going on**

**"It _is_ crooked. I-It can't be!" Joseph then rushed to the pilot's cabin while the Crusaders looked at each other, deciding to follow the old man**

* * *

"I'm surprised that the passengers there were able to sleep well with all of that happening. Actually, now that I think about it, how the hell could they sleep soundly at the beginning?! Did literally none of them woke up from the fight?" asked by a very confused Diana

"They couldn't hear Stands, Diana" Terra argued

"Still, can't they hear their constant yelling?! I mean, Kakyoin over here kept yelling 'Emerald Splash' and Avdol over here becomes commentator of the day!" she argued back as Terra thought about it and now became confused as well

"Now that you mention it Diana, it does make me wonder on how Auraless or Standless people see and hear Stand fights" Nicholas wondered, making almost everyone in the room now wonder about it as well

"Its actually funny if you think about it. Imagine seeing buff men staring and shouting at each other and then one of them suddenly went flying. They'll probably think: "_They're just standing there. Menacingly..._" Summer joked as some of them gave a few chuckles but it was short lived since they continued their viewing

* * *

**A flight attendant then saw the Joestar running towards the pilot's cockpit as she tries to stop him from entering it. "Sir, where are you going? The cockpit is up ahead, so passengers may not enter"**

**"I know that" he replied as he slightly pushes the flight attendant aside, creating an opening for the door as he enters the cockpit, ignoring the protests of the flight attendant and her coworker**

**"Sir!" the two flight attendants, unable to stop this stranger on entering the cockpit, looked at each other thinking about what just happened. Suddenly, a large man who was in fact Jaune, appeared before them. Jaune then eyed the two as they admired how dreamy he is**

**_"My! What a handsome man"_** **the two thought, immediately being head over heels for the delinquent (FBI OPEN UP)**

* * *

"Even they're mesmerized by how handsome he is. Was he born a lady killer?" Sage asked as the girls who liked Jaune started glaring at the screen

"Though isn't it kind of... illegal? He's 17 for Oum's sake so isn't this wrong?" Ren questioned as he glanced at the adults

"In the law, yes it is. But since he is blatantly dry to women, I guess their affection will be short lived" Winter replied. Let's see if she's right

* * *

**Jaune then became annoyed at the two for staring at him too much. It wastes his time and there are matters at hand so it really irritates him since they're just blocking the cockpit's entrance**

**"Move, bitch" Jaune then pushes the two flight attendants more aggressively, causing them to forcibly move away from his path**

* * *

"He _is_ rude. Damn... What happened to him?" asked Junior

"He was nice and gentle before. Why the sudden change?" Militia asked, sad to see this side of her crush

"We asked that to PR. He said something about that but I'll go into detail later but for now, let's just watch" Nicholas pleaded

* * *

**Many people would've been angered by this or felt harassed, but, instead of that, they actually felt good when he pushed them aside. _"What a shock!"_ the two thought as they are now in heaven as they felt this new sensation**

* * *

Once again, a lot of them sweat dropped from this.

"That's..." Junior was speechless. He couldn't say anything, still comprehending what the hell he just saw

"Th-They... enjoyed that?" the two twins muttered, confusion clearly evident on their faces

"Damn it! First, cute highschool girls, second, the malachite twins and now hot flight attendants?! Are there any more attractive girls that'll fall in love with him?!" Neptune exclaimed in frustration, jealous of the delinquent's luck towards women

_"Why did I like him again?__"_ Weiss questioned in her mind, completely glad that she had dodged a massive bullet

* * *

**"Whoa there!" Kakyoin said as he catches them causing the two to look at him.**

**"Pardon. It is inexcusable of him to treat women in such a cruel manner... But this is an emergency. Please forgive him" he said calmly, acquiring the two's affections**** instantly**

**"Okay..." the two said as Avdol just watched the scene, completely dumbfounded that he is now on a trip with two chick magnets**

* * *

"Never knew Kakyoin's a lady killer as well. Makes you think on how they get the ladies. Wish that happened to me" Russel muttered, envious of the two

"I hope they could teach me their ways. I'll even call them 'master' if I have to" Sun muttered

* * *

**Meanwhile, as soon as Joseph enters the cockpit, he was greeted by a revolting sight. The pilots were all dead, their tongues nowhere in their mouths. "Th-This is a problem! We've been had!"**

**"Their tongues have been ripped out. That stag beetle bastard! He had already killed the pilots?" Jaune says, anger in his mind though he doesn't show it as Kakyoin and Avdol entered shortly, gasping slightly at the dead bodies**

* * *

"S-So th-they were d-dead from the b-beginning? Wh-What's big bro g-gonna do now?" Rose sobbed, worried about her big brother

"Don't worry sweetie. I'm sure they got this... I hope..." Juniper said as she muttered the last bit of her sentence

* * *

**As soon as they saw the dead pilots, Joseph immediately checked to see the altitude and what he saw wasn't good. Their altitude is decreasing in a very high pace. In short, they were falling very fast. "We're falling! The autopilot's been destroyed, as well. We're going to crash!" he declared**

**While the group is focused on what to do to keep them and the passengers safe and alive, the old faunus entered the room, all bloodied and his wings dislocated, making his appearance more gross and horrifying**

**"W-What?" Jaune questioned in confusion as they thought that the faunus was already dead due to its wounds, but they thought wrong. Said faunus then laughed, not caring about his dislocated wings nor his ripped tongue as blood sprayed everywhere from every angle of his body**

* * *

Everyone's expressions suddenly turned into disgust at what they just saw. The adults were able to resist puking but misfortune hit the poor students as some of them vomits the contents of their stomachs in their holy buckets

"Now that's just fucking gross..." Sky said as he hurls even more in his bucket

Ruby then covered her eyes and ears as she visits her happy place. "Happy thoughts, happy thoughts. Puppies, kittens, cute bunnies, Jaune" she said to avoid being more scared, though the last one did manage to make her blush, making her forget the scene temporarily

"I'm going to be sick" Nora muttered as she braces for impact

* * *

**Said disgusting old man then points at the Crusaders as he delivers his final message. "I am the Stand that holds The Tower card which suggests accidents and the end of a journey. You will not reach Lord DIO! Even if you survive this crash, you are 10,000 kilometers from the City of Vacuo! Those who swore loyalty to Lord DIO will pursue you every hour of every day! There are Stands in this world that you can't even imagine!" he then raises his hands, pointing again at the group, blood spraying everywhere from every inch of his body**

**"Lord DIO is the master of Stands! Lord DIO has the power to reign over all of them! There's no way you'll reach him! You bastards will never reach Vacuo!" at his final word, he then collapses on the floor, officially dead as the scene horrified the attendants while the Crusaders remained calm throughout his final statement**

* * *

"That was... something. I'm surprised that they're calm throughout that whole message" Sienna commented

"What a loyal follower. I really wished that the useless thief could be the same as well to make our tasks more easier. But I can't have everything I want now, don't I, Roman?" Cinder said as she glances at the mentioned thief. Said thief heard her and he is now currently cursing under his mouth, regretting every second that he spent working for her

* * *

**Jaune eyed the two attendants as he was glad that the two didn't freak out. "You're definitely professionals. It's a good thing you didn't scream. It would've pissed me off. Now I've got a request. The old man here is going to make an emergency landing on the water"**

**Joseph then became surprised at the statement of his grandnephew as he looks at Jaune as the responsibility that was gave to him made him nervous. He was about to speak up and discuss to him about it but he didnt get a chance to even talk as Jaune continued his request**

**"Go put life jackets and seat belts on all of the other passengers" he finished as the two hurriedly followed his orders as they said, "G-Got it!"**

* * *

"Still got his leadership under that thick, brash head of his. Good work Jojo!" Yang praised as she does a 'thumbs up' with both of her hands as the rest of Beacon group were also glad that he still has his redeeming leadership qualities

* * *

**(Insert Stardust Crusaders OST)**

**"Old man" Jaune said as he hoped that Joseph is a good pilot. "Well... I have experience with propeller planes, but..." Joseph answered back as Kakyoin questioned it. "Propeller?"**

**"But, Jaune... this is my third time.**** Have you ever of someone being in a plane crash three times?" Joseph jokingly asks as the crew sighed, now regretting giving the controls to the old geezer**

**"I'm never... I'm never riding in a plane with you again" Jaune mutters as the plane continued to fall at a very high speed. Soon after that, the stats screen for [Tower of Gray] was shown**

**[Stand Name] : ****Tower of Gray**

**[Stand Master] : ****Gray Fly**

**Power - ****E**

**Speed - ****A**

**Range - ****A**

**Durability - ****C**

**Precision - ****E**

**Growth Potential - ****E**

* * *

"So he is not only a multi millionaire but he is also a plane crasher? He kinda reminds me of Ruby when we rode the Nevermore back at the initiation" Weiss muttered as she glances at the red reaper with a tick mark on her face. Said reaper was now sweating bullets as she signals Weiss to stay quiet

"Wait... she did what?" Summer asked, thinking that she just misheard it.

"Uh oh. Someone's in trouble~" Yang chuckled

"You heard me right Mrs. Rose. Your daughter here, not only rode a Nevermore of all things, but she also dragged me into it as she jumps from probably 50 feet high from the ground, forcing me to jump as well since the Nevermore that we're riding was about to crash. Fortunately or I should rather say unfortunately, the blonde dolt 'rescued' me. Though I have to give him some credit for trying" Weiss answered back. The veteran huntsman then looked at the weapon lover with a very angry look.

"Ruby Rose, what you did is reckless and irresponsible. Not only you endangered yourself but you also endangered one of your friends. I know I haven't been with you for a long time and because of that, I didnt have the time to teach you about the ins and outs of being a huntsman but what you did before wasn't very hunstmanlike. Ruby Rose, I want you to apologize and think about your actions" Summer scolded as the reaper attempted to give her the 'puppy eyes' but it didnt work, much to her misfortune

"Moooom... That was months ago! I already said sorry!" the reaper whined though it was futile since her mother now became more furious. "**Now**"

And with that single word of her mother, she decided to just follow her instructions since she does not want to suffer her wrath. "F-Fine. W-Weiss... sorry about before. Can you forgive me?" she said as the sad puppy eyes accompanied her apologizing face

Weiss, though not satisfied with her short apology, gave in to the puppy eyes. "Fine, I...f-forgive you...". The reaper then lighted up as she hugs the heiress. "Yay!". "Ruby you're hugging me... too tightly! I... can't breathe!"

"So the enemy lacks precision and power though it makes up for its speed and range. I must say, its not a strong Stand although, its small size and sheer speed would make it a difficult enemy to fight. I'm glad they were able to defeat such a thing before it ruins more lives" Port commented, ignoring the moment of the two

"Though you are right Peter, their situation is something we need to focus at as well. I'm honestly curious on the method Mr. Joestar's going to use to prevent the aircraft to crash. We all know out of all of them, Mr. Joestar is the most experienced and wisest among them so I'm thrilled to see what happens next" Oobleck commented

* * *

**The scene then changed into daytime. Fortunately, the plane was safely landed at the ocean as multiple helicopters came to save the stranded passengers.**

**_"The plane landed 35 kilometers off the Southern Coast of Mistral. Jaune and the others had no choice but to head to Kuchinashi, a city located at the southern area of Mistral"_**** the narrator explained as the camera zoomed out to a TV screen as the crash was being reported on the news**

**_"Today, a jumbo jet made an emergency landing 35 kilometers South of Mistral, near Kuchinashi. Efforts are underway to rescue all passengers"_** **the news anchor said as the setting now changed to Kuchinashi while some citizens watched the news**** while the other ones minded their own businesses**

* * *

Oobleck then sighed as his excitement disappeared. "I was hoping we get to see how he lands it. But they managed to land it safely and the passengers managed to get rescued so I guess its not that bad"

"Though its unlucky that they landed at Kuchinashi. Multiple thieves hide there and it is very far off the Mistralian Government. But the good thing is, I've heard that the city is now being watched over ever since the Mistralian Government had new officials recently and many changes were made to the city" Pyrrha shared since she has a lot of knowledge to her home kingdom

* * *

**_"Kuchinashi! The City of Kuchinashi! The Former Town of Thieves and Criminals! The city was known before for its criminal inhabitants but it all changed when the new Mistralian Government officials took watch of the city. All of the criminals that are residing in the city are either arrested, forced to escape or live a new and successful life" _multiple sightings and beautiful houses were being showcased, resembling that the city is now in good hands**

**_"In the present, The City of Kuchinashi is now a famous tourist spot ever since an official of the government created multiple projects like theme parks, museums and the like. It is also now famous for the night view of the area which is officially called as the "Million Dollar View". Not only that, multiple faunus laws are now encrypted in the city rule book, making discrimination of faunus illegal"_**** the narrator finished**

* * *

"Wow... Never knew a lot changed in that place. It used to be a shit hole" Qrow muttered as he immediately puts one lien in the swear jar. Ever since he visited that dump, he has seen all of crimes being committed on a regular basis but seeing the city's improvements, his opinion changed about the city

"I wish I could have time to visit it. I really want to try its famous spots to see if its really worth it" Pyrrha says, sad that she still has school (first time?)

"They made faunus discrimination illegal? That's very kind of the Mistral Government. I hope the other kingdoms could do this as well so that faunus racism could end" Blake mumbled, happy that some humans actually support faunus rights

"Hmph. Giving rights for animals? I guess those officials lost their minds" Jacques insults, being an ass as almost everyone in the room frowned at his insult

_"Tch. Typical Schnees. Though I have to say, some humans are tolerable but... it won't change my mind to destroy them all. I won't forget what they have done to the faunus"_ Adam thought, growling a bit in his seat

* * *

**The scene then showed Joseph in a payphone talking to someone as the other three waits for him across the street. "Right... That's fine... Please make sure that the only ones aboard are us and the crew... Right... We don't want any more victims... Also..."**

* * *

"Who is he calling?" Penny asked

"Probably an associate at the foundation" Winter answered

* * *

**Meanwhile, Jaune was then called over by a voice that belonged to a man. "Hey, big guy!" Jaune then glanced over to the owner of the voice**

**"Are you guys tourists? Want some rice porridge? If you're in Kuchinashi, you gotta try dim sum or rice porridge. We have hot cola too" the man, who revealed to be a vendor, offered** **his products**

**"Rice porridge, eh? Not bad. Did you know Jojo? Unlike in Argus, rice porridge is a staple food in Kuchinashi" Kakyoin stated as he orders one. "I'll have it the popular way, with pork and a century egg"**

**"Coming right up!" the vendor announced enthusiastically. "Then I'll have—" Avdol was about to order until he was interrupted by Joseph's shouts**.** The group then glanced at the old man as they saw him waving at them**

**"Hey! What are you guys trying to eat? We're going to go to my friend's shop" Joseph announced**

**"Hey, dandy guy. Want to try some Kuchinashi hot cola?" the vendor offered as Joseph was shocked about the offered product. "Hot?! Everyone knows that cola's supposed to be cold" he complains**

* * *

"Actually, I haven't heard of hot cola since now. I'm used to drinking cold ones" Barbara commented

"I want to try one. Can't hurt to taste one right?" Saphron replied as she thought of some hot cola. Said hot cola appeared before her as she took a sip in it. "Its actually... not that bad. Its less acidic. I can tell since carbonated drinks usually has a strong popping sensation in the throat but this one seems mild in comparison. And even though the taste is not the same, its still good. I give it a 7/10"

"Cool. Still prefer cold ones but I'll give it a try later" Jane said

* * *

**"Old man, who were you calling?" Jaune asked out of curiosity**

**"Hm? Oh, I'll explain everything when we get to the shop. We need to work out a plan that'll get us to Vacuo as safely and quickly as possible" Joseph declared as Kakyoin questioned it. "A plan?"**

**"Mr. Joestar, we cannot allow any more innocent civilians to be hurt. The quickest way would be by plane, but..." Avdol mutters as the conversation continues on to a Mistralian restaurant. The group is now seated as they continued on with their plan**

**"Indeed. It's now become impossible for us to fly to Vacuo. If we encounter another Stand user like the last one on a commercial flight, we're sure to cause a disaster that will harm many people. We'll have to get to Vacuo by either land or sea****" Joseph replied**

**"But if we fail to meet DIO within fifty days..." Avdol didnt continue his sentence since he knew very well what would've happen. The group then now grunts, concerned at the well being of Holly**

* * *

Everyone was also aware about Holly's condition. Some of them were concerned about the mother's state. They really hoped that the Crusaders can reach DIO before its too late but the revelation that they have to travel by means of a boat and some land vehicles, which could make their journey even more tedious, made them even more worried. They prayed to Oum as they hoped that DIO can be stopped before his world domination and that Holly would be as lively as before

* * *

**"If we had stayed on that plane, we'd probably be in the City of Vacuo right now****" Kakyoin utters**

**"The city of Vacuo? I'm aware of what will happen to my daughter if we're too late but we're not going to Vacuo first." Joseph said as the group gasped at what he said.**

**"What do you mean Mr. Joestar?" Avdol asked**

**"I'll explain shortly but first, listen to what I have to tell you. A hundred years ago, Jules Verne wrote a story in which the protagonist travels around the world in 80 days, traveling 40,000 kilometers****. That was in the age of trains and steamboats. Even without a plane, in fifty days, we'll be able to travel the 10,000 kilometers to Vacuo. So for the route..." Joseph then pulls out a map of Remnant from his coat as he places it down on the table**

**"I say we go by sea. We'll charter a suitably-sized boat, go around Menagerie and cross the ocean" Joseph suggests**

**"I believe that is the best as well. If we go by land, borders will be a hassle. And we'd have to cross many more dangerous terrains. If we ran into trouble, we'd lose a great deal of the time" Avdol agreed as well**

**"I haven't been to any of those places using either route, I'll leave it up to you guys" Kakyoin said as Jaune admits as well. "Same. But why the hell do we have to go to Menagerie? Wouldn't it be more logical if we went on a plane to Vacuo? If we did that, we would've been in Vale instead of this city" he said**** while he stares at his granduncle angrily**

**"I was about to get to that part. The foundation reported that there was a Grimm infestation, mostly Nevermores and Sea Feilongs, are currently residing on the oceanic paths of Mistral to Vale. That's why any type of transportation involving that path is prohibited until it goes away or until some huntsmen took care of it. Though, I highly doubt that some huntsmen are going to come to fight those things. But since our Stands are more powerful than Semblances, I think we have a chance especially if the ship is very durable. I also have a friend there that has very exclusive ships including combat ones, so that we can fend them off" Joseph answered back**

* * *

"A Grimm infestation near the coast of Vale?! I don't recall such a thing?!" Glynda shouted

"If it did happen... doesn't that mean that they're going to fight all of those?! Isn't that kinda dangerous?!" Velvet exclaimed worriedly

"I hope Joseph knows what he's doing or else I'm never letting him see my son anymore" Juniper threatened

* * *

**"However, even if the Grimm is one of our enemies along the journey, the greatest dangers would be the Stand users that DIO sends against us. We'll have to do our best to get to Vacuo without getting spotted" Joseph added as the camera zooms out, revealing the white haired guy staring at them from another table**

* * *

"Whitey is finally getting an introduction!" Coco exclaimed

"By the way, who is he?" Melanie asked.

"He's one of the guys that will travel with Jaune. We saw him in the opening so its exciting to see his cameo. Though I guess his intro is kinda like Kakyoin's" Mary answered

"Wait, what opening?" Militia questioned

"It was shown to us two screenings ago so you kinda missed out a lot. Though who might say? Maybe PR would be kind enough to show it to you guys?" Barbara replied as the two thought of asking the god if he could make them watch it

* * *

**It now shows Kakyoin taking off the teapot's lid as Jaune glances over him. Kakyoin then noticed Jaune's confused look as he explains his actions. "This is a sign to let them know we want more tea. I have heard that if you do this in Kuchinashi, they will bring you seconds"**

**A woman, more specifically a Mistralian waitress approached the table as she pours tea to Kakyoin's cup. Kakyoin then did a hand sign as he continued showing off his cultured side. "Also, if they pour tea into your cup..." Kakyoin then tapped the table with his index finger two times as he smiles at the waitress. "This means "Thank you"**

* * *

"Never knew he was a man of culture. Where did he learn it though?" Cardin muttered

"Maybe from his parents or from the internet" Russel replied

* * *

**A voice then came outside of their table. It was revealed that it belonged to the white haired man as they eyed him down. "Excuse me, do you have a moment? I am a tourist from Atlas and I'm having a hard time with the Mistrali on the menu. Would you please help me out?" asked the man while he was holding the menu**

**"You're annoying. Fuck off" Jaune rudely said as he shoos the man away. Said man then had a look that tells that he was genuinely hurt by the words of the boy**

* * *

"Geez. No need to be rude. The dude was just asking for some help" Sun muttered as almost everyone felt disappointed in the former knight

* * *

**"Come now, Jaune. Its fine" Joseph then holds out his hand as the man gave him the menu. "I've been to Mistral many times, so I can at least read some Mistrali on the menu. Why don't you join us?" he offered**

**Joseph then opened the menu as he asks the man. "So what did you want to order? Food with shrimp, duck, sharkfin and mushrooms?" he then calls the waiter as he orders their food. "We'll take this, this, this... And this. Oh, and this"**** after a short while, the table was now stocked with various**** dishes**

* * *

The audience were now hungry as their mouths watered. They are envious of their food as they wished to have a hearty meal as well

"Fish..." Blake muttered as her mind is now on lalaland

"They look so good..." Nora mumbled

_"Since some of us are famished, maybe I'll ask PR if he could let us have our dinner_ _soon__" _Ozpin thought

* * *

**"This looks like food with beef, fish, clams and frog, but..." Avdol said as the three eyed the food as they couldn't believe that Joseph ordered this much. "Indeed. This is rather different" Kakyoin added**

**"I knew this would happen" Jaune mutters as the white haired guy's mouth was agape from all the food that was in front of him**

**"Hahahaha! Well, it doesn't matter. It's on me! It doesn't matter what you order. It'd all be delicious!" Joseph announced as be chuckles. "All right, everyone, dig in" everyone then took their plates as they picked their choice of food. They hesitantly tasted their dishes but soon enough, everyone was enjoying their meals**

**"Well? Its pretty good, isn't it?" Joseph chuckles as he sees that they're all eating, satisfied with their meals**

**"Well, they've certainly taken a lot of time to prepare this" the guy then picks up a star shaped carrot from one of the dishes. "Look, these carrots... They're shaped like stars. It reminds me of something..." the group immediately stopped eating due to what he said**

* * *

"Hm. Sounds sketchy. What are you planning Whitey?" Yang muttered

"Yang can you stop using that name? Its annoying and it reminds me of my brother" Weiss whispered to her

"Sorry Weiss-cream. I'll call him that until he says his name" she whispered back

* * *

**"That's right" the guy then brings the star shaped carrot at his neck . "Someone I know has this exact mark on their neck..."**

**ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**

**The group then eyed the guy as menacingly as possible since they knew who he was talking about.**

**"You... Are you another..." Kakyoin shouts as the man then puts the carrot at his neck resembling the star birthmark of Joestars. Then, from out of nowhere, a bowl of porridge was going out of control as a rapier pierced through the bottom of the bowl**

**"Mr. Joestar, look out!" Avdol warned as the rapier attacked the old geezer. Luckily, his metallic hand was able to catch it. "Its a Stand!"**

* * *

"Woah! A rapier? Maybe the Stand is a knight or something?" Ruby wondered if it has more features since its a Stand weapon as she drools at her thoughts

"Why do white haired people use rapiers that much?" Blake jokingly asked

"Blake... you better drop that joke or else" Weiss threatens as Blake flinched. "Geez. Its just a joke, calm down"

"Yeah. Just cool down Weiss-cream and chill out" Yang punned as everyone that heard her groaned from her shitty pun. "Hmph. Traitors"

* * *

**Avdol then pushes the table away as he prepares to fight. "[Magician's Red]****!"**

**As [Magician's Red] shot out flames from its beak and body, the enemy Stand then whirls its sword with intense speed as the sword is now binded with fire, baffling the gypsy. "What?!" Avdol shouts in shock as the enemy Stand revealed to be a very thin knight**

* * *

Everyone was also shocked. The enemy, not only broke the rules of physics(?), but now has a complete advantage against him. This made them wonder if the Stand activated its ability or if its just really fast

"What the heck just happened and why does his Stand look so cool?" Scarlet shouted as almost everyone glanced at him with a deadpanned look

"Seriously?" Sun deadpanned. "I mean, yeah he has an advantage and he could defeat Avdol but you can't deny that it looks awesome" he answered back as the monkey faunus just face palmed. _"What is wrong with my team?"_

* * *

**"Another Stand user!" Avdol mutters as the knight looking Stand cuts the flames from its sword as it was lunged out to a table, creating a fire clock****. The group couldn't believe what they were seeing. The enemy's raw skill** **was like no other**

**"H-His sword is so fast..." Kakyoin mumbled**

* * *

"H-He made a fire clock with speed alone? That's... remarkable. Another Stand once again exceeded my expectations" Cinder mutters in awe

"A-Amazing..." Emerald mumbled

"H-How fast is he? [Star Platinum] and [Tower of Gray] were incredibly fast yet its speed is on a whole different level!" Winter muttered

"And another Stand beats my speed... Let's add one more thing to the list of 'Things that can outspeed Ruby Rose'. Yay..." Ruby said quietly as she was now depressed

* * *

**"My Stand holds The Chariot card! Silver Chariot! Mohammed Avdol, it appears you want to die first. I've made a fire clock on that table! I will kill you by the time the clock turns twelve!" the man shouted as his Stand readies for battle**

* * *

Everyone was getting ready to see the fight but sadly, the episode ended

"Aw.. I really wanted to see their fight. But at least we're going to see the ending" Jane mutters as the ending began

* * *

**[Star Platinum] clapped his hands as a tambourine was heard, creating a catchy beat. The screen zoomed in to a rather distorted clock being surrounded by purple vines while the clock pointer is going crazy.**

**The screen continued to zoom in as the clock arrow emerged out of the distorted clock and it is now on the desert floor, moving in random directions. The beat was now accompanied by multiple instruments, creating a more catchy tune**

* * *

Everyone was liking the song. The opening was a banger so they expected that the ending was good as well.

"I like the beat of the song. Makes you wanna dance" Terra commented while Adrian was making happy noises

"This is my jam!" Barbara exclaimed while she was snapping her fingers to the tune

* * *

**The arrow then split into 6 different arrows that created a sun as The Star card was shown. The card then spun a little bit as Jaune took it while he and his Stand posed.** **"Yare yare daze. ****[Star Platinum] , you know the drill"**

**_All the old-paintings on the tomb_**

**_They do the sand dance, don't you know_****_?_**

**_If they move too quick (oh whey oh)_**

**_They're falling down like a domino_**

* * *

"The lyrics makes no sense but for some reason its still catchy. I like it" Juniper said as everyone, including the villains, were vibing to the song

"Ehehe~ Those muscles... its so sexy" Coco muttered with a pervy grin and a nosebleed as she saw the pose of the delinquent

"Damn right it is..." Yang replied, also admiring Jaune's pose as their respective teams rolled their eyes on them

* * *

**A bunch of tarot cards was seen**** floating around Jaune while The Hierophant card suddenly covered the screen as Kakyoin picks it up****.**

**_All the bazaar men by the Nile_**

**_They got the money on a bet_**

**As the camera lowers down, it shows that his legs were connected to [Hierophant Green]'s appendages creating a reflectionlike effect. Multiple emeralds, from big to small, surrounded the two**** as the both of them posed. "Here we go Hierophant!"**

**_Gold crocodiles (oh whey oh)_**

**_They snap their teeth on your cigarette_**

* * *

"Very well done visuals. The music is good, the vocals are good, even the poses are good. I must say, this song alone can top off most of the music in Vale and that's saying something" Tai commented, impressed by the quality of the ending song

"New favorite song!" Summer said while humming along the music

* * *

**Flames engulfed the scene as multiple tarot cards was brought with the flames. The Magician card was now shown as [Magician's Red] lunged forward as it catches it with its beak.**

**_Foreign types with their hookah pipes say_**

**_Ayy_****_-oh, whey-oh, ayy-oh, whey-oh_**

**Avdol then appeared as he did his stance while multiple tarot cards revolved around them****. "Prepare to be burnt alive! Hell 2 U!"**

**_Walk like a_****_ Vacuan_**

**The cards spun slowly until it began to pick up its pace, beginning to spin more faster. An ankh, which is a symbol of life, was shown while the background is still spinning as it resembled that Avdol was a Vacuan. Pretty ironic, isn't it?**

* * *

Sun pumped his fists in the air as he cheered. "Oh yeah! A song dedicated to Vacuans!"

"But why though? Do we walk funny or something?" Sage questioned

"Its probably just something the creators made up while writing the song" Ren answered back

* * *

**As the spinning subsided, scattered purple vines is seen while a tarot card spun. But soon after, it stopped as the card revealed to be The Hermit card.**

**Joseph then grabs it with his right hand as purple vines surrounded it while his other hand was holding the hat on his head as he smirked mischievously. "Hehehe. Don't underestimate me! I'll show you the power of a Hamon user!"**

* * *

"Ham...on? Is that a sort of food?" Lily asked, mistaking it as a type of meat similar to ham

"No sweetie. Its the yellow lightning granduncle Joseph use" Nicholas replied

"Ohhhhh... you mean the sparky things on his hands?" she asked

"Yup. Though, I think it was already said earlier in the previous screenings" Juniper said as the young Lily scratched her head. "Well... I didnt listen. Big bro was so cool and things happened so I didnt know" she answered back as she sticks her tongue out

"What a troublesome child. Come here you~" the Arc mother then grabs the young girl as she nudges her hair with her right hand. "Stop it! Stop! Fine... I'll listen from now on!"

"Good~"

* * *

**_The blonde waitresses take their trays_**

**_They spin around and they cross the floor_**

**The camera slowly moved to the colorful background below Joseph. It zoomed in to what looked like the backside of a tarot card as it transitioned to the white haired guy and his Stand, preparing for battle while said card was orbiting around them. "I'll turn you into minced meat!"**

**_They've got the moves (Oh-Whey-Oh)_**

**_You drop your drink then they bring you more_**

**_All the school kids so sick of books_**

**_They like the punk and the metal band_**

**_When the buzzer rings (Oh-Whey-Oh)_**

**_They're walking like a Vacuan_**

**The card was revealed to be The Chariot card as the background behind the man changed to a very colorful and complex one. The camera hovered to the right as it showed the five walking away towards a city with their backs turned**** as they bask in the sunset's rays**

**_All the kids in the marketplace say_**

**_Ayy-oh, whey-oh, ayy-oh, whey-oh_**

**_Walk like a Vacuan_**

**The background behind them closed like an eye shutting itself as the ending came to an end**

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

**I'm finally done. I also procrastinated a bit (Im currently rewatching RWBY, watching DIU and I'm playing honkai and azur lane. Can't blame me, its addictive :p) so sorry if this took so long. I actually continue the fic from 1 hour to 5 hours daily depending on my free time and I spend the rest either on doing the stuff I want or if I still continue the chap**

**Also, first, I'm also thinking on what Dio scenes in part 1 I should show to them. I was thinking on doing that first and then I'll do Joseph's badassery.**

**Second, I'm going to make omakes starting on the next chapter since I decided to do some after Polnareff joins the crew.**

**Third, I'm going to make a few originalized chapters and it will take some time to publish it. I'll probably make like 2-3 of them in this fic to suit the travel path. And yes I'll either do it involving Grimm or some White Fang members. It won't affect the time length of their journey since they did a lot of things off camera in the show so why not? It would also fit Remnant.**

**And lastly, you guys can give your opinions on what I should do to improve if the quality of the fic is kinda meh. I was also thinking if the quality was lessened since I haven't continued this for weeks due to my projects so it will help me out a lot.**

**I also added the Malachite twins and Junior since they're barely been used in fanfics and I wanted to include them. Anyways, that's all! Stay safe from the virus and have a good day! Ciao~**


	7. Chapter 7: Silver Chariot

**Yo! Back again for another chapter! ****I'm** **running out of material to write (aka reactions) so I had to do a ton of watching to gather ideas. Its hard to think some so I had to. I also got distracted in the process so... my bad for taking so long****. Hope you enjoy and stay safe from the pandemic**

**to DeltaGhost****: Already watched that and I know what she looks like. I actually read something on a site about her with kid Jotaro that I want to forget (it was a 'manga' and its really weird). ****I won't make her a good guy, girl? Whatever... but I'll show ****them what she looks like****. And about the notebook thing, I'm turning it into an omake**** after the fight of Steely Dan and Jaune**

**to ggwpdragon:** **Actually, what I had in mind was that the events where some of the SDC died is an AU(more specifically an alternate future) and the one where the events of EOH happened is their original world. I know it sounds off but I have plans for it. Also his delinquency is all an act since he's not the type of guy to show his emotions and either way he still changes even if they were dead or alive.** **Just compare canon Jotaro/Jaune and EOH Jotaro/Jaune. The first one is distant cause PTSDio and the other one spends time with his loved ones cuz SPOH** **but I'll probably revert it back to SPTW if I decided to do this**

**Them living is also a factor for his future in this fic that I won't say because it will spoil the future chapters**** but I'll give you a hint on what it is. Its one word that starts with b and ends with n** ***wink*****(though I'm still thinking about it so I'm not sure if I'll do this)**

**to itsyaboiiii****: Thanks for the suggestions and ideas! Although, I still won't do the hamon thing but I'll do it in my other fic (the other fic is where Jaune is Josuke. I haven't seen any story like that so I'll make one once I'm finished with this but I'll give him hamon once they defeat Kira). Again, your ideas are amazing but I just can't do some of them cuz it will definitely change a lot to the plot. Sorry about that****. Hope you understand :3**

**to ****Proto 150:** **I'll show Bloody Stream and Sono Chi No Sadame but I won't do the other ops. I'm saving the other ops for other fics**** since I don't see Jaune as Joseph and Jonathan because of their lifestyles**

**to Fireworks174****: I'll probably do that until the events of EOH occurs but till that, I'm just going to show some random things I thought about SDC**** and some things about his personal future (some fillers like how did he met his wife or the cigarette trick in the oingo boingo arc)****. Though, I'm also thinking if I should show them the fucked up family tree of the Joestars**

**to Golden Arc Requiem: ****Even as a kid, he was a blonde and was weak as hell so it doesnt really matter on what age I revert him back to. ****Though, him as a kid while he beats Alessi would still be more badass**** but I'm open to suggestions**

**to AzraelVoorhees: ****Thanks for pointing it out. I got a bit carried away from that xd. I'll tone it down a bit**** since its probably getting annoying for you guys**

**to God of Wind** **200: The Stand names are inevitable since you know, Stand stats... and the abilities is just from my observations. But sure, I'll try to not give it away too much ****unless the ability is given away in the show or if its pretty obvious**

**Anyway, thats all and I hope you enjoy**

* * *

On the last chapter, the viewers jammed to the ending song of the last screening. This type of music was new to them and it made them more exhilarated than ever. They are currently chatting about the ending as well as the next Stand fight that they're going to see as they wait for PR to subject the next screening

"That ending song was soooo good! Definitely in my top 5 favorite songs" Ruby commented while the tune and beat was still stuck in her head

"And to top it off, the visuals were colorful, artistic and well made. Though the lyrics don't make any sense but aside from that, it was very entertaining" Fox added

"We also get to see Jojo's pose~ Just imagine those rock hard abs... and those large muscles all for yourself...Hmmm~" Coco uttered while lewd thoughts flowed in her mind. The rest of her friends, except Yang, just gave her a stern look as they groaned from her deviant personality

"Coco, you've been saying that ever since he posed. Is it really a big deal if a buff guy posed for no reason whatsoever?" Yatsuhashi said, vexed by the fashionista

"I know its getting old but don't deny that his sexiness is off the charts. You're buff... but Jojo is on a completely different level. Its like, he was sculptured to be an absolute brickhouse but hot... especially between his legs...Ehehe~" her mind was now flushed with very obscene thoughts of the delinquent while some of the girls blushed heavily from her utterance

"You really are a pervert" Weiss muttered with an annoyed and blushing expression

Ren then attempts to change the subject to dismiss the pointless conversation. "So...what do you guys think that will happen later? We haven't seen [Silver Chariot]'s abilities so I'm just curious on how Avdol is going to deal with him"

"Perhaps he's going to have to think his way through the fight. [Silver Chariot]'s so fast that it can even cut flames. In my opinion, its probably even more faster than [Star Platinum]. However, [Magician's Red]'s flames, if used wisely, can utilize its way to victory but it would not be easy" Pyrrha replied while the speed of the knight Stand still irked her

"His flames are also his main drawback. Whitey could just easily cut it or bind it with its sword with ease. To be frank, I think he's gonna have a hard time fighting him" Blake added while Weiss groaned from the name. "Ugh... Not you too. This is all your fault Yang"

Yang then puts her arm around the heiress as she pulls her closer in a playful and friendly way. "What?! Its more easier to identify him if we use that and just like what I said before, we promise to drop it off once he mentions his name"

"Fine" Weiss grouched in her seat while she crosses her arms. "Don't forget to drop it off, Xiao-Long" she said while the brawler released her arm around her as she did a salute. "Yes ma'am"

Suddenly, PR walked in whilst holding an orb but strangely enough, he was slightly pissed off for unknown reasons. Nevertheless, the audience ignored this as they stayed silent to not upset the god even further. Said god perceived this as he changes his demeanor to lessen their tensed expressions. "**Don't be afraid to ask me questions every time I come back. I'm just slightly irritated at my friends so feel free to ask away before we start**"

Many of them wanted to ask him about their own queries first but Cardin beat them to it. "So dude, what did they do to piss you off?" many of the viewers felt tensed once again as they begrudgingly looked at Cardin for asking that question

"**Well... they've been annoying me recently and I can't seem to relax. I'm not going into too much detail for privacy but you get the point**" PR replied while some of them released their breathes, glad that the god wasn't upset about the question. All of them now glares at Cardin for his ignorance as they wished to rain hell on him

The rest of team CRDL also elbowed their idiotic leader making said leader wince in pain. "What the hell did you do that for!?" he whisperingly yelled(?) at them

"You're such a dumbass! You're so lucky that you didnt piss him off cause if he did get pissed because of your stupid questions, we're not going to save your ass!" Russel whispered back with a very pissed off look of his own

"He's an idiot. I'm surprised that you even accepted him" Qrow muttered to Ozpin while the headmaster and headmistress just sighed

"Mr. Winchester is really not that bright... He's one of the few pupils that value brawns over rational thinking. His personality also made him an enemy to various students in the academy. We received some complaints about his behavior involving bullying, faunus discrimination and so.much.more... I'm considering about expelling him however, Ozpin here said that he can change. He said that it'd be a waste if we didnt extract his full potential. Though I still consider him as my student. However, if his treatment to others becomes worse... I'm going to have a very long talk with the headmaster..." Glynda replied with a stern look to Ozpin as the headmaster looks away while he gulps in terror

"**Any more questions?**" Ozpin then decided to voice out his own to escape the headmistress' look as well as to inform the god about their current concerns. "Ah yes, Mr. PR. Not to be rude but... if its alright with you, can we have our dinner? Some of us are famished and it would really be pleasant if we could have our meals"

"**Most certainly. Its no doubt that you'll be hungry since after all, I did take you here when its almost sundown in your world. I'll be gladly to give you your well deserved dinner**" he replied while some of them were excited to eat. Their minds are now filled with various meals as they fantasized about eating it "**However, I need to make preparations so expect your dinner after 2 to 3 screenings**" their excitement instantly deflated as some of them grumbled in their seats

"Well thats a bummer" Barbara muttered as she slumps herself in her seat due to exasperation

"Let's just eat some snacks while we wait for it. Besides, there's nothing we can do about it" Nicholas adviced while some of them then thought of their personal snacks to munch while they wait for their feast, much to their displeasure. "**I understand that all of you are yearning to get your meals but I still need to prepare for it. I promise all of you, it will be a meal that is very delicious and unlike any other**" he reassured as everyone felt soothed to hear that

"**Anyone else?**" Velvet then decided to voice hers but she was slightly shy to voice it out. "Um... C-Could we hear the full t-theme of Jaune?

Coco decided to poke fun at her because of what she said as she smirks mischievously. "I guess bun bun here wants to hear her lover boy's theme" this made the bunny faunus to become even more flustered as her face got red as a tomato

"C-Coco! S-Stop it!" she wailed in embarrassment while she covers her face with her hands and ears.

Juniper noticed this as she spoke to her husband about it. "I think I see another contender for future Mrs. Arc~" she whispered while the two daydreamed of their possible grandchildren. "Blonde kids with bunny ears or redheads with blue eyes. What do you think?" the two then bickered on which was more cuter while the Arc family sweatdropped from their antics

"**You want to hear his theme song?**" the god plainly asked, ignoring the Arc parents' bickering as he was answered by a shy nod "**Sure... But I'll have to make you listen to the other themes as well. I'll probably do it later but don't worry. I won't forget ****it**" the god reassured

Melanie then raised her hand, grabbing PR's attention. "**Yes** **Ms. Melanie?**" he said as all eyes were on her. "Some of them mentioned some things in the earlier screenings. Is it fine if we can watch the previous screenings since we kinda missed out a lot" she said

"**No problem. In fact, I'm sending it to your scrolls while you eat. You can also watch it with others but once all of you are done watching his journey, I have to delete it from your scrolls for personal reasons**" he answered as the twins beamed with happiness

"Good for you. You're going to see more of Jaune's life" Mary said as the Malachite twins couldn't wait to watch it

"**Are there**** a****ny more questions?**" the god then scans the room but to his surprise, no one seems to have some for the meantime. "**I guess not.** **So everyone, settle down and**** without further ado, let's start the screening**" PR then subjects the orb that he was carrying to the screen as it temporarily lighted up. He then let himself out to do his tasks as the episode began

* * *

**The scene came back to where we left off as [Silver Chariot] points his sword at the Crusaders, specifically at Avdol, symboling that he's ready to face off the Vacuan gypsy. The atmosphere was tense while ****the two parties stayed still**

**"Your sword is terrifyingly fast. ****It's amazing, but do you really think you'll defeat me by the time the flames on that table strikes 12? Aren't you being rather conceited, Mister...?" Avdol said though unaware of the man's name. However, the man mentions it to clear up the confusion. "Polnareff. Allow me to introduce myself. Jean Pierre Polnareff"**

* * *

"Jean-Pierre-Polnareff? Sounds a bit too foreign and fancy" Tai commented. This was one of the few names that was very uncommon to his ears that both fascinated and weirded him out

"It's because most Atlasians are very delicate when it comes to names to assert their importance in the kingdom's society" Penny replied since she has full knowledge of the kingdom's privilege

"So...the fancier the name... the more important you are?" Summer questioned in confusion

Winter shook her head at her question as she explains it more clearly. "Not exactly. It doesn't really depend on whether your name is more foreign or not in Atlas. What she's saying is that it should be something that is easily rememberable yet strikes the minds of the community to easily gain influence in the kingdom. But this only matters when the individual came from a powerful clan or family" the two nodded as they didn't know this fact. The more you know

* * *

**The gypsy then did a hand sign to show his appreciation for his introduction. "Merci beaucoup. I appreciate your introduction. But..." he then waves his index finger as the table clock collapses itself while the flames began to burn more faster, causing embers to scatter as the rest of the Crusaders as well as the viewers** **were dumbfounded**

**"Monsieur Polnareff, don't assume that my flames always burn upward or downward as it does in nature. It is called [Magician's Red] because it can control flames freely" he stated while his Stand glared menacingly at the enemy**

**Polnareff rests his Stand's sword at the floor, piercing the wooden material as he dialogues. "In the beginning, this world was engulfed by flames. I expect nothing less from [Magician's Red] , who controls the flames that suggest the beginning of all things. But, you say I'm being conceited? You're saying that my swordsmanship..." he then reveals some silver coins from his hand as he throws it in the air. "is more conceit?"**

**The group was analyzing what he was doing. They have no clue as to why he threw some pieces of junk in the air. However, as soon as the coins lined up, [Silver Chariot] thrusts his sword at the coins, successfully piercing every single one of them with a single thrust**

* * *

Everyone couldn't comprehend what they were seeing. The sheer skill and agility of his swordsmanship proved that he was not an enemy that should be underestimated. The Stand was awfully skillful that it can rival almost all of the mercenaries and expert swordsmen. However, some of them noticed that the coins are flaming causing them to become more demented since the coins were fine before it was thrown

* * *

**The group grunted from the patent dexterity of his swordsmanship. "In the minute they lined up, he pierced five coins in a single strike!" Joseph yelled out in disbelief**

**"No. Take a closer look" Jaune said as the group looked hard at the sword. They noticed something that is even more unbelievable. What they saw was...the flames! The flames were also severed from the thrust! "T-That's..." Kakyoin stuttered from the sight**

**"I-I see... there are flames between each coin" Avdol pointed it out while beads of sweat rolled down on his face**

**Polnareff smirked at the gypsy's demeanor as he pridefully spoke. "It appears you understand what this means. It is not conceit. My Stand has the power to sever even fire!"**

* * *

The level of incomprehension increased when the fact that the Stand can pierce flames were revealed.

"You know, I'm not even gonna bother questioning it anymore. We've already seen a lot of weird stuff in 4 screenings that I'm kinda getting used to the bizarreness" Scarlet calmly said as he continues to focus on the scene that's unfolding

"Ditto" the rest of team SSSN said simultaneously while the others were still bothered from the craziness including Nora herself

"Interesting... Another unique Stand to observe. Though I need to acquire information on how his sword is able to pierce flames. It will be a fine addition of enhancements to my weapon" Raven muttered ecstatically while multiple speculations about the sword projected in her head

"Very interesting indeed..." Watts muttered under his breath while he also thought of ways to recreate it

* * *

**[Silver Chariot] lifts up the sword at neck level as the user continued to boast. "It can slash the very air and create gaps between nothingness and nothingness. Which means your [Magician's Red] is powerless before my [Silver Chariot]" the silver-knight Stand then sliced the air with raw speed, resulting to the removal of the coins in the sword. Surprisingly, the coins were unaffected by the Stand's ****slices****. As soon as he does this, the Stand faded into nothingness and he, as well as his Stand, vanished**** from their view**

**After a few seconds, the group heard a noise from behind them as they turned around to see what it was. What they saw was in fact Polnareff, already at the door. "When did he..." Avdol muttered in incredulity**** but he was cut off**** by him**

**"The card that my Stand has, The Chariot, suggests conquest and victory. I don't mind taking care of you in this cramped little space but, Avdol, you'd be able to use your flame abilities in a much more open space, no?"**

* * *

"That is true since his Stand can burn down the establishment so it's more effective on an open field" Port pointed out the obvious

"But what is he implying? Is he so confident that he is willing to give the enemy a slight advantage?" Oobleck wondered while he cups his chin

"Apparently so, Oobleck. Although, too much confidence will result into arrogance and I've witnessed many men to be slaughtered because of this trait. It just happens that he is one of those men and it will likely lead this man to his defeat" Ironwood replied, knowing well the effects of arrogance in the fields of battle

* * *

**"It would be fitting for my Stand to defeat you under these circumstances. A fitting victory" he continued as he goes out of the building. "All of you, outside!"**

* * *

"They're finally going to fight although I was waiting for Jauney's turn. I guess gypsy guy's going to go next. Hmph..." Militia commented while she crosses her arms as she cutely pouts

"By the way, can you really pierce flames? I know it sounds impossible but we just witnessed someone do it and it really started to bother me" Dove asks, causing some of them to think about it

"Maybe...? I...don't know. Its probably just a Stand thing or whatever so let's stop thinking about it. I also don't want to get a headache" Sky remarked as the viewing continued

* * *

**The scene changes to a very bizarre structured place where multiple outlandish designs consisting of animals, unusual patterns and beastlike sculptures were implemented in each nook of its exteriors. The crew wandered their eyes from the weird place while their minds are processing on what they were currently witnessing**

* * *

_"_..._What are we looking at?"_ a lot of them thought at the same time. The place looked like it was engineered by a bunch of maniacs while on crack. A lot of them hung their mouth agape while being utterly weirded out from the view

* * *

**"Wh-What is this place?" Joseph yelled out, agitated by the delirious sit**

**"Its Tiger Balm Garden" Kakyoin answered, being familiar with the place though this caused the old Joestar to become even more deranged. "What?" he questioned, in denial that such a place existed**

**_"Tiger Balm Garden, a garden that exists along the hillside of Kuchinashi's Tai Hang Road. Its unique taste and appearance make it number one among Kuchinashi's bizarre zones"_ the narrator explained as the crew entered the peculiar garden**

* * *

"We can definitely see that...were the makers of that place high or something?" Saphron muttered, eyes still wide open from bewilderment

"It looks like my classmate's drawing" Lily said as she remembered the activity the teachers gave them that involved drawing your dream land

"I...have mixed feelings about this... I don't know if I want to visit that place or not" Terra sweatdropped. Kuchinashi was one of the places she wants to visit ever since she witnessed the city however, seeing this place caused her to have second thoughts if she should go to that specific spot of the city

Jacques had a look of disgust from seeing the garden. His expression shows that he was distressed from seeing such a thing. "Tch. Such a waste of money. What were they thinking when they made such a grotesque setting. I'm glad that my engineers don't have the same mindset as those hooligans"

_"Even though I don't want to agree with someone like him, he is technically speaking the truth. What kind of idiot decided to build that hideous structure__"_ Adam thought, concurring to his remarks about the place

* * *

**Polnareff stops as they were now inside the place. "I will make a prediction here" he then turned around as he eyed the Vacuan. "First, Avdol, you will be destroyed by your own Stand's powers" some flashes of light emerged from his back as [Silver Chariot] ****appeare**

**"Avdol..." Jaune said, pissed off as he really wants to punch the prideful bastard but Avdol stopped him from doing so. "Jaune, no need to interfere. With such an open space, I can control my Stand as freely as I please" he then called out [Magician's Red] as he goes into battle with the Atlasian**

**The two had a standoff. They were waiting on who will make the first move until [Silver Chariot] lunges forward as he attempts to have the first blood. The Stand strikes its sword at a high speed but luckily, the fiery Stand was able to dodge it. "Come on!"**

**The Stand then constantly performed thrusts and strikes, slowly backing off [Magician's Red]. "Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!" with each strike, the fiery Stand managed to dodge it but the** **speed it emitted prevented him to counterattack**

* * *

Yang gave a long whistle at the display of skill [Silver Chariot] has shown. "Not gonna lie, I think that he could give Weiss-cream a run for her money when it comes to rapiers"

Weiss scoffed at her statement. "Well obviously Yang, I'm not going to deny that he could easily defeat me when it comes to one on one rapier swordsmanship. Though it just means that I need to get better so that at least I could match up with it" she retorted back, being positive about her comment

"Acknowledging someone that is more stronger and being optimistic about it. I like that Weiss... You've definitely grown" Willow praised her since she overheard the conversation making Weiss feel better about herself

* * *

**"Come on. What's wrong? You're not going to use your precious flames to your heart's content?" Polnareff taunted while [Silver Chariot] began to pick up its pace. "If not, I'm going to take my turn" the knight Stand then unleashed a barrage of rapier thrusts with incredible speed. "Come on! Come on! Come on!"**

**In response to this, [Magician's Red] shot out fireballs to the enemy but it was deflected from the strikes of the knight Stand. The trajectory of the fireballs was changed as it hits a bird statue from behind Avdol. The statue then broke into pieces, staggering the crew from the result as the statue was now replaced by a stone-made replica of [Magician's Red] with an expression of agony and pai**

**"That bastard. He's mocking us. With repeated stabs, he carved a statue that looks just like [Magician's Red]" Joseph said in both enragement and displeasure**

**Polnareff tilted his head as he continued to mock the Vacuan. "You know... You fit quite well in this garden, [Magician's Red]" **

* * *

"What a show off..." Neptune remarked as he slouches more on his seat

"Reminds me of a certain someone" Winter then looked at the alcohol lover. Said person heard this but he disregards it as he continues to watch the screen with an unreadable expression

"He's pretty prideful. I like him..." Tyrian mumbled as Polnareff reminds him of himself in a way

* * *

**Avdol slightly became irritated from his taunts but he did not let it overwhelm him as he continued to be focused on the field. [Magician's Red] slowly sucks in more air as both the Vacuan and the Stand, did a stance.**

**"Here it comes. You're ready to show your true power? Sounds like fun. I'll take what you dish out" Polnareff muttered out loud**

**Joseph realized what he was doing as he warned the rest of the crew. ****"Hey, hide behind something. Avdol is going to use _it._****" he then uses the Joestar family technique to take cover. "It?" Jaune questioned, not knowing ****the terrifying move Avdol is going to use**

* * *

"What's "it?". Is he going to use some special fire thingy that we don't know?" Neo questioned as well

Roman shrugs from the question. "Beats me. Whatever it is, it should be powerful since the old geezer himself ran to take cover" he answered back. Seeing that the answer was most logical, she couldn't help but accept the statement of the thief

* * *

**"Crossfire Hurricane!" Avdol cried out his attack as [Magician's Red] inhaled a huge intake of fire. It then released it as an ankh sign made out of fire shot out from its beak**** while it screeched.**

* * *

"WOAH!!!" the younger viewers' eyes sparkled at the burning yet enchanting attack

"Neat...An ankh shaped flame" Sun mumbled to himself, first time seeing this kind of flame in his entire Vacuan life

* * *

**"Is that all you've got?! I told you that my swordsmanship can create gaps between nothingness and nothingness, and blow away flames!" Polnareff proceeded to taunt as [Silver Chariot] once again deflected the attack, puzzling the Crusaders once more**

**The attack's trajectory changed and the attack instead connects to [Magician's Red] causing both the user and the Stand to scream in pain**

* * *

"A-AVDOL/MR. AVDOL!" a lot of them shouted in unison

"C-Crap! He's able to counter anything he throws..." Russel exclaimed

"No... Mr. Avdol is going to die" Rose sobbed as she tucks her crying face to the shoulders of her sisters

"I-I know its serious and all but... that actually was kinda anticlimactic" Sage muttered earning grave looks from some of them

"One of Jaune's companions are currently** being burnt** **alive** and all you could say was that? Aren't you a tad bit concerned about him?!" Sun exclaimed while he gave off a cold look

"What? Its true! And yes I feel concerned for him but what I said is true, ok!" he retorted back as the monkey faunus rolled his eyes while he lets out a deep sigh

* * *

**"Avdol! The flames are so strong that he's being burned as well" Joseph said as Avdol finally collapses on the floo**

**Meanwhile, Polnareff chuckled at the state of the fortune teller. "Its just as I predicted. You will die! Burned by your own flames!"**

**Avdol suddenly lunges [Magician's Red] at him, ignoring the Atlasian's taunts and the flames that are scorching him**

**"Oh, good, good grief! You're still going to come at me? How unsightly!" [Silver Chariot] proceeded to slice the phoenix Stand**** however, he felt something unusual when he hit it. "What is this odd resistance?"**

**The Stand then fell down at its attacker, causing the fire to spread to him as he staggers from the unexpected action. "What?! How can flames come out from the body I severed?" Polnareff shouted. He looks at himself as he sees that some parts of his body**** has small embers while [Silver Chariot] has been engulfed by flames**

**The so called [Magician's Red] then fell to the ground, motionless****. Though a sound, similar to a statue breaking, was heard as the Stand was shattered into pieces.**

* * *

"Ok, timeout... Stands aren't supposed to do that right?" Diana confusedly asked

"I don't think so..." Nicholas answered back, unsure of it as well

* * *

**"That's not the Stand. Its the statue!" Joseph exclaimed**** as Polnareff dazed from what he's hearin**

**Avdol then rose up, unharmed as he smirks at the confused face of the Atlasian. "Your eyes were blinded by the flames. What you cut apart was the statue that [Silver Chariot] carved earlier" Polnareff grunts from the realization as Avdol continues. "I told you that I could control my flames freely. The flames that you blew back toward it melted its joints and caused it to move"**

* * *

Almost everyone had their shock and worry be replaced by amazement as a lot of them sighed in relief, glad that he was still alive

"In all honesty, I never expected that to happen..." Sienna commented, still in awe from the scene

"So...he faked being burnt alive to create an opening to attack? It seems that Avdol is smarter than I thought..." Ilia commented

"Bravo..." Oobleck clapped in astonishment from the incredible thinking Avdol performed

"I might consider hiring him as one of the teachers in Beacon. The students will greatly improve under his tutelage" Ozpin said, unaware of what will happen to Avdol in the future. It would be quite a **hand**ful if they can't **hand**le his fate (Sorry)

"The fight was kinda short but I guess its not that bad..." Tai said as he cheered the victory of the fortune teller

"I feared that Avdol would have sunk and died right there. I'm so glad I was wrong" Kali said as she wipes off her sweat

* * *

**(Insert Fire Shaman****)**

**"You are the one defeated by his own Stand power. And now, face this again! Crossfire Hurricane!" Avdol uses his special attack once more, successfully hitting the Atlasian, sending him flying across the platform**

**Avdol then smirks as he lets Polnareff a taste of his own medicine. "I believe its ten years too soon for you to fight me, a fortune teller, with predictions"**

* * *

"Oooohhhh! Burnnnnn!" Yang laughed out loud, unintentionally making a pun causing some of them to groan

"Dammit Yang. Could you please stop with the puns already" Blake grumpily voiced to her partner

"For your information Blakey, I wasn't making one" she retorted back while she crosses her arms "Yeah... Sure you weren't" the cat faunus replied as she rolled her eyes

"Damn...how do they come up with these one liners?" Fox asked as the one liners were cool in his opinion

"Dont know but I'm copying some of them" Coco replied back as she couldn't wait to use it in fights. But she may have to modify some of them to suit her own style and personality

* * *

**Polnareff lands a few meters away from them, unconscious as the fire extinguishes. Joseph then got out of his cover as the group looked at the seemingly unconscious man. "Such terrifying power! Since his Stand took that head-on, it must have melted. Its done for!"**

**"That's one hell of a burn. Yeah, he's dead. If he's lucky, he'll be in serious condition. Actually, that'd be bad luck" Jaune mutter**

**Kakyoin turns around as he prepares to leave. "Either way, he won't be able to stand for three months. His Stand is destroyed and unable to fight" **

**Avdol turned around as well as he goes down the staircase. "Now, Mr. Joestar, let us hurry on our journey to Egypt"**

**"Indeed" as soon as they were about to leave, the armor of [Silver Chariot] loudly ejected itself, leaving a gust of smoke as the pieces of armor skyrocketed and went everywhere****. The group then turned around as the sight nonplussed them**

* * *

"Ok...what is happening?" Ren asked, perplexed from what the scene that's occurring

"No clue..." Pyrrha replied back, also perplexed on what she's seeing

* * *

**"Wh-What? His Stand is breaking into pieces!" Joseph yelled out**

**Polnareff was then launched into the air, not moving an inch**** as his eyes suddenly opened**

**"He flew into the air while still lying down!" Kakyoin bawled in shoc**

**Suddenly, Polnareff clapped as he praises the performance of the Vacuan. ****"Bravo! Oh, bravo!" even though they were surprised that he, of all people, praised them, what striked them more is that he was still floating in air****. "H-He's..." Joseph mumbled as sweat rolled down his face**

* * *

"H-He's...fine? But how?!" Junior yelled in incredulity while the others were also surprised

"Hmm... I guess there's more to his Stand than I thought..." Whitley muttered

"Guess Pol Pol wants round 2" Nora said as some of them just accepted the ridiculous nickname she gave to the Atlasian. If Nora wants, Nora gets I guess

Meanwhile, Watts began taking down more notes as the whole page was filled with observations from the fight. _"Write that down! Write that down!__"_

* * *

**"I don't believe it!" Avdol yelled out in denial. His attack was a direct hit but somehow, Polnareff wasn't even fazed**

**"He's perfectly fine!" Kakyoin shouted, flabbergasted as well.**

**"But why is his body floating in the air?" Jaune questioned, causing the Atlasian to chuckle. "Take a good look with your inner eye" it was now revealed that [Silver Chariot] was holding its user. Polnareff was then flinged into the air while he front flips, landing gracefully as he posed**

**"Yes, this is it. My Stand with its armor off: [Silver Chariot]" said Stand was now thinner than before. It also had a gold looking rib cage and gold linings on its wrists and thighs, which added more color to its appearance**

* * *

"I liked the old look more... The gold ribcage and the gold linings makes the Stand look like a robot instead of a knight" Coco commented as her teammates groaned due to her fashionista side

"Typical... Although I have to admit, I kinda agree with you on this one" Velvet said gaining the looks of the boys of team CFVY

* * *

**Avdol grunts from utter shock as he witnessed the modified version of the Stand.**

**"You seem shocked, and it wouldn't be honorable to defeat you without explaining my powers first. You could even call it a surprise attack. Would you give me the time to explain?" Polnareff asked**

**"Hmph. Very well, let's hear your explanation" Avdol then gets back from the battlefield as Polnareff started explaining**

**"My Stand did not break apart and disappear. [Silver Chariot] was wearing armor. That's what it just took off. ****What was burned away by your flames was just part of its armor. That's why I was only lightly injured" Polnareff then puffs out his chest as he puts his hands on his waist, making him look more cocky**** than ever**

**"And with its armor off, it is lighter. Did you see it lift me up? That's right. That's how fast it can move now!****"**

* * *

The speed performed by [Silver Chariot] before was amazing but the discovery that it can go even faster than before without its armor baffled them even more. Is it faster than light? Is it faster than sound? Many questions lingered on their minds as they wondered about the Stand's improved speed and how dangerous it could be if one of the Grimm had this speed. Some of the villains however, were thrilled to learn that there is more to [Silver Chariot] than what meets the eye.

* * *

**The Vacuan then nods in understanding as he keeps his composure. "I see. So you're saying that its armor was so heavy, it had to take my Crossfire Hurricane head-on"**

**He then ****does his battle stance as he eyed the Atlasian. "But that would also mean that it's naked now. Now that it doesn't have its protection, if it were to take that attack again, it wouldn't survive"**

**In response, Polnareff crosses his arms as he slightly tilts his body. "Oui, precisely. But that would be impossible" he bragged**

**"Impossible? I'd like to test that theory" Avdol replied but Polnareff wasn't done with his bragging. "Because I'm going to show you something astonishing"**

**"Oh? Go ahead then" Avdol simply said as [Silver Chariot] split into 7 copies of it, successfully jolting the Crusaders even more**

* * *

Everyone was jolted as well. To them, it looked like the Stand multiplied and made several copies of its own.

"Ok, now that's just straight up unfair! How is Avdol going to deal with **7** [Silver Chariots] at once?!" Ruby shouted as she booed the Atlasian

"Rubes... bad guys don't fight fair. Roman and that ice cream chick are BIG examples of it" Yang replied to the weapon geek. "Hmph..." Ruby then looked away as she silently cheers Avdol on

* * *

**"Wh-What?! His Stand multiplied into 6... no, now there's 7 of them!" Joseph yells out the obvious in disbelief**

**"I-Impossible! There should only be one Stand to each other****" Kakyoin added, in denial of what he's seeing**

**Shocked was an understatement to how Avdol felt. He is now asking to himself on how the hell [Silver Chariot] cloned 7 copies of itself.**

**Polnareff seemed to notice his demeanor as he continued to ****boast even more. "It seems that you are astonished. These are afterimages. Hehehe... Afterimages of my Stand that confuse not only your eyes, but also your senses" he then taps his forehead with his index finger to emphasize his statement. "Your senses can't follow its movements"**

* * *

Everyone's jaws fell to the floor due to the reveal of how the 'clones' were made. A lot of them were speechless, never in their lives have they encountered someone that fast

"Wh-What...?!" Ironwood muttered, still comprehending what he just heard

"S-Such speed..." Salem mumbled in awe but to think that the vampire has minions this strong... It somehow terrified her to think what kind of power DIO has to make his slaves refuse to turn against him

* * *

**Avdol grunts from the revelation of its powerful ability. Polnareff then lunges all of his [Silver Chariots] as all of them proceeded to attack the Vacuan, all at once.**

**"How do you like my swordsmanship now?" Avdol braces for the attacks but suddenly, the stats screen for [Silver Chariot] appeared**

**[Stand Name] : Silver Chariot**

**[Stand Master] : Jean Pierre Polnareff**

**Power - C**

**Speed - A**

**Range - C**

**Durability - ****B**

**Precision - B**

**Growth Potential - C**

* * *

"Looks like the tables have turned" Sienna commented, not really liking these kinds of scenarios when it happens to her

"I don't want to say it but it appears Mr. Avdol has a high chance to lose in this fight. Unless he manages to outsmart Mr. Polnareff again, there is a slim chance for him to win" Glynda commented as some of them began to worry about the fortune teller

"And even though some of its attributes are fairly average, its speed is unlike any other. Its hard to picture Mr. Avdol winning this" Ozpin added as their worry increased

"L-Let's not be negative here. I-I'm sure that he can win this...probably..." Summer attempted to lighten up the mood though she muttered the last part since she was also uncertain of Avdol's victory

"Face it Summer. There's a small chance for him to win. Even if you try to lighten up the mood, it won't deny the fact that he will likely lose in this fight" Raven remarked causing some of the Rose family to frown at her words

"Sheesh... Way to be blunt there. I'm glad you're cheering for the guy" Qrow sarcastically said making his sister irritated because of his antics. The two then started to fight while Ruby and Summer tried to calm the two

Tai mentally sighed from the usual fights of the two Branwens. _"As always, they both fight whenever they're near each other. But somehow... I miss these types of __interactions between them"_ he then reminisced back where they were still team STRQ as he sheds a tear from the memories. (Now I'm slightly depressed)

* * *

**The screening continued as all of the afterimages proceeded to mercilessly strike [Magician's Red] multiple times at an intense speed. The fiery Stand was holding its own but it was able to dodge the ****attacks.**

**"Red Bind!" Avdol cried out as [Magician's Red] whipped the afterimages with its fiery rope but alas, the afterimages were too fast that it easily dodged the whips of the Vacuan.** **Whip after whip, the knight Stands were able to dodge it effortlessly. The knight Stands then withdrew to its user as the Atlasian continued to ridicule the fortune teller**

**"I told you that you wouldn't be able to follow its movements. Your flames can only grasp afterimages" Polnareff said, cockily smirking since the odds were against Avdol. Ignoring his ridicules, Avdol charged forward as he once again used Red Bind to randomly attack the afterimages causing Polnareff to chuckle at his poor performance**

**"Striking at random now? You're getting a bit desperate, Avdol"**

* * *

"Bastard..." Yang's eyes were starting to glow crimson red from the constant mocks of the Atlasian. Even though she knew she can't punch his prideful ass, his remarks still pissed her off

"Calm down sis. He's a meanie but Avdol will win this" Ruby reassured her because 1, an angry Yang is a handful and 2, she has full faith in Avdol in the fight. After all, the Atlasian joining them is proof of him winning

"Prideful human trash..." Adam ironically muttered, also getting pissed off from the Atlasian. Meanwhile, a certain tiger faunus is starting to get annoyed at a certain bull faunus

"Desperate, are we? Or is it yet another diversion? That Kakyoin kid did the same and he was able to deceive both us and the enemy. Would you achieve victory as well as him, Avdol?" Salem muttered, eager to see Avdol's next move

* * *

**"Its true; that'll just use up all his energy" Kakyoin points out as the rest of the crew watches the fight while the knight Stands effortlessly dodged the whips once again**

* * *

"Why are they just watching him fight?! Couldn't hurt to help him you know!" Nora shouted at the screen, fuming that her fearless leader and his friends aren't helping him out

"Nora, they know that they would just be a hindrance to Avdol. It would not only make things harder for him, Polnareff could also possibly kill the others with his speed if they tried to interfere" Ren argued back as Nora pouts that her own partner and childhood friend didn't agree with her

"Ren is right Nora. Avdol also said that he doesn't need any help to defeat him so I'm sure he got this fight under control" Pyrrha added as Nora understood it but she didnt like that they were just watching without doing anything "Hmph..."

* * *

**"Crossfire Hurricane!" Avdol cried out his special attack once again at an afterimage but said afterimage was so fast that it dodged it like it was nothing**

**"Non, non, non, non, non, non. That is also an afterimage" Polnareff said as he waved his finger to add weight to his statement. "Your attacks will not work against my Stand" Polnareff then lunges the [Silver Chariots] at Avdol as each of them unleashed a barrage of incredibly fast stabs. "Come on. Come on. Come on"**

**The attacks were so fast that Avdol felt like that he was stabbed multiple times at once. After the barrage, blood spewed out from his face and arms as he was sent back from the sheer speed of the enemy. "Avdol!" Jaune shouted, surprised from the attacks of the knight Stand**

**Avdol holds his wounds as he struggles to think of a plan to defeat him. "Such precision. Th-This is... a Stand ability that has been very highly trained" he stated**

**Polnareff smirked as he confirms the sentence of Avdol. "For certain reasons, I trained for nearly 10 years"**

* * *

"That explains why he's so skillful with his Stand" Emerald murmur

"So that joke of a vampire has strong subordinates. Emerald is the only one who is reliable in the group so it would be pleasant if I had some more. But fate wanted otherwise and it gave me useless ones instead" Cinder then eyed at Mercury and Roman. Mercury was shaken a bit from the ice cold tone of her voice while the thief didn't care less as he smoked a cigar. Meanwhile, Emerald was holding her laughter as the silver haired assassin replied with a glare, wanting to get revenge on his whore of a partner

"They sure get along so well..." Neo muttered, making sure she wasn't heard since she does not want any more trouble involving the fiery deviant

* * *

**"Now, come at me again. I will finish you with my next move" Polnareff added as he signaled Avdol to charge at him**

**"In the name of chivalry, you keep explaining your attacks. You're rather honorable" Avdol then gathers his composure as [Magician's Red] appeared on his back. "Therefore, I will also reveal a secret before beginning my next attack" he declared**

**Polnareff couldn't care less about his explanation since he is confident that he will defeat him but he decided why not. "Oh****"**

**Avdol then started explaining as he and his Stand, once again did a stance. "You see, there are variations to my Crossfire Hurricane. It is a flame in the shape of an ankh, but it need not be singular. I can break it up and make it fly in pieces"**** as he said this, the ground started to catch fire as flames encircled him**

**"Crossfire Hurricane Special!" [Magician's Red] screeched as it shots out multiple ankh shaped flames at the enemy. "Just try and dodge it!"**

* * *

"So, the flames are more than before. But is it enough to... you know..." Fox trailed off, struggling to find the word. "Defeat him?" Yatsuhashi completed his sentence for him. "Yeah that"

"Let's hope that it will or else they will suffer some casualties" Velvet muttered, fearing that it will happen if Avdol fails to defeat the Atlasian

* * *

**"You waste your time, Avdol! OOOOHHH!" Polnareff shouted as he waved his left arm. The knight Stands then shortly appeared as they encircled him, completing the perfect defense against the attack**

**"They formed a circle!" Joseph yelled out as he points at the impressive defense of the [Silver Chariots]****. ****"There's no opening!" Kakyoin added as he feared that the attack will once again be deflected**

**"Naïve! Naïve, naïve, naïve, naïve! You're naïve!" the knight Stands then lunged forward as they prepared to strike the ankh shaped flames****.**

**"I will again use this power against you! Sever! Blow it back at him!" as soon as the Stands were about to deflect the flames, the ground beneath him suddenly broke as it looked like it was about to erupt**

**"What?!" what he didn't expect was that another ankh shaped flame came out from the ground, successfully catching him off guard as he and the Stands were blown away from the power**** the attack emitted**

* * *

"...HOLY SHI-" Cardin was about to curse, not expecting the sudden destructive attack from Avdol but he was cut off by—

"Mr. Winchester..." Glynda gestured at the kids as she coldly glared at the bully. The stare alone could kill hordes of Grimm from its sheer coldness. Cardin then immediately became silent as to not experience the wrath of Glynda

"That's what you get for cursing around teachers" Russel made fun of him as the others that despised him, smirked at his terrified state

* * *

**The destructive force managed to fly Polnareff a few meters away as he was now submerged by the flames. Avdol crouches down from his position, looking down at the ground as the camera now showed a crater, a few inches away from him**

**"That's... The hole that was made by the flames earlier..." Joseph started to turn his gears as he figures out the connection of the hole to the fight. "I get it! The first flames were used to dig a tunnel! And then he shot the Crossfire Hurricane through it!" he explained as he was in awe from the way of thinking Avdol did in the fight**

* * *

"So he planned all of it from the start!?" Mary exclaimed, awestruck that Avdol could plan this far ahead in the beginning

"I guess you could say he's 4 parallel universes ahead of him" Neptune said as he made a reference to what he'd seen. No one understood what he meant, making him slump his head that he was with uncultured swines

"How are they so smart..." Ghira muttered as their intelligence that they performed before and now, managed to astound him

"Heh. That'll teach him not to mess with Vacuans" Sun smirked as he was proud that a Vacuan can be this exceptional in battle

"They never cease to amaze me. Finally, some worthy opponents to destroy" Salem muttered to herself, wonderstruck at the intelligence the Crusaders had shown in their fights. It would truly be wondrous for her if she managed to make them her slaves since these screenings are nothing but help to know their strengths and weaknesses

* * *

**Avdol raised his head as he looked at the burning figure of Polnareff. "I told you. I can break apart my flames and make them fly in as many pieces as I wish"**

**Polnareff struggles to get up but he was unsuccessful in doing it. Avdol then pulled out a dagger from his coat as he threw it next to the burning man, causing him to look at the dagger. "Burning is a rather painful way to die. Use that dagger to kill yourself" he then walks away as Polnareff was left with a decision. To let his death be slow and painful or to make him end his own misery. That was the question**

* * *

"I-Is he gonna do it? That's rather..." Pyrrha looked down. Even though he was an enemy, she felt sympathetic at him

"T-There's a twist right?" Saphron nervously asked, not wanting to see someone kill himself right in front of her eyes

* * *

**Polnareff has decided. He picks up the dagger as he raised it. He slowly closes his eyes as he pointed the dagger right under his neck, ready to stab himself. **

* * *

Almost everyone braced for impact as they were gonna see someone commit his own demise. Some of them covered their eyes, some were rather being sad for him and some didn't care and just waited for him to die

* * *

**3...2...1... Blood didnt came out. He didnt stab himself. He stopped his pitiful action as he just accepts to die like a warrior**

**"I was conceited. I couldn't imagine his flames standing a chance against my swordsmanship" he then lays himself on the floor as the only thoughts in his head were the joys of battle and a certain someone. "I'll be a good sport and burn to death after all. Since I was defeated by your power, it is only due courtesy. It would be disrespectful to kill myself" he then closes his eyes as he awaits to meet death**

* * *

"..." A lot of them stayed silent. They didn't expect him to be this honorable. All their opinions on him changed as a lot of them now respected him. They awaited his death as they were about to mourn but suddenly—

* * *

**Avdol quickly turns around as he snaps his finger to undo the flames. Kakyoin then smirks at the action of Avdol as it reminds him of when Jaune saved him**

**"Even now, you remember to be chivalrous. And you did not throw the dagger when I had my back turned" he then turns Polnareff around as he raises his head. "Despite having orders from DIO, your proud honor shines through. It would be a shame to kill you****"**

**He then grunts as he remembers something that leads many innocents to be devoted to the vampire. "There must be a reason for his actions..." he then fidgeted the hair above Polnareff's forehead as it was revealed that the flesh bud was behind all of this.**

* * *

"So he was being controlled as well...Tch" Ozpin clicked his teeth, seeing all of these talented and righteous people be enslaved because of DIO's treachery

"I guess lil bro has to remove another flesh bud from somebody again" Diana said, causing the three who haven't witnessed the scene to be surprised

"H-He has to remove that tentacle thingy?!" Melanie nervously pointed at said tentacles as they were grossed out from the thought of touching it. Diana nodded, causing their disgust to increase drastically

* * *

**"Jojo!" Avdol called him out as Jaune knew what to do. "Yeah" he said as [Star Platinum] emerged at his side**

**The bud's tentacles started to squirm around his forehead and for some reason, Joseph started wriggling and screaming, similar to a little girl seeing a cockroach on the floor, which utterly ruined the serious mood from earlier**

**"Ugh. Those tentacles are so gross! Jaune, hurry up and get it out! Hurry up! Hurry up!" he frantically begged as Jaune was having none of his childish reactions. "Shut up old man!"**

* * *

Some of them giggled from the puerile antics of the old geezer while some of the more matured people started to regret thinking of Joseph as a wise and mature person similar to a experienced mentor

* * *

**After Jaune successfully extracted the bud from Polnareff, he then exposes it into the sun, disintegrating it into ashes as Joseph held ****the Atlasian**

**"Good! Now that the flesh bud is gone, we can be bud-dies. Ta-da!" Joseph then smirked at his own pun as he looked at the group to see if they have the same reaction in which, they don't**

**"Kakyoin, don't guys like him who make shitty puns seriously piss you off?"**** Jaune remarked as the cherry boy smiled from his usual brashness**

* * *

"Ha! I can't believe he made a pun!" Yang snickered as she pumped her fist, happy that there is another person that appreciate puns

"Note to self, don't let Yang meet Mr. Joestar" Tai said as all of the people that know her immediately agreed to this, much to Yang's shock and frustration. It will be disaster waiting to happen if the two collide with each other so they will do whatever it takes to prevent it

* * *

**The scene went on to the next day as the Crusaders were walking down to what looks like a harbor.**

**"The boat that we had chartered from the Speedwagon Foundation yesterday should be at the harbor now" Joseph said as they looked for the vehicle that they're going to use for the trip. Suddenly, a familiar man came up to them as the group stopped in their tracks**

**"What's wrong? Is there something else you needed... Polnareff?" Avdol asked as the man looked at them gratefully**

**"I haven't thanked you for freeing me from DIO's spell yet" he declared as the group gestured at Jaune.**

**"For that, you need to thank Jojo" Kakyoin said as Jaune didnt want any of gratefulness. "Don't need it" he nonchalantly declared as the group sighed from his usual rudeness towards others**

* * *

"He doesn't even accept the gratitude of others...sheesh" Ren said as he is trying to get used to the new attitude of his former leader

* * *

**"It appears there's no one to accept your kind thanks" Avdol declared as Polnareff was slightly taken aback**

**"All right. I don't want to be pushy, either. But there is something else" he then approached Joseph as he crosses his arms to interrogate him. "Monsieur Joestar, I'd like to ask you a very bizarre question"**

**Joseph cups his chin since this was the first time someone asked him this. "A bizarre question? Sure, go ahead"**

**"Forgive my curiosity, but even while eating, you didnt take off your gloves. Your left hand wouldn't happen to be your right hand, would it?" Polnareff tensed his stare as he waits for his answer**

* * *

A lot of them were bewildered. A person with two right hands? This is the first time they heard of such a thing. Sure they met people with robotic parts but this seems a bit farfetched

* * *

**The question that he heard was outrageous. Two right hands? That's impossible "What?! My left hand, is a right hand? That is a bizarre question. What do you mean?" Joseph asked since he does not understand the question without full context**

**"I'm looking for the man who killed my younger sister" he answered as the group were stunned from what he said. The screen then showed a chiseled figure of a man with two right hands as his face was hidden by the shadows. "I don't know his face. But he has two right hands" he added**

* * *

"Yeesh... That's gotta be hard to have" Militia commented as she thought of the difficulties of having two right hands in your life

"So... which hand does he use to jack off?" Mercury jokingly asked with a toothy smirk. A lot of them blushed from what he said while some just felt disgusted. Emerald wasn't having any of this so she elbowed his partner with enough force to break stone as the silver haired assassin started to grasp for air.

"Zip your mouth scumbag!" a lot of them mentally thanked her as they appreciated her efforts to silence the buffoon

* * *

**The group stared at him as they thought about his story. Joseph then removed the glove from his left hand, revealing his metallic hand. "I lost it in a battle fifty years ago" the old man declared as he fidgeted his metallic hand**

**Polnareff then slightly bowed his head. "I apologize for my rudeness. Please forgive me"**

**"If you don't mind, tell us what happened" Joseph requested since he was interested to know his story. Polnareff turns around as he looks at the vast ocean, trying to remember what happened.**

**"Its been three years now..." a flashback occurred as the screen showed a rainy day on a snowy field. "My younger sister was walking home from school with a classmate one rainy day" two teenage girls clad in thick, winter clothes were now shown walking down a road**

**"It was a country road in my native Atlas. On the side of a road, a man stood with his back turned. Mysteriously, even though it was raining, the rain fell around him in a dome-like shape, as if an invisible screen surrounded him. Suddenly, as if cut down by a scythe, her classmate's chest sliced open" a girl was then wounded as blood sprayed out from her chest. The girl then fell to the snowy ground, unconscious, leaving Polnareff's sister alone and terrified**

**"And then...****" the stranger approached his sister. The last thing that she saw was the mischievous grin the stranger had before meeting death. He strangled her as he disrespected the body of the woman against her will. "My sister was shamed and killed. That was all that man wanted" with her last breath, she raised her hand in agony as she struggled to scream for help but alas, it was futile**

* * *

Many of them felt uncomfortable watching this yet they watched it intently to know more of the Atlasian's backstory. They despised the man who's responsible for doing these acts as they felt sympathetic to the two young women

"That's horrible..." Kali muttered as she glared at the man in disgust

"How despicable" Ghira mumbled as he loathed him. Even if he knew that grudging on the man won't change a thing, he still glared at him with pure rage. The only thing he could do is hope that the Crusaders finish him and his allies once and for all to prevent anymore lives to be destroyed

Ozpin knew the hardships of losing someone special. In his entire life... lives (?), he had lost too many. He mourned the death of the two as he wished Polnareff good luck in his journey to avenge his sister

The Rose family also pitied Polnareff. They know how hard it is to lose someone special in their lives especially if its family. It already happened to them and they'll be damned if it happens to them again or if it happened to anyone else

Yang stayed silent, fearing that this scenario could happen to her friends and to her beloved sister. She vowed to protect them at all costs even if it costs her own life

* * *

**"Barely escaping death, her friend somehow survived. ****She said that she didn't see his face, but both of his hands were right hands. No one believed her except for me! Because I believe that man may have a similar power to the one that I had been keeping a secret" he clenched his fist even tighter as he was filled with grudge**

**"He's definitely a Stand user" Joseph announced as Polnareff suddenly lowered his body, doing a very ridiculous yet fierce pose. "I swear! My sister's soul would not be able to rest unless he atoned with his death! I will use my Stand for retribution!" he yelled out with full confidence and determination to find the man**

* * *

"And the mood's ruined..." Blake deadpanned as their depression and sympathy immediately turned into bafflement and laughter. The more serious and mature ones sighed at the ridiculousness of the pose but they were glad that his sister's friend survived the assault

"Nice pose!" Nora shouted at him as she laughed while clutching her sides. Ren who was beside her just snorted at the scene since the pose was lowkey funny while the champion didnt hide her laughter

"What's with them and posing?!" Yatsuhashi exclaimed in confusion. Ever since the screenings started, they have been posing non-stop. _"Is this a normal thing to them?"_ he thought as he felt even more confused to think that they pose on a daily basis.

"I'm glad that his sister's friend is alive but this is getting out of hand" Willow remarked yet she was trying hard not to giggle at the scene. Even though her daughters are often serious, it doesn't mean that she is as well

"Is this a possible side effect if you acquire a Stand?" Watts muttered to himself, trying to take logic at the constant posing of the group

* * *

**Polnareff then pointed at the side as does a random pose once again as he continued to dialogue. "Then, a year ago, I met DIO!" another flashback occurred as the screen now showed his experience with the vampire and a certain bird on his shoulder**

* * *

"Ah shit. Here we go again" Barbara muttered as she hates seeing the vampiric freak as the others hate it as well. Everytime he shows up at the screen, chills went up their spines as they cowered from his menacing figure and his commanding voice

* * *

**The mastermind behind all of this was sprinkling some sort of dust or ashes at a candle (Idk anymore). The smoke started to encircle the crystal ball next to it as DIO puts his hand above it. The ball mysteriously lighted up causing Polnareff, who was beside a staircase, to gasp from the event. The smoke temporarily dissipated as the crystal ball started to project a vision**

**"I-I see something in the crystal ball! Its..." Polnareff was cut off by the vampire as he started to initiate his plan. "A vision. I didn't create it. What's inside your heart is being projected via my powers"**

**DIO's plan is working as expected. Its time to initiate the final phase on his plan. "How about it? Would you like to be friends with me?" his peaceful voice is starting to creep Polnareff out as bullets of sweat rolled down on his face. The vision on the ball however, was now engulfed by smoke as the vampire continued**

**"Something is bothering you. You're in pain. Stick with me, and it'll disappear from your heart. What's being shown in the crystal is what pains you, yes? Let me help you. I have a pain of my own...My body cannot go out into the sunlight. So please, help me as well.**** I shall find this man for you" his hair started to wriggle intensely as he implants a flesh bud on his next victim. Polnareff knew it was too late. All he could do was scream in terror as the fiend gained a new slave to control**

**"And then I was ordered to kill you. I believed that was the right thing to do" Polnareff muttered with genuine fear in his voice as the others stayed silent throughout his story**

* * *

"I am never getting used to seeing that blood sucker..." Tai commented as cold sweat ran down his face. "Tell me about it" Qrow replied

"Poor Polnareff. First his sister died and now he got controlled like some kind of puppet" Penny pitied him. She kinda experienced the second one when she was under the Atlas military even though the general gave her some freedom on behalf of her well-being and on behalf of his friendship with her father

* * *

**Avdol crosses his arms as he voices out on what he thinks of his submission with DIO. "Its partially the bud's fault but DIO's also skilled with manipulating others"**

**"Indeed. But according to what you just said, it would appear that DIO has found the man with two right hands and has joined forces with him" Kakyoin added as Polnareff stayed quiet for a bit**

**"I've decided to go to Vacuo with all of you! If I go after DIO, I'll be able to find the man who took my sister's life!" Polnareff suddenly announced as the crew was slightly surprised about this yet they discussed about his decision**

**"What should we do?" Kakyoin asked the crew as Avdol decided to tell his judgment first. "I have no objections". Jaune just lowers his hat without saying a word to his decision as Joseph voiced out his judgment. "I'm sure you'd follow us even if we said no"**

**Suddenly, ****the narrator showcased Polnareff's Stand, Tarot card and Stand ability.**

**_"Jean Pierre Polnareff. Stand name: Silver Chariot_****. _Powers: Fast and precise swordsmanship!_****_"_**

* * *

"Pol Pol finally joined the crew!" Rose enthusiastically shouts, happy that the group is now complete

"Pleasure doing work with you, Pol Pol!" Yang exclaimed as she did a two finger salute

Weiss sighed from the silly nickname but she decides to accept it. "At least its more fitting than Whitey"

* * *

**"Its an honor" Polnareff does a two finger salute as he finally joined them.**

**Jaune then releases a deep gruff from the sudden events that happened. "Yare yare da—" suddenly, a voice called out to him from the side**

**"Excuse me!" Jaune then looks over to see who called him and it was in fact, a girl being accompanied by her friend. "Would you mind taking our picture?" she asked** **while holding a camera**

* * *

"This will not turn out well for them..." Juniper muttered since she knew what is going to happen

"Oh boy..." Nicholas muttered as he waits for his son's usual response

* * *

**_"He's amazing. I'm going to use this as my chance.__"_** **the two thought as they thanked him even though he hasn't accepted their request.**

**"Thank you! We want our backs toward the ocean" her friend then pointed out to said ocean as Jaune had enough of this**

* * *

Many of them then started the countdown. "3...2...1..."

* * *

**"You're annoying me! Go ask someone else!****" he yelled out to them****.**

**Polnareff approaches them as he tried to 'fix' the situation. "Now, now, now, now...I'll take your picture for you****"**

* * *

"Looks like Polnareff's quite the charmer as well" Sage commented as Neptune just gave up and accepted that the group are more attractive than he'll ever be

"Jaune needs to be nice to women or else he won't get married" Sun spoke the truth as the girls that liked him started to mumble from the word 'marry'

"M-M-Marry!?" daydreams and fantasies...thats basically what they just thought

* * *

**The screen suddenly showed what the camera is focusing on. Legs. In short, Polnareff focused the camera on the legs as he shouts mischievously. "Ooh, nice! I'm going to take one more" he then took multiple pictures of their legs without them knowing**

* * *

The audience had mixed feelings with his actions while some of the hormonal boys wished that they were in his place

"Oh my!" Kali just puts her hand over her mouth

"Ugh...men" Winter growled in her seat as the girls felt uncomfortable watching this

"What is it with men these days..." Ironwood muttered. Back in his day, men were gentle and chivalrous and seeing the evolution of men made him question what went wrong over the years

* * *

**After he was done with his perverted actions, he decided to do a cheesy pick up line. "Tres bien! Just like the button, I want to push, push, push your hearts towards mine!"**

**"I don't quite understand his personality" Kakyoin said as the Atlasian continued to entertain the two**

**"Its more like his head and his lower half are completely separated" Joseph added as he watched the man confusedly**

**Jaune lowers his hat once again as he mutters his usual catchphrase. "Yare yare daze" and with that, the episode ended**

* * *

"Well...that was something" Ilia commented, still speechless from the sudden change of atmosphere

"That turned from 0 to 100 very fast" Barbara commented

"I hope PR comes back quickly with another screening" Velvet said, already getting bored after watching the screening

To take their boredoms away, the audience chatted about their thoughts of the screening as they await PR for his return

* * *

**OMAKE****: PR's Dinner Preparations**

We now see PR as he puts the finishing touches to the dinner room for his beloved captives, I mean guests, to eat in. He had put decorations on the room making it look like a fancy restaurant and for some reason, he added a chandelier on the middle of the room.

Right now, he just finished putting the tables, the silverware and the cups using his magic. There are also decorations on them, mind you. Strangely enough, he was walking around in circles, looking distressed.

"**God...What am I gonna do?! I know I can use my magic for the food but it seems unthoughtful of me. But I don't know how to cook****...**" the god then started to think of what he's gonna do. Suddenly, a light bulb appeared above his head as he had thought of an idea

The god rushed to his room, making sure he was unfollowed as he locks the door. The room was big but it was filled with an ordinary bed, a flat screen TV, some manga and 'manga' on the bookshelves, and some consoles and gadgets with various action games. There was also a door to the side and that was his destination

Slowly opening the door, he then quickly entered as he locked the door immediately. The new room was filled with bookshelves containing orbs of different categories or more precisely, universes. He then rushed to a nearby bookshelf as he looked around in it. "**They wanted some proof that he's somewhat kind. This is perfect! I could also ask him to cook for me since he's amazing at it. Two birds with one stone!**"

After finding what he was looking for, he exited the room excitedly as he did some chants as the orbs started to glow. The usual gust of smoke happened as he tries to get rid of it. After the smoke resided, a 6ft man and a small girl was revealed

The man felt hostile as he gently pushes the little girl behind her as he offensively stances in which the god noticed. "**Don't worry I won't hurt you.**** I just want to ask a favor**" the man still felt wary of PR but he drops the stance. "What do you want?" the man asked

"**Let's discuss the matter. Shall we?**" the god had a wide grin as the man waits for what he's going to say

**—TO BE CONTINUED—**

* * *

**Woohoo! Finally done! Btw who are the two new guests? If you manage to guess right, then congrats. You decide if you want to put it in the reviews or if you keep it to yourself.**** So the eating filler will be more early than usual since I have plans so I hope you guys don't mind**

**Also after this story, I'm making one where Jaune is Josuke cuz no one made that before so I'll make one. Though, I need to finish this first and then watch DIU (Still currently on part 3 and I got spoiled a LOT. Blame memes).**

**Unrelated topic, which SCP do you guys like/favorite. Mine is SCP-166 (insert Lenny face) and SCP 173. I might do a story regarding about the SCPs but I think it'll wait until I finish this**

**That's all and I hope you have a great day! Ciao~**


	8. Chapter 8: Dark Blue Moon

**I'm back once again! ****Hope you enjoy and stay safe from the virus**

**Also, for those who are saying that Jaune as Josuke doesn't fit because of the blonde hair, I'll just make him dye it. I mean, Jaunetaro here dyed his hair black so... I'll just make it work after this story****. ****I'll also make a few omakes regarding his future**** in this fic**

**Some of you guys also suggested that I should show him as different characters from different series. I'll do it in another fic where multiverse shenanigans blah blah blah happened** **or I could make a complete fic about one of your suggested characters. The one that intrigued me the most is shield hero (good anime btw) but who knows? **

**to itsyaboiiii****: the DIU fic will be Jaunesuke not Jaunetaro but I'll add in some customized enemies after Kira so that he can use hamon (that's a maybe though). And the Star Finger one would be added to the fight with Heaven Ascended DIO**

**to ****ZeroDragonFlame: ****I honestly see him as a bat or moth faunus since his hearing is exceptional. And about the Alessi thing, I think Jaunetaro's fighting experience was still in his mind and thats the reason why he was able to beat him up. ****It would be impossible for a kid to do weights and stuff or maybe Alessi was just really weak despite his muscles? I dont know... ****I'm gonna think about it later**

**to ggwpdragon: Those are actually good ideas. I'll do it in omakes or stuff like that.**** About the harem, I have some plans for it. Yang is already a part of it and the same goes for Coco but only on a crush level. For Blake, she probably would be in the future.**** The twins are kinda a part of it as well since 'childhood friends' but I'm going to have to plan their relationships. Maybe make them be more of a closer friend to him or make them see him as a protective brother after the journey. For Weiss, I'm kinda thinking about it. I'm not sure if either make her have a crush on him or make her a good friend in the end. Anyways, wish you luck on your story!**

**to Broken Requiem: It does make sense for the hair but personality-wise... its a stretch. I mean, Jaune/Jotaro likes traditional girls and Reese is kinda the opposite of it. Though I'm still thinking about it and I'm kinda debating on who will be his wife****. It will either be one of the characters or Jolyne's original mom ****(PS: about the traditional girls part, I probably read that fact in a yt video about Jotaro. Its on the part where it shows the manga panel of the Dark Blue Moon Arc. Even took a screenshot of it since I don't know those things about him)**

**For anyone of you that guessed right about the newcomers last chapter, then congrats. Its obvious I know... but for anyone of you that don't know who it is or didn't bother to guess, its adult Jaune and Jolyne.**** I have some plans for them on the next chapters**

**Anyways, that's all and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone was doing random acts out of boredom due to the long absence of their caretaker. Some of them played with their scrolls. Others chatted with their friends and family while some others were patiently waiting for his arrival.

"Geez...What's taking him soooo looong..." Ruby childishly whined, impatience in her voice due to the prolonged absence of PR

Weiss was slightly irritated at her even though she had already gotten used to her puerile antics. "Whining won't do anything so just be patient and wait for him" she scolded as the red reaper slumped even more in her seat

"Not gonna lie though, this is a first. Usually, he would already come back a minute or two..." Blake then looked at the time in her scroll which surprisingly still works in the room. "...Its been thirty minutes already since he's gone..."

Nora started fidgeting her scroll while sitting upside down, not caring if her skirt is starting to flash her... "Maybe he's playing some games like Azur Lane and Honkai Impact? From what I heard, there's a HUGE event that's going on" she said

"That's... oddly specific and could you please sit properly? I could almost see your..." Ren tried to gesture to her, only to make him stumble at his words as Nora just smirks at his embarrassed look

"What is it Renny~" she teased him, causing blood to rush onto his cheeks while he looks away to hide his shame. Satisfied with his flustered demeanor, she decided to just do what he asked

Yang uninterestedly looked at the time, ignoring the two as she didn't care of PR's absence anymore. She drowned herself with popcorn, cola and even more snacks to pleasure herself temporarily. Some of them already did this before, but this did nothing to satisfy their dinner urges and ennui. The only useful thing this action made is to pass the time and to temporarily famish their hungers

PR then walked in the room, causing them to celebrate loudly for his return. A lot of 'hell yeah', 'finally' and the like was heard from the crowd. For unknown reasons, he seems rather ecstatic, which turned their celebrations into silence. This is the first time they had saw this side of him. Usually, he'd always look so plain and bland so this was a complete shock to them

"**Alright. B****efore you ask away, I'm just going to declare an announcement**..." everyone was on the edge of their seats as they waited for what he's going to say. They expected some prize for their patience yet they were met with another thing.

"**You'll be sleeping here and you'll be showering here. I'll also handle your rooms and your clothing**" the audience were frustrated yet slightly stunned by this. This wasn't a part of the deal! Why is he doing this?

"W-Wait, Mr. P—" Ozpin was cut off from his statement since the god shushed him up

"**I know what all of you are thinking. Its obvious. You're wondering why I'm doing this, am I right?**" he was answered by multiple nods from the crowd.

"**I knew it... Anyway, the reason why you're sleeping here is because I won't use my powers to keep you energized. And for the showering part, its because I don't want you guys to be smelly in my domain**" PR explained as some of them understand his intentions even though they were still wary of the idea

"**The rooms are also divided into boy and girl dorms so don't worry about possible indecencies between all of you. I'll lead you to ****your dining area and after you're done eating, I'll lead you to your rooms**" he added as some of them changed their minds and were rather grateful for his thoughtfulness

"That's very thoughtful of you..." Glynda praised him, causing his cheeks to have a light red taint on it

"**Its nothing really...**" he then clears his throat as his plain look went back. "**Now that I've made my announcement, g****o ahead and ask ****your questions**" PR said as a few of them had their queries that are waiting to be answered

Summer raised her hand as the god called her out. "So...about our clothing, would it be the ones from our world?" she asked

"**Precisely. Your clothings will come from your own personal wardrobes**" he concluded as they felt relieved that they get to wear their casual/comfortable clothes. "**Anyone else****?**"

Ilia volunteered to go second. "Not to be rude but... you said that you could use your power for our snacks right...?" the god nodded at this. "...Then how come you needed time for our meals to get ready when you could just use your powers for it? Wouldn't it be more faster and more convenient that way?" she wondered out loud

The god's expression suddenly changed. Under his forced, plain look, he is now sweating bullets as he fidgeted with his fingers while nervously looking away from them. These nervous acts made him suspicious to the crowd

"What's wrong?" Kali asked, both concern and curiosity in her voice

"**Uhm...**" the god choked on his words as he couldn't think of anything to say. _"**Come on! Think of an excuse!**"_ suddenly, a light bulb appeared above his head as he had thought of a fool proof excuse

"**Ahem...****Well you see, the snacks were just to famish your hungers. It doesn't have any essential nutrients. If I do the same to your meals, then it would be equivalent to eating flavored chunks of useless food.**** I was able to attain some ingredients from other universes that has the same quality with yours and its currently being cooked right now as we speak**" he confidently answered to her. They still stared at him in suspicion as the god continued to sweat bullets...

_"__**To all the gods that are hearing thy prayers, please make them fall for it**"_ PR felt his blood starting to race even though he doesn't have any. His heart was pounding on his chest while his sweat started to create a small puddle underneath him. After a brief amount of staring, they accepted it and were persuaded, much to the god's relief

"Fair enough. You do you, I guess" Ilia shrugged as she sat back down at her seat

_"**I thought I was going to get a heart attack for a second****. Don't want to spoil the surprise**__" _PR thought as he wiped some sweat off his face. "**Wh-Who's next****?**"

Juniper decided to go next. "So... about the screenings, how many are we still going to watch?" she asked

"**Unfortunately, 2 more screenings. I have to prepare a lot of things so it would take a while**** before your dinners**" the god answered back as they grumpily slumped even more in their seats

"This is going to take longer, isn't it?..." Nicholas muttered in frustration as his wife patted his back in comfort.

"**Although, if I managed to finish early, the second screening would be a shorter than the others**" he added causing them to be slightly better from the circumstances

"**Any more questions?**" the god scanned the room, only to find out that there are none

"Just put the orb already. We don't have time for your trivial matters" Raven impatiently scowled, making PR frown from her words

"**Sheesh. Grumpy much?**" he was then replied by a glare from the Branwen. "**Fine, fine. If you need me, I'll be back later**" he subjected the orb as usual as he left to get back with his chores

* * *

**_"The loathsome curse of DIO..."_**

**The scene once again showed the humble abode of Holly Joestar. Slowly, the camera panned ****to the insides of the house, where she laid down on her futon, being examined by professional doctors**

**_"Even the Speedwagon Foundation's doctors, who have the latest medical technologies, stand powerless before_****_ DIO's curse"_**

**Though rested, Holly continued to breath heavily****. On a advanced medical gadget, the main doctor looked at the statistics as he sighed from the readings. Her illness didn't even budge from the various treatments they did even though they were top notch. The house faded into the background and now, a map of Remnant was shown on the screen**

**_"In order to save Holly, Jojo and the crew head towards the City of Vacuo_****_. In order to avoid danger, they travel by sea rather than air, heading first to Menagerie"_**

* * *

"So that's what she looks like..." the twins muttered, first time seeing their uncle's cousin. Although their first time seeing her wasn't the way they expected.

Junior gave a sympathetic look at her though he was curious to how she acts around her family. "So...what was she like?"

"She's very cheerful... Kind and caring towards her family even though her nephew is rude to him..." Saphron remembered the short clips of their aunt. Out of all the people she had met, never she had witnessed someone that kind except for her parents. She wished that she didnt have to experience this but fate wanted otherwise

* * *

**The scene transitioned to a rather large boat owned by the Joestar. It would appear that they have set sailed for about a while since the city was now far away from them**

**"To get from Kuchinashi to Menagerie, we'll be out on the water for three full days. Well, let's relax and keep our spirits up" Joseph said as the camera showed a little view of the boat they have ridden on**

**Joseph was revealed to be wearing a sailor shirt with its sleeves rolled on to his arms, looking foxy as ever as his bulky arms showed itself to the world**

* * *

Many of the boys were envious of his exposed build while some of the girls were impressed by this. This proved that age won't take away the bulky body of Joseph

"Damn!!!" Barbara yelled out as she once again couldn't believe that she has a bodybuilder for a granduncle

* * *

**"But seriously, guys... Can't you do something about your school uniforms? You're going to continue our journey wearing those? Isn't it ridiculously hot?!" Joseph asked the two teenagers who were minding their own businesses.**

* * *

"I do agree with Mr. Joestar on this. Aren't they feeling hot?" Velvet wondered as some agreed with the Joestar as well. Their uniforms appear to be thick so it doesn't make sense that they continued to wear it on a hot and sunny day

* * *

**"Well, we are students... And students should behave as students. But I suppose that sounds like a stretch" Kakyoin replied as he continued to read his book while Jaune just _'__hmphed__'_ at the old man**

**"Hmph! Mistralian students are such stiffs" the old geezer remarked whilst the other two watched the scene**

**"I see... so this is Bushido. Once you clear your mind, even fire seems cool" Avdol commented****, mistakenly implying their antics to a Mistralian virtue (Look it up. Its about japanese codes of honor and stuff)**

**"But you know, girls won't fall for stiffs like you" Polnareff warned the two**

* * *

"Some people here beg to differ" Blake deadpanned as she glanced over to the girls that like him. Pyrrha and Velvet got what she's implying as they are now blushing crazy. Though the red reaper didn't caught on to what she's saying, making her look like a confused puppy.

"Even if they are stiff, girls would still chase those two. Just look at them! Attractive, well-built physiques, charming aura..." Sun could go on and on about this. Since he's a boy, a flirty one mind you, he has gained knowledgeable experience to what kind of qualities, girls like in a man

* * *

**While all of this is happening, a rather loud commotion is being held at the other side of the ship. "Let go! Let go of me! You big lug!" all of them perked up from the sudden yelling though this is just the start of it**

**The voice belonged to a young boy as he struggles to break free from one of the sailor's grasp. "Damn it, let me go! Let me go!"**

**"Shut up! What a little brat!" the sailor then held the boy in his shoulders as he tightens his grip on him**

**"Hey, what's going on? I thought we agreed there'd be no passengers on the boat" Joseph yelled out at the sailor in a mild scolding tone**

**"I'm sorry. Its a stowaway. This brat was hiding in storage down below" the sailor reluctantly answered back as the kid struggled even more in his grips in desperation**

* * *

Qrow ironically sighed to himself from the illegal act the kid did. "Stowaways..."

"What's wrong about it?" Ruby asked to her uncle, oblivious to how dangerous stowing away can be

"You see sweetie, stowaways usually sneak in vehicles to get free transportation illegally but sometimes, stowing away could be a bit dangerous" Summer informed her as she remembered the multiple aircraft incidents involving stowaways back in her days

"That aside, for a boy, he seems cute..." Yang observed the kid as she examined every nook of his appearance. Others would've groaned from her usual antics but surprisingly, they had thought the same about him

* * *

**"A stowaway?" the old geezer questioned as he slightly snarled at the uninvited guest**

**The kid wriggled more and more intensely at the sailor's grasp as he tried to escape. "Come at me if you're gonna! I'll kick your balls in!" he threatened**

**The sailor just scoffed at the threats of the midget. "I'll turn you in to the Mistralian Police" he declared as the kid knew that he had screwed up**

**"What? Police?!" the kid then slightly backed away from him as he tried to plead for his actions. "P-Please... Let me go! I just want to go see my dad in Menagerie. I'll do anything! You can work me as hard as you want!" he negotiated to earn his right to stay in the boat**

* * *

A lot of them felt bad for him. Sure you can call his actions illegal, but it pains them to see that the boy will do anything just to see his father

"Wait, Menagerie? So is he... a faunus?" Kali wondered out loud despite her pity to the boy

"Since his father is from there, it would be highly likely" Ghira muttered, curious to what kind of faunus the little boy would be

* * *

**In response, the sailor pinched his cheek with one hand whilst holding his chin with the other. "Let's see. What should I do? Should I let you go? What should I do?" the sailor continued to tease the boy as he puts his other hand on his ear, ****tweaking it**

**"Please!" the boy pleaded again throughout the pinching session. Having thought of an answer, the sailor flicked the nose of the boy upwards. "Ow!"**

**"I'm not gonna let you go after all. Hell no" the boy's face was mixed with shock and agony. Tears rolled out from his face as the sailor announced his decision****.**

**"First, I'm gonna go let the Captain know, so come wi—" from out of the blue, the boy rushes towards him as he grabs the sailor's arm, proceeding to bite it with all his might**

**"NYRAAAAAGGGH!" the sailor screamed in pain from the sudden act. Swiftly, the boy then jumped to the ocean to avoid getting turned in to the authorities. He figured its more better to swim back to shore with a lot of pain and effort than to be locked up in a prison cell**

* * *

"Of course..." Glynda pinched the bridge of her nose, half expecting the boy to do this reckless act

"Sure... jumping in the ocean is DEFINITELY the solution" Terra facepalmed from the kid's way of thinking

"This is why I hate brats. They're so naive and idiotic" Adam remarked though this statement was only directed to kids that ARE idiots. Some can be mature and rational but those are exceptionally rare

* * *

**"Whoa! He jumped in! Talk about energetic" the sailor chuckled while the crew was slightly concerned about him**

**"Is he planning to swim to shore from here?" Kakyoin stood up, going to the edge of the boat as he watches the kid's attempt**

**"What should we do?" Joseph asked them, worried about his well-being**

**"Tsk. Just leave him. I'm sure he dove in because he's a confident swimmer" Jaune uninterestedly continued to relax from their trip as the others watched him swim.**

**While the boy was swimming, there was a feeling that something is swimming along with him. Fins were revealed as what was following him... was a shark all along!**

* * *

More of the morale ones were frightened about this while some who were somewhat heartless felt that he deserved this

"Sharks..." Rose mumbled, remembering some scenes from shark movies

"This is why I hate water" Neptune muttered with disgust and mild fear due to his phobia

Sun was kinda confused by this since he witnessed the guy drink liquids. He wants to talk about him with this but he decided otherwise because he felt like it wouldn't go anywhere considering that Neptune's a nerd and he has a way to twist his words against him

* * *

**The sailor knew what the hell that thing was. His chuckling about his attempt did a complete 180. "Th-This isn't good! Grimm gather around these parts!" the sailor yelled as the others gasped from this**

**The boy however, was still oblivious about the fact that there's a shark right below him. He continues swimming towards the shore as he yearns to escape from them**

**"This isn't good!" Kakyoin exclaimed as the shark circled around the kid, waiting for a chance to feast on its meal**

**"Hey, you brat! Come back! Get back here! Its dangerous!" Joseph shouted at said brat**

**"There are sharks! Those waters are Grimm-infested!" Polnareff also warned at him but it was futile since the shark already began its move. The top fin was also embued with Grimm-like bones as it was revealed to be a Grimm Shark**

**"Huh?" the boy turned around due to the sudden yelling, only to see his impending doom. Second by second, the Grimm Shark was getting closer and closer. "AAAAHHHH!"**

* * *

Everyone braced for impact from his demise. Even though he deserved it, it doesn't mean that they want this to happen to him

* * *

**As the Grimm Shark opened its jaws, it was suddenly punched by a weird force. "ORA ORA ORA!"**

**(Insert Stardust Crusaders OST)**

**The Grimm Shark was then convulsed into the air as blood sprayed out from the blow**** of the one and only, [Star Platinum]**

* * *

"Yeah! Take that you freak!" Nora cheered

"Yes! Big bro!" Lily cheered on as well

* * *

**The boy had his jaw dropped. He just witnessed the shark suddenly fly like its an airplane. Out of the blue, shockwaves were sent to the Grimm Shark's body as [Star Platinum] kept beating the poor thing up but in the boy's perspective, it looked like the shark was being impeded by nothing**** but air**

* * *

"So that's how Stands fights are viewed from Non-Stand Users" Port muttered in amazement. It certainly did looked like the shark was being beaten up by nothing

"I kinda feel bad for the shark right now" Sage commented as it certainly was terrifying to experience the attacks of [Star Platinum]

Summer though was scared for a bit, held a chuckle from this. She remembered her joke from earlier and the kid's reaction made it even better

* * *

**The Grimm Shark was eliminated. Slowly, it disintegrated into dust as the kid was still speechless, processing what just happened. From out of nowhere, he felt a rather large hand grab his shoulder**** as he was forced to turn around, only to see the look on Jaune's face. Water dripped out of his hair and clothes as he proceeds to take the kid back to the boat**

**"Yare yare daze. You little brat" Jaune then tugged the boy's clothing as he dragged the poor thing. He then stops for a bit as he felt something unusual from him. Nonchalantly, he puts his hand at the kid's chest as he starts rubbing it a little, causing the kid to blush from the sudden feeling**

* * *

"What is he doing?" Neo tilted her head as she fails to see why the delinquent suddenly did this

"Never knew he swings that way" Mercury scoffed, heavily mistaking his sudden mov

Emerald sighed from this. First, its a KID, so its impossible! Her gears then started turning on as she suspected something. "D-Don't tell me..."

* * *

**"You're..." Jaune then flicks his hat away as it was sent flying... However, things didn't get quite well for the viewers since 'he' was revealed to be a 'she'. Long flocks of black hair flowed down as fox ears suddenly stood up at her head** **while a fluffy tail exposed itself out of her rear**

**"A girl?" Jaune just straight up asked the stunned and flustered young woman. She then guards her chest, still blushing crazy from the rubbing. "And a little runt of one, at that"**

**"H-How dare you grab my chest like that?! Damn it!" the girl began to slap Jaune but it was pointless since the hulking delinquent just blocked it with ease****. ****Being annoyed by this, Jaune lowers his hat as he gazes at her. "Yare yare daze"**

* * *

"H-He's..." Mary stuttered as almost everyone's minds just malfunctioned at this point

"Well that explains why she looks so cute. Who would've guessed that he's actually a she" Yang drawled

* * *

**As Jaune forcefully dragged the girl back to the boat, water vigorously splashed from where the corpse of the Grimm Shark was. The still disintegrating shark was then split into two, causing chunks of its body to mix with the water****. The crew were nerved by this especially Joseph**

**A new set of fins were exposed as a creature lurked in the vast blue ocean towards Jaune and the girl. Its eyes glowed up as it growls, ready to tear the two into minced meat**

**"J-Jaune! Below you! Something's attacking from underwater! It's not a shark! Its really fast!" Joseph warned as Jaune started to pick up his pace. However, the creature also became more faster, almost catching up to them. "Jaune! Hurry up! Hurry up and get to the boat!"**

* * *

"Wh-What the hell is that thing?!" Neptune shrieked as his phobia kicks in like a truck

"I-Is that a new type of Grimm?!" Cardin shouted as he points at the creature

"Its probably a Stand but who cares?! Jojo needs to get to safety!" Coco was definitely worried. You can call her somewhat intimidating but she also has a heart you know?

"Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!" Ruby was on the edge of her seat as she knows what will happen if that **thing** got them

Meanwhile, Salem's forces were interested. The creature looked oddly similar to a Grimm. "My lady, is this one of your creations?" Watts politely asked the Grimm Queen as his ruler calmly shook her head in response

"What a creature..." Tyrian grinned, being a maniac and all

* * *

**"I-Its too far" Joseph grunted at this as Jaune struggles to get to the buoy for safety. The creature was inches away from pouncing on him but luckily, there was someone to the rescue**

**"If its at that distance, leave it to me. [Hierophant Green]!" Kakyoin cried out as he orders his Stand to grab the delinquent. As he pulls Jaune to the boat, the creature was officially unsuccessful at his attempt and instead tore the buoy to pieces**

* * *

"Kakyoin to the rescue!" Scarlet smirked as he gave the cherry boy a thumbs up

"This somehow feels like we're watching a modified shark movie rather than watching another screening" Ren muttered as he can feel his pulse rise from the sudden events

"Tell me about it" Pyrrha agreed with the lad

* * *

**The group then looked everywhere to find out where the fucker was, only finding nothing. "I-It disappeared! It's a Stand! That thing is a Stand!" Polnareff yelled**

**"A seafaring Stand... I don't believe I've ever heard of such a thing" Avdol muttered, beads of sweat rolling down his face as they are now in a predicable situation**

**They all now eyed the girl who was breathing heavily from all the things that are happening. Obviously, they felt wary of her thinking that she could be the Stand user**

**_"Th-This girl... Sh-She couldn't be..." _Avdol thought since it could be a possibility**

**_"Could she be that Stand's user?" _Polnareff wondered**

**_"Could she have led Jojo into the ocean on purpose?"_ Kakyoin wondered as well as their doubt on her increased**

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't blame it on the girl!" Willow exclaimed

Ironwood then puts his finger on his chin, doing a thinking pose. "It is understandable though. She might be pretending to be a stowaway to get the upper hand on them"

"G-General, let's not get too hasty..." Winter said. Even though it **is** understandable, she couldn't blame the kid for this

"I'm just trying to take some logic into this, Captain Schnee" Ironwood retorted in a calm voice

* * *

**Said girl noticed their glares towards her. Oh she is not having any of this.**

**"Wh-What's with you jerks, all glaring at me like that?! I don't know what's going on, but do you want a fight?!" she threatened as she pulls out a small knife in her pocket**

**"Don't underestimate me! I'll take you on! One-on-one! Face me one-on-one, you little shits!" she stances for battle as the crew just stared at her attempted taunt**

**"She can't be serious. Maybe we should toss her back to the ocean" Polnareff whispered to the group as they became more and more suspicious of her**

**"Don't be rash. If she was really an ordinary stowaway, she'd have been eaten by sharks" Kakyoin scolded to the reckless Atlasian**

**"I've already checked the ten people on this boat. I don't know who it could be other than this girl. Is there a way we can find out who she really is?" Joseph muttered as the girl juggled her small knife between her hands while her fox ears were straight as a ruler**

* * *

"Pffffttt..." a lot of them found her threats a bit funny and cute that they can't take her seriously

"I-I can't!" Diana chuckled more softly but it was useless since she bursted out in laughter. "I-I...like her..."

Sienna cooed from the sight of the girl. The combination of her trying to be threatening and how her faunus features were trying to be straight made her heart melt though she doesn't want to show it to others. She would die of embarrassment if they found out about this

* * *

**"Hey, how's DIO doing?" Avdol asked at her, trying to trick her into spilling out everything but it was rendered futile since she was confused instead**

**"DIO? What the hell is that?" the girl then pointed the knife at the**

**"Don't act like you don't know, you little brat!" Polnareff snarled at her**

**"You damn punks. Do you want to talk to me or do you want to get stabbed? Which is it?! Huh?!" she then slightly lifts the knife as she fake licks it, trying to look intimidating. "This blade is telling me that it wants the blood of its 340th victim already"**

**Kakyoin giggled at this failed attempt of a threat as their doubts were fading bit by bit. "What's so funny you stupid grunt?!" the girl shouted at the cherry boy**

**"Grunt? You know, I really don't think its her" Kakyoin said as he smiles from the antics of the little missy**

**"Yes, but..." Joseph agrees with him but he was still bothered about the oceanic Stand**

* * *

"False alarm, she's not the user" Jane happily declared, glad that the girl wasn't the user

_"Kid kinda reminds me of Neo"_ Roman thought to himself. She reminds him of Neo's cute threats but only difference is that Neo is a bit sadistic and she **gets** the job done

* * *

**Out of nowhere, a silhouette of a man appeared before them. "So, is this girl our stowaway?" a tall bulking man then gripped the girl's arms as he lifts her up**

**"Captain" Joseph mumbled from the captain's entrance while Jaune casually opens up his lighter, lighting his cigarette as he smokes behind them**

* * *

"Hey! Who told you that you can smoke, young man!" Juniper shouted at him, mother senses kicking in even though she knows he can't hear her

Nicholas just sighed, not even bothering commenting about this. He's gradually getting used to his son being a delinquent even though he's against it

* * *

**"I'm pretty harsh when it comes to stowaways" he then grips even tighter on her arm, causing the girl to yelp from pain. "Ow! Ow!"**

**"You may be a girl, but if I go easy on you, we'll just get more and more stowaways" the captain coldly said to her as the girl couldn't help but release the knife from her hand due to the tightened grip**

**"We're gonna hold you in one of the rooms below deck until we get to port" the girl then desperately tried to escape from his grip but instead, she screams in pain**

**"Captain, I'd like to ask you something. You've verified the identities of all ten of the men on board, right?" Joseph briefly asked him. His main goal at the moment is to find out who the user is. It would certainly be pleasant if they managed to defeat him before the user can harm innocents**

**The captain turned to look at him in the eye. "Of course. All of them are veterans who have been on this boat for over ten years. I'm not sure why you're so worried about that"**

**The captain then rose from his crouched position as he slowly walked closer to the group. "By the way..." he rudely snatches the cigarette away from Jaune's mouth, mildly infuriating hi**

**"I request that you refrain from smoking aboard this ship. What did you plan to do with the ashes and butt after you're done? Were you planning on throwing it into the beautiful ocean? You're a guest on this ship but I'll have you follow her rules, Mr. Outlaw" he squishes the cigarette butt onto the golden button of his cap****.**** Jaune kept an unreadable face but underneath it is an urge to kick ass**

* * *

"Oh crap..." Melanie muttered as things were about to go down

"Oh crap indeed" Militia added, knowing well on what will happen next

"Welp... nice meeting you bud" Tai consoled at the captain in advance

* * *

**The group just watched the scene in silence. No one was dumb enough to do this to him yet the captain did it anyway.**

**After putting out the cigarette butt, he then stores the small item to one of Jaune's pockets as he points deliberately** **at him****. "Got it?" he then turns around as he makes his exit**

**Whilst the captain was slowly walking away from them, Jaune puts his hands on his pocket****, ****ordering him to stop in his tracks**

**"Hold it. If you're going to put it out, just put it out. Don't be a condescending prick about it, you jackass" the captain was deeply offended by this as he turns his head to face him. "Hm?**

**"Hey, Jaune! Don't be rude to the captain! You're the one at fault" Joseph scolded his brash attitude yet the delinquent just scoffs at this**

**"I'm very aware that I'm being rude. He isn't the captain... I just figured it out. He's the Stand user" Jaune accused the captain**

**This sudden declaration utterly caused the rest of the Crusaders' demeanors to drastically change. "Wh... What?!"**

* * *

The shout of both questioning and bafflement echoed throughout the room. He just randomly accused one of the ship's most valuable personnel without hesitation

"Hey, he can't just pin the blame on him! He even has no evidence to support his claims!" Fox exclaimed as random accuses could lead to innocent people getting punished. He won't tolerate this type of behavior

"He's being a bit too rash. This is probably his way of getting back at him" Yatsuhashi muttered in detestment

* * *

**The captain just blinked his eyes as he looks at them with a stupefied face. "Sta...nd? What might that be...? he then looks towards the group as they held a discussion**

**"That's inconceivable, Jaune. Captain Tennille came recommended with verification by the Speedwagon Foundation. He's someone we should trust. There is a 0% chance that he's a Stand user" Avdol argued, clearly voicing out his disagreement on Jaune's accusation**

* * *

"Good point... Is Mr. Arc, jumping to conclusions?" Oobleck wondered out loud whilst he adjusted his lens

"There's a chance but... he's not that kind of person. Even though I've only observed him in a short amount of time, he isn't one to randomly accuse an innocent bystander" Ozpin commented. After all, he is an Arc even though he has gone full delinquent.

* * *

**"Hold on, a Stand? I have no idea what you're talking about..." Tennille interjected**

**"Hey, Jojo, random guesses will only make things more confusing!****" Polnareff shouted at him, begrudgingly disapproving his charges against the captain**

**"Do you have any proof, Jojo?" Kakyoin asked, hoping that at least he has some sort of evidence**

**"I've found a way to differentiate Stand users from other people" Jaune proclaims, further nonplussing them. "What?!" Joseph bawled out**

* * *

"Wait, really?! Its his shoulder span, isn't it? Or maybe its his body?" Nora ranted out some weird guesses that are surprisingly relevant

Pyrrha was about to question it but Ren interjects. "Don't even bother. Just let her be" and with that, he glued his eyes back on the screen, trying to figure out his former leader's intentions as the champion followed his request. _"If Ren says it, then I guess I just have to follow it"_

* * *

**"That is..." he then raises his hand as he puts his finger on his nose. "If a Stand user inhales even a little bit of cigarette smoke, a vein pops up on the tip of their nose"**

**Everyone else that was present in their little discussion, except the girl, puts their hands in their respective noses, gasping with all their might as each of them had bemused faces.**

**Meanwhile, the girl looked at them with a muddled look. _"What the hell are they all doing?"_**

* * *

"...what?" everyone was wondering about this. Is this information really true? It seems a bit hard to believe. However, they failed to notice the Captain's actions as Jaune puts the final nail on his plan

* * *

**"You can't be serious, Jaune!" Polnareff quickly approached him, slightly panicking from the 'revelation****'**

**"Yeah, I'm lying. But it looks like we've found our dumbass" Jaune then eyed a certain 'Captain' on the ship. Said Captain shouted in panic, noticing his grave mistake. The Crusaders then turned to him as they gasped**** so loud that it can reach the heavens**

* * *

The whole audience were speechless. With the realization of his intentions, they were utterly dumbfounded from his master plan. Silence filled the room but moments later, someone broke i

"Holy crap..." Sun muttered in awe

"...We just got mind gamed" Neptune mumbled as well. He might have to reconsider calling himself a self proclaimed intellectual since its obvious that someone else is more worthy of the title

"He's... a genius..." Penny murmured. Her impression of him is slowly getting more credit. Even if she's a former robot, she didn't see that one coming

"..." the Arcs were silent. Sure their knowledge of their son/brother having a knack for strategies were something else but this is entirely different from those strategies

"Well played..." Salem now knew why that vampire is so agitated to eradicate them, especially Jaune Arc. Their cunning wits and their fighting instincts are some that you do not want to underrate. Though this is just a mere glimpse of his profound intelligence

* * *

**The girl once again looked at them, questioning the whole situation.** **Tennille, with a menacing glare, slowly took off his cap as he chuckled softly and ****evilly**

**ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**

**"Jaune, how did you know that he was suspicious****?" Joseph asked after he had regained his coolness**

**"****Actually, I didn't think he was at all" Jaune replied, causing the old Joestar to widen his eyes. "Huh?**

**The Arc then raised his finger, putting the emphasis to his real intentions. "But I planned to try this with all of the men on board"**

* * *

"He already had a plan to begin with?" Sienna was impressed. Apparently, the Arc had already thought of a plan to lure the enemy into his trap

"It turns out his little 'plan' managed to expose Tennille as the enemy. Quite clever if I do say so myself..." Cinder muttered though her compliment to him was just mere flattering

* * *

**"You're cold. Goddamn, you're ice cold. You're right. I'm not the captain. The real captain is already sleeping with the fishes at the bottom of the ocean back in Kuchinashi" Tennille explained, smiling from what he had accomplished for his ****lord**

**"Then I'll make you sleep at the depths of hell!" Jaune used one of his usual one-liners as the fake Captain smirks at his remarks, preparing to play dirty**

* * *

"Yeah! Show him who's b—" before Ruby could finish her sentence, she was rudely interrupted by what happened next

* * *

**A bluish arm that came out from the depths of the ocean, quickly grabbed the girl's leg. The girl screamed. She has no idea on what's happening. She felt that something grabbed her but she only found thin air.**

**The others were not ready to react fast enough and it resulted to them having a predicament. "Damn it!" all of them said simultaneously**

**"I-I can't move..." the girl tried to escape in vain. She can't seem to escape whatever thing that's holding her. However, to the viewers' and the Stand users' eyes, they saw a humanoid sea creature with four eyes on its face**

* * *

"Hey! Leave the girl alone!" Kali yelled at the fake captain. His actions were more than enough to anger her

"Coward..." Ghira muttered. Obviously, he detested these kinds of hostage taking, especially if the victim is one of his kind. The White Fang is included in this and its more of a reason on why he's disappointed on the current ways of the group

"This is bad. They have to rescue her quickly or else" Sage said with a concerning tone. Things would get worse if they leave things as they are

Neptune's phobia started to hit him so hard that it felt he was being jammed by a plane. One of the reasons he hates water, more specifically the bodies of water, is because of the unknown creatures that reside in it and seeing this made him even more dreaded

* * *

**A card then appeared itself, showing its respective card for the Stand**

**_"Trouble on the water! Lies and betrayal! The Moon card, which suggests fear of the unknown. Its name: Dark Blue Moon!"_**

**"If I tried to take five of you at once, even I'd break a bone or two, so I was going to hide my identity and take care of you one by one... But if you've figured me out, I guess I have no choice. I'll have to take on all five of you!" Tennille spoke with all his pride. The group was not liking their current situation and even if they have an advantage in numbers, they need to take care of the kid first**

**"Getting my hands on this girl is a sign that my luck is changing for the better! I'm going to jump into these Grimm-infested waters with her. Of course you guys will end up following us in..." the camera panned to get a closer look of the Stand. Meanwhile, the girl attempted again and again to escape but it was futile**

**"...where I have the advantage, I can beat all five of you" he chuckled from the odds. Getting a hostage immediately made him think that he had already won**

* * *

"You sure about that?" Mercury was doubting him. Though, he hasn't seen his full potential so its too early to judge him

* * *

**"Don't underestimate me by taking a hostage! Don't think that I, Jaune Arc, will be shaken by this!" **

**"Underestimate? No, this is a prediction! I hear that your Stand, [Star Platinum] , is pretty damn fast. I'm not trying to brag, but my [Dark Blue Moon] is pretty fast in the water. It can swim more elegantly than any fish in the sea!" the aquatic Stand shown its features. From its twitching nostrils to its elegant yet ferocious fins, its proven itself to be quite dominant when it comes to underwater combat**

**Jaune glanced him down further, waiting for his move. His words did leave a sour taste in his mouth so it is reasonable that he's gonna be pissed. With the girl being endangered because of their Stand shenanigans, his only goal at the moment is to defeat him. And with an added bonus, Tennille is gonna have his face bashed**

**"Why don't we test them out? Follow me... if you're prepared to choke to death on all the seawater you're about to swallow" and with that, Tennille jumped into the ocean, leaving the kid screaming in anguish**

* * *

The whole crowd were on the edge of their seats. Once he gets at his watery domain, who knows what power he'll unleash

* * *

**As the view of the boat was slowly getting smaller, suddenly, a purplish man came out while he was met with a sucker punch**

**(Insert Stardust Crusaders OST)**

**"OOORRRAAA!" the punch managed to bash his face but the fun is only starting. "ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! ORA!" with one final punch, he was sent to the large body of water, accidentally setting the girl free from his grasp**

**Swiftly, [Star Platinum] grabbed the girl before she could fall into the navy blue depths of the ocean and as usual, the girl still had no idea what the hell's happening**

* * *

Now that was just underwhelming. The fight was very, very short compared to the others though it could be a good thing for them. The crowd was obviously disappointed yet some of them were glad that it was over before it escalated quickly

"Well that was stupidly easy" Diana slumped, wanting to see more action. Though she's quite joyful that the kid was saved due to the feats of her brother

"Dumbass ate his words... That's what you get when you mess with an Arc" Barbara proudly bragged her family's ability to kick ass

"Though he was kinda brutal about it" Terra retorted as all the sensible ones agreed. They slightly cringed from the thought of experiencing the attack rush of his Stand

The two young Arcs shared a look with each other. Their eyes were sparkling as they were overfilled with joy from their brother's cool feat

* * *

**Tennille was shocked. His entire body, bloodied up by the blows. Being swayed by the waves, his eyes locked at them. "H-He attacked faster than we could fall... That's impossible..."**

**"You're the only one who's going to choke on seawater. Avdol, say something" Jaune gave Avdol the spotlight whilst doing a thumbs down.**

**"You tried to out-predict me, a fortune teller..." Avdol scowls at the man. "...but its ten years too early for you" Polnareff finished for him, smiling widely from the triple liner. The stats screen for [Star Platinum] then made haste to the screen**

**[Stand Name] : ****Star Platinum**

**[Stand Master] : ****Jaune Arc**

**Power - ****A**

**Speed - ****A**

**Range - ****C**

**Durability - ****A**

**Precision - ****A**

**Growth Potential - ****A**

* * *

"Yo guys, we should try doing that once in a while" Sun suggested to his fellow teammates about using the triple-liner. They immediately agreed to this as they were restless from the thought of doing it once they acquire victory in a battle

Meanwhile, Ruby looked at the stats of the current Stand its showing. Remembering what she said earlier, she turned to see her team, her smug face activated

Her team noticed this obvious face of hers. Usually, its cute if she does this but this time, it kinda hurt them in a way.

"Fine, fine. It turns out that you were right" Weiss praised the reaper in an almost silent tone as she huffs and looks away

"What was that? Could you repeat that, my dear partner?" Ruby said, her Yang side showing

"I said that you were right" Weiss had a red tint in her cheeks as she praised her even louder but only loud enough for Ruby to feel satisfied

"Well technically, you didn't got it right since SP's range is a C but meh. Close enough" Yang shrugged while she proceeds to ruffle her little sister's head, catching her by surprise

"S-Stop that Yang! You're messing up my hair!" Ruby protested but this fell on deaf ears. "Nope!"

"Ok, fun's over Yang. Our cookie monster will be dizzy if you continue" Summer interjected between the sisterly moment of the two. Once Yang had stopped her ruffling, Ruby held her head as she faces her with a pou

_"Almost all of its attributes excel above the others. If I had known better, I should've just disposed him when I had the chance"_ Cinder thought, regretting taking the Arc very lightly. Who can blame her? Every match he had was always a lost so its understandable to regard him as powerless

* * *

**Once Tennille was defeated, his beaten up body was seen, drifting along the waves of the ocean.**

**"He's drifting away. He sure talked up his Stand's powers, but it looks like he was just an idiot" Polnareff remarked while beside him, Jaune held the fences of the boat and on the face of it, he was struggling from his position. Suddenly, he felt a weight on his hand, adding more stress and difficulty with pulling the girl up**

**"Jaune, what's wrong? Hurry and lift up the girl!" Joseph demanded. He found it strange that his grandnephew was taking so long despite the fact that the girl seemed light**

* * *

"What's the matter?" Nora questioned

"Is he having trouble pulling her up?" Pyrrha wondered though she highly doubts that the girl is heavy

* * *

**Still struggling from pulling her up, he felt something pulling him down towards the watery domain. He grunts... His hand is starting to hurt**

**"What's wrong, Jaune?" Joseph approached his grandnephew, concern in his voice. The others also gathered around him to see what's happening**

**"D-Damn it... I'm being pulled in..." Jaune grunted once more****. His hands were starting to get petrified as it spreads across the boat and up his arms. For unknown reasons, his hands began to have wounds in them, causing blood to splurge out of it**

**"Th-These are..." Avdol stuttered**

**"Acorn Barnacles! The crustaceans called acorn barnacles!" Kakyoin pointed whatever's petrifying Jaune**

**"They're all over [Star Platinum]'s arm and on the side of the boat!" Joseph shouted as he tried to help him up**

**"He's still planning on fighting. He attached them to me earlier when I hit him. They keep multiplying! My Stand's strength is being drained..."**** Jaune groaned as they looked over to the ocean, only to see plain, blue water**

**"H-He suddenly disappeared. The captain, he's nowhere to be found!"**

* * *

"Looks like he's still kicking..." Roman murmured

"And by the looks of it, they're in a pickle" Neo commented as she recalled [Dark Blue Moon]'s advantage in the water

* * *

**"Jaune! Bring in your Stand!" Joseph ordered**

**"I can't..." Jaune continued to strain his stamina despite the help from his granduncle. "...which is why I'm sweating way more than I want to right now!" as he loses to the weight of the barnacles, he finally fell over to the ocean affecting the girl**

**"Jojo!", "Jaune!"**** the crew screamed. Thinking quickly, Kakyoin emerged [Hierophant Green] to his side as its appendages stretched out to him. "Jojo!"**

**In response, he ordered [Star Platinum] to throw the girl towards the appendage, rescuing her from the depths. Due to this, Jaune was the one sent to the bottom of the ocean**** instead**

**"Crap!" Joseph cursed, unable to prevent his grandnephew from falling. "This is bad!" Kakyoin added**

* * *

"At least the girl's ok but I can't say the same to the kid" Qrow stated

"Well, Tennille did mention that he has an advantage when he's on water" Tai added

* * *

**Once hitting rock bottom, he emerged [Star Platinum] behind him as he looked to the side. What he saw was in fact, the towering figure of [Dark Blue Moon] with its respective use**

**Having no time to waste, Jaune immediately tried to punch him despite the barnacles. "ORA!" in return, [Dark Blue Moon] whirled its fins around, creating a powerful whirlpool that sent Jaune back as he hits a rock**

* * *

"He wasn't kidding about his Stand's power..." Jacques muttered

"He may have to use his wits rather than his brawns if he wants to get out of this one" Whitley commented. Logically speaking, this is correct since Jaune's strength is fading bit by bit. Let's just say that his way of winning won't exactly turn out as expected

* * *

**"Welcome! Welcome!" Tennille chuckled under his breath, seeing the delinquent in a disadvantaged state. "So you've finally come to where [Dark Blue Moon] reigns supreme, the undersea realm" Jaune realizes that the odds are against him as he growled at his taunts**

**Tennille then licked the blood on his hand, attempting to look more intimidating. "It's a bad idea to underestimate me, boy. Even in the ocean, the Stands can still communicate, so go ahead"**

* * *

"Hmm..." Ironwood was amused by this fact. This would certainly be useful if only Semblances could do the same

Raven thought the same about this. She thought that it was peculiar that Stands could do this yet Semblances can't

* * *

**"Try to sound all cocky, like you did earlier. Go ahead, boy!" he said as his Stand seemed to be smiling devilishly until it roared at his enemy**

**"So what do you want to be?" Jaune asked to him, confusing him for a bit due to the unexpected question. "Tell me what kind of fish dish you want to be. Fish cakes? Or maybe sashimi? I'll make a meal out of your Stand"**

**"You fool... You're trying to sound tough, boy, but inside this is what you're thinking: "How long can he stay underwater? I can probably last about two minutes, but can he last longer than me?" Hehehehe... Let me answer you. My lung capacity is three times greater than a normal person's!" he declared as Jaune gasped from this**

**"And I've trained them. My best time underwater is 6 minutes and 12 seconds. I'm sure you're getting dizzy just hearing that"**

* * *

"Hold up, 6 minutes?! I can't even last a minute underwater!" Sky exclaimed as some of them were dazed by this. Meanwhile, the faunus members in the room didn't much care about this since they have met aquatic faunus that pretty much exceeded his time with little to no effort

* * *

**"And!" Tennille shouted as he ordered [Dark Blue Moon] to raise one of its arm close to the ship's propeller. A disorienting sound was heard from the contact as sparks flickered making the propeller slowly lose its durability.**

**"[Dark Blue Moon]'s fins are underwater cutters that move smoother than a ship's propeller! Before you get overconfident again, take a good, hard look at your Stand! The acorn barnacles I attached to it will keep absorbing your power to propagate. I'm sure you can feel your power draining away" Tennille laughed once more to the appalling state of the Arc. The barnacles kept increasing in size as it went up to his arm.**

**Feeling that he is running out of breath and that the odds are stacked against him, Jaune decided to swim up to get a breather**

**"Trying to run away by swimming back up? Take a good look around you!" Tennille cackled while [Dark Blue Moon] began to move like crazy. He kept rotating his arms around and around, causing the water around them to spin.**

**"Haven't you realized that [Dark Blue Moon] has been creating an underwater whirlpool, boy!"**

* * *

Jaws were hung agaped. A whirlpool that requires INTENSE force to create was easily manifested by this Grimm-looking Stand

Neptune couldn't help it anymore so he clung up onto his leader with a very feared face while said leader tried to put him down angrily. "Dude! Let go of my arm!"

"He needs help! He definitely needs help!" Juniper panicked, seeing that her son is in a sticky situation

"Ok lil bro, any other shocking abilities other than punching that can turn this fight around?" Saphron really hoped that he has one or else

* * *

**Jaune kept resisting the waves but it was pointless. Squirming around won't help in this dire situation**

**"Swim! Swim! It's gonna get harder to breathe, and your power is still draining! But it's too early to kill a self-absorbed little brat like you just yet!" Tennille was enjoying this. Once he had finished him off, the others are next!**

**While the fight was still ongoing, the crew watched at the water only to see a rather large whirlpool. "I-It's been too long! He's still not coming up!" Joseph worriedly said as he desperately looked to see if he can find his grandnephew**

**"A whirlpool! There's a giant whirlpool! Where the hell is Jojo? Let's go save him!" Kakyoin took charge as he lets [Hierophant Green] first while the other three followed afterwards**

* * *

"Yes! Help him up guys!" Nora was happy that for once, the rest of them tried to help one of the members that's currently fighting

"Back up is coming!" Russel enthusiastically cheered

* * *

**As soon as [Hierophant Green] made contact with the water, something suddenly embedded itself onto its skin causing him to bleed. When he raised his hand, he looked over to it only to see that something managed to wound him**

**"Th-These are scales! Th-That guy's Stand has scales as sharp as razors!" Kakyoin exclaimed as the scales exposed itself on his skin**

**"There are countless scales swirling in the whirlpool. He wasn't bluffing when he said he could beat all five of us. That whirlpool is like a watery antlion pit! It's very possible we could all die if we dive in" Avdol proclaimed as the crew just looked at the ocean in terror**

* * *

"You can't be serious..." Dove mumbled due to the revelation to how deadly [Dark Blue Moon] could be when inside its territory

"He's basically saying that they can't help him otherwise they'll die" Melanie was scared to how this will end. She was shaking in her seat, nervousness taking over her mind

"He was able to zone the others out to avoid interference" Port pointed out as sweat began to roll down on their faces. This was certainly getting intense

* * *

**With a yell, [Star Platinum] kept spinning on the whirlpool as the barnacles were able to petrify its entire body save for the head. With its strength draining, all it could do was to be swept by the powerful force of the attack**

**"H-His scales?" Jaune questioned as his Stand was slashed on its face due to the sharp objects, reflecting the damage onto him**

**"And now I'm going to guess what you're thinking next! "In a whirlpool, only one spot stays still." So predictable!" Tennille chucked while pulling off a Joseph, as he continues to mock the Arc**

**"Its the center! If I jump into the center where he is, I can attack him." That's what you're thinking, isn't it? If you think you can hit me with that punch of yours again, come at me. Come at me with your worthless Stand, its power drained by the acorn barnacles. See if you can manage an attack that's even sharper than these underwater cutters, boy!"**

* * *

"Is it a running gag that whenever they face an enemy, they have HUGE egos" Mercury questioned, remembering all their first encounters with each enemy. Kakyoin and Polnareff are exceptions since they redeemed themselves but other than that, all of them seem to be quite boastful

Emerald just looked at him with a bewildered look. He just basically described himself in almost every fight they've been together. Well... this is only how she felt with him so she doesn't know what others think about him

* * *

**"C-Curses... Its too reckless to act" Avdol pounded the fence with all his might, frustrated by the fact that they couldn't help him at all.**

**"It's Jojo! I could see Jojo in the whirlpool!" Kakyoin added**

**"This isn't good! He was limp!" Polnareff exclaimed as Joseph looked at him derranged**

**"Limp? He wasn't struggling at all" the Joestar then looked over to the fight scene as he puts his finger on his chin. "That might be a good thing"**

**"What?" Avdol looked at him with a questioned look as the girl followed after**

**"How dare you say you were going to turn me into sashimi?!" Tennille yelled out furiously as the whirlpool's speed became slightly more faster**

**"The one that's going to be sliced up like sashimi is..." [Dark Blue Moon] soon prepared its final attack. With one final flap of its arms, a razor sharp water blade emerged out of its hand, soon meeting its target**

**But before it was able to launch it, the barnacles on the tip of [Star Platinum]'s fingers started to crack**

**(Insert Stardust Crusaders OST)**

**"Star Finger!"**** suddenly, the middle and the index finger of [Star Platinum] extended in length as it manages to catch Tennille off guard. It first penetrates his arms, rendering his attack useless and then it lands straight to his head**

* * *

Eyes went wide by this but this time, it was not because of awe. It was because of confusion instead. The more dirty-minded ones blushed from the name while the others think it was a straight-up asspull. But at least he won, right?

"What...?" Sky said. As usual, this is a very unexpected way of him defeating an enemy

"My prayers have been answered but..." Saphron was both glad and weirded out by this, especially on the attack's name

"I don't even know that he can do that... Well, color me surprised" Terra muttered

* * *

**With one slice from his fingers, [Dark Blue Moon] acquired a severe wound from its head, causing the whirlpool and the barnacles to dissipate**

**"The one who was turned into sashimi was you, after all" Jaune remarked as Tennille could only mutter out gibberish. "Blub, blub, blub, blub..."**

**"What's that? I can't hear you very well since we're underwater. Speak up!" Jaune further taunted him as he knows that he already won the fight**

* * *

A lot of them snickered at this. Just a minute ago, he was trapped like a rabid animal but now, he's mocking Tennille like he's nothing but small fry

"Quite the bravado he has" Raven admits that the Arc has balls to joke around when he was literally just losing a second ago

* * *

**"But your power was being drained... You let yourself get limp on purpose to concentrate your power on your fingers... Th-That's what you're thinking..."**** Tennille continued to sank slowly. Victory was almost in his grasp yet one, sly move from the boy managed to turn the battle around. He couldn't accept defeat**

**"Nope. What I was thinking was... If you pissed yourself when you lost, it'd be gross since we're in the water, old man" and with that one final remark of Jaune, Tennille sank into the deep abyss of the ocean, slowly meeting his demise**

* * *

Qrow let out a chuckle from his smartass remarks. To him, his witty comebacks are on another level compared to anyone he met. "If he keeps this up, I might consider taking him under my wing"

"No" the Arc parents immediately said to him as the dusty, old Qrow sweatdropped to this. He knows what will happen if an Arc gets pissed so he instantly brushed off the idea

"I see... So there is some sort of method to use that 'move'." Winter refused to say the name of it. It sounds immoral and indecent

"Still smell asspull from that" Sun announced as his team couldn't agree more

* * *

**As soon as the fight was over, Jaune met the surface, taking in lots of air since he held his breath underwater for quite a long time.**

**"Jojo!" Kakyoin was glad that despite the horrific battle from earlier, Jaune was able to fight his way out of it**

**"That's my grandnephew for you!" Joseph couldn't be prouder of his grandnephew.**

**Jaune swam towards the boat, hopping aboard again as Joseph decided to help him out. "Well done, Jaune! Hurry and come u—" but before he could throw the buoy to aid Jaune, rumbling was felt on the boat**

**The rumble became much more intense minute by minute as the crew looked to all places visible to their eye, hoping to see what was the cause of the rumbling. From all nooks of the boat, explosions came off, staggering the crew in their positions**

**"Th-That captain had planted some bombs after all! Damn it!" Polnareff screamed in panic**

* * *

"Woah!" Rose yelled out as the large explosions startled her off

"Bastard's prepared all along" Watts mumbled however, he thought that it was a good idea. If things didn't plan out right, might as well set a trap to bring them all down with him

* * *

**"Hurry up and get the emergency boats out! We'll signal a nearby boat for help!" Joseph ordered immediately to bring everyone to safety.**

**The scene fades to black as it was replaced by a night-like atmosphere, resembling that time has passed ever since the explosion. Chunks of the boat scattered along the water as the screen once again fades into darkness. The stats screen for [Dark Blue Moon] soon appeared to assert its glory**

**[Stand Name] : Dark Blue Moon**

**[Stand Master] : Impostor Captain Tennille**

**Power - C**

**Speed - C**

**Range - C**

**Durability - B**

**Precision - C**

**Growth Potential - D**

* * *

A lot of them was shook about its stats. Its fairly average than any other Stand that they met

"How is his Stand's speed and power a C?! It literally made a whirlpool!" at this point, Ruby's mind is currently processing how Stand stats work

"Stand stats doesn't make sense... And its barely been over 5 Stands!" Yang was having a migraine from thinking about this. Sure, the other stats are acceptable but this one seems more... unlikely to say the least

"I'm going to ask PR about this" Ozpin said as everyone agreed to this since this is making their brains melt. Even the more intellectual ones are having a hard time trying to process this

"Such a disappointment" Salem was expecting more from its attributes. But, she may have thought that its abilities are the ones that matter than the stats itself

* * *

**The scene now showed that it was now daytime. The sun shone brightly on all the emergency boats that are being ridden by the sailors and by the one and only Crusaders**

**Panning over to the Crusaders' boat, everyone seem to be down that their high quality boat has been blown to smithereens. And because of this, their journey would be much more longer than they expected**

**"Have some water. We've sent signals for help, so someone should be here soon" Joseph brought the flask over to the girl, showing some bits of hospitality to keep the mood up**

* * *

"And what better way to kill some time is to doze off" Yatsuhashi commented on how quiet they are. Usually, someone would be noisy in their little group

"At least they're getting rescued. That puts my mind at ease" Juniper was glad that Joseph is quite responsible despite how he acts sometimes. If it weren't for his connections with the Speedwagon Foundation, they've probably have stranded in there

* * *

**The girl glanced over to the others, still wary of the thought of staying with them. She couldn't see whatever that was happening so it made her a bit shaky when she's with them**

**"I don't know what in the world is going on, but who are you people?" the girl asked to them**

**"We're hurrying along a journey, just like you. Though you're on a journey to see your father, while I'm on one for my daughter" Joseph smirked at the girl, happy that they could at least be in terms with her**

**The girl looked away from him as she silently drank from the flask but from the side of her eyes, she has seen something. She spat out the water that she drank as she eyed at the certain something that she's seeing**

**"Hey! That's our precious water! How dare you spit it out?!" Joseph scolded her but in his mind, he wondered what shook the girl so much**

**"N-No... E-E..."**

* * *

"Hmm?" Summer was curious on what startled her so much. Probably one of her delusions? Or is it something beneficial to them?

* * *

**The girl points over to the sight that she's witnessing. "E-E-E-E-E... Everyone, look!" she shouted as all of them looked over to what she's pointing at. Once they have seen what it is, eyes were wide open to how humongous it is. Apparently, what she saw was in fact, a very large ship that could compare to Titanic**

* * *

Everyone gaped from the massive size of the thing. It could even be larger than one of the malls in Vale.

"Are they supposed to ride...that?" Mary pointed at the humongous ship as the episode came to an end

**—TO BE CONTINUED—**

**Omake: Father-daughter bonding**

In one of the kitchens that PR provided, there met Jaune Arc and his wonderful daughter, Jolyne Arc. The father was currently cooking up some meals while the daughter helped him out with some prep work. Never too early to teach kids some new tricks

PR then came into the area to inspect their tasks. He purposely left them to get them to bond for a change yet the fatherly figure was ruining it.

Coming closer to Jaune, he wishes to whisper something into his ear. "**Hey, say something to her! I did this so that you can get a chance to be with her yet you're just silently cooking!**"

Jaune sighed heavily from this. He has been trying to do so yet he couldn't think of anything to say. "Look, I'm trying. I just... don't know what to say"

Between their discussion, the little Jolyne just looked at them with a plain look. She has been trying to get the attention of her dad but he was rarely home. Suddenly, this person brought them here and now she has the chance to be with him. But for some reason, he seems like he doesn't want to talk nor interact with her

"**Just drop the stoic look and say something nice to her. A short question about how things are going or a little compliment would do**" PR adviced to him

Sighing once more, Jaune tries to follow his advice. Although for him, he doesn't seem to be stoic. Its just his normal expression so this bugged him a little.

Looking over to his daughter, he made eye contact with her. Jolyne just plainly stared at him back as the dad did the same. This continued on for seconds however, instead of doing what PR adviced, Jaune looked away from her causing the young one to misunderstood this as tiny tears formed in her eyes

"I can't do it. I was gone from her life for quite a while because of DIO's bullshit so I barely knew much about her" Jaune whispered to PR as the god just facepalmed

"**Try again... And PLEASE just say something to her**" PR begged as he walked over to prep some ingredients to help out a bit

"Yare yare daze" looking back again at his daughter, he saw the sad look that she had. Feeling guilty, he tried to give it one more shot

"Jolyne... Are you fine with helping daddy?" Jaune asked plainly at her. In response, she let out a slow nod

"I see... Are you having fun with your mom?" again, she let out a slow nod but this time, it was accompanied by a hint of sadness

Silence passed in the room for minutes. After that short interaction between them, Jaune continued to do his task.

"Could you pass the salt?" Jolyne did as instructed and pass the condiment to him. Jaune then started to crack some eggs as the little Jolyne perked up

"Omelette rice?" Jolyne guessed since this was her favorite but she was unsure if he's really cooking it. But, all her doubts were erased when her dad nodded. She beamed with happiness. She really wants to spend time with her dad but he didn't even spoke a word to her. This was progress

"Help daddy with it, ok?" Jaune let out a small smile as Jolyne enthusiastically shouted. "Yes!"

_"**Never knew he has a soft spot that big for his own daughter**"_ PR thought as the father-daughter duo finally spent some bonding time together after a long time

* * *

**I have to admit, I don't know what to say when I made the omake**

**Anyways, another chapter done. I may have deleted some chapters since I want this to be neat. Should've done that a bit earlier... Next chapter would be Jonathan vs Dio fight because... after that chapter is a filler chap! It would be eating time!**

**Still would be doing EOH in this fic so... yeah. About other fics, those would probably come out after a LONG time considering this is already quite time consuming. I'll also probably would be taking some days off to get some me time but don't worry. I'll also jot down some notes for the next chapters**

**Lastly, anyone of you know how to fix some bugs in this app? I know I've said this before but sometimes, some letters are taken out from the words. At first I thought that it was because of autocorrect but after reading this, it was the app all along. It would also add some spaces in the statements and it would sometimes delete the line that separates their reactions and the episodes. I'm probably going to have to report this to the devs**

**Anyways, have a good day and stay safe! Ciao~**


	9. U THOT IT WAS A CHAP BUT IT WAS ME, DIO!

**Yeah, I'm back but I'm going to postpone the chapter for a bit. These are the reasons:**

**1\. Our internet is cut off for some days, probably a week or two I think. The reason I could upload this is because of cellular data that can only last for a week. So I'm writing this on a whim****. I think our president even said that there shouldn't be any scenarios where internet, water, electricity, and rent would be cut off because if someone did, they'll get sent to jail immediately. He said that they should give the consumers some time to get the money and just give them debts since its quarantine. This is only what I remember though**

**2\. I took a break. It was about 15-20 days. I started to write the chapter for like a week or two after the break and would continue it if only we had internet. I already had something in the chapter and it already has 7-8k words but it got postponed**

**3\. Even if my data lasts for like a month or something like that, I still can't write the chapter. Signal here is crap and I had to get out to get some decent signal but I can't because of quarantine. I'm only 14 years old damn it**

**That's all for the news. Anyways, I would put out some stuff in here for the next chapters and yes I'll spoil it. I'm bored and I can't even watch YouTube. I can only read in this app which sucks but at least I got something. Anyways, I promise I'll upload as soon as I can once our internet is back**

**About the things next chapters and some things I want to say:**

**1\. They will meet adult Jaune and Jolyne on the next but the interactions won't come until next, next chapter. In other words, there will be some filler after the next chapter is finished**

**2\. Cardin will get something from our Jauney. *wink***

**3\. Next chapter would be Jonathan vs Dio. I already said in the author's notes earlier that I'll put in some stuff like that or some bits of Joseph. I would put it in omakes if I wasn't damn lazy at the time**

**4\. Dinner chapter would follow after I finish the next chapter. You guys could PM me about some stuff you want to suggest for the interactions. I already thought of some but I would like to hear your suggestions**

**5.**** This wasn't suppose to be a harem fic. Yeah I said that. Originally, what I had was that they'll only respect him more or whatevs but I kinda want to make this a harem but only a subtle one****. He'll care about them but will marry dolphins (jk)**

**What I intended for Ruby was that she had a little crush on Jaune before he left. Nothing changed in my view from what I wrote in here. Just occasional blushes here and there**

**For Pyrrha, the same in the canon where she loves him**

**For Velvet, same with Ruby. (I ship ScarletKnight! Fight me!)**

**For Coco and Yang, think of it like this. You ever had a crush on somebody in high school that was really popular? That's the same with them. But in their cases, they're a little more confident. However, they'll still help out their respective girlies out there**

**For Blake, kinda like an admiration and some blushes. I think she likes bad boys or something like that in my view**

**For Weiss, make her more of a better friend with only some small attraction over the course of months**

**For the Malachite twins, at first I only want to make them childhood friends with him. Still was in here but with a crush now. I'm maybe planning on making them think of him as a big bro after this but meh Its only a maybe though**

**6\. Kakyoin would have something to do with Cinder's past. I need help for thinking of something about that though. I have some type of scenario for that but I want to enhance it. I'll also maybe make him a relative of Pyrrha despite what I said before**

**7\. Jaune's wife would be the canon one. Yeah, sorry if its kinda boring but I can't think of anyone. It won't be the students in Beacon because he won't be coming back there and it won't be Reese since I think she's a wild type and he's supposed to hate that. I'm thinking of a name for his wife so PM me if you have one. Maybe I'll use yours**

**8\. Should I make the villains turn over a new leaf after this or should they stay evil? Let me know**

**9\. If you have anything to ask me that isn't too personal, like things about me or about the story, feel free to PM me or leave a review. I'll answer it within my capabilities**

**10\. I want the ending to be as neutral to the relationships as possible. An ending where everyone has a headcanon for who ends up with who so that you can pair up your favorite ships. If you guys disagree, let me know what I'll do for the ending. Yes I'm thinking far ahead but I want to put this here**

**11\. Last but not least, here are the things that I will maybe write after this fic**

**RWBY x Dr. Stone fic (hard maybe): Jaune is Senku and they watch him or something like that. Before you say you can't see him like that, this is fanfiction. Anything can happen****. Maybe a harem?**

**RWBY x JJBA:DIU (maybe): Jaune as Josuke. Same premise where they watch him. Should I rename him or should I stick with his name?**** Not going to be a harem**

**RWBY x JJBA:GW (maybe as well): Same with the upper one and same question****. Not going to be a harem**

**RWBY x Yu Yu Hakusho? (don't know the name of the anime. Someone recommended me this in the reviews. Hard maybe as well): Haven't watched this yet**

**RWBY x Shield Hero (ebyam): Him as Naofumi. Someone challenged me this**

**RWBY x One Punch Man: I'm excited for this. If its ok with you guys, ****I want to write a reaction fic about "One Punch Man: A Hero's Harem" by F-ckthesystem125. If yes, hell yeah! More characters to write and more fun with the reactions. If no, then its ok. I'll do it with the original show. Definitely harem**

**Anyways, that's all and I hope you enjoy your day. Ciao~**

**PS: I'll delete this note after a month or two depending if I want to or not**


	10. Chapter 9: Brothers' Conflict

**You know it. I'm back once again****!**** Yes... I might have taken a while to upload this. And yes,**** the WiFi is back! Although, I kept laughing my ass off at seeing my cousins' sufferings since I had data, not much happened these days other than me reading ****a bunch of fics. If you guys want to, I could give some recommendations**** or just simply look at my favs. Although be warned! There are a few lemons**

**Before we begin the replies, ****I just want to say that HOLY SHIT! I didn't realize that I already had more than 400 followers and favorites. Thank you all for reading this and because of all of you, it further motivates me to finish the hell out of this**

**to ****FSATAK: I recently knew that from probably Xfortz or from Kaleb (I forgot who it is but its something Jojo related). Its just what I felt when I first saw it**

**to ****The Real Hell Fire: *Reads review* FBI OPEN UP!!!!**

**to ****Delekmaster: I agree with the Anne part. For The Emperor though, here's my opinion about it. Its precision, even though it deserves better, should stay the same. Its precision and its ability, 'homing bullets', which means that he could control the bullets according to wiki, are different****. It kinda sucks to be honest.**

**to ****DeltaGhost: That was random ngl but surprisingly interesting. Its probably a no? Its probably equivalent to giving Bruno back his life when his soul already left (forgive me if I was a bit far off since this is what I remember from some spoiler vids).**

**to ****Odyssey: ****Yup! Some character development is needed for their ass. Tyrian and Watts could indeed fuck themselves but I'm including Tyrian on turning over since I'm making him unintentionally batshit crazy because of Grimm blood. The idea is on another fanfiction story that I forgot but what I do remember is that its a multiverse shiz type of story**

**to Sean Lopez: ****Y****up, I'm planning that thing on an omake... maybe**

**to UnlawfulGentleman: Damn, that's two long ass reviews. Not that I mind though. Anyways, I'm glad that you enjoyed this monstrosity because not only I made this because I'm bored, but I made this to satiate my desire for these types of stories. Thanks for the feedbacks, especially the talking back to the douches, the Jolyne kicking shin part, the Arc wholesomeness, the Cinder-Kakyoin past, and the name of Jolyne's mom. I'm going to modify a bit of the Cinder-Kakyoin past bit since what I had in mind was that Dio's followers kept following Kakyoin that ends up with Pyrrha not knowing he's a relative and for Cinder to grief on when he left due to Stand circumstances. These ideas are great and maybe I'll include these. Other than that, thanks again for your help!**

**to Mr.Pleased: I'm not really into that kind of comic but I'll give it a try if I have time and if I have money (if it needs to be purchased)**** As for Jaune having his name changed, I'm debating on that. Poor Riley though**

**to Questionmerightnow: Before I begin my reply, why do I need to question you? Jk. Anyways, yup I'm adding his death because I want to be a dick and they'll see the other Joestars in the EOH events**

**to Yodatboi: To be honest, I'm liking that. Let's see what I can do before my inner self takes over my desire to write ****my inner cravings**

**to Laypselgod****: I'm fine and thanks for the review! Although I agree with what you said about the Schnees patriarchs, Salem and Adam, I might have to disagree about you with the 'Schnee whore'. If you're referring to Weiss, then its ok if you don't like her because everyone has their likes and dislikes. But... what I feel about her is the opposite. After volume 1, she became a much more likeable character for me. I'm sorry if she's a little mean in this fic but trust me, she's just a tsun-tsun. However, if you're referring to Winter or Willow which is unlikely in my opinion, at least they're better than Jacques and Whitley. Look forward to my other fics in the future!**

**I won't be taking the last chapter down unless something bothers me to do it****. And another important note, I will have classes again after a few weeks** **which is a bummer. So... expect that my pace will become much more slower in the future**

**PS: Some of the author's notes are updated after the WiFi incident, key word 'some'. I answered some older reviews while I added some replies to the newer reviews. Also, I won't be changing the first parts of the chapter since I'm contented on how it is written. There is also a message for some of the readers in here that was written before said incident**

**Before we start, I'm just going to thank GGWP Dragon for his help in his PM. It gave me a better view on what to start**** with the Cinder-Kakyoin along with the other reviews about this topic. It won't exactly be as the ones you suggested (including his) but I'll do my best to make it decent. And also, while I'm sorry that I can't make Blake the wife due to his request, I still feel inclined to thank him. I'm looking forward to his story about SBR, Jojolion and GW! However, due to his last statement about ScarletKnight, I might have to hunt him down to end his free trial of existing. Jk**

**Now that's out of the way, without further ado, let's start the chapter and I hope you enjoy**

* * *

"That was one big ass boat..." Cardin could only mutter this out, since the sheer size of the ship could rival thousands of buildings. Ok maybe only hundreds but still, it was pretty big

"And here I thought the Schnee ships are big" Weiss finally admits that the Speedwagon Foundation is much more superior in every way. Even when it comes to something like, rescuing the Joestars perse, the Foundation would not hesitate to send out its best cargo for them. Little did she know...

"So... what now?" Ruby asked to the group since this is how things went after a screening. They comment about their thoughts and after a minute or two, all of them minded their own businesses as they waited for PR which is kind of boring

Weiss, who had thought of something to discuss, looked at the blonde brawler and at the stylish fashionista. "Let's discuss some certain things about you two" this made the mentioned females slightly flinch from her authoritiveness. Guess being uptight is a must in the family. "This might be a little sudden but... how come you two suddenly gained an interest in Arc?"

And now, the rest of team RWBY, team (J)NPR, and the rest of team CFVY eyed the two. Ren, Fox and Yatsuhashi were interested yet the former was doing a good job on hiding it. Nora was jumping in her seat, eager to find out how this would end as her mind went overdrive on all the things that could happen that is centered around chaos and destruction. Blake continued to read her book of smut and lewdness but her ears twitched in place, signaling that she's listening on as well. The big three, namely Pyrrha, Ruby and Velvet, closed in on the two, nervousness taking over their minds about the two's answers. They felt their heart beats slowly getting faster, as if it was trying to get out of their chests. The first one thinking of plans if more competition came. The middle having conflicting feelings if she should be happy her sister has a love interest or if she should be jealous that her sister, of all people liked the same guy. And the last one muttering how unfair that her crush somehow got some girls like how Ash catches his Pokemon

The two however, stayed silent for a bit, thinking of something to answer her question. Even if their friends' eyes were on them as if pressuring their very own souls, it didn't quite bother their trains of thought. Although, a dust of pink invaded their cheeks since this was a bit sudden and out of the blue

"You know what, I'm just going to be blunt about it" Coco suddenly said as she first started. "He's hot, he's badass, he's handsome he's nice-ish...? Whatever, and he has a sense of fashion... sorta. He just checks all of the criteria on my ideal types for a man. And just think of all the things he can do with those big strong arms of his~" Coco purred in a suggestive tone as Weiss blushed and stammered from the lew—um... _inappropriate_ reply. Of course, Coco being Coco, she was just happy that she was able to one-up the heiress against her own game even if it required on using such words

Yang nodded her head in total agreement on everything she said, ignoring the rather crude and straightforward statement. "Plus he's nice to Rubes so he gets a plus from me. I also heard from him that he can pretty much do what every househusband can do. Its just sad that he had his eyes on a certain Weiss-cream" she teased, causing the mentioned person to groan from the memories

"We'll still help our respective Jojosexual girlies over here so don't worry about it. Its just a crush, no big deal. Its like having the hots for the most popular guy on Remnant except its for him. We won't be in the way of their love conquests" Yang reassured as the three somewhat felt relieved on what she said although they still felt wary about it. Blake however, turned back to reading her book, her interest slowly fading away. Love lives is just not her thing especially since hers is a total bust

"Same here" Coco added as Velvet was happy that her brunette friend would still help her out despite what improper words she just said

"ARKOS ALL THE WAY!" Nora suddenly tackled her spartan teammate, making her stumble from her seat. Pyrrha, who now slightly fell from her seat, just giggled from the antics of the Valkyrie as she was glad that she has her full support

Meanwhile, the boys of the three teams just kept silent throughout their whole shenanigans. Normally, they wouldn't mind letting their girl teammates get some girl talk with each other and they'll just do some errands but since they were literally trapped in an unknown place, they pretty much don't have anything to do. The silence between the boys felt like it lasted for hours until someone finally broke the ice

"Should we join them? I'm kinda feeling left out" Fox asked to them, feeling bored since they were indirectly kicked out from the group talk

"I don't want to be in that wasp nest" Yatsuhashi replied with a sweatdrop. It might be more safe to keep their distance when girls talk especially if its about love lives. May god bless the souls of the lads that sacrificed their lives in dealing with those

Ren just simply ate some popcorn, ignoring the bickering of the two as he watched the friendly interaction of the girl group like it was some sort of soap opera. Even if Nora is now doing a 'group hug' with the girls, which was more likely making the girls wheeze from the lack of air due to the bone-crushing hug, he still continued to watch them from the distance without a single care in the world

And just about that, PR walked in the room in an instant, much to the suffering girls' relief. Nora now let go of them as all of the crowd turned their attention to him. But this time, he was much more early since he was rather super late before. Though they didn't mind this at all. Waiting can be very boring if you don't have anything to do.

PR cleared his throat as he yet declares another announcement. "**I mentioned earlier that the second screening would be much more shorter than before, right?**" this elicited nods from the crowd although they were slightly dazed from this. Why would he mention this? Unless there is something that is worth mentioning this, they fail to see the importance of mentioning it. But the real question is, is he going to say "it"?

"Does this mean...?" Nicholas went wide eyed as he really hoped what he's going to say is the same thing that's on their minds

"**Yes. This screening would be much more shorter than before**" the whole room then cheered on. The more quiet and mature ones could only smile at this declaration. Its been hours since they've eaten and hell be damned if someone took their food paradise away from them. Imagine not eating breakfast on a school day and forced to have to eat after hours of hunger and pain. That's what they felt at the moment

PR grinned and with one last breath, he succeeded on doing his deat— I mean harmless prank. "**Sike! This screening would be as long as the others****!**** I can't believe you guys fell for it!**" the god laughed as he wipes away some of his tears and with this, the room's atmosphere drastically changed to a much more _intense_ one. Everyone had their gazes upon him, murderous intents being off the charts

"Petition to kill him right now?" Scarlet announced as almost everyone else in the room already prepared to pounce on him

"**Wait, wait, wait, wait! Why are you guys so crabby?! Its just another 30 mins to wait!**" PR shrieked. A few raged mortals were enough to terrify him. Some god he is and to top it all, he could just wipe the floor with them with a single snap! But instead, he yelped like a girl as his masculinity dropped to the negatives

"Yes... Another 30 mins... Its not like its almost midnight and you basically captured us without our consent and we've been stuck here eating and drinking junk. Sure... We wouldn't mind waiting" Kali innocently said yet her smile and ominous aura said otherwise. Behind her were multiple people, eager to castrate him to death

PR who was sweating really nervously, adjusted his demeanor to look more professional even though he's not. He quickly jolted across the room to a certain former android as he borrowed a scroll from Penny since she was the least hostile at the moment. Looking at the time, it was indeed getting late. He is in a very shit situation

"**L-Look. I know you're all angry. I'm sorry ****about that, ok?! In my defense, you're all getting one to two course meals and desserts. And plus I've been getting all of you comfortable in this shabby place so quit your whining and let's just get this over with please****!**" he concluded, desperate on not being turned into mush as the crowd calmed down... for now.

"Fine... Although we shouldn't have been rude there" Glynda admitted that their actions were kind of ill-mannered but the villains regret nothing

"**I was also at fault there so again, I'm sorry****. This is the last time I'll prank someone**" he once again apologized until he realized something"** Oh yeah! This screening would be a lot more different than the ones you've witnessed**" he declared as all of them were slightly surprised. He always was surprising them in this short span of hours

"What do you mean?" Ilia asked, keen on finding out what this screening is about

"**Well... for starters, it's about** **how Dio Brando became a vampire and how Jonathan Joestar struggled to fight against him**" PR said causing some of them to be excited to find out the origin of the events but still, this confused them from the sudden change of genre

"Why though? Wouldn't some of the readers be confused as to why it suddenly took a turn instead of showing more of lil bro's journey?" Saphron questioned since she was quite concerned about the readers' confusions. Confusion leads to high expectations and high expectations often leads to disappointment and she does not want that

"**It is kind of their fault for not reading the author's notes. But to be honest, I was one of them until just recently. I don't blame them because most of us just want to skip the boring notes and just go straight into the story**" he explained

"It does make sense... A story IS suppose to entertain the readers no matter how ridiculous it is and the author's notes is just a massive turn-off. Although, wouldn't they miss some important notes from the author himself?" Sienna wondered, gaining nods from the crowd. She finds it crucial to read the author's notes since it could contain some clues for what the author's going to do next

"**Well usually, as long as the story's good, they wouldn't mind nor care about not reading them unless curiosity got to them or if they wanted to read more****. Unless you know... the author makes a chapter consisting of only author's notes then maybe they'll read just a bit**" he answered back. If the readers did read about the author's notes, then no confusions would be made (A/N: Damn. Its like I'm scolding my old self)

"**Now that's out of the way, go ahead and ask since I'm in a bit of a rush at the moment**" they pretty much don't have anything to ask except some certain things that bugged them out

"So... Is Star Finger a thing lil bro has in the beginning or... is it just me?" Diana asked, slightly bothered by the name. It could mean other things if taken out of context especially if it was seen in a dirty way

PR stayed quietly for a bit, confusedly thinking about what she said. His mind brainstorming to what could that have meant until it hit him. "**Ohhhh... You mean 'that'. Is it the one where his fingers extend to a length?**" this gained a nod from the asker as he put on a thinking pose. "**Well technically... all Stands can do the 'Star Finger'. Its just mostly weak and he only used it as a sneak attack against Tennille**" this gained some question marks in their heads. That explained a little but it just opened to more questions like why he only does it there when there are multiple times where he could use it?

PR noticed the confused looks as he put more depth to his explanation. "**Since his ability is just precise movements and enhanced eyesight and his Stand is short-ranged, it would be more logical for him to use it against ranged Stands or for surprise attacks****. Think of it like how an ambush works. Its unexpected and its effective against beings that has their guard down. And because of his situation, he decided to do it there to catch Tennille off guard to finish him off.**" he concluded. This elicited some 'oooohh's in the audience. If only he could be like this more often with his explanations. (A/N: Sadly, I'm seriously not that good with explanations unless I rehearse it)

"**Any other questions?**" he asked, hoping that there will be none since he has business to attend to. Time is gold but in his current state, its more like time is a bomb in which he hopes that it will not explode lest he suffers the pain from the bomb aka 'him'.

Ozpin remembered something very important from earlier. "Yes Mr. PR. Last screening, [Dark Blue Moon] , if I recall correctly, has some unlikely stats despite its feats. Could you tell us as to why?"

"**Good question. Anyone else?**" he said, dodging the headmaster's question, causing Ozpin's eyebrow to twitch in annoyance. He doesn't want to be dodged. With a huff, he put on his composure to look more professional

"Uhm... The headmaster just asked you. Is it something of confidentiality or is it just hard to explain?" Port inquired as PR heavily sighed in response. He sure got him now.

"**Its more of the second one****...**" he slumped as he really doesn't want to admit that he's also bothered how Stand stats work. "**Look, even I don't know why its like that. I did some research regarding about Stand stats yet the further I go into it, the more I get confused. Its like learning all of the Pendulum cards of modern Yugioh when you're ****still at Fusion**** summoning**" no one in the crowd knows what are those but that's besides the point. "**How about this. Once I figure it out, I'll immediately briefly explain it to all of you**" he offered as some of them thought deeply about it. They really want answers to stop their migraines but on the other hand, they're getting a much more detailed explanation. So after thinking about it, they accepted the offer without hesitation

"That's better than getting a migraine thinking over it" Mary muttered

"**Speak for yourself****. I'm the only one who's going to get a migraine thanks to this**" he grumbled, ignoring the light glare from the female Arc. "**Ok... ****I'm assuming there's no more questions, right?**" he was indeed right since the audience was instead prepared for another screening.

As he floated across the room towards the screen, he then subjects another orb creating static sounds. "**Let me just do this real quick**" the screen then started to glow as PR started to carry out his chants. With a poof, the screen settled down as PR went for the door not until saying something first

"**Oh yeah, I also added another opening. Its one that I made for Jonathan's**" he then took his leave as once again, everyone focused their attention at the new screening

* * *

**The scene showed the towering figure of the Joestar mansion. The night was dark, thunderstorms brewing amidst the elegant household. With a view on the inside, we see the man Jonathan Joestar. He was holding up a candle stand with lit candles as he was facing his arch nemesis, his one and only step-brother, Dio Brando.**

**"Now I've got you, Dio! I have proof of your diabolic plot!" Jonathan declared as his brother growled from this. Dio couldn't believe that this 'peasant' of all people, would be the one to back him up into a corner. Glaring daggers at him, he soon realized that his flawless plan was tarnished by the Joestar**

* * *

"Wait, timeout. First, that is one big mansion, even for me and second, what the hell happened?!" Sun exclaimed as he clutches the sides of his head. Watching the screening without any context as to what happened really is confusing

"Do we look like we know?" Neptune deadpanned, getting back at his leader for his rude remarks from earlier

"That was a rhetorical question" Sun retorted, defending himself but soon found out that it is ineffective against the blue haired nerd

"And that was a rhetorical answer" Neptune retorted back. He smirked, seeing that Sun couldn't say anything back as he won the battle of wits. Being an intellectual sure has its perks. His celebration was swell until someone smacked the two, making his moment of victory to be a little painful

"Both of you, shut up..." Sage sternly scolded as the two rubbed the area where they were smacked. "Sun, you'll find your answer sooner so just watch and please don't make another ruckus" the two then grumbled in both pain and frustration as they followed their teammate's requests, not wanting another smack

* * *

**_"So I'm cornered. I still won't run away! Jojo, I came back to fight you!" _with the diabolical thought of Dio, there showed a statue of what revealed to be a replica of The Goddess of Love. Thunder once again struck the scenery as the opening paved its way onto the screen**

* * *

"Jonathan's nickname is Jojo too?" now that Velvet mentioned it, she finally realized that Joseph could be called Jojo as well. Weird...

"It wouldn't be called "Jojo's Bizarre Adventure" if his name was different" Pyrrha joked as the two giggled. However, music seems to interrupt the two's giggling as squeals could be heard near them

"Here it comes!" Ruby squealed, excited to see another opening that she was literally vibrating in her seat along with Nora and the more younger viewers

* * *

**This next few seconds is going to be one hell of a ride****.** **The intro started with a few panels, showing the Joestar bloodline with their mightiest moments**** accompanied by the signature music of the first op masterpiece**

**"STONE FREE!"**** a tough girl with two buns in her hair shouted out whilst posing dangerously**

**"I, Giorno Giovanna, have a—"** **a lean but somehow fit blonde teenager next showed himself, pulling his 'outfit' to the side, showing his chest. It soon followed a bloody panel of him and what appeared to be his Stand, as he was beating the crap out of someone "MUDA MUDA MUDA!"**

**"DORARARARA! THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY ABO—"** **a delinquent with a pompadour followed after with a very pissed off look****. Behind him was a pink humanoid with a heart themed ****appearance**

**"ORAORAORAORAORAORA!" Jaune with [Star Platinum] , followed as they continued pummeling someone within an inch of their life. These two very short panels of him was replaced by a foxy brunette**

**"CLACKER VOLLEY!" young Joseph shouted, throwing said clackers. Another panel of him crying his heart out screaming "CAAESSARRR!" followed and was soon replaced by another with him tying a bandana**

**And the person you've all been waiting for, the man of the hour, Jonathan Joestar, was doing his signature pose! They saved the best for last it seems. "OVERDRIVE!"**** as his punch met with the screen, the title came out, dominating most of the screen**

**"JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE"**

**_Jojo! Jojo! Jojo!_**

* * *

Startled. That's the first thing they felt. The opening was rather sudden but at the same time, very exhilarating

"Who were the first three?" Barbara questioned, gaining the looks of some of them. "You know... the girl, the boob window guy and the pompadour one" with massive lot of 'ooohhh', they wondered who they were as well. Its a given that they're Joestars but who the hell were they?

"I dunno. Bet they're called Jojo as well" Terra shrugged, unintentionally hitting the nail on that. Yup, she just hit the mark with that one

"The chick is hot~" Dove whistled, attracted at both her appearance and wildness. He will take a shot with her if he ever sees her even if his balls are at risk.

Neptune thought of the same as well. Being a ladies man according to himself, he likes many types of girls but feisty ones are one of the top contenders for him. If only they knew who the parents are

* * *

**_Sora! Koboreochita futatsu no hoshi ga_**

**Entering the abode of the Joestars, we see that the place was indeed large. Showing some parts of the interior, specifically the large window that showed the clouds up in the sky, the camera panned over to the man of the hour, standing on a staircase. It was followed by a teenage Dio, doing a graceful jump for his entrance. Don't know where he came from but no one cares. Looking up, the two made eye contact with each other as Dio took most of the screen with his back turned**

**_H_****_ikari to yami no minamo suikomareteyuku_**

**The screen spun around as the guardian of the mansion, The Goddess of Love statue, was shown in its full glory. Spinning again, it now showed what it looked like an antique mask being held up by an arm.**

**Again, the screen swiveled, showing two arms, carving something up on a tree under the beautiful sunset. The carving read: "Jojo Erina" encased in a heart**

* * *

"Who's Erina?" Russel asked. The rest of his teammates were about to answer not until they were mesmerized by what they saw next. This caused their mouths to hung agape

"Well hello there..." Cardin whistled with a foxy smirk

* * *

**_H_****_ikiau you ni kasanaru hamon_**

**It then showed a VERY beautiful girl, acting all flustered here and there. She puckered her lips as she slowly leaned in to kiss the screen not until a shock of horror crawled up her body. Instead of kissing her beloved, she was instead kissing the fiend, Dio Brando.**

**The screen was back to the insides of the mansion. "DIOOOOOO!" they heard Jonathan's war cry full of anger as he sucker punched Dio in his jaw as blood splattered to the wall**

* * *

The audience were not dumb to piece two and two together... well some of them are but that doesn't matter. From Jonathan's scream of pure rage, from Dio kissing Erina and guessing that she did look horrified, it meant that it was not consensual. Disgust showed in their faces because of this

"I am hating him more and more every screening" Summer commented as her entire family agreed, including Raven though for different reasons

"He's a vampire AND a homewrecker... He deserves whatever's going up his ass" Qrow said with a swig from his flask. Sure, he's a drunkard but even he knows that what Dio did is disgraceful

"Jonathan landed a jackpot there" Junior joked from Jonathan's relationship with the beauty though Dio being a dick made him frown a bit. He wished the two lovebirds good luck with their 'futures'... Ouch...

* * *

**The mask then consumed the whole screen followed by policemen firing their bullets as the gunshots were in sync to the beat of the song. **

**_Hokori no michi wo yuku mono ni taiyou no michibiki wo_**

**"WRRRYYYY!" following the bullets, it soon met its target, Dio. It looked like that he was wearing the mask from earlier as he collapsed from the hits. Glass shattered as it showed Jonathan Joestar, holding up what seems to be his father**

**"Don't look so sad, Jojo..."**

**"Father..."**

* * *

"Welcome to the club, Jonathan" Ren said but not in a joking manner. He knew that kind of feeling from WAY before he met the others, except for Nora, but his was more worse in his perspective.

Nora comforted her silent friend in a normal way by patting his back and hugging him with just enough tightness. You might expect to see her comfort him in a weird way due to her personality but this was one of the times where she could be comforting to someone else. Don't get used to it though because she's still a handful if her mood is back to normal

Ruby and Yang hugged their mom since this also happened to them. Only difference is that Summer died in the hands of the enemy rather than the arms of her family which made it a lot more painful for them to bear

* * *

**A gloved hand pointed upwards but then they could feel their spines shiver from what they saw next.**

**_Y_****_abou no hate wo mezasu mono ni_**

**"WEAK! YOU'RE TOO WEAK!" Dio ridiculed as he let out an evil laugh full of satisfaction and confidence as he ascends up the wall from the flame-engulfed mansion**

**_IKENIE WO!_**

**"I REJECT MY HUMANITY, JOJO!" Dio declared as he proceeded to stab someone off screen whilst holding the mask.**

**What followed next was some manga panels of his absurd treachery with each having its own specific quote. From smirking at his plans, from giving himself high importance and so much more**

**_Jojo! Jojo! Jojo! Jojo! Jojo!_**

**"The Joestars are under my palm..."**

**"You must be Jonathan Joestar"**

**"It's time to enact my plans"**

**"Don't make me laugh!"**

**"You think you stood a**

**chance against me?!"**

**"Prepare to accept the**

**despair of death, Jojo!"**

* * *

"Typical villain quotes, check. Classic villain attitude, check. He's definitely a walking stereotypical villain" Neo commented, seeing these whole clichéd villain stereotypes. Well, he is a walking villain stereotype but don't get me wrong, he's much more superior than the others

Mercury was gonna agree if he wasn't hooked on the music. But in terms of Dio's villainy, he gives it a 7/10 since he's biased with the Grimm Queen.

Meanwhile, Salem was busy thinking of a specific quote of his that piqued her interest. _"Reject his humanity? __It seems that he sacrificed his humanity in order to gain the power that he seeked.__ And thanks to that insolent god, I can finally see why he thinks so highly of himself"_ with this thought, she smiled to herself as she awaits the origin of his power

* * *

**Erina then looked over at the mansion in worry for her beloved.**

**_Furueru hodo kokoro moetsukiru hodo atsuku_**

**The scene then quickly changed to the buff gentleman as he**** overflowed his hamon throughout his body**

**_S_****_ono te kara hanate kodou_****_!_** **_K_****_arada minagiru yuuki de_****_!_**

**"KOOOOOHHH!" he began to strengthen his breathing as he slowly charged forward the flight of stairs. As he stared into the nothingness, he began to pick up his pace as his eyes were filled with burning determination to finish the evil that he had encountered and battled**

* * *

Yang had to wipe away the blood under her nose as she admired Jonathan's well-built physique. "Joestars and their hot bodies..."

Coco had to very much agree with that. "I wonder if Erina can survive his massive Joestar dong" she murmured as anybody else that heard her, more specifically her friends, blushed like crazy

Weiss was sporting up a heavy blush from this but still scolded her nonetheless. "First the dunce and now him! Do both of you have any decency?!"

"No" they blankly replied as they continued to watch the opening without even batting an eye to the heiress, much to her annoyance

Weiss grumbled but decided to just drop the subject before it gets worse. Knowing the two, they could even corrupt her mind even further with their perverseness if she continued to lecture them. Its not like she already knew this words, its just inappropriate if they say it out loud and nonchalantly

* * *

**_M_****_ayou naki kakugo ni 'Kassai' wo!_**

**Meanwhile, Dio just sat at his mighty throne to address his superiority as he cockily smirked at the Joestar as if telling him to come closer.**

**The climax of the song followed after as manga panels of the two brothers' history together were shown for each syllable**

**_SONO CHI NO SADAME_**

**_JOOOOOOOOOOOOO—_**

**"WRRRRYYYY!"**

**Dio charges over to the gentleman as he prepares to attack. But, Jonathan pulls his fist back as he prepares to deliver a hamon-filled sucker punch to his face**

**"ORRRRYYYAAA"**

**_—JO! _**

**As the deep voiced singer finished, the overpowered hamon fist connected at Dio. The scene revealed more stories of a supposed building as it shows the blood-stained mask sinking down towards the dark abyss of the ocean**

* * *

Everyone was speechless as sparks of adrenaline crawled up their bodies due to the opening. Every scene did a fantastic job of delivering the emotions of the characters. Not only that, the quality is off the charts. You could say that the guys that thought of this went into overdrive. I'll go out now

"I love this so much..." Ruby muttered as the exciting feeling of adrenaline never left her body even from the beginning of the opening

"Props to PR for making this. Now I can't wait to see the other one!" Melanie jumped in her seat as she was more looking forward to see the other opening that they were talking about

"Lowkey, if this was an anime, it would definitely skyrocket through the media" Militia acknowledged this as Melanie couldn't agree more. Meanwhile, a certain mangaka sneezed in Japan. Ignoring this, he continued on with his work that involved bubbles and balls

* * *

**The scene came back to the rainy night at the Joestar mansion. The loud droplets of water however, didn't even defer the two brothers' conversation**

**"I found an antidote****" Jonathan declared as he set the candle stand at the table while eyeing Dio.** **"I've already given it to father. Dio... I'm sorry it's come to this. We were raised as brothers. But I have to turn you in to the police" the scowl on Dio's face sent its message to the viewers. He was definitely not liking this**

* * *

"I guess the blonde bastard is not taking this pretty well" Roman smirked. Oh how he loves to see someone act all so high and mighty only to have their plans to be ruined in the end. Wish he could do that to the fire bitch though

* * *

**"I don't know if you'll believe me, but I mean it" Jonathan said. Every word he said, not even an ounce of lies can be found in it. Dio took a seat at the nearby chair. With a deep sigh, he let out his reply**

**"Fitting for someone with your kindness" Dio then looked down as he continued on. "Jojo, I'm sorry, but I have one last request. Give me just a little time. Let me turn myself in" Dio pleaded, putting a hand over to his chest, emphasizing his actions as he put on his facade**

* * *

"Pfft! You think Jonathan's dumb enough to fall for that?! Better luck next time, you vampiric freak" Yang mockingly said

"Yang, he hasn't turned into a vampire yet!" Ruby said as the bombshell internally facepalmed at this. Although, what she said was partly true if it wasn't for the fact that he already became a vampire in the present and they're just seeing the past!

"Hmm... He does look quite convincing though but still, I'm pretty sure Jonathan got this under the bag" Blake proudly said as she already know the end result to this. It ends up with Dio getting arrested and Jonathan having to care for his father. Well... at least she thought so

Sienna was slightly cringing at this to say the least. Dio's actions reminded her of Adam. Yes, that Adam. The asshole of their 'revolution' group. It reminded her of how he pretended to be caring but in reality, he's a fiend. A monster wearing a mask of lies

* * *

**Jonathan was taken aback by this. The Dio he knew wasn't like this. Usually, Dio resorted to brute force if he manages to destroy his plans. _"What? I was prepared for him to attack me when I foiled his plan, but..."_ he doesn't know why but when he looks at Dio, he could see that he was genuine**

* * *

"He's falling for it, isn't he?" Jane deadpanned. Of course... this would happen but who could blame the guy? They can hear Dio's thoughts and the gentleman can't

* * *

**Beneath the facade that Dio has, there was nothing but pure hatred and scowls. _"Jojo! I can't believe you made it back from that slum alive! Now I have no choice! I'll wait for you to let your guard down, then I'll use the mask and knife to end your fate!"_ said knife was then shown at the screen along with the mask. It looks to be quite a strange pair**

* * *

"How does a mask fit with all of this?" Ironwood inquired, seeing no ways of having a mask be involved with killing someone. No one answered him since they have no answer to begin with

* * *

**"I regret everything I've done! My impoverished childhood left me filled with greed! I feel so guilty for trying to poison the man who took me in and take his fortune! Me returning here is proof that I repent! Were I to flee, I could have easily escaped overseas!" with tears flowing out of his eyes, his very convincing act managed to cut through Jonathan's barrier as he was now under his trap**

* * *

"He's a convincing actor" Emerald gave out this small flattering to him. After all, it is quite persuasive

"Tch. Quite pathetic if you ask me" Tyrian scowled at the actions of Dio. To him, its a sign of weakness even if its a last option. He believes that a true ruler must never show any form of weakness

"I don't know but... I think its something you would do. Nothing personal, right comrade?" Mercury grinned at the reaction of the scorpion faunus. He knows that they couldn't inflict any physical damage to each other because of PR's 'no fighting' rule, with some exceptions of course, so he's going to take advantage of that

_"I'm colleagues with a bunch of idiots. If it weren't for my lady, I would've shut their mouths before"_ Watts internally groaned from the two's quarrel. Luckily, with Salem being there, their dispute was immediately stopped but not without the occasional glares between the two

* * *

**"He's right..." Jonathan muttered, seeing that this was all ****technically true**

**"I want to atone for my sins..." Dio declared as he puts his right arm under his coat. Yep, he's not suspicious or anything and anyone that thought otherwise is dumb**

**"Dio..." Jonathan was going to approach him until a voice interrupted**** the two**

**"Be careful, Mr. Joestar! Don't believe his lies!" from around the corner, Speedwagon revealed himself from the darkness. From the single match he lit, there was enough light for the viewers to see him**

* * *

"Who's this?" Penny asked and pointed at the man clad in a dark suit, a tie and a bowler hat. His attire screams fancy and he looked like one of those high-class lassies but the scar on his face and his ragged blonde hair says different

"He seems to be very fond of Jonathan" Winter commented. It seems that the gentleman has some very 'unique' friends

* * *

**"You look like you're wondering "who's this?". Let me introduce myself! I'm Robert E. O. Speedwagon, the meddler! I was worried about Mr. Joestar, so I followed him here from ****the slums" he stated as he puts his fist on his chest while standing proud**

* * *

Many of them would probably spit out their drinks if they had any due to the discovery. The man right before them, is Speedwagon himself. The man that founded the Speedwagon Foundation in its full glory. They can't believe it. They rubbed their eyes in disbelief but even if they do anything, they can't change the fact that this man was Speedwagon

Penny, even though was shocked, looked a little surprised at something else. He just predicted what she just said moments ago. Although this was unusual for her, she giggled a bit because of it

Adam felt offended that a thug, out of all people, managed to be one of Remnant's most powerful men. "Tch... Must've stolen his fortune from someone else"

Ghira slightly frowned for a split second before going back to his stoic look. "Its funny you should say that. I've met many people with backgrounds way worse than him and they turned out to be fine. In fact, you could say that they are more optimistic and less negative than you" he replied in a calm tone that even infuriated Adam more. He couldn't tell if he was mocking him or looking down on him

"THAT'S SPEEDWAGON?!" Jacques blazed out. This man who looked nothing like those professional men he met was supposed to be the founder of the most successful foundation in history?

_"So all it took was a street thug to press his buttons"_ Willow snickered at the grumbling of her 'husband'. If seen in a third person view, it looked like she was chuckling at his misery. _"Quite ironic that the type of people he looks down on became more powerful than him"_ she continued to chuckle to herself as her husband kept mumbling curses at Speedwagon

However, her eldest daughter took notice of her quiet chuckling. _"Seems like she's enjoying father's suffering quite well... He deserves it, I guess"_ she shrugged. Might as well let her mother have her fun for all these years of torment from the cold man

* * *

**"Mr. Joestar, take it from someone who's been 'round the block. I've been living in some pretty rough places all my life, and I've met a lot of scumbags. ****I can tell a good man from a bad one by the way they smell. And this one reeks! He reeks worse than puke! I've never met someone so vile!" with all of his force, he kicked the candle stand****, damaging the table from the act as bits of wood were sent flying across the space**

**"Your childhood made you how you are? No way! You've been evil since the day you were born!" Dio said nothing at the man's words against him. He just let things play out as he thinks of another plan. Thunder once again strucked as the scenery became more intense**

* * *

"I know that Dio is evil and all, but isn't that a bit too much?" Coco said as she thought that Speedwagon is just over exaggerating

"Dude literally controlled people with his cell bullshit, screwed some women and then killed them after, called out multiple Stand users to kill Jaune and his group, attempted to poison his dad and God knows what things he has done in the past and you're saying that its too much?!" Fox clearly voiced out his point as Coco only stumbled at his words

"I'm going to shut up now" Coco just did that, taking note on not to say stupid things anymore. She also felt an odd feeling of déjà vu for some reason

* * *

**Walking over to a curtain behind them, Speedwagon proceeds to grab something from its covers. "Maybe you recognize this man!" said man was then thrown over and what a sight ****to behold****.**** Dio gasped as the man before him was one who's very familiar to him**

**"This man will testify that he sold you the poison" ****Jonathan said as Dio sweated bullets. His plans, his efforts to overthrow the Joestar, its all ruined because of this damn goody two shoes. He can't lie and deceive his way out of this one**

**"I've been told everything" Dio gasped more at the voice. It couldn't be...?! As the curtains were opened, it revealed a weakened George Joestar along with multiple policemen and their chief officer**

* * *

"Oh! This is going to be good!" Nora cackled as she shoveled popcorn up her mouth. Oh how the tides have turned

* * *

**"Its a pity... No, its tragic" the head of the Joestar clan then lowered his head in sadness. "I tried to love you as my own son"**

* * *

Annnndddd... the mood was immediately ruined. All of them were excited to see Dio's suffering even though some of them don't want to admit it but the feels train suddenly paved its way to ram their hearts

The young students, mainly CFVY and SSSN, reminisced their moments with their families. They knew they were proud of them but they wished they could spend some time with them again. Even the infamous CRDL felt the same

Ruby and Yang looked down. They hoped that they won't see this kind of face on their family ever again. Ever since Summer died, depression took over the family. They moved on of course but her revival... its what made them complete again

Blake embraced her parents because of this. She was terrified at the thought of her parents hating her because of her leave. When she found out their true feelings, she wished that she had come home sooner

Weiss and Winter have a feeling of envy on Jonathan. His father seems caring and humble unlike Jacques' personality. They wanted at least some form of love from their father but instead got crap

Ren was quiet. He was wondering what would've happened if his father or rather, parents were still alive. Would they congratulate him on his achievements? This only made him more upset. It reminds him of their untimely deaths. Nora noticed this as she laid her head on his shoulder while softly squeezing his hands for comfort

Pyrrha knew her parents loved her. And yet she's wondering if they're disappointed at her decision. She went into Beacon instead of staying back at Mistral to continue the legacy of her ancestors

Neo clinged to Roman's side. To her, Roman was her father figure. When no one wanted to help her, there he was, protecting her at all costs. If Cinder hadn't ruined their lives, what would've happened to them? Would they stop their heists and continue on their different passions? This thoughts lingered on her mind

Militiades and Melanie shook a bit at the words of George. Their thoughts went to the day they have met Junior. What would've happened if they haven't met him? They don't want to find that out

The Beacon staff knew what family is like since they felt a glimpse of it. But, responsibilities came first and it swallowed their time to make their own family. However, they still wished to feel it once again

These saddened thoughts however, was broken because of one ass. "Drama bomb..." Mercury joked, earning glares from all over, including Salem and Cinder. For his idiocy, his prize was a good measured elbow from the green assassin but only this time, it was directed at his head, knocking him out. His last thoughts before his consciousness faded were along the lines of: _"I-I thought there's a no fighting rule here...!"_

Emerald adjusted her unconscious partner's body in his seat to make herself more comfortable since his limbs were everywhere. She then dusted her hands off as if she just did a rather tedious task, causing a few people to sweatdrop "He'll be down for a few minutes. You're welcome everyone"

Unknown to her, Cinder did a hidden thumbs up for her actions. With a few chuckles, she silently praised her trusty subordinate. "I might give Emerald extra credit for this"

* * *

**Dio couldn't believe this! Even his plans to deceive the goody two shoes fell apart because of this... this peasant! No matter... he could overcome this obstacle**

**As the father started groaning, feeling his illness making himself more weaker, Jonathan tried to convince his father to get back to bed. "Father! You need more rest!"**

**George reluctantly agreed to this since he can feel himself becoming more weakened. "Yes. I'll retire to my room" with Jonathan giving his dad a hand for support, the head Joestar turned his back. "I don't want to see my son getting arrested. Jojo, I leave the rest to you"**

**"Yes, father"**

**Feeling relieved that this whole display of affection between the Joestars are done, Dio stood up from his seat. "I suppose its over**

**As the old Joestar continued to retire to his comfy room to take some rest, the man who gave Dio the poison started to dialogue with a plain yet ominous face. "That man won't be taken in****. I see it in the three birthmarks on his ear, and in his expression. He was born with great luck"**

* * *

"Birthmarks? What has that got to do with him being highly fortunate" Penny wondered out loud, having no knowledge with human fortunes and such. She was a former android having only knowledge on how to act like a real girl so why would she research about birthmarks?

"Well... it indicates the person's character, luck, future and the like, similar to how fortune telling works. Although, these aren't scientifically proven, many believe in these fortunes up to this day" Winter stated, earning a nod from the former android. She thought it was weird at first but decided to accept it. If there is no proof stating that its not real, then there might be a chance that it can be real

* * *

**With his head turned towards the two, George stood still. Even if he can't witness his son being arrested, at least he wants to see him before they part ways.****With arms raised preparing to be cuffed, Dio wanted to do one last resort. "Jojo... At least handcuff me yourself. For these past seven years..."**

**"Very well..." turning over to his friend and the police chief, Jonathan grabbed the handcuffs to grant Dio's wish. "Be careful, Mr. Joestar!" Speedwagon warned as he slowly walked over to Dio to proceed the handcuffing**

* * *

"Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?" Lily murmured to herself, trusting her guts on the situation. She watched some action/thrill movies for movie night with her family so she's seen enough to know where this is going

"Because something bad IS going to happen" Rose said to her slightly trembling little sister. Both then tucked under their sisters' figures as they prepared to see something gory or horrifying

* * *

**"Jojo... Being human means having limits. If I've learned one thing in my entire life, it's that the more plans someone makes, the more they go awry. Unless you become something more than human..." and with this, only one more step to complete his plan**

* * *

"Oh... crap. He's going in for the attack" Tai mumbled, seeing another clichéd villain stereotype. Say something menacing and next you'll find the maniac going for first blood

* * *

**This in turn only confused the blue haired Joestar. He didn't quite catch with the meaning of his words. "What's that supposed to mean?**** What are you saying?" shouted**

**"I REJECT MY HUMANITY, JOJO!" he then pulled out the stone mask from behind his back. The cast on his left hand then broke into a million pieces, revealing a hidden knife. "I transcend humanity!"**

* * *

"LOOK OUT!" a whole lot of them screamed, fearing for the Joestar's fate

"Wh-What does he intend to do with the mask?" Oobleck asked in a panicking tone. Would he suffocate him with it? No that's stupid. Limit his vision to make his demise more crooked? Why did he thought of that... Is it a invention of some sorts? Possible but what kind...

"He just has to be so much of a dick. Tch..." Qrow growled at how fiendish this excuse of a human is. If only he met this bloodsucker on that era. He'll gladly rid of him with his scythe

Salem still felt confused the more she witnessed this. How the hell can a mask help him with transcending against humanity? Unless there's an explanation to it which she knows she'll get later, she only sees the mask as an accessory even if it looks somewhat strange. Looks can be quite deceiving

* * *

**"Why do you have that?!" Jonathan shouted in panic. He could've sworn he put the mask somewhere safe and out of reach**

**"Look out!" Speedwagon shrieked as the officers prepared their guns. "Shoot him, now!"**

**"I'll use your blood, Jojo!" Cardin then lunged the knife towards Jonathan's chest who stood in shock. However, the body that was pierced was not of Jonathan but instead was George. The officers were frozen in place, with horrified expressions plastered on their faces, they could only watch the scene in anguish.**

**"He..." Speedwagon feared for this. He knew that one way or another, Dio would ruin lives for his desire and amusement**

* * *

"N-No...Th-This c-can't..." Juniper trembled. Dio managed to... Not like this

It took all of Ren's strength to try and pin Nora down on her seat. She was yelling how she'll use Magnhild to break every bone in Dio's body starting with his legs

* * *

**"Father!!!" Jonathan's screams of anguish flooded the whole room. He held his father in his arms with a look of pure agony. His allies couldn't do anything to undo this.**

**Both Dio and the man acquainted with him however were two different stories. The latter smirked as the scene continued to play out while the blonde cackled maniacally, being successful with his plans**

**Putting on the mask, Dio wiped the blood upon his hands onto the mask, activating it. With a bright red flare, the mask lit up as spikes emerged and dug out on his pale flesh and brain. As his cackling picked up in intensity, the guards opened fire against the blonde man. "Fire!" with multiple rounds digging into his body, he was sent flying across the window. With a loud thud, he was deemed dead**

* * *

Even Dio's cold, lifeless body didn't shake the audience from the screams of the gentleman. It still echoed in their minds as some started to tear up. Hell, they only met the guy yet they felt like they knew him all along

"H-How could the officers let that happen?! They're useless!" Ghira slammed his fist at the arms of his chair in frustration

The Arcs all glared daggers at the blonde demon. They can't let this slide even if its in the distant past. Their Arc blood, filled with fiery determination to justify evil, acted up within their blood streams

Raven kept a calm composure, knowing that she will do the same for power. But there was a tinge in her heart that felt alien to her. It was... sorrow. She tried to dust this feeling off, showing no sign of weakness in order for her to become the strongest. Why did she even had this feeling in the beginning?

Salem did the same with her composure. She's satisfied to know the reason of Dio's evolution but she does not want to anger anyone within this crowd if she scoffs at this scene. Although, she didn't even want to scoff in the first place. She knew this pain from before, from where times were more simple, from where she still had family. If only they had the same ideology as hers, she wouldn't have lost them.

* * *

**With all his might, George clasped the cheek of his beloved son. "Jojo..."**

**"Father..." with his trembling, scared breath, tears welled up in his eyes. "I should have been able to dodge that. The mask distracted me, and... you took it for me..." as his large hands held the dying ones of his father, a tear fell down from his eyes.**

**His father's response to this was a slow shake of his head followed by a sad smile. "Here..." raising his hand with all his might, he set his son's gaze on the accessory on his hand. "Its your dead mother's ring****" Jonathan let out a gasp to this. Taking his father's hand up to his cheek, he struggled to fight back his tears. "Father!"**

**"That knife took him in the vitals. Damn it! Even though I was here..." Speedwagon cursed himself as he couldn't prevent this from happening. If only he took action on this. His thoughts were however interrupted by the outburst of the police chief**

**"Lord Joestar! If only I had..." he clutched his head in anger, regret evident in his tone. "This is all my fault. If I had only seen through Dio's father's transportation..."**

**"Dio Brando's father?" Speedwagon questioned, having no clue on what happened from their past**

**"Soon** **after I became a policeman, a man was arrested trying to fence that very ring.**** That was Dio's father, Dario Brando" as the camera panned itself towards the gloomy night sky, a flashback occurred**

**A much more younger George Joestar appeared on the screen, inspecting a ring that was once someone's. "It matches my ring. When we were wed, my wife and I had a matching pair made" he stated, tears evident on his eyes from the recurring memory of the incident**

**"A petty criminal named Dario Brando was caught trying to fence that ring" a much younger version of the police chief announced as the Joestar looked down in thought. "Brando..."**

**"Lord Joestar thought Brando had saved his life. But! He was nothing but a villain who used the carriage accident to conceal his theft!" the chief narrated as the screen panned to an old version of jail cells. It now shows the bastard, namely Dario Brando, behind bars with a look of shock in his face**

* * *

"Mrs. Joestar died... and that asshole tried to steal one of the things that remind him of her. In an accident, no less! Like father, like son..." Yang half growled, half yelled. Like hell she'll forgive the fatass for doing this. Its like taking Ruby's remembrance of their mom (aka cape). Just imagining the look on Ruby's face made her wince

Roman felt the same. He is a thief, but he has standards and there are lines he won't cross. If the same situation happened with him and Neo, the bastard better start praying.

* * *

**"Oh no!" Dario yelled as he looked at the pair with a scared expression. His charges are not looking good if things continued on like this. Or so he thought until...**

**"Didn't he tell you? I gave him the ring myself" he stated as the chief's eyes went wide. Meanwhile, Dario continued to sweat bullets at the glare of the chief**

**"What? That can't possibly be true!" the chief yelled with anger directed at Dario. This scum, George wouldn't dare give his wife's possession to this insect****! He hoped that at least, the old Joestar was just joking but alas, his hopes were shattered.**

**"Its no lie. I gave him the ring" George nonchalantly replied as the other two went wide eyed at his claims. Dario turned his head to look at him skeptically due to his actions. "What?!" the chief yelled. Why is he doing this for a piece of scum like Dario?!**

* * *

"What the hell is he saying?! Does he really believe that he owes that piece of shit?!" Sky shouted in disbelief. Kind of ironic for him to say that when he's kinda one as well

Raven scoffed at the scene before her. She might think that the Joestar might not be ok upstairs. "He's kind and chivalrous but... he's also stubborn and extremely naive. Let's be realistic here, if this happened to anyone of us, I wouldn't even bat an eye to that fatass" anyone else would've agreed with her until she heard a soft chuckle which she knew, was from her brother

"Look who's talking about realisticity" Qrow muttered as Raven narrowed her eyes on him. "What do you mean, brother?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing that concerns you at all..." Raven knew there was more to what he's saying but decided to put it on hold for another, more convenient time in the future. If it ends up as him messing with her again, she'll castrate him in return. _"Damn his antics..."_

* * *

**"He's innocent. Release him" George ordered the chief**

**Said chief was still trying to comprehend on what he's saying. "Why? Why must you pretend this?" he questioned him loudly. He didn't expect what he answered next**

**"Were I born into poverty, I may have done the same" he said causing the chief to gasp at his**** words.**** George then walked over to the cell as he crouched down to make eye contact with Dario. His eyes shown pity and hope for the man as he held the ring of his deceased wife.**

**"Sell this, and buy something for your family.**** And from henceforth, try to live as a good man" he offered the ring towards Dario as he held his hand in support**

* * *

"Knowing how the Brandos are, they didn't do jackshit with the money. Probably went and shoved their asses with alcohol" Saphron muttered in rage. Its not that often that she curses but when she does, it means she's furious

"George doesn't deserve this..." Terra will admit that his kindness made him more naive but... in these times where a lot of people are trash, its a lot more refreshing to see a person like him

* * *

**"Lord Joestar knew all this and still took Dio in" the chief finished narrating his flashback, remorse and guilt flooding his very thoughts**

**"Father! Hang on! A doctor's coming! We can still save you!" Jonathan said in hopes that his father will survive this tragedy. However, the look on George's face shown that it was his time. His time to be reunited with his wife**

**"Jojo... Don't hold a grudge against Dio. This is my fault. I was strict with you as my blood son, but Dio may still have felt scorned. Perhaps that is what drove him to this... Make sure Dio is buried next to his father" George made his final wish before he'll leave this world. His thoughts on how to redeem Dio and to make sure that both of his sons live a meaningful life**

**"Father..." Jonathan felt his dad went weak as he clutched his hand in his final moments. "Jojo... its not bad to die in the arms of one's son..." with that, his body went limp as his hand fell to the ground, no signs of any life in them. Jonathan's world then crumbled before him as he eyed the dead body of his father.**

**"Lord Joestar!" the screams echoed throughout the whole room as they mourned the death of a good man**

* * *

Everyone went silent due to the tragedy that just unfolded and even the more douchey ones were quiet in this as well. A man who possessed kindness like no other, has died for trying to change a 'misguided' boy. The same man who felt contented at the thought of dying in his beloved son's arms. Many sobs could be heard in the entire room as they paid their respects at the Joestar as they grieved his undeserving death. May his soul find peace in the afterlife

* * *

**"To think that his kindness would be rewarded with this...****" the chief then put his hands on his eyes to wipe away the tears from his breakdown, breakdown. None of this would've happened if he ended Dario! "...It was my own mistake that will let it vanish from this world!"**

**"No! His spirit has been passed down to his son, Jonathan Joestar!" ****Speedwagon exclaimed as he pointed at a crying Jonathan yet he held a face of resilience for his inevitable fate. "It will become his unbending will, his pride, his future!"**

**"Normally, I hate sops who collapse in tears when trouble knocks... but these two..." Speedwagon then let out a small smile as tears rolled down on his face from the resolve and humility that the Joestar duo inherited. "Father and son, they may be huge sops but they stand by their deeds!"**

* * *

Most of the hunters/huntresses, either veterans or in training, were tearing even more after hearing Speedwagon's words. They were all touched at the unrelenting optimism of Speedwagon as it overwhelmed the sorrow that they're feeling.

But... recalling Jonathan's fate in the future made them gloomy since the thought of the blonde vamp succeeding after all the trouble Jonathan went through didn't sit right in their minds. At least he was able to pass his will to his descendants

* * *

**However, as soon as Speedwagon turned around, his mood immediately turned into a full 180. Looking back at the window, there was a sight that went shivers down his spine. "Th-The corpse! Dio Brando's corpse is gone!"**

**The droplets of rain poured from the sky as thunder struck the scenery, illuminating the one thing that is only present in the scene. The mask was lying on the floor yet its host vanished from plain view**

* * *

Unfortunately, the loud thunderclap managed to wake Mercury, much to Emerald's annoyance. He was about to sputter incoherent words towards her but was silenced by the glares of Salem and Cinder. Somehow, the screening managed to make them invested. Other than the poetical vibes it gives, they WANT to see Dio get his ass kicked with no further interruptions. Either getting destroyed by the two or try his best to stay silent, of course he chose the latter. Adjusting his seating position, he muttered out low grumbles about how crap PR's rules are in which the god is aware of.

_"Serves him right_..._"_ PR then went back to his usual errands as sizzling and some utensils clattering was heard from his work area

* * *

**"Officer! Back from the window!" Speedwagon warned as he quickly got out from where the window is, his guard up if anything happens.**

**But before the chief paved his way across the room, a hand swiped down and decapitated him right on the spot. Blood spilled out from the contents of his decapitated head as his body made a fountain of blood. The camera panned to the owner of the hand, revealing it to be Dio!**

**"Wrrryyyy..." again, thunder struck as he was hanging upside down from the outside walls of the mansion where he made his kill. Light temporarily shown his developed fangs and more sinister face as he thirsts for more blood**

* * *

Most of them are used to the gore already but its still pretty unsightly to them

_"It seems that one of the perks of being a vampire is its regeneration and inhuman strength. Although I already have the former and I do not need the latter, it still holds on to its usefulness"_ Salem was intrigued by the mask regardless of what she thought earlier. She may have limits to accessing these types of 'items', seeing that even Watts and herself had a difficult time on learning how it works including the Stands but, she can't help but be interested in these _bizarre_ things.

"So that is how he became a vampire... Now it all makes sense..." Tai then remembered all the things that he just witnessed so far. From the openings that held spoilers without context, from the Joestar-Brando conflict, from the Stands... "Actually I take that back"

Summer deadpanned at his husband but something alarmed her that prevent her from doing so. "If that mask is the reason of all of this... then, wouldn't it be a problem if it still exists up to this day?" hearing this, many paled from the thought of fighting those... horrid creatures

"If it did then humanity will be on a pedestal. Seeing that Grimm is already a major threat but adding vampires in? I hate to admit it but it is possible that humanity will be doomed" Ozpin bluntly stated as all of them went wide eyed. He however noticed the worried stares he's been getting. As headmaster, it is his duty to put his students and staff members/friends at ease. "But it does not mean that it is definite. We still haven't seen how strong these vampires are aside from the skills shown so rest assured. They may have a weakness and the only thing that we should worry about is Stands but I know that Mr. Arc and his companions has that taken care of" he said as he puts his faith on his former student

The Arcs, especially the parents, felt pride in their son/brother after hearing the last statement from Ozpin. That few words he said proved that the headmaster trusted the boy despite what he did

* * *

**As their attentions were currently on the window and the deceased body of the chief, Dio went out of his spot to show himself**

**ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**

**"The chief's head— Did... Did he revive?!", "How?! We filled you with bullets!" the cops panicked together as Speedwagon held his mouth agape from the impossible feat Dio did. The cops turned him into swiss cheese but how is he standing as if nothing happened?!**

**"Look out! He's got some sort of weapon" one of the cops warned as they kept their distance from Dio**

**Meanwhile, as all of this is happening, Jonathan laid his dead father's head on the floor as he looked out to the window, only to be stunned. "It... It can't be..."**

* * *

"They don't realize that they're now outmatched. Guns have no effect anymore against him" Whitley commented, thinking that since Dio survived the onslaught of bullets, it made sense that guns won't kill him anymore

"Still, instead of just standing around, they could've at least do something useful for once" Jacques snarled at the fearful states of the policemen. He wouldn't allow anyone of his men to be like this if it would affect their reputation and survival

"Since this was in the more, early days, it is expected for them to be panicked with these types of scenarios. My only suggestion for them is to flee and if they're lucky, they might escape" Ironwood countered

* * *

**"Here he comes!" one of the cops cowered at the walking figure of Dio. Said person held a vicious and victorious smirk, as if he expected that victory is now easily attainable**

**"What are you doing?! Shoot him down!" Speedwagon ordered but alas, the policemen were frozen in fear. Seeing this, Jonathan decided to take matters onto his own hands as he snatched the gun from one of the policemen. "Stop, Dio!" he threatened but his threat fell on deaf ears as Dio continued to slowly approach them**

**"Dio!" Jonathan yelled as Dio's eyes shone for a bit, making him look more menacing****. But, its not impossible that its an ability in which Speedwagon dreaded**

**"Look out, Jojo! Shoot him! Quickly!" Speedwagon shouted at Jonathan to complete the task. However, Jonathan couldn't bring himself to do it as his arms shook from nervousness but suddenly—**

***BANG***

**As the shot was made, a visible gunshot wound is seen on Dio's forehead. Many would've thought that Jonathan made the shot but instead it was Speedwagon! They thought that the shot was enough to stop Dio but they thought wrong. Even with the visible wound, Dio continued to approach them slowly, seemingly unfazed as blood spilled from his open wound**

* * *

"Hacks! I call hacks!" Scarlet shouted as he pointed at the screen in frustration due to Dio's new powers

* * *

**Jonathan's and Speedwagon's eyes went wide in disbelief. They refused to think that he's still alive after that shot but sadly, what they're seeing is real. Dio then wiped some blood off his forehead as he fiddled around with the substance. After playing with his blood, he then licked it to add more fear into the hearts of his victims**

**"He's not dying, even though I shot him in the head! I don't... I don't understand what's happening!" Speedwagon mumbled in fear as he stared at Dio's standing figure in refusal**

**"Impossible!" Jonathan added. The bastard should be lying on the floor! He knew it was the effects of the mask seeing that Dio made a lot of effort to activate it**

**"Jojo! I've gained some fabulous powers from that stone mask! From your father's blood!" Dio declared as he leapt high in the air**

* * *

"Does the mask come with some eyeliner tips and a make-up set because damn! Those are some neat eyelashes" Coco joked in the wrong moment. If the scene wasn't serious, many would've chuckled at her joke but instead, she got scolded by Velvet which followed by some groans from her teammates

* * *

**With a growl, he then thrusts his fingers onto a poor policeman's head as he soon sucked the life out of him. Bit by bit, the policeman's body became an empty husk as Dio gained more power. "Wrrryyyy..."**

**"Does he feed on human blood?! What has Dio become?!" Jonathan shouted as sweat rolled down his face. He can't believe what he's seeing right now**

* * *

"He has become a monster, Mr. Joestar" Port muttered in a serious tone. He's saddened about what Jonathan has gone through but he knows despite that, his golden heart will always shine through his obstacles

* * *

**As soon as Dio was finished on feeding with his first victim, the cops including Speedwagon yelled in fear as they pointed their guns at him.**

**With his superhuman strength, he tossed the body of his victim to the cops as their bodies exploded from the impact. Limbs and chunks of flesh flew everywhere as the cops were dead. Luckily, Speedwagon is still alive however, a severed limb made its way to his stomach and arm as he spat out blood from the impact. As he clutched his now broken arm, he then fell down to the floor from the pain as Jonathan was still frozen in place**

**_"My head is spinning... The knife... Father's death... Blood... Dio... The stone mask... My research... Brains... Unknown ability... Latent power... Dio's no longer human!"_ Jonathan thought as he recalled every event that is relevant to Dio's success of attaining his immortality**

**"Wrrryyyy..." Dio growled as he now looked at Jonathan's trembling form. But, as soon as he turned to look at his dead father, he gathered enough courage to try and take Dio head on. "Father..."**

**The two rivals made eye contact. The blondy releasing a breath as cold as ice while the other stared with an ounce of fear but was overpowered by bravery.**

**From the side, Speedwagon raised his head as he warned Jonathan to stop whatever madness he's going to do. "Stop! You've got no chance! I've never seen such a monster! A monster with such overwhelming strength!"**

* * *

_"Is that so, Speedwagon? Then... you haven't seen me yet" _Salem, Cinder and Raven thought in sync. Its remarkable yet sad how confidence can change someone especially their perspective to other people. Although, since one is the Grimm Queen, one is a maiden and one WILL acquire maiden powers depending on their success, they have a little right to underestimate Dio. But... let's see if they can say the same once he releases his true power. After all, they only just saw some things that some huntsman could do, key word "some". The world will surely not be ready if he shows his true strength

* * *

**"I know. I'm afraid too. But, Dio! You don't belong in this world!" Jonathan muttered as he took a spear from one of the nearby Knight armor stands. As soon as he took hold of his weapon, he pointed it at his arch nemesis. "I set you loose, and I will take responsibility!" he finished as he took a battle stance**

**Speedwagon's reaction was simple yet predictable. Of course, he feared for his friend since their enemy is out of this world. "Stop, Mr. Joestar! You'll just get yourself killed!"**

**_"The brain! The stone mask's appendages unleash the latent powers of the brain! That means I have a chance!"_ Jonathan thought in hope.**

**However, grumbling was heard not so far from their area. Looking over in fear, Speedwagon noticed that the first victim of Dio is now standing! He turned into a vampire! "The corpse!" Speedwagon cowered even more in fear as the undead corpse slowly crawled towards him. "I thirst! For warm blood!"**

**As the cop was inches away from Speedwagon, he then grabbed his face as he towered at the trembling figure of his prey. "You don't mind if I suck your blood, do you?"**

* * *

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to be a juice drink pal" Neo said as the screening sure did its job to be creepy

"Don't tell me this is how he dies... We just met him!" Ilia feared for that outcome. His first impression is something else, seeing that he's willing to help someone despite his background. She's also contemplating to see if he's one of those racist scum in which she hoped that he's not

* * *

**As he said this, the cop then leaned forward to feast on his delicious prey. Speedwagon yelled to the gods out there and wished that someone could save him and luckily, there was. Before the cop even managed to take a bite out of Speedwagon, Jonathan used the spear to strike the cop's head. And the result—**

* * *

"Strike! That's a home run!" Sun shouted as he pumped his fist

* * *

**As the cop was now killed, Speedwagon stared at the body in shock but was internally grateful for Jonathan's save.**

**"Even though he's a monster now, I can barely bring myself to do it. Father, give me your will! I must be strong! Dio is no longer human! He's a demon!" with this little monologue of his, Dio jumped down from the ceiling as he prepared to strike**

**"Watch out!" Speedwagon shouted at Jonathan**

**"I can't let him slaughter anymore!" Jonathan then lunged his spear to strike Dio but sadly, he was able to catch it even if the spear pierced through his hand**

**"He stopped it... He stopped it with his hand!" Speedwagon stared in shock at what he's seeing. But, something else caught his attention. "Even the wound on his head has healed! He's immortal! He's completely immortal!"**

**Dio smirked evilly in spite of his current predicament. "Weakling! You're a Weakling!" he mocked as the look on Jonathan's struggling face satisfied him. Having enough of this trivial attack of his, he then bent the spear into two with a single hand as the spearhead flew and dug itself to Jonathan's defenseless shoulder.**

**Jumping over him, he landed gracefully as Jonathan yelped in pain. "Jojo! Let me enjoy my fabulous powers just a little longer! I don't even know their full extent myself"**** but, as he looked behind him, he quickly realized that Jonathan is missing****. "Where are you?"**

* * *

"Phew... Its a good thing he finally reconsidered and escaped" Sage muttered as he wiped off his sweat. For a second there, he thought that Jonathan is going to fight him despite the power-up Dio achieved. But in truth, Jonathan just did the Joestar secret technique to lay out a trap

* * *

**As he searched around, he caught a scent of something. Something very familiar. Looking towards the origin of the scent, he then found a very normal curtain. But, what's different is that blood flowed down underneath it, meaning that Jonathan is still nearby**

* * *

Sage began to sweat again in nervousness. "What the hell is Jonathan thinking on fighting... that?! Its brave and heroic to prevent Dio from taking anymore lives but it will be much more better if they did a tactical retreat and live to fight another day"

Scarlet seemed to notice his teammate's sudden change in mood. He just went from relieved to panicking in a matter of seconds. "Dude, I know Jonathan doesn't stand a chance and I know there are other ways to confront him but let's face it. Its all in the past and there's nothing we can do to change it. Unless some bullshittery happens, that's impossible to happen" Sage took in all of Scarlet's words, processing it for a bit. Sighing sadly, he reluctantly agreed to him since there's no contradiction in his words

* * *

**Smiling devilishly, he slowly walked towards the curtain. "I told you, Jojo. As long as you're still human, you have your limits no matter your scheme. Stop this futility. Don't cower behind a curtain! Come out!" as soon as he held the curtain, it was then dropped onto him as it was set ablaze.**

**In the large waves of flames, rested both Jonathan and Speedwagon holding a lamp. "This is no scheme! Its courage!"**

**But alas, this served futile once again as Dio rose from the sea of flames, glaring daggers at the two. His regeneration ability is far too potent as it healed him before the flames could even burn him**

**"His skin is regrowing even as it burns! Is this immortality?" Speedwagon questioned as both pairs of eyes widened at the sight. "This flames can't finish him!" Jonathan added as Dio broke through the curtain.**

**Before Speedwagon could utter a gasp, Jonathan tossed him aside causing Speedwagon to drop the lamp as flames scattered even more. "What are you—?!"**

**"Run, Speedwagon! This isn't your fight!" he then grabbed one of the nearby swords hanging from the wall. In response, Dio threw a burning piece of wood towards him but was blocked by the sword as Jonathan stabbed it into the ground. Using it as a spring, he leapt high into the air as he got to the edge of the upper floor with one hand. Even if the spearhead from earlier made things more difficult for him, he managed to lift**** himself slowly towards his destination**

* * *

"Someone sure didn't skip arm day" Barbara smirked at how strong her ancestor is. She's now wondering if that display of strength runs in the family even if its an ounce of it. She can't wait to show it off if it did

"Wish I was that strong though" Nicholas then radiated a depressing aura around him. He's one of the famous Arc heroes so why is he depressed you ask? Well, its because his feats were mainly done because of Aura and his Semblance but to think a civilian like Jonathan was able to have that strength in his bulky body? Well, it made him look like a noodle compared to him

Juniper patted the back of the Arc patriarch in comfort. Its second nature since she's the lovable wife even if the reason for his depression is a little ridiculous but she wouldn't want her husband any other way

* * *

**Thinking that he's just trapping himself even further, Speedwagon cried out to him. "You can't escape from above! The entire mansion is aflame!" as he looked at Jonathan's form, he was taken aback by the sudden wave of flames**

**With the use of his momentum, Jonathan managed to get himself up to the upper floor. Having difficulty on trying to know what Jonathan is thinking, Speedwagon just watched in disbelief at Jonathan's actions. _"Mister Joestar! What are you doing?!"_**

**Eyeing his inhumane step brother, Jonathan gestured him to come up as if taunting him. "Up here, Dio!" accepting his challenge, Dio put out the flames that engulfed him along with his upper clothes. "Dio! I can't release your power into the world!"**

**Knowing that this is an act of war, Speedwagon yelled to Jonathan to stop this madness. "No, Mr. Joestar!" before he can utter another word, he was then blown back outside by an explosion**

**Paying no attention to his fellow blonde, Dio slowly walked over to Jonathan, devilish smirk present on his face. "Is he trying to lure me away from his friend? Very well! I'll suck out your life to heal these burns!" and with this, he shoved his foot up the wall as he began to walk said wall ignoring the laws of gravity. Newton would surely be frustrated by this**

* * *

"How can he stay upright when he's walking up the wall? That doesn't make sense whatsoever" Pyrrha was confused by this. Even if you are weightless, you'll only rebound against it immediately after you touch it.

"Heeelllo! For your information Pyrrha, I just walked up a wall during our initiation. How could you forget such a thing?!" Ruby replied dramatically, taking mock offense at what she said. It was technically true but she's forgetting one major key as to why she was able to do that

Weiss had a tick mark on her forehead. Is she really forgetting her assistance in the Nevermore fight? "YOU were able to do that because of me, you dunce! Do you seriously not remember how I used MY glyphs in order for you to do that?!" she was offended, that's for sure but its not what you think. See, she's offended since it sounded like she hogged all the glory when they worked as a team. Its like putting her efforts into the bin

Ruby sheepishly rubbed her head as she chuckled nervously. "Oh... Forgot about that. Sorry about that Weiss. But that doesn't change the fact that I still technically did it!" she wailed as Weiss huffed and turned away but was satisfied that her leader remembered her efforts. It was a team effort!

"Fine, fine. You did it" Pyrrha sighed in reluctant defeat in this conversation. She still has more questions about it but she put it aside since the resident cookie monster is now happy and she won't ruin that

* * *

**Looking behind him, Jonathan sees that Dio is now successfully trudging up the wall as the flames below him soon rose. "Its useless! Useless, useless! At this height, you won't be able to leap to safety! The flames and the height traps YOU, not ME!"**

**Paying no mind against Dio's taunts, Jonathan looked over to his remembrance of his father AKA his father's ring. "Father..." as he glanced over to his father's resting body in the ocean of flames, he soon made haste towards the plight of stairs. "Rest in peace, father. Rise to heaven, borne by these flames. And... Give these flames the strength to do what they must"**

**Going back to Speedwagon, he watched the place burn as he looked in worry for the Joestar. Even the heavy rain that's pouring the land didn't extinguish the mighty flames. "Mr. Joestar... You..." gasping as he realized something, his eyes widened in shock. "You can't be... No! You mustn't!" his screams seemed to reach Jonathan as the gentleman looked over to the direction of the voice.**

**Jonathan is now on top of the mansion's roof as the open field gave him much more space. Hearing something beneath him, he held his guard up as he prepares to fight. "Here he comes!" what he didn't expect was that Dio apparently jumped behind him. "WRRRYYY!"**

**Thinking quickly, Jonathan removed the spearhead that dug on his shoulder as he used it to block the powerful kick of Dio. "WEAKLING! YOU'RE A WEAKLING!"**

**"In that moment, Jojo's life flashed before his eyes" the narrator explained as snippets of Jonathan's life**** were shown**

***Insert Jonathan's theme: Fukutsu ~Mushin no Sakebi~**

**From where he first met Dio, from Danny's death, from his tragic love with Erina, from where he was ridiculed and tormented all this time, from where his father died. After his flashbacks, he was then sent flying as he landed a few inches away from Dio. "My youth was spent with you, Dio! But now, I'll settle the score!"**

* * *

Everyone was silent to see what Jonathan's life is like. To see someone suffer this much for years yet still live as honorable as possible is astounding to them. Many would've been broken after that but Jonathan is different. He had sheer will unlike any other man. All of them knew people like Dio exist but to think that Jonathan was still merciful to them surprised them

The rose family, including Raven, was aghast at how much Jonathan has been tormented yet his kindness still overpowered against the problems that consumed him. Now they knew how much they need people like Jonathan in these desperate times

Weiss, Winter and Willow knew what it meant to have painful and lonely lives. The Schnee patriarch was the sole reason because of this yet Dio's action made Jacques' seem more tame in comparison. They were glad that Jacques isn't like Dio or else they would've been much more broken inside

The faunus in the room, barring Adam and Tyrian for obvious reasons, knew what it felt to be hurt, to be harassed. Faunus discrimination has made it clear that it will be a long time before they live much more delightful and peaceful lives. But, if times get hard, they have family and friends to go back to unlike Jonathan who only has to face his troubles himself

The Arcs couldn't even feel anger towards Dio due to how much pity they had for Jonathan. They considered themselves lucky since they have each other. But if there was one more thing they felt, it was regret. They regret that they haven't met the Joestars much more earlier. They knew their ancestors had no interaction with them until Julius Arc but they wished their bloodline have met the Joestars sooner, especially Jonathan.

The Beacon staff, Ironwood and Penny were speechless at this. They don't know what to say especially Ozpin. They met people who have lives that are more nightmarish than theirs but Jonathan takes the cake. But his noble soul made it clear that even if the strongest foes met and interfered with his life and his loved ones, he will no doubt face it head on with his sheer will alone without a second thought. The reason why he will do this? Its simple really. Its because its the right thing to do in order to protect those around him even if it meant sacrifice.

The students, mainly team (J)NPR, team CFVY, team SSSN and team CRDL knew the positive and negative sides of humanity and society. The first three knew that sometimes, people give charity to others while sometimes they turn their backs but Dio was another person. To them, he's a devil in the guise of a human. The latter however, was looking down and thinking of what they have done. They knew Dio was evil and his actions were heinous but what's the difference with what they're doing? Sure, its less violent and less evil but its still cruel to others. Now that they think about it, weren't they just making some lives more harder for others? Did their arrogance made them what they are or are they really like this from when they were born just like Dio? Its time they have a talk with each other.

Neo, Militiades and Melanie looked over to their surrogate fathers. Life was cruel for the three but after seeing Jonathan's made theirs feel like a dream. You could say that they have been harassed, beaten and scowled at, and they have wished that it will all end, they at least have met their respective father figures and without them, they would've been dead. But, seeing how Jonathan has experienced all of that yet still be as chivalrous means that he has much more willpower than them. You can argue that Jonathan has fortune yet being tormented by his own brother, who has manipulated more than enough people to turn against him, destroyed the virtue of Erina, killed his own father in front of him, fighting a foe with little odds of success and somehow staying the same noble man proves the point that his will is unlike theirs

The same could be said about some people within Salem's forces. These people were Cinder, Mercury and Emerald. Would their personalities and lives be different if they have met someone else other than Salem? Would they be as kind as Jonathan or would they just use them for their own gains? They don't mind being with Salem since she has shown mercy but that was all she had shown. Mercy. Sure she has shown equality towards her lackeys but that still bothered them. Would they stay or would they leave? No one knows other than them.

* * *

**"Mr. Joestar's trying to fan the flames... Trying to defeat Dio by pitching him into an inferno even he can't regenerate from! He drew Dio to the roof to let the fire build through the mansion! Stop!" Speedwagon yelled but was fell on deaf ears as Jonathan bashed Dio through the wall into the flame-engulfed mansion.**

**"Damn you!" Dio yelled as he struggled to escape the grasp of Jonathan**

**"The Joestar mansion, home of my forebears, burns... Father is dead... I have nothing left. I've lost everything but my life. I'll burn my life away too! But in exchange, Dio! I will seal you away!" Jaune yelled but as both of them descended even more, Dio had an opening in which he will take.**

**He kneed Jonathan in his chest, losing his hold as he punches the wall to hold himself. "GOODBYE, JOJO!" as Jonathan fell into the fiery abyss, Dio looked upon him in amusement. "You surprised me for a moment. Tears of joy over dying alongside your father? Fool! I've transcended humanity! I'm immortal! I will live forever! I can rule this world! And you gave it all to me, Jojo!"**

* * *

_"Somehow, I see him as Salem from before. Both have same ideologies on ruling the world as gods. If only they knew how much more bearable it is to do the opposite and live as a human" _Ozpin thought grimly. He knew he was Ozma and he knew the history of their past. The only difference with Dio and Salem is that Dio is much more confident and probably more smarter than Salem.

"I refuse to believe that this is the end of Jonathan!" Glynda hoped that Jonathan will get out of this one no matter how bad it looks. She knows Jonathan will die but not this early

* * *

**As Jonathan fell into the infernal abyss, he soon found that the spearhead was falling beside him. Quickly grabbing it, he stabbed it to the wall, flipping himself quickly as one foot is now on it then he used it as a spring to leap high into the air towards Dio. However, he didn't jump high enough as his grasp met air. It was so close since it was only mere inches away from Dio's unsuspecting foot**

**Thinking quickly again, he removed the belt of his pants, using it as a rope as he finally grabbed on to Dio's foot. "I'm back, Dio!"**

* * *

"Yeah! Way to go, Jonathan!" Yatsuhashi cheered on. He would use the nickname "Jojo" on him but it will be confusing since Jaune has that nickname as well

* * *

**With a pull, he managed to break Dio's hold on the wall, surprising him. "What?! You—" before he can finish his remarks, he was cut off as he fell with him**

**"I won't let go this time, Dio! Your luck has run out! This knife!" Jonathan then pulled out the same knife Dio used to kill George. "You stabbed Father with this knife!****" with this, he proceeded to stab Dio as payback for stabbing the man who raised them both**

**"WWRRRYYY!" Dio screamed in pain. Taking advantage of Jonathan's defenseless state, he crushed his arms as he tried to free from his grasp. _"What?! Even though I smashed his arms... Even though he's burning, he hasn't weakened at all!"_ Dio now realized that he is trapped. But, instead of worrying about it, he smirked at the situation. Jonathan doesn't realize it but, he'll be the only one dying!**

**"Very well! Let us fall into the flames together! But only you will die! No matter how hot they burn, I have the power to escape!****" Dio declared triumphantly as he began to laugh at Jonathan's futile efforts**

**Jonathan grunted before crying out. "Father! Give me one last grasp of strength!"**

**_"He cries out! A scream beyond all thought! Perhaps this scream stirs his father's spirit. Perhaps a lifetime in the mansion has made its layout instinctive"_ the narrator explained the current happenings on the screen. _"He kicks! He kicks the wall, and falls into—"_ as Dio looked behind him, he saw what was directly in his path. "What?!"**

**Having no time to react, he was impaled by the spear of the statue. _"The guardian of the Joestar mansion! The statue of the Goddess of Love!"_ as soon as the narrator said this, Dio screamed in pain and agony at his sudden defeat. He was lit like a firecracker on New Year's eve. In his final moments, he yelled out curses directed at his step brother. "Damn you! I had forgotten! Forgotten that spark you had inside, even as a child! Jojo! This can't... My life...****"**

* * *

"He... He won. HE WON!" Nicholas screamed out in happiness for his ancestor. Without any Aura, without any Semblance nor Hamon, he managed to defeat Dio with his bare hands alone. With this feat and without a second doubt, he deserved the title "Hero". The only sad thing about this is that no one knew what happened other than him, Speedwagon, possibly Erina and them.

* * *

**As the fight between brothers came to an end, Jonathan was then blown away from the explosion. Landing outside of the mansion with a loud thud and a spat of blood, Speedwagon noticed him. "Mr. Joestar!"**

**"Father..." Jonathan muttered out as he lay unconscious on the cold, wet floor. Speedwagon then held him in his arms, thanking the gods out there for this miracle. "You... You're alive! You won!"**

* * *

And with that, the screening ended. Everyone was still speechless, trying to comprehend what happened until some of them began to applaud and cheer on Jonathan's victory.

"That was... amazing. I'm surprised he isn't burnt by what happened. But still, I'm glad he put Dio in his place" Juniper applauded Jonathan for his actions on that day. However, she began to question on how Dio survived that when this clearly stated that he died. How indeed...

"Bravo! Simply bravo!" Port chuckled as he cheered. How can one be as courageous as him? Well... looks like there's another story that he'll share with the students at Beacon but only this time, he'll commend Jonathan instead of himself

"That was one hell of a ride" Qrow had to snicker. No wonder its called "Jojo's Bizarre Adventure". You can't just simply predict what will happen unless you want a mindfuck

"I'd say. That was a _blast_! With how Jonathan dealt with Dio, it was _blazing!_" and with those puns that are more terrible than the ones Sans make, everyone groaned from Yang's antics

But before they could carry on with their conversations, the screen once again flared up as it continued

* * *

**Amidst the steaming rubble, there was a man in search for something. This man was the same man who sold the poison to Dio. Clearing the obstacles to his treasure, he soon finds the item that he was looking for.**

**"There it is" as he was about to grab the stone mask, a hand then lunged out from the rubble as it pierced his own hand, sucking the life out of him. With his screams of anguish, he was then turned into an empty husk.**

**Panning over to the rubble, it looked like someone was underneath it. With a release of his ice cold breath, the owner of the hand opened his eye, revenge and conquer on his mind. And with that, the screening officially ended**

* * *

All of them widened their eyes but only for a split second. Since Dio is still alive in their time, it only means he survived this. But still, it was a little shocking

"So the flames were not enough to kill him. I guess he lives to fight another day" Ghira muttered out. The only logical thing that will happen next is that Jonathan will die and Dio will live on. Sadly, that was indeed the truth

"Such a shame though. Its one less problem if he were to die that day" Kali sighed at this. Dio was indeed born with the devil's luck. But one day, she knew Dio is gonna meet his demise

**OMAKE: **FINALLY! TIME FOR FOOD!

Sensing that the screening is now finished, PR temporarily stopped his errands. "Hey, I need to do something real quick. Be right back" without hearing any type of response from Jaune, he quickly made haste towards the exit.

Jaune just blankly stared at the exit door as he lowered his cap in annoyance. "Yare yare daze. Jolyne, continue what he's doing. We're almost done anyway... What a pain in the ass..." he muttered that last part out to make sure his daughter didnt hear that

"Sure!" now, you might expect that a little girl has little to no knowledge about cooking. Well... doing what his sisters did with him when he was young, Jaune did the same with Jolyne and taught her a lot of stuff a normal little girl would not know. However, it didn't meant that he prevented her from doing whatever little girls do in the present. The two then worked in silence yet in Jolyne's mind, she can't wait to eat with her father after a long time

Moving back to PR, he then walked towards where the crowd was. He's aware of Jaune's remarks but paid them no attention as he quickly waltzed towards them. Finally reaching the door, he opened it slowly and quietly only to find—

A pretty normal sight to see. All of them were just chit-chattering here and there about some random topics. The only people who noticed him were the faunus, fauni, faunuses? Um... Whatever... Moving on, only they were the people who noticed him due to their heightened senses.

Coughing up once, he now finally got the attention of all of them, not. Again, coughing up but a little louder this time and finally he got their attention. "**Yes. Um... Dinner is now currently being served so if all of you could as kindly leave without any ruckus, that will certainly be appreciated**" this was weird. He's being a little too formal. Well... might as well follow the god.

As each of them exited the rooms, they were being led towards a new corridor they haven't seen. "**You can ask your questions later but for now, time to quench your hungers**"

Coming closer to her friends, Ruby gestured for them to lean a little more. "Hey, guys. Will he lead us to somewhere fancy or something like that?" Ruby whispered

Yang shrugged at that. "Probably. He sure took his time on making it so maybe. I'm fine if its not though. I'm not the type of girl that likes everything so fancy and grande"

"Let's just hope the food's great. Seeing him fidget around when we mentioned food made me doubt his cooking skills" Blake muttered while reading her book. I still question how she can read a book while walking and not stumble often

"Don't be like that, Blake. I'm sure PR has his reasons for that. He made us feel at home here so the least we could do is not complain. I already feel bad from earlier since we let our emotions take over us" Pyyrha said. Being the mother figure of the group of friends sure is hard. Hey, she gets the spot alright. The other girls lack qualities for that title

Nora went into overdrive with her thinking and it lead to a really unlikely conclusion. "OHOHOH! Its somebody's birthday isn't it?! That's why he became nervous. He doesn't want to ruin the surprise! Maybe there's some sloths? Or more importantly, a crown! Hmph... I should be queen of the castle..." Nora whined as Ren kept her under control

"I don't think its someone's birthday Nora" Ren said with his signature stoic look. Having been together with Nora for years, he's already used to her antics

"Ignoring little Ms. Sloth over here, I just hope the place and the food is decent enough" Coco added as they finally reached the door to the dining room.

Bursting it open, all of their jaws were hung open at the sight. From the walls, the dining necessities, everything was... fancy. The design was marvelous as well. Not too bright nor too dark. Just the right amount of color to add to the atmosphere. Its like a millionaire's dining paradise!

"I take back what I said before" Yang marveled at the sight before her

"Never knew he has some taste in designs. Quite the luxury this place has" Jacques smirked from this. He has been to many balls and gatherings but he'll admit, this place is a lot more elaborate than the others

"Tch... So he wasted his time for this, huh. What a show off" Adam grumbled from the place. It reminds him of how Schnees show off their money by making things as fancy as possible

PR frowned at his words. "**Hey, if you want to eat, you better shut up. I don't know what place you guys like so I made it like this so don't start complaining over there, buster!**" he'll admit, its a bit too much but he rushed it, ok!

Clearing up his throat, he then signaled all of them to take their seats. From the far right of the very long table seated the villains, followed by the faunus barring the students other than Blake since she wants to be next with her parents, the Rose family including the Xiao Longs and the Branwens, the Schnees with Ironwood and Penny, the Beacon staff, the Arcs with Melanie, Militia and Junior and lastly, the students with team CRDL to the far left of the table

"**Now, be patient while I arrive with your food. Melanie, Militia, your scrolls now have the other screenings. I'll lead all of you to your resting areas with your belongings and I'll lead you to the hot springs and the showering area. Before you ask about the hot spring, its a bonus**" and with that, he exited from the door where he came from as all of them relaxed for a bit while others went back to chatting

"Man, I can't wait for the meals!" Cardin said as he stretched his arms. However, as he looked back at his teammates, he noticed their confused looks. "What?"

"Dude... there's a kid behind you" Russel pointed out as some that heard him looked over to said girl

Before any of them could ask who she is, a lot of them, namely Coco, Velvet, Diana, Barbara, Saphron and Terra already rushed over and cuddled the cute little thing. The others didn't even acknowledge her presence until they noticed their respective friends/relatives squeals. "Cute~"

Said cute little thing didn't even budge from their embraces as she still looked at the figure of Cardin.

"Wait a minute, doesn't she look familiar?" Velvet pointed out as they stopped their cuddling to refresh their minds for a sec

"Now that you say it, I feel like I've seen her before" Coco examined the girl before her but she still can't put her finger on who this child is

"Hmm... Hair buns, girl" Barbara's eyes widened. "H-Hey kid, let me see your neck for a second" without hearing her permission, she then quickly pushed the clothes covering her nape as she saw the star birthmark. This could only mean one thing

"...WHHHAAAAT?!" their screams echoed throughout the entire room as they gathered the attentions of the others. This was the bun girl from the opening! Meanwhile, the girl covered her ears from the loud screaming but is still staring at Cardin

"Y-You're kidding me..." Diana stuttered out as she can't believe what she's seeing

However, before they could continue to interrogate the girl, Cardin was bugged out from the kid staring at him. "What is it?" he asked at her, having no idea why she's staring at him

"...Ugly!" Jolyne exclaimed in a happy tone as she pointed at a now pissed off Cardin. He ain't having any of this.

"Wh-What did you say brat?!" now, a normal adult or a teenager would just ignore that but since he has a short temper, this resulted in his outburst.

**(IT WAS AT THIS MOMENT THAT CARDIN KNEW, HE @$%ED UP)**

Said outburst caused the young girl to be taken aback. Feeling that she's being screamed at, she looked at him with a scared look. Since his figure towered over hers, it made him look intimidating especially since this was a stranger. Tears started to form in her eyes. Cardin shook out of his angered expression as he realized he just made a girl cry over something so childish. Damn his short temper.

Before he could mutter out an apology and try to calm her down, he could feel a slight chill that crawled up his spine. It was quiet, dead quiet. Glancing over to the people in front of him, all he could see was terrified looks from them. They seem to be looking at something from behind him. Slowly looking over to his teammates, they had the same terrified face. Russel seem to notice him as he shook his head to signal not to look behind him. But, curiosity killed the cat. Hesitating, he slowly looked behind him with his eyes closed. Every second, he could feel his heartbeat go faster. Feeling that he did a 180 in position, he slowly opened his eyes and dear gods, what he saw will haunt him in his life

There was Jaune Arc, with his eyes shadowed but he knew he was glaring at his very soul and existence

**—TO BE CONTINUED—**

**Phew... Finally I'm done with this chapter. I'm not good at omakes so I'm sorry if it feels rushed. I feel its like that. Anyways, on the next chapter, is Cardin going to be beaten up? Is team CRDL gonna change? How would they react to adult Jaune? Is Yang gonna come up with better puns? Find out on the next episode of Deat— Ok I'll stop.**

**Anyways, I'm sorry if I took so long. I fucking forgot this after the incident. I was so happy the WiFi is back that I binged watched Pewds and Ryan Higa and read a shit ton of fics. Other than me procrastinating, the other reasons I took so long was because of responsibilities and chores, writer's blocks (if I remember the term correctly) , my cousins bugging me to play ****Mobile Legends which is basically a mobile rip off of League of Legends (still waiting for Wild Rift) , my cough that didn't really do much but still bothered me and yeah. Thats just it.**

**About the message about the 4th wall break, I wrote that before I published the author's notes because there are some readers that thought that this chapter would be the Strength fight. Maybe they skimmed or maybe they didnt read the notes. I don't mind but still, author's notes are important and I learned that the hard way.**

**For the future omakes, I have a lot in mind. One example is how Jaune became a delinquent since Jotaro didnt really have that much of an explanation as to why he became like that so why not make one? Also, I'm adding in two possible fics that would be coming after I finish this**

**RWBY x BTS: Very, very, very hard maybe. Jaune is one of the members of the boy group. Look, before you say crap, I tolerate BTS ok. I'll admit, some of their songs are lit and their choreographies are great. I'm not really a fan of kpop. I'm more of an anime type of person but I'll listen to some of their songs after I watched their MV titled "ON". The only thing annoying about BTS is the fandom**

**RWBY x Yugioh: Maybe. Jaune is Kaiba or Yugi but I'm leaning more on the Kaiba one. I love Kaiba (no homo). He's such a good character but 4kids ruined the dub version of him**

**Also, can any of you help me out in the reviews or PM? I still don't understand Stand stats. I only watched up to SDC with some spoilers up to part 8 so I'm still a little confused as to what every attribute stands for. I'll appreciate the help**

**I don't have anything to say other than that. But before I wrap this up, after reading many fics in these past few days, I learned something. Criticism might help you improve. So, if there's something that's bothering you about this fic or there's something that you don't like, don't be afraid to say it. It will help me out if you do. Also, if you have any not so personal questions about me or about the story, PM me or leave a review. I'll answer it in the next chapter**

**Anyways, with that being said, I hope you stay safe and have a nice day. Ciao~**

**Edit: DAMN AUTOCORRECT CHANGING SOME OF THE WORDS! ITS REALLY STRESSING ME OUT! Good thing I reread this. Anyways, just ignore this rant of mine**


	11. DINNER CHAPTER!

**Hey guys! I'm back with the milk!** **What did I miss?**

**These past days made me learn a few lessons. Those lessons include: don't be a dumbass and lose your prescriptions during your recovery, taking care of yourself more seriously, listening to advice from other people and not disregard it and lastly, I'm hella bored if I don't write. I'm better than I was before with the occasional throat itches but that's normal. I only need to take antibiotics for five days and just eat some fruits/drinking some vitamins until it goes away. Now I'm up and running for a new chapter****.**** I'm also writing this more early because I have classes on September**** 14.**

**Anyways, some authors rarely do this but I don't care. I'll put the dates of when I started and when I finished the chapters. Think of it as a reviewer to see how fast my current pace is**

**Date Started: August 18, 2020**

**Now that's out of the way, let's get to the replies****. And BTW, thank you guys for the help on the Stand stats. I knew the gist of it before but, I think I have a good generalization on how it works. Don't know if its accurate though... but, thanks nonetheless. You'll see my explanation on it... eventually. Also, if you sent out 2 reviews before this chap, then I'll answer both**

**to Mrtyu666: Well good sir, I have a story on how he became like that. The inspiration came from a jjba fan comic I read. Since nobody does some sort of backstory as to why certain characters become who they are in some fanfictions, I decided that I will make one in here. And also, I do know how Stands work even though I've only gotten to the Younger D'arby arc thank you very much**

**to Joinnpoint: Soon. You'll find out soon~**

**to PersonaNinja Lux: I'll probably do Golden Wind once I finish watching the anime and reading the manga. Though... I don't know if Phantom Blood, Battle Tendency and Stone Ocean are gonna have a react fic with RWBY****. I haven't seen one of those. DIU is a special case since even though its hard to picture Jaune being Josuke without any type of story, you can still make one if you're a great writer****. Plus, the three are hard to do since Jonathan's, Joseph's and Jolyne's lifestyle are hard to implement**** to Jaune's****. Although, I like a challenge**

**to The Real Hell Fire: Well... so-so. Jaune is an example in this fic and Juniper as well for surviving giving birth to 8 offsprings**

**to Laypselgod: Well, tsunderes can be a pain in the butt. But, she's not the violent type though so she gets a pass. And Raven, she has a reason so I'll let her personality slide... for now****. About your second review, he'll live because EOH. About the Arifureta one, maybe I'll do that. The plot of the anime was good but the CGI was crap. The light novel was even better IMO. Although I only got to the part where Kaori joined in and after that, I skipped to the ending because my curiosity and impatience got to me. I forgot where I downloaded the light novel tho**

**to UnlawfulGentleman: Ok, another long review but a welcome one. Btw, thanks again for the help and I'll certainly use a few of your suggestions for this fic! :3**

**to Arcanus the scribe: Yeah, I know your fic. Read it and its quite good. Though there's some mistakes here and there. Although it improved on the third chapter which is nice. About the lines, its a little addition to show a glimpse of their personalities and such. About the omakes, sure! Why not? **

**to Thor10: That's a stretch but... let's see what I can do about it. About your second review, Yu Yu Hakusho x RWBY is a maybe. I said it before that I haven't watched the anime yet**

**to X3runner: Now that you mentioned it, I feel kinda bad on hating Whitley now. Well, a little bit because he reminds me of someone but still, I'll tone it down a bit. Also, Yang and Coco aren't treating him like a possession. They'll go after him BUT, Ruby, Velvet and Pyrrha liked him romantically and they only like him for his looks. So, they of course, helped their girlies out since they only ogle at him unless Jaunetaro went to them and only then, that they'll gladly take him because finders keepers... Is it the right term? Or is it you snooze you lose?**

**to jc-montanorock: Maybe its an occurring thing from your home? I mean, that's not a good sign but, maybe its normal. Maybe there's just allergens that triggers their cough or maybe there's some irritants around them? Because, that's how most coughs occur other than phlegm and infections****. Hope it doesn't get worse tho since nowadays, you won't know what will happen****. Oh and about your suggestion, I'll do it in either a multiverse fic or in a solo fic. I'm leaning towards the first one tho**

**to DeltaGhost: Well, I was planning on putting that in my Jaunesuke fic since Josuke mostly was the one who interacted with her. And about your harem dislike, I understand since its unrealistic and sometimes stupid but, don't worry. It won't be a harem ending. But, I'll be vague about who he ends up with for head pairings****... And another idea for the ending is him ending up with the canon wife and such****. And about Pyrrha's mom, sure!**

**to FunbariVoid: Ummm... EOH? I'm doing EOH so yes, they'll live**

**to nudistbeast: I think that was shown on the "Strength" episode**

**to that one Guest that asked about the posting of the actual episode: Next chapter. It will come out next chapter, I promise so please don't kill me!**** I have a reason for doing this!**

**to NoBellSix (Guest): ****Bruh... If I was in North Korea, I would've been dead by now. Apparently, I've heard that even if you cough or show any signs of Covid then *BANG* U dead. I'm from the Philippines if you're wondering and I only say Ciao a lot because its what I always hear from Italy in the anime, "Hetalia". So, that's that**

**to Ak-Jaidyn: Rick and Morty is a hard maybe for me. Though I loved the show (though I don't know where to watch the 4th season without paying) its hard for me to do a fic about it especially if I already planned what fic I'm doing next. So... I'll think about it**

**to CHUMIMI****:**** Ok. Those are interesting ideas. Though, Jaune being a dork in my GW fic will have a reason. For example, since he just reads people's expressions as said in the anime when he was a kid, I'll make him kinda his canon him when he was in Beacon. Why? Because that's how the Arcs raised him. Unlike his real heritage, the Arcs made him how he was in Beacon. He felt loved, he received advices that he took to his heart, and he fully trusted his much more loving family. Though like what you said, he saw how some people desired fame and fortune which irked him so he decided to quit Beacon for a life where he truly saves people instead of being a glorified mercenary. But, his personality changed when he saw a glimpse of the real world. When he came back to Mistral, his birthplace, he saw how disgusting some people are. Scumbags selling drugs to kids, mafia henchmen killing off innocent people for money, this drove him to change. To harden himself and become the person he is now. Also, yeah Cardin snitching on Jaune is overused I admit but I couldn't really think of anything to do when I started this. Blame my old stupid and uncreative mind so when I saw different approaches on how he left Beacon, it gave me another idea to how I write the GW fic. Although, I'm kinda going in order for the fics for the anime. So DIU will probably come up next after this fic or maybe another anime**

**Also just a heads up, Joseph's shenanigans will come eventually after another Jonathan moment. Just a reminder :)**

**Anyways, without further a do, let's start the chapter. That's really getting old for some reason**

* * *

Welcome back to another episode of Death Battle featuring Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester!

...

...

...

...What? You expect me to take that back? Hell no! Somebody's dying tonight! Anyways, on the last episode or rather... chapter, Jaune Arc glared holes at the school bully, Cardin Winchester, who was shitting his pants from the haunting figure in front of him.

The others sat there, silent and terrified. They have no idea on what triggered his rage upon the bully so they thought of his actions as revenge for all those days of torment or maybe he's defending the little girl though they don't know what type of relationship they had other than relatives with the star birth marks as proof

The deafening silence came to a halt as Jaune lowered his cap. "Yare yare daze. Glad to see that you're still the same idiot I've met" he would've summoned [Star Platinum] here and there and immediately showed him what true hell is like but... Jolyne was there. She will be scared obviously so he's not having that. He needs... privacy for their lovely 'reunion'

"Why don't we make up for lost time, shall we?" without hearing the whimpering bully's answer, he then grabbed him by the collar of his clothes causing Cardin to yelp in fear as he looked at Jolyne. "I'll be back. I'm just going to 'talk' with him for a moment. Behave and wait for me to come back, ok?" not knowing what he meant by that, she gave him a nod. Maybe her dad is convincing him to say sorry and to be her friend? Yes! That's what he's going to do! He did it many times before to her former bullies!

With that, Jaune took his leave momentarily with a screaming Cardin. Although, his screams fell on deaf ears as nobody moved to his aid due to obvious reasons. A) his teammates are cowards, B) the ones that know his assholish behavior thought that he deserved that especially when he made his outburst on a little girl and C) Most of them didn't care. So with that, they gave the shrieking boy their condolences and pity for what's about to happen to him

As soon as they exited the room, they released their breaths that they didn't know they held as sweat dropped on their faces from the intense experience of witnessing an Arc's rage

"Note to self. Never piss off Arc ever again" Coco gulped as her friends all nodded their heads rapidly with the exception of Nora since she's thinking of ways to break someone's legs with her fearless leader

"If looks could kill, I'd be dead right now" Neptune said as he vowed to never get on Jaune's bad side. Even Goodwitch's gaze can't hold a candle to his much more intense one

"What do you mean by that? He's not ugly or anything" Sage asked earning a few face palms from his fellow teammates

"He meant the other definition" Scarlet deadpanned as Sage had a look of realization as he rubbed his head in embarrassment

"That was... something. Looks like your former resident noodle is quite the scarer, Oz" Qrow commented, seemingly unaffected on what's happened but on the inside, he's scared shitless... Well, not that scared but he's still scared nonetheless

Ozpin sighed. "Let's just hope he doesn't hurt Mr. Winchester too much. He still has some sort of potential to become an aspiring huntsman someday despite his behavior and actions"

"We could've interfered and stopped Mr. Arc but... nevermind" Glynda stopped herself from saying something stupid since she knew Jaune would've just ignored her and continued on with his intentions

When the door opened, they saw PR as he entered the room with a noticeable sweat drop on his face. They also heard some faint cries and some raged 'ORA's in the distance making the group flinch. PR knew what happened but he decided to stay shut for now. "**I'm just here to check if anything's right and if I didn't forget something. Don't mind me**" he then surveyed the entire room to see if there's anything out of place. Seeing no seats for the father-daughter duo, he then moved over towards the Arc family

"**Can you guys make room for two more people? I... forgot that they'll be eating here as well**" he asked the family as he let out a nervous chuckle, causing a lot of them to deadpan at him

"You know, you're kinda forgetful sometimes" Juniper said as she sighed, being used to these types of people. Her husband is a prime example of this

"**Even I make mistakes too, you know**" PR fumed as she rolled her eyes and let out a low chuckle in response as she and her family did what they were instructed

"**Also... how was the nap Mercury? Did you feel refreshed after waking up?**" PR joked as he cast a smug towards the silver haired assassin while making the chairs for the two out of thin air

"Just peachy..." Mercury growled out as he glared at the god. Meanwhile, Emerald was having a hard time not to laugh on her partner's misery

"Oh come on. You were sleeping like a baby when I knocked you out. Did you have a nice dream?" Emerald added fuel to the fire as Mercury wanted to castrate her there and now.

"Oh shut up" he grumbled. This was just not his day

"Perhaps that would be a lesson for you to stop saying such nonsense next time. It would do us wonders if you could" Cinder said further breaking Mercury's pride

"Grrr... HEY!" he then pointed to the one that started his predicament. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT THERE WAS A 'NO FIGHTING RULE'" he said while doing air quotes for the mentioning of the rule

"**When I said that there's a 'no fighting rule', I however, made a few exceptions to that. One exception is that Jaune has free reign on who he wants to beat up and another is that you're allowed to inflict a little damage to each other if you're being a nuisance. Although, it depends on me whether I allow it or not. But! That doesn't mean you can just fight each other for no reason whatsoever. I know everything that happens here and I can put you down whenever I please**" he declared with slight intensity in his voice as he held a serious expression but it soon shifted back to his normal one as he finished setting the seats for the two guests. The seats were positioned between the Arcs and the Beacon students

"Anywho... I'll be back with your food" he soon exited the door as faint 'ORA's can still be heard outside the door. They also perceived some light bickering outside with PR's voice being overheard but they paid no mind to it. After all, Jaune's 'talk' with Cardin is still ongoing so they'll sit down for now

* * *

"So... anyone want to 'talk' to me as well?" Jaune asked as he put down a seemingly fine but visibly shaking Cardin back to his seat. He then narrowed his eyes to see their answers as said answers involve multiple people shaking their heads rapidly.

"Good. And by the way **Cardin**, I'm not done with **you**. We'll continue our little 'talk' later so look forward to that" he added as Cardin flinched while his eyes held plead, not wanting to undergo to another one of his 'talks'

"Yeesh... what happened to him?" Yatsuhashi cringed at the sight of Cardin shaking. It's like he experienced something traumatic that will haunt him even in the afterlife. Plus, his face seems void of any emotion other than fear. "On second thought I don't want to know"

"Hey Nick, has your son always been scary?" Junior whispered to Nicholas as he could feel chills when he saw Jaune's silent rage

"Well... no. Up until now at least. But that just means he really is our son. I mean, he sure got Juniper's demonic side when she gets pissed and trust me you do not want to see it firsthand" Nicholas shuddered from the memory. So many explosions and fire

Velvet however, was satisfied. She's been holding back on telling them to her team since she doesn't want to hurt fellow huntsman in training but making a kid cry is something she won't neglect. If only she could see how the 'talk' went

"Whatever he underwent, he deserved it. Though, wish that the Arc boy just killed him in front of us. It will be more entertaining than all the dull screenings we're forced to go through" Tyrian drooled at his thoughts. Jaune snapping Cardin's neck in front of them, brutally pummeling him into the ground. So many possibilities that are indeed wasted

"Why am I companions with you again?" and for the nth time, Watts wanted a replacement for the psychopath. Or he could just murder him without anyone noticing but he's pretty sure Salem won't like that

Meanwhile, Salem was taking notes on how Jaune acts in secret. She's positive they'll go head to head with each other so early observations is a must. She then looked at her sides to see little amounts of fear plastered onto a few persons but the most noteworthy was the trembling form of Cardin. _"Quite the reactions he has given considering his reputation. You are an interesting individual and you should be honored that I'm giving you my attention, Jaune Arc"_

Raven thought the same. She considered him as a cut above the rest seeing his Stand and its attributes are quite impressive. _'Jaune Arc. I will gladly take you to my tribe if you don't resist. Although, I don't mind if you did. I am confident that you will give me a good fight'_

Ren felt intimidated at his former leader's words, a thing that didn't happen before. "I think... now's not the time to talk to him. Let's wait until later when he's calmed down" he then turned back towards his group of friends until he noticed the lack of a certain orange haired Valkyrie. _'Damn it, Nora'_

"This will not end well" Fox muttered as he looked over to the impending chaos that will happen

...

...

...

Any second now...

...

...

"NORA TACKLE!"

...There it is

With the power that could even rival Deathstalkers, Nora rammed into an unsuspecting Jaune. Jolyne flinched in surprise at the sudden orange ram as Jaune stumbled in his place, wondering what the hell hit him

"FEARLESS LEADER!" she latched on his back as he struggled to regain his balance. Seriously... do pancakes make her this strong!?

"WHEREHAVEYOUBEENIMISSEDYOUWHYDIDNTYOUCOMEBA—"

"One at a time, Nora" Jaune interjected as he looked down at the bubbly but sad face of Nora. Jolyne however, was trying to pry her off of him, key word 'try'. Only her mother has permission to do this!

"BUT! BUT! I HAVE SO MANY THINGS TO ASK!"

"I know but at least let me get to my GRRKK—!" and another tackle came towards him as he was yet again pulled into another tight hug

"JAUNE!"

"Wait, RUBY!?" Yang then looked over to see if her little sister is on her seat and guess what?

"Damn speed semblance. Ah what the hell. Screw it, I'm going there. I want to hear how Vomit boy's doing anyways" she then got up from her seat as she walked over to Jaune. Soon followed Pyrrha, Ren, the Arc siblings and the Malachite twins as the others looked at the scene in amusement, especially if said scene involved prying Nora and Ruby off of him

"Kid's got quite the crowd" Tai chuckled at the group. Its good to see a good ol reunion between friends and family

"Jaune!" Pyrrha also gave him a hug but not as tight as the other two

"Its good to see you again and also, Nora. Can you at least give him some space?" Ren asked as he tried to convince her to come off which he was given a pout and a shake of her head

"Nice to see you back, Vomit boy. Also, nice look~" Yang commented with a smirk but she's not lying though. His new look has a good contrast compared to his old one. Makes him look less edgy than before. But, a shimmer interrupted her thoughts as she looked at where it came from. "Seriously? Dolphins?" she deadpanned

"Dolphins can be cool Yang!" Ruby shot back, still latched onto him

She rolled her eyes at that. "Sure they can. So are you a member of the dolphin cult Ruby? Or is it because of a certain someone over here" Yang teased as she wiggled her brows, clearly trying to get a reaction from her which led to disappointment

"What do you mean?" Ruby questioned in innocence. She can be as dense as Jaune from time to time. Yang just slumped her head, waving her hand as if saying 'nothing'. Jaune just watched this interaction, knowing what she meant by that but she'll talk to her about that later

"Big bro!" and two more tackles came to bulldoze him, namely his little sisters. Luckily, they're more lighter than Ruby and Nora, something he's glad about

"Who said you could come unannounced!?" Barbara then gave him a playful but powerful smack on the back of his head as he groaned. "Huh. You did get stronger. I remember the times I sent you flying when I smacked you" she snickered as she put an arm around him, earning another groan from him. "I miss you too"

"JAUNEY!" annnnddd two more latched onto him namely the Malachite twins. How he's holding up is a mystery to others

Meanwhile, Jolyne strained herself on trying to get the latching girls away from him. "Let! Go! Of! Himmm!

Jaune sighed, having used to this kind of ruckus. "What's the point of dinner if all of you are not going to sit down? Yare yare daze. You guys haven't changed one bit" he lowered his cap as the ones that were latched on to him finally got off. Although, there was a noticeable smile on his face, something that sent flags on their heads

"You...smiled!? Are you sure you're our Jaune and not some impostor!?" Saphron pointed accusingly on him causing him to give her a glare

"Sis, maybe its the work of an enemy Stand?" Jane theorized as two huddled next to each other

"How dare thee act as our brother! You shalt pay!" Diana then did a battle stance as he taunted Jaune to fight which he pulled down his cap instead

"Just get back to your seats" he then huffed out a sigh as he goes towards his seat with Jolyne leaving them behind but not without a faint of a smile

"Guess we'll hold the match later" Diana said jokingly

* * *

As soon as everyone of them was seated including the father-daughter duo, everything was going swell

...

...

...

**"So... Jaune Arc. Care to explain why you didn't care to at least call us back?"** Juniper uttered as she cracked her knuckles

Yup. Things were going swell

"Look, I know I was a bit of a jerk for not at least telling you how I was but that PR guy has your question covered" Jaune answered bluntly, seemingly unaffected by her mother's wrath. Nicholas stared wide eyed at his son as he gestured him to not act this way with her, something he tried before and it ended with a bang... Literally... And no, its not what you think

**"Looks like someone earned some backbone with his little journey. Care to know why your father's afraid of me?"** Jaune still kept his stoic expression but this time, sweat rolled down on his face. His mother can be terrifying if needed to be

"**Let's not go through violence please. Jaune here can't answer all of your questions because some would be considered as spoilers in the future screenings****. Especially the ones that will show what happened to them**" luckily, a voice interjected before anything gets worse. PR entered the door, loads of trays flying with him as lots of them drooled from the thought of eating although Jaune looked down as his eyes looked hurt while he tightened his fist. Thankfully, no one noticed it as he went back to his stoic nature "**Sorry but that's just the way things are**"

Juniper let out a sigh as she reluctantly gave it up. She wanted to know now since she's worried if her son is being distant with her. "Fine. But at least we can ask about his life currently, right?"

PR gave a nod much to the relief of the Arc parents. "**Yup. And also, the Jaune Arc you're talking to is a future version of yours. Just wanted to clear any confusions**** before you ask away**"

...

...

"Um... we already know that. Its not that hard to figure out" Nicholas announced

...

...

"**Oh? Is that so? Then good for you**" PR said with a sickeningly sweet smile but they still continued, much to his chagrin

"I mean, you do have godlike powers and you did abduct us without our consent ***HEY!*** so its likely for that to happen. Plus, he looks much more older, more mature and more, dare I say it, broody so we just put two and two together" Mary concluded as shots were fired. This didn't really help PR's self esteem but instead dealt more damage to it

"**Fine****, Sherlock. All of you are very smart**" he said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes though they don't know who this Sherlock guy is

"**Here's your food**" he then handed out trays towards their respective owners so that he can get out as soon as possible and damn, it was a sight to behold. All of the dishes look exquisite. Even the Schnee patriarchs were impressed. The meals consist of a four course meal for each person

**(A/N: You could skip this one out. I'm just going to describe what they're having and fk me its gonna take a while. I just want to be more extra : / The meals are based on what I see in shows, restaurants and some research. The side dishes are separated)**

Ruby's consists of a double cheeseburger with Paprika fries sprinkled in parsley, a Carbonara with grated parmesan cheese and noticeable small chunks of pork and some mashed potato with homemade gravy for the side dish. For dessert, she had a slice of strawberry cheesecake with double chocolate chip cookies on the side

Yang's meal is spicy buffalo wings with sliced sweet potatoes. Some Mac and cheese, garlic bread and two slices of strawberry cheesecake

For the rest of the Rose/Xiao-Long family, they had porterhouse steak with red wine sauce and some spaghetti. Garlic bread for their side dish and two slices of chocolate cake each

For the Schnees, Ironwood and Penny, they have bacon-wrapped, pesto pork tenderloin and parmesan risotto for their mains. A Caesar salad for their side dishes and a coconut Panna Cotta with strawberry syrup and berries

For the Belladonnas, they have a tuna ramen topped with a fish cake, a slice of egg, typical ramen toppings and some nori with different types of sushi for their main dishes. A tuna salad for the side dish and two slices of black forest cake each

For Ren and Nora, they have two turkey sandwiches each and some aglio e olio for their main. For the side dishes, Nora had a potato salad while Ren had creamed spinach. For dessert, Ren had two slices of green tea cake and Nora had Belgian waffles filled with cheese and topped with whip cream

Pyrrha had cheesy chicken casserole and white bean skillet with tomatoes. A crab and corn soup and a red bean pudding

Team CFVY's meals are sweet and sour pork katsudon bowls and some club sandwiches. Garlic roasted potatoes for the side and some carrot cupcakes which made Velvet beam with excitement

Team CRDL have fish and chips with chicken stew. Glazed peas with potatoes and 2 slices of salted caramel chiffon cake each

Team SSSN have 2 BLT burgers with optional condiments each and lasagna supreme. Mojos for the side and a banana split with chocolate syrup and a cherry on top each

The Beacon staff have slow-roasted pork bellies with beef and red wine stew. Waldorf salad and mocha truffles

The Arcs with the exception of the children, the Malachite twins and Junior have chicken curry with cashews and rice and pork cutlets with gravy. Chicken vegetable broth and chocolate brownies with some caramel drizzle

The Arc children had simple omurice with dinosaur-shaped nuggets courtesy of Jolyne's request. Stir fried vegetables and vanilla and chocolate ice cream

The White Fang members have pork ramen and some onigiri. Some tempura at the side and cheesy mooncake with some dango

Neo and Roman had chicken casserole and crispy salmon fillets. Some baked potato with some dressing and some pop tarts for Roman and neapolitan ice cream for Neo

For the rest of the villains, garlic butter grilled steak with shrimps and herb roasted pork loin. Gourmet salad and chocolate souffle pudding

**(A/N: FINALLY! IM DONE WITH THAT! I WASTED 3 DAYS FOR THAT!)**

Many of them could only water their mouths at the divine dishes they're seeing. It was so worth the wait

"It looks so delish~!" Ilia clasped her hands as she eyed hungrily at the feast that's waiting for her

Blake's eyes turned into slits the moment she recognized her beloved. Her mouth turned into a waterfall as the sweet aroma tickled her nose. "Tuna~" Can't they just eat already!?

"I take back every insult and names I called you!" Sun looked ready to just dig in but stopped himself since its poor manners. Actually, that's bullshit. He only did it because Blake's parents are there

"**You know I could read minds right so I know everything you said about me**" Sun looked mortified. He just took away his own dinner privileges because of this. He then glanced over to PR, hoping to ask for his forgiveness but stopped since he saw him do a 'its fine' motion with his hand

_'__Thank God' _he celebrated in silence as he was glad he was still on his good side

Neo looked down at her food, more specifically her dessert. "Are you mocking me or something?" she asked to the god. Out of all the flavors of ice cream, he gave her neapolitan

"What do you mean shorty? I know you like ice cream so what's wrong with it? Afraid to commit cannibalism?" Roman joked before PR could answer. This caused her to pout as she just decided to shut up. At least make it chocolate or vanilla!

PR shrugged. He doesn't give two fucks at what's happening anymore. "**Feel free to eat. You all deserve it**" he said with a smile. And eat they shall

"THANKS FOR THE MEAL!" many of them said as they took a bite out of their food

...

...

...

...

**"HHNNN~!"** many of them just had their foodgasms, I mean were taken aback by the sudden explosion of flavors. The food was just so godly

"ITS SO GOOOOOOD!" Ruby had stars in her eyes and this was just the main course! She'll be looking forward to how the dessert tastes

"I can die happy right now" Tai said with comical tears. Praise the gods for this meal

"So this is how other human food tastes like. Why did you bar me from something so delectable, Uncle Ironwood!" Penny shouted at Ironwood's direction

"Well, we don't have these back at Atlas but at least be glad you get to taste it now" Ironwood said, trying to dodge the question. His father will be very displeased at his actions

Willow let out a content sigh as she took another bite of her food. "Never knew you were quite the cook PR. I can definitely say that this was worth the wait"

"It is quite delicious. I'd say it goes on par with the gourmet chefs I've hired" Jacques said, flexing his wealth yet again

"I do agree father. It just means that this god has some taste" Whitley added as some of them cringed. Mostly from Jacques since he started it

PR in response let out a forced chuckle. "**Well, if you want to thank somebody for your food, then thank Jaune instead. He was the one who made this. I just assisted him**" many of them were flabbergasted. Who knew a delinquent can cook this good. They then turned towards Jaune, who was just done with his prayer due to Jolyne's request, to confirm the truth

Jaune then noticed the disbelieving looks he was receiving. "Yeah what he said. Normally, I don't know half the crap he asked me to make but he just shoved the recipes in my mind. Luckily, his kitchen has appliances that can cook faster than ordinary ones in which, dishes that needed hours to cook can be done within minutes" he concluded

"You don't say..." Summer then took out another bite of her meal. She noticed Ruby blushing when someone teases her about him from the earlier screenings but the action packed screenings just took her mind off of it to the point that she forgot about it. Though, guess she needs to find more about this strange man

"If that is true then I'm proud that our lessons turned him into such a man" Mary cooed remembering the days where he asked for advice in which they gave him lessons on how to become a charming man. It took him months to make him learn etiquette and some skills that are necessary when you have a family but it was worth it to him and to them. Anyone who ends up with him is quite a lucky girl

Adam was about to make remarks towards Jaune not until he felt severe pain on his foot causing him to groan in pain. Looking down, he saw a foot stomping his own as hard as possible as he looked at a smiling Sienna. "What is it, Sienna!" Adam said while he gritted his teeth

"I know that look and you better stop what you're planning. It's either shut up or starve. Your choice" she replied, still stomping hard on his feet

Adam wanted to bang the table to how much it hurts but stopped in doing so. He reluctantly agreed since he doesn't want to face her wrath. "Fine!"

"Good. Don't want any scene to happen right now especially since I'm not in the mood for any of your bullshit" for once, Sienna cursed to prove her point, an action that rarely happens except when she's really pissed

PR just sweatdropped from this. Well, good thing nothing happened. "**Welp. I'm off to my room. If you need anything, just call me in your head then I'll come over. Also, for your drinks, just think of anything you want and it will pop out. Although no alcohol**" PR then walked out of the room as Qrow was slightly disappointed by this. Alcohol is what keeps him going! Well, he will have to make do of drinking juice for now

* * *

As soon as PR left, everyone went back to eating as they thought of their own beverages. As for Jaune, he first took off his hat and white coat revealing his skin tight black shirt which further enhanced his chiseled figure and his silky locks of black hair. He always does this whenever he has to eat dinner or lunch. He then put it behind his chair while his hat is hanging on his chair. Although the sudden quietness irked him as he noticed that they are now staring at him

"What?" Jaune asked as he looked at the appropriate reception of his action

Many of the females were either blushing, giving him sultry smiles, taking pictures for later use, giving him some whistles with a thumbs up and some were impressed. The males however, either gave him looks of envy, giving him looks of approval, being slightly intimidated by his figure and some gave out long whistles while other occupants didn't care less. But the most notable reception was his dad screaming how he became a godly chick magnet which caused a lot to sweatdrop

"Yare yare daze" Jaune was kinda expecting this. After all, he's very much different to his old goofy self. He is now charming, cool and handsome according to the hoes that complimented him in the past

Barbara let out a long whistle. "Looks like lil bro became quite a stud~ You have a girlfriend yet? I'm sure she'll be a lucky girl~" she teased as he nudged him which earned a glare and a sigh from him

"I don't have a girlfriend" he bluntly replied, causing some surprised looks from those who heard him. He can have any girl he wants yet he's still single. Its ludicrous!

"Ok... Either you suck at courting or you're just gay. Why don't you have a girlfriend!?" Diana asked Jaune out of both irritation and worry. However, instead of being answered by him, he just stayed quiet as he continued to eat his food while patting Jolyne telling her not to worry about what she said which irked Diana yet piqued her interested

"By the way, I've been wanting to ask this. So Jaune, who is she anyways? Is she a relative or something?" she asked and what came next surprised her and her family

"She's Jolyne Arc..."

...

...

"...My daughter..."

...

...

...

...

...*Cough*

...

...

'THUD' "D-D-DDDAAUGHTERRRR!?" the Arcs slammed the table as they exclaimed into the heavens. This garnered the attention of all of the occupants of the room

"Yeah" he replied calmly while taking another bite of his food as if nothing important is happening

"SO THAT PIPSQUEAK RIGHT THERE IS YOUR DAUGHTER AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TELLING US RIGHT AWAY!?" Saphron screamed as it was heard across the room causing some of the occupants to spit take

"Well you didn't ask" if this was an anime, they would have all face faulted on the floor

"SO WHEN YOU SAID YOU DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, YOU MEANT THAT YOU HAVE A WIFE INSTEAD!?" Jane yelled as the girls that liked him (the Malachite twins, Ruby, Velvet and Pyrrha) tensed up as they quickly finished their meals and raced from their seats towards him to learn more juicy information. Yang and Coco just followed suit with their desserts on their hands so that they could listen in for you know... materials for their girl talks while Ren just followed as well since Nora made haste towards Jaune while carrying her waffles

"Yes and can you stop shouting. Its damn annoying" he lightly scolded them as Jolyne mumbled something which he didn't quite heard. "What is it?" Jaune asked to her

"D-Daddy... Who are they?" she asked, slightly worried at all the female figures. She's afraid he'll set her mom aside for them

Jaune looked at her for a brief moment before answering her. "These blonde idiots are my sisters" he gestured towards the 7 girls with blonde hair beside him

"HEY!"

He ignored the whines of his sisters as he continued. "That right there is my mother" he then pointed to a young looking blonde woman who was behind sisters. She was also listening in on their conversation, being happy that for once, they are complete. Even if just for a while

"And that is my idiot of a father" he then pointed to a blonde man next to Juniper who looked offended as he gave off another "HEY!" in his insult in which again, fell on deaf ears

"Those are my childhood friends" he then pointed at the red dressed and white dressed girls who smiled and waved when they were called. They were on the opposite side facing them

"And these guys right here are my friends when I was at Beacon although a few of them are still sitting down" he then gestured over to the group of teenagers near them as they leaned in for more info

Jolyne was happy and all her worry was gone. These were her father's friends and family meaning he's super close to them. He rarely ever talks about his relatives or any past connections except for her grandpa Joseph so this was a relief to her

Before she can continue her thoughts, Nora yeeted it out the window. "Who is the wife?" she asked but it sounded more like 'Vhu ish ta vayf?' since her mouth is full of waffles. Fortunately, he understood her despite that

"Nora, swallow first before you speak. You might choke yourself" Ren lightly scolded her as she did what she was told but soon came a bombardment of questions from the others when they were in range

"Did your wife study at Beacon or any other huntsman school?"

"Were you able to become a huntsman?"

"Where did you meet your wife?"

The questions came from Pyrrha, Ruby and Velvet respectively while Melanie and Miltia haven't thought of any questions so they just waited for his answers to those

"You're not going to stop asking me until I answer all of your questions, huh?" this earned some nods from all of them. Though, sparks emitted from the heated glares Ruby, Velvet, Pyrrha and the twins created while they were hoping that they were the wife

"I'll answer them... later. I don't want to be interrupted when I eat. You should go back to your seats" he then made a 'shoo' motion with his hands

"BUT, BUT, WE'RE DONE WITH OUR MEALS AND WE WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR FEARLESS LEADER!" Nora whined as she flailed her arms

Jaune then raised his hand to stop her tantrum. "That's why I want to explain later so that everyone is done here. I also don't want to repeat myself if anyone misses what I said. Understood?" this elicited nods from all of them

"Good. Now scram" he then went back to his meal in peace

...

...

...

"You're all not going away are you?"

...

...

"Nope!"

...

...

"Yare yare daze"

* * *

As soon as Jaune and a few others were finished eating, he then had an urge to ask PR a favor in private. He then put his coat and hat back on much to the ogling girls chagrin

"I'll be out for a bit. I need to ask PR something" he then stood up as he walked towards the door

"Aw... I was hoping to get more juicy details..." Yang pouted, nosebleed intact from the ogle show

"Same..." Coco agreed with a slump of her head. "Welp. At least he's still telling us later. Although, unrelated note, his new fashion sense IS a good contrast compared to his edgy ones. He can do without the dolphins though. Plus, why is the backside of his cap torn out?"

"Don't know exactly..." Pyrrha drawled out. She then shrugged internally as she turned towards Jolyne. "Hello~ Jolyne, was it?" she asked which she was replied with a nod

And after that, a crowd gathered around her to know more of Jaune by talking to her. Said crowd were the Arcs along with Terra and Adrian, the current group of students and the Malachite twins

"So... how is your dad like back at home?" Pyrrha started out

"Well... he's barely home from time to time and every time I talk to him he says he's busy so I never knew much about him..." she said with sad eyes, revving the mother instincts of Juniper

"Why is that though? Is he a huntsman?" Juniper asked out since the occupation itself is pretty understandable as to why he's barely home and why he's so busy. Saphron, Diana and Barbara are examples of that

"Hunts...man? What is that?" she questioned, genuinely confused

"OOH! OOH! LET ME EXPLAIN!" came the overenthusiastic shout of Ruby. "You see Jolyne, huntsmen are rrreeeaallly cool people with superpowers called Aura and Semblances. They use those to protect innocent people against Grimm and criminals because they're superheroes!" she concluded with a fist high up in the air, causing some of them to blankly look at her

"She's not wrong about that" Terra chuckled at her rather childish explanation

Jolyne then had a look of realization as her eyes sparkled. "Are they the people I sometimes see on the news?"

"Yes! And in front of you are huntsmen in training so feel honored by our presence" Ruby said with a dramatic voice, something that amused them. Typical Rubes

"So you guys have powers too!?" she asked with profound admiration at her similar to how a kid looks up to a hero

Ruby nodded twice with a childish smirk on her face. "Watch this..." she then made a running position and—

_'WOOSH'_

A trail of roses was found instead of the weapon nut. Jolyne then looked over to said roses, following the trail and now she sees Ruby a few meters away from them

"Did... did you just teleport!?" Jolyne now looked at her with wide starry eyes. Rose and Lily also had the same look though they already know what a huntsman is and what Aura and Semblances are but their kiddy minds still registered it as cool

Ruby then came back with another _'WOOSH' _of her Semblance. "Well not really... I just ran super duper fast" she said while sheepishly rubbing her head

That was a little disappointing but her speed Semblance was still awesome in her book. "Do it again! Do it again!" chanted the three youngsters

_'WOOSH'_

_'WOOSH'_

_'WOOSH'__'WOOSH'_

_'WOOSH'_

_'WOO—'_

"Ok, stop right there before you tire yourself out. I think they've seen enough, show off" Yang gripped a squirming Ruby, who used her Semblance back and forth in the shoulders. Her stopping caused the kids to whine. Show's over!

"Back to the question, is your dad a huntsman?" Melanie asked in which Jolyne did a thinking pose

"Hmmm... I... don't know. Daddy did take me one time at work and I only see him petting fish" Jolyne answered, finger still at her chin as she looked up in thought

..._snrk_

"PFFFHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!"

Came the obnoxiously loud cackle of Diana, Saphron, Barbara, Yang, Nora and Coco. The others were stifling their chuckles at what seems to be the most ridiculous job description they've heard

"I am so teasing Jaune about this!" Saphron said while wiping off her tears and speak of the devil. Jaune just came back in with his usual stoic face. Time to initiate plan A

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Just asked PR if we could have a room to discuss in. You could bring as many as you want. I don't care. Just don't bring them along" he then pointed out to the villains who were still savoring their meals barring Neo and Tyrian since they're finished ages ago.

"Sure sure" Jane waved off as all of them went for the attack

"How does *snort* petting fish for a living feel like?" Saphron asked while stifling her laughter while the others were either doing the same or losing their shit

"Did Jolyne tell you about my job?" he asked and their giggles and laughter is all he needed to know what happened. _'Why didn't I explain to her what my job really is? I hate myself'_ he gave out a sigh while he massaged the bridge of her nose

"I'm answering one of your questions earlier. I'm not a huntsman" the laughter subsided from this revelation. He has a power many men would die for and IS huntsman material yet he isn't a huntsman. "I realized I had a different calling so I decided to become a marine biologist instead"

"Marine wha?" Rose, Lily and Jolyne questioned

"It means he studies marine life like fish and other water animals" Juniper answered as simple as possible for them to register it. Though, something bugged her about his answer

"That sounds boring" Coco bluntly said causing Jaune to lightly shrug

"Could be worse" he sat down back at his seat as he tries to relax, waiting for the others to finish so that he could get on with it

* * *

A few minutes passed and all of them are now done with their food. PR collected the plates and bowls to wash it later as they all decided to take a shower due to PR's request. They do indeed needed it. After their showers and a change of clothes, the group earlier are now wearing their pajamas/night clothes and they are in the room Jaune requested. The crowd increased since they did not hold back on who they're taking with to this ordeal

The room has multiple couches, tables and items befitting for a long discussion. The occupants of the room were the Beacon staff, Ironwood with Penny, the latter being there since she wants to know more of Ruby's other friend, the Arcs with the Malachite twins and Junior, the Rose family except Raven, Weiss and Winter, the Belladonnas and all of the students that he has acquainted with including CRDL. All of them were sitting on their own couches

Cardin still came with them despite being afraid of Jaune. The reason was because Nora forced them to come since she wants to brag Jaune to them and if they didn't come then she'll just bring Jaune to them. Luckily, the teachers were there and Jaune looks visibly calmed down so its all good

"Don't worry Cardin. I've already settled matters with you. But, wear my patience thin again and I'll 'Ora' you harder than what I did before" he threatened as Cardin rapidly shook his head. Sweet karma at its finest

"Also, not to be rude but why are you here? I could understand Ozpin and Goodwitch but what does listening to me benefit to you?" he asked as he looked towards Winter, the Belladonna adults and the Rose adults

"Aren't you the one who said we could bring anyone we want?" Weiss huffed as she crossed her arms. She was informed by Ruby about the whole discussion thing so she brought Winter since she's bored. Though, him being less offensive is somewhat befuddling and she also couldn't shake the thought of his figure from earlier. Damn hunky body. Politeness can use some work though

"I know I said that but I'm just curious" Jaune replied while eyeing her. He then turned his gaze back at the ones he asked

"Well... I just want to know more of the boy Ruby lo—" a hand covered Summer's mouth preventing her from finishing her sentence

"STOP!"

Came the shout of a furiously blushing Ruby gaining amused looks from all over and heated glares from certain girls. How Summer knows of this? She doesn't. She just experimented if its true or not and judging by her actions, it is very obvious what the answer is

Tai grumbled at that. He doesn't want Ruby dealing with romance so early. "What does she even see in him?" that may sound harsh but the only times he saw Jaune was him being a delinquent

"Knock your high horse off, Tai. Pipsqueak can like whoever she wants" sure, Qrow is also protective of her but he's not that protective

"Plus he's a good person Mr. Xiao-Long. I will gladly tell you his tales when he was my jolly student" Port added as Tai felt himself slightly calm down. Whatever. But if he hurts Ruby in any sort of way, let's just say even Juniper wouldn't hold him back

Jaune just simply ignored that. He had a hunch on something about her but decided to put it in the back burner for now. "How about you?" he addressed Qrow and Tai as it was now their turns

"I just want to hear how Nick's child is doing" Qrow then took a swig of his flask now filled with alcohol as he gestured to Tai. "This guy came along because of Ruby. Period"

That didn't narrow down anything but whatever. Though something he said piqued his interest "How do you know who dad is?"

"Beacon. All of us adults here met the same way, at Beacon. Go ask Nick and Ghir over there if you don't believe me. Though I haven't met Ice Queen before up until a few years ago" Blake, Ruby, Yang and the Arcs, except Jaune and Jolyne, widened their eyes. They didn't knew this at all. Winter however, glared at him for using that horrid nickname while Weiss did the same since that's what Yang calls her. They really are family alright

Jaune just simply nodded. He has seen enough bullshit in his life that only little fazes him. "Moving on, how about you?" he then turned his head towards Winter and the Belladonnas

"I'm curious to know why a god has your attention and I'll say. Foul language and brash behavior aside, you're quite a peculiar man" Winter replied as the Belladonnas nodded in agreement

"Nicholas is a good friend of mine, even if I didn't show it earlier. The Arcs helped the faunus' side on the war and that alone earned him my respect so I tagged along to see if how much his son has grown" Ghira said with sincerity. This made Nicholas sheepishly rub his neck from the praise

"And also, ever since we ate, Blake has been taking notes about your figure earlier. Quite the naught kitty isn't she?" Kali teased, deliberately changing the mood as Blake reddened in embarrassment

"MOM!"

Yang, Coco and Nora just laughed their asses off at her suffering, something very typical of them.

_'I did not need to know that'_ Jaune internally sighed as he adjusted himself from his seat. "Thank you for answering my questions. Let me introduce myself even though its unnecessary but still" he then cleared his throat as he began his introduction

"My name is Jaune Arc, 28 years old and this girl right here is Jolyne Arc, my 6 year old daughter" he then patted Jolyne next to him, who smiled from the fatherly affection as he continued. "I'm a marine biologist and I'm currently working on a thesis to acquire my doctorate" this slightly shocked most of the students. He was just average when it came to his grades except for tactical related classes so hearing this made them question his intelligence

"So you're planning to become a fellow doctor too? That's good to hear, Mr. Arc. Hope you succeed with that thesis of yours because trust me, it wasn't easy" Oobleck chuckled as he gave him some encouragement

Jaune had a light smile from that. "Thanks. Anyways, go ahead and ask. We don't have all day"

Before anyone could mutter out their questions, some people already beat them to it

"WHO'S THE WIFE!?"

Screamed Ruby, Velvet, Pyrrha, the Malachite twins and Nora. The last one only wanted to find out who it is since she's just curious

Jaune narrowed his eyes on them. "Why are you so persistent on knowing who my wife is?" he asked as all of them except Nora stuttered at their sudden outburst

"Wh-Wha...!" Ruby squeaked out. Pyrrha could only twiddle their fingers while Velvet hid her face with her ears as the Malachite twins whistled innocently with blushes on their face.

Jolyne went full 'begone thot' mode as she hugged her dad close while glaring at them. Though with her pajama attire and her childlike face, she's just as threatening as a kitten

Nora smirked. Time to finally end their stupid tirades. "Oh dense Jauney. Its because they like you"

...

...

...

...

"N-N-NOOORRRAAA!"

Pyrrha shrieked as she strangled Nora from saying that out loud. Steam came out of her head while she imitated a tomato as the others had pretty much the same reactions. Ruby hid herself behind Summer, Velvet hid her face even more as the twins stood there in shock. Nora cackled, despite what Pyrrha's doing to her as Ren tried to pry the two off. A lot of them had amused looks from what's happening. They did not see this coming

"Oh this is some next level entertainment. This is better than those soap operas" Qrow cackled at this as he took another swig of his flask. Tai grumbled even more hearing that as Nicholas awaited Jaune's chad response

_'Is friend Ruby's friend this attractive to garner the affection of 5 individual females? I do see his features but...' _Penny remembered the time where Jaune screamed at the highschool girls. She's just hoping he won't do the same to them

...

...

...

"I see..."

'SLAP'

The sound came from most of them facepalming at his poor choice of words. However, Jolyne's 'begone thot' mode further enhanced its defenses to ensure the priced possession is safe

"Since when?" he asked as Ren volunteered to explain to him

"Ruby had a crush on you after a few months since you've helped her, Pyrrha fell for you when you disregarded her title, Velvet liked you when you defended her from Cardin, and the twins?"

"They liked him ever since they were childhood friends" Junior finished for him as Jaune didn't change his expression nor his position. He's still processing that information

"Yare yare daze" he muttered out as he massaged the bridge of his nose. Screw his dad's crappy advice. "Let's just get this over with. Fine, I'll tell you who my wife is" the girls broke out of their daze as they leaned in to know who it was

"Her name is..."

'THUMP' 'THUMP'

'THUMP' 'THUMP'

'THUMP' 'THUMP'

'THUMP' 'THUMP'

"... Miyuki Sawashiro"

"HA! I KNEW I— Eh?" Pyrrha's 'celebration' came to a halt as she looked at Jaune with wide eyes. It wasn't her? IT WASN'T HER!? She slumped her head at the thought as her eyes looked lifeless. The other girls felt the same. Damn it, someone got to him first.

"I appreciate your feelings but I just don't see you that way. A part of the reason why I didn't realize your feelings is because I see you either as my friend or as a sister. But most of it is because dad gave me some crap advice" he added as Nora hysterically gasped at this

"That is a big oof moment Pyr. Not only he revealed that none of you are his one and only but he also friendzoned you at the same time! Ouch..." she patted Pyrrha comfortingly as the others did the same with their respective girls

"There's still lots of fish in the sea, Rubes. There's still lots of fish in the sea" Yang comforted her. Tai however, silently celebrated that his sweetie wasn't tainted!

"Don't worry Velv. You'll meet your soulmate soon" Fox reassured her. She looked like her soul left her body

The Malachite twins felt like their hearts were kicked around. Their expressions looked like a perfect imitation of a zombie

Juniper clutched Jaune's shoulder firmly to garner his attention. She then slightly shook her head twice, signaling to fix this mess he made

_'Damn it, pops. You're the reason I'm in this mess'_ Jaune mentally cursed his dad. If only he gave much more better advice then he could've noticed it sooner and possibly change the way he thought about them but its now too late. Well, better to try and give them some bits of profound hope at least

"Though that doesn't mean that you shouldn't give up on other me. Who knows? Maybe you have a chance. There are other universes so anything can happen" he said to fire the five hearts of the maidens back to their usual selves. And by the looks of it, it worked tremendously. _'Though I hate lying to them, at least I dodged that one__. I like to keep Jolyne here, thank you very much__. Though I'd like to see them try and court me in my delinquent phase'_

**Meanwhile, at PR's room**

_'**Should I tell him that I automatically made Jolyne the first newborn he's going to have regardless of who he beds?**__' _PR thought as he put his phone away for a bit._ '**Nah... I'll keep it secret for now**' _he then continued on with whatever he's doing.

**Back with the group**

"Ok. Let's continue. Anything else?" Jaune purposely changed the subject, hoping to finish this quickly

"Why did you give up on being a huntsman?" Juniper asked in a serious tone. "I know we haven't been supportive but I know there's more to what you said earlier. And don't give me that 'new calling' crap"

Jaune looked down in thought. He sighed, there's no escaping this one, huh? "That's no surprise that you saw through me earlier" he lightly chuckled. There's no such thing you can hide from Juniper Arc. "Fine. I'll explain the true reason" everyone buckled up for his short story

"Ever since the day of my expulsion, I lost sense of what to do in my life. I couldn't afford coming back to you guys so instead, I came to Aunt Holly" as he said this, Ozpin and the Arcs tried to apologize to him but was stopped by his raised hand

"Don't. You'll only waste your breath. Anyways, let me continue. After a few days, I enrolled to a school Aunt Holly recommended me. I accepted, seeing I didn't have any other choice. And then, things happened at school" he muttered as he clutched his fists concerning them. He then took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Sorry. You'll... you'll find out what I mean eventually. Let me just skip to where I got my Stand"

"As I got my Stand, my life took a sudden turn at the age of 17. I've met some people and fought along with them. It was... the most unforgettable 50 days I had" he said with a smile as he remembered the Crusaders, especially a certain red head. Kakyoin... "After the journey, I realized that whatever Dio has started is still continuing even when he's dead" this slightly relieved them, hearing that the vamp was defeated. Surely, the other Stand users are more weaker than him and their abilities aren't complex, right?

"I've reflected upon the dangers I've experienced and by that time, the foundation offered me a job for them. It was at that moment that I made a decision. I worked for them as a marine biologist and I disregarded my previous desire of being a huntsman. That way, I could fight Stand users without garnering too much attention from the media and from the government. I also didn't bother coming back to Beacon nor going back to mom and dad"

Everyone stayed silent after hearing this. As he told him his story, some of them could distinguish the hardened and cold tone he used for telling his experiences. From what they observed and heard, this man has experienced no teenager should ever experience in their life... What happened?

_'He put away his happiness to stop what Dio has started for the sake of his family and friends. You really are one fine man, Jaune Arc and I'm proud to say you're my best student' _Ozpin thought as he looked solemnly at his former student. There must be a way to at least make his life much more pleasant...

"Jaune..." all of his friends muttered. He... doesn't deserve whatever happened to him

"Don't forget we're here for you lil bro. You don't have to do everything yourself" Saphron put a hand on his shoulder, showing her support for him

"Stand user or not, we can kick ass! So stop being all mopey around!" Barbara cracked her knuckles as she had her winning grin on her face

"Don't forget that we'll still help you out. Quiet adult or edgy teen. No exceptions! Just like the good old days where Blakey—" Sun didn't get to finish his sentence as he was sent to a wall by a slap

"Don't, Sun. Just don't" Blake facepalmed. She really wanted to forget that memory of the docks

"Anyways" Pyrrha turned her attention back to him. "We won't take no for an answer, partner" she reached his hand as she grabbed it as he felt warmth fill his body. The same kind of warmth when he met all his friends

"Thanks..." he smiled again. Its time to finally meet his world's friends and family once he gets back. This gave him the courage to do so

"So if you want to beat up team CRDL, then we'll help you out. Even if its right away!" Nora added, causing said team to petrify in shock and fear

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT. WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?" Sky shouted as he and his teammates involuntarily took a step back

"It means what it means, chum. You're the reason why fearless leader got expelled. So allow us to return the favor" Nora cracked her knuckles, forgetting there's a rule

"IT WAS AGES AGO! PLUS, ARC ALREADY GAVE CARDIN A LESSON!" Dove reasoned but it was not effective

"The problem is, he was the only one who got punished while you three got it easy" she replied as Cardin remembered that they left him in the dirt. This caused him to sternly look at his teammates not until another crack was heard as he recalled it is not the time for 'team bonding'

"HEY! THERE'S A NO FIGHTING RULE, RIGHT!?" Russel freaked out as he sweated bullets. Suddenly, a sign appeared out of nowhere saying '**I'll allow it**' causing all the color in their body to turn pale white. Nora just grinned maliciously. The others really don't want to be involved with this since its been months since the incident happened but they guessed Nora held a grudge for them. Its not saying they forgave him, its just that they don't feel like it especially since Cardin was already beaten up by Jaune

"WE'RE SORRY! WE'RE SORRY! WE WON'T DO IT AGAIN!" Cardin turned himself into a ball as he clutched his head in fear

Jaune decided it was enough for now. They've suffered too much already. Well, Cardin did but the others didn't but still. "Calm down Nora. That's enough" this caused her to whine

"BUT BUT!"

"No buts. Sit down so that we can finish this interrogation" he commanded as Nora pouted while sitting down. It was just unfair

"So, when did you meet Ms. Sawashiro? I bet she's a lovely lady" Glynda asked

"I met her years ago when I first started out as a marine biologist. She was my assistant and during one of our research sessions, I've noticed she was different to all the girls that I've met. So then and there, I told her that she's Mrs. Arc immediately and we got married a year later" he summarized causing most of them to gape. What the hell kind of love story is that!?

"So you just announced that she's Mrs. Arc with no dating just because you felt she's different!?" Mary exclaimed as Jaune merely nodded his head

"Its official. You suck at courting a woman" Diana massaged her temples from hearing her brother's 'killer moves' in love. "We're teaching you how to court a girl once we get back. Try and diminish dad's advice in your head"

"What's wrong with my advice?" Nicholas asked in genuine curiosity. His advice was perfect!

"Everything is wrong with it. Everything. You're lucky I was the one who confessed to you because if not, then they wouldn't have existed" Juniper muttered. Her husband could be a bit of a ditz but that's part of his charm

"Betting she felt heaven at the bed" Yang whispered to Blake with a sly grin causing the cat faunus to take notes since 'materials' popped up in her head

"Lucky..." the five girls muttered in sync, feeling jealous of her. Should they just tell him straight when they get back?

Jaune motioned for the next question. Jolyne was starting to get sleepy hugging him close. He just laid her head on his lap as he patted her to sleep which all of them cooed at the sight

"He's a good father, right?" Winter smiled at the scene

"Never expected to see this side of him. I was half sure he wouldn't get married due to how rude he is but guess I'm wrong" Weiss smiled genuinely. She's starting to take back what she said about him only looking for fame and fortune. She had that reasoning when he flirted with her back at Beacon. Guess he really didn't care of that

"How cute! Anyways, do you still kick ass in the future?" Yang asked in which Jaune slightly grinned

"You could say that. If you want to see it, just ask that PR guy and he'll probably allow it" he suggested as Yang took a mental note to do that later

"What's with the dolphins?" Scarlet asked as he pointed over to the dolphin shaped coat pins

Jaune didn't want to answer that or rather, he wants to avoid answering that. He knows he will never live it down. He needs an excuse. Luckily, his poker face makes him look calm but on the inside, he's slightly panicking.

"It's Jolyne's favorite animal. Why do you ask?" there it is! An excuse!

"Huh. Well that's cool. Just asking" Scarlet shrugged. Its good to see he has a soft side for his daughter

Phew. Another bullet dodged. "So are we done here? I have to get her to bed so she can sleep better" all of them nodded as they officially ended the interrogation

"I'll be taking my leave" he then scooped Jolyne under his arms as he silently went back to his room to not wake her up. One by one, everyone else left the room to get to their own rooms.

Ruby suggested a girls night in her team's room. For some reason, if they have teams, PR gave them a dorm room to save space and some work. Meh, it works for them so no biggie. She invited the Arc sisters which they refused at first but gave in to her request. Damn puppy eyes. This caused the Malachite twins to join since the Arcs invited them, much to their reluctance. Blake invited Ilia while the others invited whoever girl they can. Terra followed in as well because why not? So with a peaceful 'evening', they watched first screenings the Malachite twins missed as they relaxed themselves

* * *

In the midst of the night, not a single thing can be heard except for a few snores. Everyone were sleeping peacefully. Ironic since they are technically captives

In the black darkness stood Juniper Arc. She suddenly woke up having the urge to drink some water so she went to get some water. She noticed the beds having no occupants nor pillows, realizing her daughters had a girls night at that little girl's room. What was her name again? Ruby? Yup. That's her name

She went down the hall to go to the 'kitchen' to get some water. Said kitchen has a really big fridge that could fit 2 Jaunes. Ignoring it, she grabbed a pitcher and a cup as she brought it back to her room. Although, when she entered back, she now noticed that one of the beds that was meant for one of her daughters were occupied. Curious, she walked over to see who it was only to stop when she heard a groan she's very familiar of. It was Jaune without his coat and hat on

The only source of light was only the night light and it wasn't enough to provide the whole room. Luckily, it was enough for her to see her beloved son. She noticed he slept with Jolyne, hugging him as her heat source. Getting a blanket on a nearby unused bed, she tucked it over to the both of them as they both snuggled to it close. Smiling contentedly, she walked back to her bed but not before giving Jaune a goodnight kiss on his forehead like the good old days

"Good night, Jaune"

_'**Glad to see the two made up**' _PR thought as he put his phone away to get some sleep

...

...

...

"**Shit. I forgot ****someone, didn't I?**"

* * *

**I don't know what type of crack I snorted when I wrote this**

**Next chapter is definitely the strength episode so don't kill me**

**Anyways, with that, my first original content chapter is finally finished. Oh my fking god I miss writing. Damn sickness. Anyways, what do you guys think? An omake within an omake chapter. Omakeception**

**I apologize if some of the characters don't have enough dialogues. Because for some reason, I can't manage to fit some of it. Originally, I was planning Adam to be a dick but it felt too convenient hence Sienna stepping in and stomping his foot.**** Also, Ozpin's one on one talk with Jaune would be next chapter before he go bye bye. And possibly, some villain jerkness to the side**

**Yes. I'll add in Pyrrha's mom and possibly, Ren and Nora's parents as well. Maybe include the other teams as well and Hazel because why not? I have a checklist to know who has at least one dialogue so it won't be that hard to abduct more characters in this fic**

**By the way, these omake chapters and omakes are only being made because I want to practice writing original content. Since this is just a react fic, its pretty easy to just write out what you observed from the episodes and just write random reactions so writing out original stuff. And if I get better, I might make a story where I won't rely on actual animes and just rely on my imagination**

**Also, I don't know why I cringe every time I read my writings. I don't know if its because I wrote a Yasuo x Riven story for my project last two years or because I had an embarrassing speech when I was at sixth grade. Damn... I'm having flashbacks**

**T****he questions I made them asked Jaune are the things that I have only thought about. I forgot some and their questions are basic so, sorry for missing out a lot of missed opportunities. You can hate me in the reviews**

**I also changed Ironwood's 'weapon of war' on chapter 3. Sorry about that**

**About the omakes, here are some that I will write and have thought:**

**A) Blake wearing Jaune's hat and acting like him in the restroom**

**B) Jaune's back story on why he became a delinquent**

**C) Jaune vs Kira beatdown**

**D) Jaune's death at SO**

**E) Jaune actually doing the cigarette trick after the oingo boingo arc**

**F) How Miyuki became the wife**

**G) Random Jotaro x Jolyne comics I saw**

**H) Stand explanations like how world of remnant works. Big thanks for GGWP Dragon for suggesting that before**

**I) Other Jojos meeting them**

**J) Adult Jaune meeting his world's versions of them aka, adult RWBY and co. and grown up Arcs!**

**Also big thanks to UnlawfulGentleman for helping out on omakes, the Stand stats and his reviews. I will gladly put it to good use and hopefully, some of his suggestions end up here.**** The Jolyne shin part and the mom cooking part will come up next chapter**

**Btw, Miyuki has a meaning and it means 'deep snow' and I chose it because it matches with the color schemes of Remnant seeing as a lot of characters in RWBY has their names have color ****as the I meanings. Also thanks to UnlawfulGentleman for that suggestion**

**Other fanfics that I'll maybe do**

**RWBY x Rick and Morty: I don't know how to make this one but it seems interesting**

**RWBY x Arifureta: I love the LN and its fun to read so this earns my thumbs up**

**RWBY x JJBA: SO: An AU where I abducted them when they are older instead of abducting them after 6 months later. Jaune is still Jotaro in this**

**RWBY x BT: A fic where Jaune has the personality of Joseph when he enrolled at Beacon**

**We're Watching What?: a fic where 5 anime shows of my pick watch all of JJBA**

**Anyways, with that done, hope all of you stay safe. Mabuhay! A****nd Ciao~**


	12. Ignore if you want

**Yo, it's been a while huh? Not the chapter you're expecting? Guess what? School's a bitch so I apologize for the long absence. The reason I'm doing this is because a lot of you guys have been saying "OMG when's the next chapter?" or "Bro, when you coming back?" while I understand your impatience and I don't really mind getting these types of reviews or PMs, it somehow made me feel obligated to update you guys**

**Ok, so the truth is, I've BARELY started on it since fucking activities and personal matters sucked my ass. In short, I'm still alive, still planning for the next chapter, calm your tits and I'll probably upload on January IF I manage to complete my projects right away (which is drawing the life of Mozart and sawing wood to make a photo frame. I don't know why they even bother giving us shit when it's supposed to be a damn break. Yes I'm salty)**

**Anyways, just wanted to discuss a few things. By the way, I'll answer replies next chapter (some old ones and the recent ones) so feel free to ask away****.**

**First, the thing where Jaune beat up Cardin part on the dinner chapter was based on a comic where little Jolyne goes to Morioh. It's where Jotaro threatened Josuke that he will ora barrage him if he even tried to insult or make her cry. In this case, I just made Cardin do what Josuke didn't and that happened. I know, pretty stupid to write. Should've put more details to be honest.**

**Second, ****I forgot about Adrian... Yeah... so starting next chapter, I'll at least mention him up.**

**Third, regarding about the omakes, I'm doing most of them, if not, all of them if the time is convenient or if I manage to come up of something**

**Fourth, ****I started this when I only watched Volume 1 and a few clips of Volume 2 with Ironwood in it so yeah... BIG SORRY FOR LYING ABOUT THE FOGGY MEMORY! I was just worried that it would turn out like "omg you make story without watch rwby" but then I discovered writers who basically is the same as me so... yeah that's that. Right now, I'm on EP 8 on vol 2 and would continue IF RT DIDNT YEET THE SERIES OFF OF YT. I'm gonna find pirated episodes****. So some characters, (new or current ones in the fic) might seem a bit off so say so what's making them off and I'll try to fix it. Every review is appreciated, negative or positive, since it says what I need to do to improve. (except for those reviews who says it sucked without giving a reason as to why. At least give out a valid reason and I'll answer in a polite way)** **so I understand if you started to hate me for that.**

**Fifth, I've been practicing rapping, singing, voice acting and**** Japanese because of a dream that I'm planning to achieve in the future. Just look at my profile pic, it will answer what particular dream that I have**

**Sixth, ****I might modify the chapters. You know, give them a little rewrite here and there. I can see the comparison on my first chapter and the latest chapter and honestly, I'm cringing at my old way of writing. I'm still cringing at what I'm doing now but I cringe more at my first chapters XD It feels so rushed, my god.**

**Seventh, I might take more time in doing my chapters since I do a chapter in an average of two weeks so it may feel like it's low to decent in terms of quality. Every time I read my thing, I have a feeling that I could've written it more better so that's that. The next chap is an exception since I'm gonna rush it because of school but once it's summer, I'll take my sweet time in refining a chapter worth your times.**

**And lastly, after I complete this story and my other story, "Valentine Casanova" (which is crap at the moment XD), I think I'm gonna stop writing. It won't be a guarantee that I'll leave permanently, I'm just saying there's a chance but there's no harm in saying it in advance. The reason, look at my fifth thing that I discussed here**

**Anyways, that's all. Thanks for supporting until the very end. Please wait for the next chapter. I suggest you read some of my faves since it's actually good. I recommend it! Bye bye!**


End file.
